Unity
by ladybard83
Summary: The students are invited back to Hogwarts to repeat their seventh. However the, now eighth years, are going to be in a special teaching program away from Hogwarts castle that was formulated to teach the student cooperation and unity. Truces will be made
1. Chapter 1: Things are gonna be different

**Title**: Unity

**Author**: LadyBard83

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling, lucky witch

**Pairing: **Hermione/Pansy

**Summary**: The students are invited back to Hogwarts to repeat their seventh. However the, now eighth years, are going to be in a special teaching program away from Hogwarts castle that was formulated to teach the student cooperation and unity. Truces will be made, friendships forged and love formed. But there's one person who will do anything to stop the unity.

**Warning**: Femmeslash,

**Author's note**:

1.)This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction, or at least posting it. Please review and let me know if I should continue or just stop while I'm ahead.

2.)Takes place the following September after the war. No changes or alterations from past books except that they are currently in the year 2011 to collaborate with some music and movies mentioned.

**Chapter 1**: Things are gonna be different

The whole concept was completely mad, insane and utterly doomed to fail. McGonagall must have been out of her mind when she thought up this ridiculous idea. Hermione shook her head to clear her thoughts as she continued to look out of the window. She glanced at her parents riding in the front as they drove their beloved daughter to King's Cross station for the final time. She turned back to watch the little houses as they passed by on their journey.

How was she going to survive this year, especially with the possibility of living with a Slytherin. Hermione and the others had all been stunned when they had received Hogwarts letters inviting them to return to the castle to repeat their final year, seeing as the school had been some what destroyed before the final term had finished.

Hermione was elated, she would actually be able to finish her seventh year, she couldn't be happier. That was until McGonagall had made an unexpected to her home as well as everyone else to inform the students exactly how the final year was going to play out. She could remember each and every word spoken between the two of them as if it had been mere hours ago instead of a few months.

"_I'm so happy that I'm going to be able to complete my final year professor. The only regret I had a year ago when I decided to join Harry in looking for the Horcruxes was the fact that we wouldn't be graduating."_

" _I know dear, it's part of the reason the ministry decided to allow all of the students in your year to repeat."_

" _I have been wondering though where we're all going to be staying though. I mean the sixth years will be seventh years now and there aren't enough rooms in the dorms with the new first years that will be entering."_

"_That, coincidently, is the precise reason I'm here today. The minister has decided to solve that particular problem by implementing an idea that Dumbledore and myself had, in jest, conceived a few years prior to his death."_

McGonagall had gone on to explain how Hermione and the others would become the guinea pigs of a new teaching program. The students would not be learning within the walls of the magical school but rather in the 'real world' so to speak. All the students were going to learn cooperation and unity during the program and so therefore they would no longer be sharing a common room with their fellow housemates, pairs would be selected at random to share living quarters instead.

An area of hidden woodland was going to be section off and blocked away from those who were neither students or teachers. There, several buildings would house two students each. Lessons taught by a selection of teachers that would also monitor the students to make sure order was kept, but the students would be pretty much living on their own. They were to take their lessons and implement them in their daily lives. To encourage unity the students would be paired up to live with someone of a different house. Hermione's jaw dropped when she learned of the living arrangement.

The Gryffindor's golden girl turned her head away from the window once again as her mother's voice broke her train of thought.

"Hermione, darling, are you absolutely sure you want to move into that flat so soon after you graduate. I mean I know you're considered an adult in the wizarding world but you are still only eighteen. Wouldn't you rather wait another year or two love?" Hermione smiled at her mothering tone and worried frown.

"Mum I'll be fine. I've already been offered a position at the Ministry of Magic's Research and Development of Spells and incantations department. Plus Harry and Ron will be sharing a flat in the same building as me…"

Hermione loved her mother to death. She was the best anyone could ask for in a parent, her dad too. Not many parents would've taken to well to the situations that had imposed on Hermione's brief life; Finding out that their child was a witch, learning she had been in a deep coma and almost killed by a Basilisk, nearly eating for dinner by a werewolf who was also her professor, being hunted by death eaters while on the run for several months. It was a lot for the poor couple to take, but they supported and loved her still. Even when it came to more personal matters like when Hermione had finally confessed to her parents that she was more interested in girls than boys after she returned from the war. They just hugged her in turn and told her that they would always love her no matter what and as long as she was happy then they were happy.

Looking into her mother's soft brown eyes she could already see the signs of Empty Nest Syndrome taking effect.

"…and you both know you're going to take every opportunity to visit, so it'll be like I never left." The three Grangers laughed as the conversation turned to more pleasant subjects.

The train had stopped as usual in Hogsmeade but instead of leaving by an invisibly drawn carriage towards the castle the troupe of 'eighth years', as they had come to call themselves, were going to taken into the village itself.

The Gryffindors emerged from their compartments and collided with the eighth year Slytherins. Malfoy sneered in their directions as he pushed past the boy who lived.

"Watch it Potter!" He was followed by Blaise and Millicent who carried similar looks of disgust. Ron, Dean and Seamus looked ready to go after and pummel them.

Harry motioned for his friends to let it go. "It was an accident Malfoy, no need to be an arse." He growled to the back of the blonde's retreating back. "Come on guys, let's go." One by one the group followed Harry to disembark the train.

Hermione stopped suddenly and gently slapped a hand to her forehead. "I forgot my book back in the compartment. You guys go on I'll be right along shortly." Ginny touched a hand to her shoulder. "Want me to come with you Hermione?" The older girl smiled at her best friend's sister and shook her head. "That's okay Gin, I'll be fine. Go on." With that she turned around and headed back to the compartment.

She briefly looked back to see her friends exiting the train. Before she could fully turn back around she suddenly felt like she had walked into a wall and fell back onto her bum. Sitting there in a daze she shook the stars from her eyes and began to apologize. "I'm so sorry! I should have been looking where I was going…" She looked up, her ramble dying on her lips. She was staring directly into the emerald eyes of her arch enemy, her own personal version of Draco Malfoy, the one and only Pansy Parkinson. The Slytherin queen stood there it seemed in a daze of her own.

Pansy looked down at the fallen heroine; her eyes wide, cheeks flushed and mouth gaping. Hermione looked down at her position splayed out on the floor of the corridor. Somehow the top two buttons of her school shirt had either popped open or had been accidentally pulled off during her fall revealing her well developed cleavage. It had also pulled up showing off her the clearly defined muscles of her abs as well as the curve and dip of her left hip bone. Her school skirt had ridden up well past her toned and tanned thighs to expose her light pink lacey knickers.

Pansy stood there gawking at her. "Um…I…I mean I'm sorry Granger. I closed my eyes for just a second when I bumped into you." She hesitantly offered her hand down to the fallen girl, trying her best not to stare at the Gryffindors undergarments or the beautiful slopes of her breasts. Hermione looked at the hand suspiciously, then slowly extended her own to allow the other girl to pull her up. When she did the end resulted in the two standing only inches apart from each other. They looked into each others eyes, Hermione was confused at the lack of hatred or revulsion that she usually saw in those green eyes.

"Um…thank you. Why are you being nice to me?" Hermione decided there was no point in beating around the bush. Pansy just shrugged, "War's over, the dark side lost. House feuds seem kinda silly and childish after everything we've all been through, especially the three of you." The corner of Hermione's mouth curled up into a smirk. "True, though the rest of your house doesn't seem to share your point of view."

The two smiled shyly at each other. Hermione found the other girl to be very pretty when she smiled and was surprised to find she sudden found a swarm of butterflies fluttering around in her belly.

Pansy seemed to suddenly remember something. "Oh! You…um…left this in your compartment. I was going to find you to return it, you just made it easier for me to do so." the Slytherin smiled again and blushed. Hermione took the book and placed it in her bag.

"Thank you Parkinson." She smiled back at the girl.

"Pansy"

Hermione's eyes widen and she looked back up at the dark haired student. "Excuse me?"

"Please…call me Pansy. I'm really…" The girl breathed out heavily then continued. "I'm so so sorry for everything I've put you through. I didn't really mean any of it…I just wanted you to know. I was awful and cruel, my only excuse was that it was what was expected of me considering my house."

If Hermione didn't know better she would have thought that Hell had just frozen over.

"I can understand that. I accept your apology Pansy and maybe we can start over. I wouldn't mind being friends if you want to." Hermione held out her hand which Pansy accepted while suppressing the chills that the touch sent through her body. "I'd like that…Hermione."

The two smiled once more at each other. "Well I better go catch up to the others, maybe we would talk some more later yeah?" She turned around with one last look over her shoulder "Bye Pansy."

"Bye" Pansy looked down at her hand once Hermione was no longer in view. Her smile grew wider as she thought to herself, _'This year is going to be so much better than the last seven'_


	2. Chapter 2:This is how it's gonna work

**Title**: Unity

**Author**: LadyBard83

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling, lucky witch

**Pairing: **Hermione/Pansy

**Summary**: The students are invited back to Hogwarts to repeat their seventh. However the, now eighth years, are going to be in a special teaching program away from Hogwarts castle that was formulated to teach the student cooperation and unity. Truces will be made, friendships forged and love formed. But there's one person who will do anything to stop the unity.

**Warning**: Femmeslash,

**Author's note**:

1.)This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction, or at least posting it. Please review and let me know if I should continue or just stop while I'm ahead.

2.)Takes place the following September after the war. No changes or alterations from past books except that they are currently in the year 2011 to collaborate with some music and movies mentioned.

**Chapter 2**: This is how it's gonna work

The students separated as they exited the train, eighth years saying goodbyes to their friends in younger years. The golden trio hugged and wished Ginny and Luna well in their coming year, Harry and Ginny taking a bit longer saying goodbye as the others gave them their privacy. They then followed as their fellow students were lead through the village of Hogsmeade.

They were taken to the village center and stood in front of a brick building resembling a library. A middle-aged man with a very muscular build stood before them in royal blue robes.

"Students my name is professor Geoffrey Marsh. When I call your house you will follow your appointed professor into the meeting hall behind me where you will be temporarily separated by your houses and the process of the following year will be explained to you in detail."

He cleared his throat and began to speak again. "First let's have the Ravenclaws." All blue tie wearing students stepped forward. "Please follow professor Clagg". The students lined up behind a large mustached wizard and entered the building.

"Next let's have the Slytherins." The group, minus one, pushed past the other students. "Please follow professor Tergin". A tall thin balding wizard nodded his head to signal the students after him.

"Now the Gryffindors, follow Professor Catchlove in please". Harry, Ron and Hermione lead their fellow students in behind a kind looking round woman, in a way she sort of reminded them of Mrs. Weasley.

They were ushered through a long corridor and into a side door which opened into a small room, ten seats facing the front. "Students please have a seat and we'll begin". The three friends took their seats side by side as the others followed.

"My name is Professor Greta Catchlove, I will be your transfiguration teacher for the following year as well as your head of house. As you realize the year ahead will not be as your past years at Hogwarts have been…"

Dean rolled his eyes then nudged Seamus in the side "No shit" he whispered and the two sniggered. Professor Catchlove didn't seem to notice the exchange.

"…The First obvious change of course is that you will no longer be living on castle grounds. A secluded portion of woodland has been set up as a mock village. Twenty dorm buildings surround the village in a circle, with the a community center located in the middle. Each dorm is equipped to house two students, the dorm itself is similar to that of a flat one would find in a muggle city such as London. Each dorm unit contains two separate bedrooms and bathing areas; a common room, a kitchen, a small library, a small potions lab, an observatory and a greenhouse located in the back of the building." Professor Catchlove leaned her hip against the desk in the front of the room and sighed. "It is expected of you to all work together as a true village would. You are to have monthly meetings in the community center where the village can sort out any problems, plan social events and the such. You will also meet there every Monday to be given your instructions on your daily work assignments by your professors. You are expected to take note of each assignment and complete them before reporting back the following Monday. There will be no instructors around the village for the rest of the week, unless needed for emergencies. By magical law you are all adults and will be expected to act as such. Since the village is not near enough to the castle to cause magical interference, muggle devices are capable of working and because of this each dorm as well as the community center has been additionally supplied with a few bonus items that one wouldn't find at Hogwarts castle." She chuckled to herself at the shocked expressions on the Gryffindor faces. "Assignments may be completed at your leisure as there are no curfews, but that does not mean that slacking in your work or grades will be tolerated. Weekends will be your free days just the same as before, however now you will be able to visit Hogsmeade and the castle on any weekend at your pleasure. In addition students will be allowed a one weekend a month visit to London, unattended. In order to encourage unity, the community center will also double as a dance hall on the weekends with music and, yes, alcohol as well. This does not give you permission to overindulge however, just merely prepare you to live as adults in the real world."

Catchlove paused to take a much needed breath as her face began to match her ruby red flowing robes. She pointed to them all "Any questions so far?" Seamus raised his hand immediately "Yes Mr. Finnegan?".

His brow furrowed he stared intently at the Professor "Are you serious?" Dean piped up next. "Yeah, I mean. Are we really going to be given free reign?"

The corner of Professor Catchlove's mouth quirked into a smirk "Yes but don't let it get to your head Mr. Thomas. If you cause serious trouble you will be caught and possibly expelled. Now I will give you each a list of the village rules and laws as we go over them."

After another half hour, a stunned group of Gryffindors followed the Professor to a corner fireplace and each student was given a handful of Floo powder. "Students line up. Now when you enter the fireplace you will Floo yourselves to the Shire of Glendale. That is the name of your village, go on now. You first Ms. Patil". Parvati stepped into the green flames, cleared her throat then yelled "Shire of Glendale!".

When Hermione's turn came she felt the familiar urge to vomit as her physical being twisted and turned as she was transported from one fireplace to another. When she stepped out of the flames, she took immediate notice of her surroundings. The were all in a what looked like a high school gymnasium, except without a basketball court. There was a stage to the left with various musical equipment set up around it including microphones. To the left of the stage running along the wall was an instantly recognizable bar area with stools, taps, the works. _'This obviously the community center/dance hall. I quite nice actually, almost looks like that muggle club Ginny and I went to with the boys.'_ She soon joined her fellows students to stand in front of Professor Marsh.

"Students settle down please. As you can see we are currently standing in the community center. The fireplace that you have emerged from is the only fireplace in the village capable of Floo travel, and can only Floo to Hogsmeade and back. Only students or professors are capable of using it to be transported here. Now follow me." The large group followed as Professor Marsh lead them out the door and down a dirt path. They followed along until the came to a two story Victorian with a large white number one emblazed above the door.

"I will read off the list dorm assignments and leave to follow the path which circles the village and stops at each unit which are numbered. Remember your dorm number and roommate. Your given the rest of the day and weekend to acclimate yourselves to your new home. Monday morning you will return to the community center to receive your first assignments. Now the dorm partners are: Dorm 1, Hufflepuff Portia Summers and Slytherin Ellen Urqhart". Ellen and Portia glared at one another then turned back to their fellow housemates.

Professor Marsh continued without sparing a glance at the girls. "Dorm 2, Slytherin Blaise Zambini and Gryffindor Seamus Finnegan." The two groaned and accepted the offers of solace from the friends. "Dorm 3, Hufflepuff Eloise Midgen and Slytherin Tamara Harper. Dorm 4, Hufflepuff Liam Stebbins and Slytherin Morag McDougal. Dorm 5, Gryffindor Parvati Patil and Ravenclaw Gwyneth Moon. Dorm 6, Hufflepuff Justin Finch-Fletchley and Slytherin Theodore Nott. Dorm 7, Gryffindor Victoria Frobisher and Slytherin Millicent Bulstrode. Dorm 8, Gryffindor Dean Thomas and Ravenclaw Duncan Inglebee. Dorm 9, Gryffindor Demalza Robins and Ravenclaw Sally-Anne Perks. Dorm 10, Ravenclaw Michael Corner and Hufflepuff Ernie McMillian. Dorm 11, Hufflepuff Andrea Kirke and Ravenclaw Padma Patil. Dorm 12, Gryffindor Harry Potter and Slytherin Draco Malfoy."

Gasps were heard throughout the group as the two boys threw a quick death glare at one another. "Settle down…Dorm 13, Slytherin Daphne Greengrass and Hufflepuff Hannah Abbott. Dorm 14, Gryffindor Ronald Weasley and Ravenclaw Anthony Goldstein." Ron let go a sigh of relief that he hadn't know he had been holding in.

"Dorm 15, Gryffindor Hermione Granger and Slytherin Pansy Parkinson". Another gasp resounded around them. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh shut it everyone, it's not a big deal." She turned her head towards Pansy who was still in a state of shock and smiled. Pansy shook off the surprise and returned with a grin of her own.

Professor Marsh cleared his throat "As I was saying…Dorm 16, Gryffindor Neville Longbottom and Ravenclaw Jeremy Stretton. Dorm 17, Ravenclaw Mandy Brocklehurst and Hufflepuff Susan Bones. Dorm 18, Hufflepuff Zacharias Smith and Slytherin Thomas Vaisey. Dorm 19, Gryffindor Lavender Brown and Ravenclaw Lisa Turpin. Dorm 20, Hufflepuff Eric Summerby and Ravenclaw Terry Boots." The Professor rolled up his scroll and placed it into his robe pocket. "Now remember…Community center…Monday at nine am and not a minute later. You'll require a quill and a few scrolls only. Go on and get settled and enjoy your weekend students." Professor Marsh waved the troupe onwards to their dorms.

Seamus waved a weak goodbye when they stopped at Dorm 2 and Harry refused to turn his back to Malfoy as they entered Dorm 12 together.

Upon arriving at Dorm 15, Hermione and Pansy stepped into a large common room. Two dark brown leather sofas were situated in the middle of the room facing each other with a low chestnut brown coffee table between them. On the right side of the room a large stone fireplace warmed the cushions of two armchairs. On the left Hermione was surprised to find a few of the bonus muggle items Professor Catchlove had spoken of. In the middle of an entertainment center sat a 52 inch flat screen TV, complete with a DVD player and some serious game consuls. "And they really expect the boys to complete their work with these in their dorms?" Pansy stared curiously at the boxes. "What are they?" She scoffed. Hermione giggled "I'll explain it to you later. Let's check out the rest of this place first shall we." She answered quickly after scoping out the two computers located at desks on either side of the entertainment center. Pansy nodded, hypnotized by the gleam in Hermione's eyes "Okay".

At the back wall they found two separate staircases and between them a door that lead into the kitchen. The kitchen in itself was also very impressive. A large island stood in the middle surrounded by four stools. A long white marble counter top to the left with a black gas top stove and double sink. To the right a refrigerator, black like the stove, and an accordion door which they opened to find a walk in pantry already stocked with all kinds of food.

Pansy frowned at the sight "Wait…We have to cook for ourselves?" Hermione laughed and touched Pansy's shoulder "Don't worry Pansy, I love to cook and I promise you won't go hungry." Pansy smiled and lightly nudged Hermione in the ribs. "I'm holding you to that promise Granger" She mock sneered. They turned back into the kitchen to admire the bay window looking out into the backyard where there stood a greenhouse nearly as big as the house itself.

They left the kitchen after Hermione took a moment to explain the muggle devices she discovered in there, such as the microwave and blender, to Pansy. A door to the left of the fireplace opened into a dark dank potions room with a large dark oak table taking up the middle. The table held burners, phials, and cauldrons. The walls were lined with shelves containing all sorts of ingredients and equipment. The two backed out of the room after a brief look around.

They entered a second door that was located to the right of the fireplace. Hermione smiled when she stepped inside, the walls of this room were lined with bookshelves. In the middle of the room was another long dark oak table that resembled the writing tables in the Hogwarts library. She turned to face Pansy " I think I found my favorite room." Pansy's eyes glistened as she took in the sight "Me too…" Hermione arched an eyebrow at the comment. "You like to read to?" She asked with an amused but light tone. Pansy turned her attention back to the brunette. "Yeah but that stays just between us…I do have a reputation to maintain you know." She smirked as she glanced down at the shorter girl through her dark lashes.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. Pansy had a very seductive look to her just now and it made her notice, once again, how incredibly attractive the Slytherin was. "Um…w-why don't we go check out our rooms hmm?" She briskly walked past Pansy towards the staircase.

Pansy noticed the shallow breathes, the smoldering gaze she had just received and her heart jumped. Hope began to shine once again on a deep dark secret that she had locked away for years. With her heart pounding, she followed the Gryffindor up the stairs.

When the two climbed the first stairwell they found a small observatory that had an open glass ceiling, which allowed them to look up into the sky. Telescopes, star charts, maps and the like were scattered around the room. The quickly descended and climbed the second set of stairs which landed them in a hallway, a door on either end. On the wall at the top of the stairs a banner of Gryffindor and a banner of Slytherin hung side by side. Gryffindor to the right and Slytherin to the left.

Hermione walked towards the door on the right and Pansy to the left. Hermione was still chastising herself for her thoughts on her dorm mate. _'I'll have to tell her about me before she accidentally hears it from someone else and freaks out on me.' _She shook her head to clear her thoughts. _'…and I need to stop thinking naughty thoughts about her…she's straight!'_ She stepped into her bedroom and found her trunk at the foot of a queen sized bed covered in crimson sheets. Two duffel bags sat on top of the bed, Hermione made her way over to them and opened the bags. She beamed when she saw a number of DVD's from her collection at home as well as her Ipod and couple of computer programs. _'McGonagall must of told mum and dad about being able to use muggle devices. They had to have sent this for me, only they would know which movies I'd want.' _Her heart warmed at the thought of her parents.

She began to take in the rest of her room. Against the wall near the door there was a vanity and a six drawer dresser with another flat screen TV sitting on top, this one only a 32 inches though. To the right of the room there was a smaller version of the fireplace down stairs already lit and warming the room, the mantel lined with photos of her friends and family.

Hermione entered the door to the left of the room to find her bathroom. A four foot tub sunken into the tiled floor was large enough to comfortable fit four. A glass door shower to the right of the tube. There was a porcelain sink and toilet to the left as well as shelves for her toiletries.

The two descended the stairs one after the other and went to sit on the sofas in the common room opposite each other. Pansy crossed her legs and leaned against the arm rest. "Pretty fabulous living quarters. I have to admit, I'm impressed. How did Hogwarts manage to come up with this?"

Hermione copied Pansy's pose. "Dumbledore. He apparently was pretty well off when he died. He left some money to his brother Aberforth and the rest to the school. His only request was that the money would be used towards a plan to create unity for future generations." She glanced down at her hands. "…To prevent any more Tom Riddles in the future."

Pansy nodded her head in understanding " I always thought he was brilliant, now I know he was actually a genius in disguise". The two laughed till silence overtook them. Pansy didn't like the silence one bit. "It's a good thing we decided to start over and become friends before we were paired up or this would be really awkward".

Hermione gave a nervous chuckle. "Heh…Pansy, about that. If we're going to be friends then there's something you need to know about me. Something the rest of my house already knows and something I don't really plan on keeping secret for much longer anyway". Pansy crossed around the table to sit next to the brunette. "Hermione, What is it? We're friends now, you can tell me anything and I promise it'll stay between us".

Hermione looked up into the dazzling green eyes of the girl next to her. _'Those damned butterflies are back again. Oh for goodness sakes, go away!'_ "I…I'm a …lesbian." She whispered softly then bit the inside of her cheek.

Pansy pulled back slightly, stunned wasn't enough to describe the look on her face "You're gay?" she cried out, a little louder than she meant to. Hermione turned her head away, tears forming in her eyes. "I…just forget it. I'll…just…go." She stood and turned to leave when she felt a hand around her wrist holding her back. She turned back to find Pansy standing up quickly then pulling her closer.

It had been a split second decision on Pansy's part. Once she heard Hermione's confession she wanted nothing more than to let her feelings be known. The chance to turn a long running fantasy into a reality was too wonderful of an opportunity to pass up. She grabbed Hermione by the wrist the moment she realized Hermione was about to run away, then pulled the girl towards herself and pressed their lips together.

Hermione let out a small gasp and Pansy held on to her waist pulling her tightly against her body. After the initial shock wore off, Hermione wrapped her arms around the taller girl's neck and began to return the kiss.

After a few moments the two pulled away slowly to catch their breath. Pansy, eyes closed and breathing heavily, leaned her forehead against Hermione's. "I've had a crush on you since third year." She breathed out, then opened her eyes to stare into the Gryffindor's deep chocolate brown ones. "And I've been _Madly _in love with you since fifth."

Hermione blinked repeatedly "What?". Pansy placed her hands lightly against the girl's jaw line. "I'm in love with you Hermione. I know you don't feel the same way about me, but after so many years of thinking you were straight. I couldn't pass up the chance to tell you how I felt". She took Hermione's hands into her own and pulled her back down to sit on the couch. "Hermione you are the smartest, kindest and most loyal person I have ever known and you are so incredibly beautiful." Hermione shyly blushed and looked down at her lap. Pansy placed a hand below her chin and gently lifted her face. "I mean it Hermione. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I could get lost looking into your eyes. When we were in class together I would catch myself staring at you all the time. I loved how your eyes looked when you were concentrating."

She picked up one of Hermione's hand and placed a small kiss on her fingers. "I'd be mesmerized for hours watching your small delicate hands taking notes, occasionally pushing a stray piece of hair out of your face. I can't understand how you don't know how unbelievably gorgeous you are".

She blushed suddenly and released the hand she had been holding. "I understand if you can't return my feelings, but I couldn't keep them to myself anymore especially with the two of us being dorm mates." She hung her head low as she waited for a response.

Hermione looked down at her lap again. "Pansy…I…I don't know what to say". Pansy gave a light chuckle and looked back up to Hermione "You…speechless? That has to be a first". Hermione smiled but immediately because serious once again. "I can't…I can't say that I love you Pansy." Pansy hung her head once more, her body displaying her defeat. Hermione cupped her cheek and raised her head. "But I will admit that I do feel something. I am very attracted to you Pansy, and I have been for a while. More so now that I know that your beauty outside is mirrored by your beauty inside."

Pansy reddened ten times more than she had previously and she looked deeply into Hermione's eyes, her own shining with hope. Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat and continued. "And I'd very much like to see where this takes us, if that's alright with you?" Hermione gave a timid smile to the other girl who grinned widely "There's nothing I want more."

She pulled the smaller girl closer and kissed her again, more passionately this time. Hermione quickly reciprocated and threaded her fingers through Pansy's long black tresses. Pansy in turn gripped onto Hermione's waist, effectively pulling on top of her lap.

Hermione tentatively touched Pansy's lip with her tongue, who moaned in pleasure and wrapped her own tongue around it. She moved her hand slowly down Hermione's back, caressing as she went, then cupped the shapely Gryffindor rear. _'She is so hot! God I want her so bad' _Pansy's thoughts ran away with her as she moved to place light kisses and nips along the column of Hermione's neck and gently traced her fingertips on the girl's bare thigh just below the hem of her skirt.

A knock at the door broke the two apart quickly and they sat there staring at one another. Hermione looked down at their position and blushed furiously. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have…" Pansy silenced her with another short kiss. "Don't apologize, I like where you are just fine." She smirked wickedly.

Another knock on the door caused a scowl to replace the smirk however. "I guess we should answer that'. The Slytherin growled and Hermione leaned in to place one last lingering kiss on her lips. Pansy's eyes fluttered shut and stayed that way long after Hermione pulled away. Hermione laughed and touch the tip of her finger to the tip of Pansy's nose. "We'll continue this latter…I promise." She winked as she climbed off the comfy lap and walked to the door. Pansy fanned herself to calm her racing pulse. "Damn…" She muttered to herself and Hermione covered her mouth contain her laugh as she reached for the door handle.

She opened the door to reveal a sullen looking Harry and a sniggering Ron. "Hello boys, welcome to my humble abode. Seriously though aren't these dorms amazing?" She moved over to allow them entrance. Ron nodded enthusiastically "Oh Hell yeah, especially since Anthony showed me how to use the TV and the video games. Did you know they have a Quidditch channel on that thing!"

Hermione shook her head and smiled "No I did not Ronald. Not that information is very useful to me anyway but thanks just the same." Pansy suddenly stood from her seat. "Well it's good news to me. There's an Arrows versus Tornadoes game on Saturday that I was dieing to go to." The two boys suddenly seemed to remember who Hermione's dorm mate was.

Ron sneered at the Slytherin Queen "This is a private conversation Parkinson so but out." He then placed a protective arm around Hermione's shoulders. Pansy snarled and stared daggers at the redhead for daring to touch her girl. Hermione quickly shrugged his arm off. "Ronald Weasley! You apologize to her this instant and never speak to her that way again!" Pansy smiled brightly, a warmth was spreading through her chest. Hermione was defending her, to one of her own best friends. Her love for the girl instantly grew and she stared lovingly at her.

Ron stood stunned and wide eyed in front of Hermione. " 'Mione have gone completely off it? Don't you remember who this is! The girl who practically made your life a living hell! If you're sticking up for her then you've gone sick in the head!" Ron shouted. Pansy clenched her fists tightly " Don't you dare raise your voice to her Weasley!" Pansy yelled over the couch, hunched forward menacingly ready to pounce over the furniture if need be.

Ron was speechless "Ok am I missing out on something? Since when do the two of you defend each other?" He asked in a softer tone, an almost worried look on his face. Pansy glanced over to Hermione, she wasn't sure how much the girl would want to reveal to her friends if anything at all.

Hermione sighed and her shoulders sagged, then she ushered the boys to opposite sofa. "Sit, we need to talk". Pansy shuffled on her feet as Hermione went to sit on couch next to her. "I'll leave you three to talk then?" She whispered. Before she could even turn around to leave Hermione took hold of her hand. "No. Stay. This involves you to and I want you to be with me while I tell them." Pansy bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from smiling. She was still in a constant state of euphoria and pinching herself to believe this was all really happening. She tightened her hold on Hermione's hand as she sat next to her.

Harry looked on confused, and only a little frightened. "Hermione, what's going on? You can tell us anything, you know that." Hermione looked at the boy she viewed as her own brother. "I know that but thank you for saying it Harry." She looked nervously from Pansy, who urged her on, to her two best friends. "Do you two remember the conversation we had at the beginning of summer holiday? When I told you about my…my dating preference?" The two boys nodded slowly as the worried and sad expression on Ron's face became more evident. "And do remember earlier today when I went back into the train to retrieve my book?" They nodded once again. Pansy had to resist the urge to laugh loudly, the two boys looked like trained poodles in their responses.

"Well when I went back, I literally ran into Pansy here. We started talking and realized this feud between our houses is stupid and childish and in the long run won't help any of us to achieve unity. A goal which is a large part of this project. We decided we wanted no part of it any more and became friends quickly." She breathed in deeply before continuing "When we came into the dorms, I decided to tell Pansy the truth about me because I didn't want her to be uncomfortable around me and…and she…"

Pansy took the girl's hand into both of her own when she notice her starting to falter. "…And I decided that if Hermione was brave enough to be honest with me then she deserved no less. I told her how I've been in love with her for almost three years and that I've had a crush on her for nearly five."

The Boys jaws dropped simultaneously as Hermione looked into Pansy's eyes again "And I told her how I been finding myself attracted to her lately." She turned to face her friends, her brothers. "We decided to try for a relationship. I hope you'll both be supportive of this. You both mean a lot to me and it'll kill me not to have either of you in my life because of my decision."

Ron looked up from his lap, his sad eyes searching Hermione's. " 'Mione, I'm always gonna love you and wish things were different so we could be together. But I'm slowly coming to terms with the fact that that's never going to happen and now all I want is for you to be happy." He glanced over in Pansy's direction before looking back at the beautiful woman who still had hold of his heart and reached for her hand. " If she makes you happy…then I'm happy too. I really am Hermione."

Hermione shed the tears she had been holding back. "Thank you Ron, you don't know what that means to me." Harry placed his hand over their's. "Same goes for me Hermione. Pansy, maybe we can start over to and be friends? Especially now that you're going to be dating my sister." Ron nodded in agreement. Hermione looked over at her best friends, she didn't think she had enough tears for the amount that kept sliding down her cheeks. Pansy wrapped a possessive arm around Hermione. "I'd really like that actually. I also happen to know that there are others in my house that are interested in waving a white flag." She gave Harry a friendly wink.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "If they are they have given me any notice. I'll have to flush 'em out I suppose." The all laughed as the air was finally cleared and the tension was gone. "Hermione. Ron and I were actually coming here to see if you'd like to join to check out the grounds, especially that community center. Did you see the instruments on the stage, there was even a piano. I hate to say this but have feeling that a few of our housemates are going to begging someone to perform a few numbers this weekend." Harry chuckled while giving Hermione a sympathetic look.

Pansy looked between the two sniggering boys and the exasperated look on Hermione's face. "There's obviously something I'm missing here. Wanna let me on the joke boys?" She leaned closer as if about to hear a dirty secret.

Harry pointed his thumb in the direction of brunette by her side. "Well you should know that your girlfriend here happens to have an amazing set of vocal chords. She made the mistake of singing a Christmas carol in our common room one year. Lavender and Parvati try to get her to sing at every opportunity, and the rest of house is no better. Not that I could blame them, I'd pay to go see our Hermione sing."

Harry had a huge grin on his face as he looked at Hermione with pride, as did Ron. "Yeah Hermione has got to be the best singer in Hogwarts." He winked at the girl who hid her face in her hands.

"Enough you guys, don't you start now to. Ginny has been on my back for a year to give up working at the ministry and try for a record deal." She rolled her eyes as she leaned back against the cushions.

Ron crossed his legs and reclined as well. "And I completely agree with her. You've got a talent that shouldn't be wasted working for a bunch of stiffs."

Hermione arched an eyebrow. "Aren't you going for an Auror position after you graduate?"

Ron nodded. "Yes but I'm used to dealing with stiffs. Remember Percy? I've had nearly eighteen years practice." He laughed at his own joke.

Pansy leaned back and against Hermione. "Okay now you have to let me hear you sing. After praise like that you can't leave a girl hanging." She looped her arm through Hermione's and gave the girl her best puppy dog impression which had Hermione giggling immediately.

"Now how can I say no to a face like that?" Hermione leaned over to quickly peck her lips.

Pansy smiled as Hermione pulled away. She liked the fact that other girl wasn't afraid to show affection in front of others. "That's the beauty of it, you can't." She grinned and turned back to her new friends. "What you guys say we do a bit of looking around like Harry suggested. I'm starting to get a little hungry and I'm not sure I wanna just leave myself with an hour or two to try and make something to eat. The sooner we get back, the sooner I can start making an attempt."

Hermione pulled Pansy up by the arm. "I've got a better idea. Why don't you leave the cooking to me and I'm make chicken parmesan for the four of us tonight?"

Pansy took Hermione's hand into her own as the headed to the door. "Can I help? I'd like to learn a little so I can at least claim that I can be domestic."

The four friends exited the dorm laughing loudly, ignoring the curious glances and glares the received from other students who were passing by.

Pansy leaned over as they walked to whisper into her girlfriends ear. "By the way…you're adorable when you blush." Hermione's cheeks tinged with the rosy color once more as she hid her face on Pansy's shoulder. Pansy placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.


	3. Chapter 3: Let's get together

**Title**: Unity

**Author**: LadyBard83

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling, lucky witch

**Pairing: **Hermione/Pansy

**Summary**: The students are invited back to Hogwarts to repeat their seventh. However the, now eighth years, are going to be in a special teaching program away from Hogwarts castle that was formulated to teach the student cooperation and unity. Truces will be made, friendships forged and love formed. But there's one person who will do anything to stop the unity.

**Warning**: Femmeslash,

**Author's note**:

1.)This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction, or at least posting it. Please review and let me know if I should continue or just stop while I'm ahead.

2.)Takes place the following September after the war. No changes or alterations from past books except that they are currently in the year 2011 to collaborate with some music and movies mentioned.

**I'd like to thank everyone who posted reviews on the first two chapters. I really appreciated it and it gave me the push I needed to continue this story.**

**Chapter 3: **Let's get together

The boys lead the girls along the pathway, annoying Hermione with their incessant talk of Quidditch. The girls decided to hang back a bit so they could speak a little more privately.

They enjoyed getting to know one another and learning each others little secrets. Hermione discovered that Pansy loved art. Painting was one of her favorite hobbies. Pansy confessed that she had sketched portraits of Hermione during class a few times, especially in transfigurations. Hermione made her promise to show her the drawings when the returned to their dorm later.

Pansy learned that Hermione could not only sing but could dance as well. Her mother had forced her into lessons at age seven, but she had eventually come to love it. It started with ballet but as she got older she took an interest in Jazz, Contemporary and more recently within the last few years Hip Hop. Pansy wasn't sure what Hip Hop was but she enjoyed the light in Hermione's eyes when she was talking about it.

They told each other about their greatest fears. Pansy admitted hers was being in a dark confined space while Hermione's was the possibility of turning out to be a complete failure and disappointing her parents. Pansy could see how much Hermione loved her parents in the way she spoke about them and she felt slightly envious.

"I wish I could feel that way about my parents. I'd much rather have to worry about disappointing them then being disappointed by them my whole life." Pansy's head dropped to her feet. Hermione pulled Pansy's hand up to brush a light kiss against her knuckles. "Another thing you'll learn about me is that I'm a very good listener. You can talk to me about anything if and when you need to, Ok?"

Pansy's looked up timidly at the Gryffindor girl and she suddenly stopped them mid stride then pulled Hermione into a deep kiss. When they broke apart they were struggling to catch their breath. Pansy placed her hands on Hermione's face, her thumbs against her jaw and her fingertips gently massaging her scalp.

"Thank you. You mean so much to me Hermione and I know that you may not be in love with me yet, but I hope one day you will. Be-Because I can see myself spending the rest of my life with you." She took Hermione's hands to her chest. "I know it may be too soon to have said that…but it's true."

A slow smile crept up on Hermione's face "Keep saying things like that Ms. Parkinson…" She placed a quick peck on the girl's chin. "…And you may just get your wish." She continued softly causing the Slytherin to mirror her grin as the two kissed once again, just slightly less passionately.

The boys had stopped to wait for them some distance away but had respectfully kept their backs to them. Ron occasionally took a short envious glance over his shoulder. That is until they heard a girl exclaim "Bloody Hell!"

The girls ended the tender embrace and the boys turned around to see Malfoy with Daphne Greengrass on his arm. Walking down the pathway only a few paces behind them was Jeremy Stretton along with Michael Corner and Neville Longbottom at his side.

Draco stood there expressionless but his eyes large with disbelief. Daphne stood tense and straight up with her mouth wide open then squealed "OH MY GOD! Pansy! With Granger!"

Hermione tried to pull away, wanting to prevent her girlfriend from getting into more trouble with her friends. Pansy wasn't having it though and she pulled Hermione closer against her.

Daphne removed her arm from Draco's and began waving her hands around frantically "You finally told her! Oh I'm so proud of you!" She rushed forward and threw her arms around the new couple.

Hermione froze _'Okaaay…what is going on here?' _

Pansy just giggled in her friends arms. "Thanks Daph though you can let go of us now before Hermione faints from shock." She turned her head to grin at the stunned girl when Daphne pulled back.

Draco stepped up to stand beside Daphne. "I have to say Parkinson…It's about bloody time." He smirked as he placed his arm around Daphne's shoulders.

Michael, Neville and Jeremy just stood there with their mouths hanging open. They weren't sure what surprised them more. The fact that they had just seen Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson kissing or that Malfoy and Greengrass seemed to approve of the couple kissing.

Hermione was a bit slack jawed herself as she looked from Pansy to her friends "I…I-I don't understand. Why aren't they angry and screaming at us?" She looked from the blonde boy to his girlfriend. "How…how are you both so calm about this?" She stuttered.

Pansy put her arm around the girl's waist as she turned them to face the others. Harry, Ron and Neville moved to stand next to Hermione. Jeremy and Michael were still to stunned to move at all.

Pansy placed a light kiss to Hermione's temple then turned back waving a hand towards the two other Slytherins. "Draco and Daphne have known about my feelings for you for quite some time now."

Draco smiled at the muggleborn, a first in Hermione's book. "It was the reason I stopped teasing you so much after fifth year. Pansy here said if she heard me call you the 'M' word ever again she'd make sure I'd live to regret it".

Hermione turned a warm smile towards Pansy who blushed as she tried to turn her head away. Hermione took her chin into her hand and turned the face back to meet her eyes, her own shining with a look of adoration. Her hand tenderly caressed Pansy's cheek. "You were sticking up for me? Before we even became friends?"

Pansy slowly nodded her head, temporarily unable to speak as she was hypnotized by the look in Hermione's eyes. Hermione drew in closer and whispered against her lips. "Thank you…sweetheart." Then she placed her lips on Pansy's. She didn't try to deepen the kiss, only express her quickly growing affection for the green eyed beauty. Pansy's heart skipped a beat at being called sweetheart by the brunette.

"Aw…They're so cute together." The two girls heard Daphne sigh as they pulled apart. They snorted and smiled at the ridiculous but true statement.

Neville, after turning to find Harry and Ron smiling fondly at the girls, finally found his voice. "Um…Hermione? Is there something you haven't told me?" He bravely stepped forward, a hurt look in his eyes.

Hermione looked back at him awkwardly "Ah…yeah there is Neville." She turned towards the shy boy, Pansy's hand intertwined with her own. "I already told you about my being gay…" She held Pansy's hand a little tighter. "…This however is new. Pansy and I had a little discussion on the train earlier and we became friends. When we were settling into our dorms I decided to be honest with her about myself and well…Pansy had a confession of her own." She raised the hand she had been holding up to her chest, against her heart. "Turned out she's had a thing for me for a while now." She turned back to look at Neville and bit her lower lip. "We're together now. I hope you're ok with this?"

Pansy took her hand back and crossed her arms under her chest. "If you aren't then you can deal with me". She moved in front of Hermione protectively.

Neville fell back a step "No No! I'm fine with it! I was just…just surprised is all". A look of fear replacing the astonishment. Ron clapped him on his back with a laugh. "Don't worry mate. She threatened me to. I take it as a good thing considering it's our Hermione she's being so protective over." He nodded towards the girls and winked at them.

Draco walked closer to the group. "Maybe we should all go to the lake and…talk. We do have some things between us that need clearing up". Malfoy was looking at Harry, remorse evident in his expression. Harry looked over to Ron and Hermione then nodded in agreement.

"I didn't know there was a lake here." Michael said suddenly turning to Jeremy. The others had completely forgotten that the two Ravenclaws had even been in their present company. Jeremy shrugged to the other boy. "Since when is Hermione gay?" Michael shrugged back.

Neville stepped out from behind Ron. "Michael? Jeremy? Why don't you two go on to the community center without me. I'll catch up. Tell Hannah I'll be there in a bit for me yea?" The two boys nodded, still shocked at the recent events and talking excitedly to another as they walked pasted the group towards the center.

Hermione's brow rose in disbelief. "Hannah?" She cocked an eyebrow at Neville, who nodded the corner of his mouth twitched with a quick smirk. Hermione put her arm through Pansy's, who's were still crossed, then turned an amused eye at Ron and Harry. "Looks like I'm not the only one who's been keeping secrets, even if mine has been for less than a day." She stated with a chuckle as they all turned down onto an unmarked path through the woods.

The group continued silently for a quarter mile till the woods began to clear up. They could hear splashing in the distance and as they entered into an open space they saw a few of their fellow students swimming in a crystal blue lake.

Terry boot came running up to the gang, dripping wet in his swim trunks. "Heya Harry! Ron, Hermione, Neville! What a place eh?" He only now noticed the three Slytherins standing nearby and gave them a wary look. "Is this lot givin' you all trouble?" He balled his fists, ready to call over the others from the lake.

Harry placed a hand on his shoulder. "Everything's alright Terry. We're…talking." He looked down at Terry's swimwear then at everyone else's school uniforms. "You actually brought you're swim trunks with you? Did you know there was a lake here?" He looked over towards the water where Liam, Dean, Duncan, Demalza and Sally-Anne were tackling one another under water.

"No, I had no idea. I found my trunks and all my muggle cloths in my dresser when I was checkin' round my dorm. So did the others. Professor Clagg told us about the lake and said that students could go swimming in it whenever they wanted. I think the professor told our parents to pack 'em for us all".

Hermione turned her head to Pansy. "I didn't look in my dresser, did you?" The dark haired girl shook her head in response. Hermione looked back to the others who shook their heads as well.

Terry looked between the two girls and their linked arms as though a cat and mouse had just declared a truce. "Right well…Um…I'm gonna go back to…yeah…carry on." He slowly backed away then ran over to the others.

Harry ignored Terry's failed attempt to whisper to his friends the interaction he had just witnessed between the long time enemies. Turning his back to the lake he pointed his thumb towards a clear patch of grass. "Why don't we go over there to talk, away from the others".

Harry, Ron and Neville sat on the ground with their backs against a fallen log. Hermione sat next to Harry, But Pansy climbed behind her to sit on the log and pulled Hermione back to lean against her. Draco and Daphne sat crossed legged in front of them.

"So…let's talk." Harry began, but was soon followed by a long period of silence. Pansy decided to be the one to break the ice. With her hands massaging Hermione shoulders she nudged Harry lightly with her leg. "Remember when I said that there were a few in my house that wanted to wave a white flag Harry?" She swept her hand towards her two best friends. "These would be two of the wavers." She giggled. "Mil and Blaise to, I don't really know about the other Slytherins though. We don't really talk to them. We barely talk to Millicent or Blaise."

Pansy looked over to Draco, urging him to continue with her eyes. He folded his hands over his lap. "Ever since the castle…well we all sort of just decided that we didn't really agree with the old views any more. Not after everything that happened." He looked cautiously over at Harry. "I never got the chance to thank you properly…for what you did in the Room of Requirement Potter. I mean…Harry. For saving my life, Goyle to. I think part of the reason he decided not come back to repeat the term was because he didn't know how to face you after that."

Pansy snorted "Yeah, that and the fact that he's not exactly the sharpest needle in the pin cushion." They all laughed at that.

Draco looked straight into Harry's eyes when the laughter died down. "I want you to know Harry that I never really intended to hurt you that day. I only wanted my wand back, that was all. Thank you for that to by the way." The boy who lived never thought he'd ever hear those words come from Malfoy, but as surprised as he was the joy that he felt was greater. No one, except for perhaps Hermione, wanted this stupid feud over with more than him.

Draco looked to Hermione next "I'm also sorry for all the times I've called you the 'M' word Hermione. It was more because of my own jealousy than anything else that I picked on you so much. My parents had me convinced that a muggleborn shouldn't be better than a pureblood at magic. I had a hard time accepting the fact that not only are better at it than me but that you are in fact the brightest witch in our year."

A stunned Hermione felt Pansy's hand gently squeeze her shoulder. She looked up to find her smiling down at her full of pride. Hermione placed her hand on top of the other girls and squeezed back, then returned her gaze to Draco.

"Thank you Mal…Draco. You have no idea what it means to hear you say that. One of the reasons that I hated the whole blood prejudice was because of the fact that if we were all friends we could all learn so much more from each other. I mean…I may be good at spells but my potion making could use work and you've always been really good at potions. Maybe now we could help each other?" Hermione knew she was more than decent at potions but this was her way of making a peace offering.

Draco nodded his head and smiled. "If you help me with Transfiguration then you've got a deal." Hermione nodded back.

"I was jealous to, to be honest." Daphne continued soon after. "Every time I made fun of your hair or your teeth. I never actually thought you were ugly in the least bit. In fact I've always thought you were quite beautiful." She added.

"Back off Daph." Pansy growled. The four Gryffindors turned wide eyed at her. Pansy looked to each of them unashamed, then to her girlfriend. "Daphne here is like us Hermione." As though that sentence alone should explain her reaction to Daphne's statement. "So are Millicent and Blaise." She turned back to Daphne, a suspicious look in her eye.

Daphne held her hands up in defense. "I didn't mean anything by that Pans. You already know who I'm interested in." She squeaked.

Hermione's face contorted in her confusion. "Wait a minute. Like us?" She pointed between the two that sat in front of her. "But I thought you two were together."

Draco and Daphne looked to one another then laughed loudly. "Draco and me? Good god no! No offense Drake." She patted the boy on the shoulder as she held onto her stomach after laughing so hard. "Draco is dating my sister Astoria. She's two years below us."

Hermione's cheeks blushed "Oh…Sorry." Draco shook it off. "S'all right. Loads of others think we're together to. Or Pansy and me." He pointed his chin towards said girl, who began to laugh with them.

Pansy lifted Hermione's hand to her lips. "Couldn't be more off base 'eh Drake?" She continued to laugh.

Hermione giggle quietly. "I had no idea there were any others like me in our school let alone our year." She half whispered.

"You'd be surprised. I'd wager at least a fourth of the Slytherins from fourth year up are gay or at least bi." Draco leaned back to rest on his elbows.

Ron, who had been picking absently at the grass, turned to look at Hermione as he added. "I think there maybe a few others in Gryffindor and Ravenclaw to. I'm almost positive Luna is."

Daphne sighed as she mumbled. "I wish…" The others, minus Draco and Pansy , turned to stare at her.

"Luna! That's who you fancy?" Hermione half shouted, completely thrown by the confession. Daphne redden and nodded her head after looking away.

Neville leaned onto his knees as he looked directly at Daphne's slumped form. "You should ask her out Daphne. Luna…I uh…I asked her out two years ago and she told me that she wasn't interested in me in that way. Then she told me that she is in fact bi and that she was seeing somebody, a girl somebody. They broke it off at the end of the year though. You should go visit Hogwarts tomorrow since it's a Saturday and give it a go." He gave her a kind smile.

Daphne looked from Neville to the other Gryffindors, who all nodded encouragingly, then to her two best friends. She smiled and looked back to her advisor. "Yea, maybe I will. I mean the worst she could say is that she isn't interested and now that I know that she's bi, thanks to you, I at least have a bit of hope."

Draco reached over and gave a soft pat on her back. "Remember, even if she does say no there are plenty of fish in the sea. I mean look at Parkinson and Granger. We both bet that it was a million to one chance that they would get together and look where we are."

Pansy's head, which had been resting on Hermione's shoulder, shot up at that comment. "Hey!"

Draco shrugged to her. "What can I say? You're a Slytherin and we're not exactly known for bravery." He smiled at her.

The group then heard footsteps approaching from the direction of the lake. They turned their heads to find Terry running up to them with a towel around his neck.

"Hey guys! You'll never believe what Seamus just said! The professors put together a party for us in the community center tonight! It's a welcome back to school party!" He ran back towards the lake as the others were just emerging.

Ron perked up. "A party! That's fantastic! Maybe I can ask Lavender to go with me, since practically everyone will be having dates, or…at least almost everyone." He looked sympathetically at Harry then at Daphne.

Pansy tapped Hermione on the shoulder who turned her head to look up at her curiously. Pansy looked down at her through her long dark lashes and asked timidly. "Hermione…will you be my date tonight?" She knew that the girl had agreed to try for a relationship with her only a short while ago and this would be their first official date, but she didn't want to be presumptuous.

Hermione smiled up at her as she leaned her chin to rest on Pansy's black trouser covered knee. "I'd love to be your date tonight." She answered sweetly. Pansy blushed as the two stared into each other's eyes. She peeked up quickly at the others. "You can all stop staring now." She laughed.

Harry pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose and looked at his watch. "Well then…It's nearly four now. Hermione how about we take a rain check on that dinner and all just head to our own dorms to eat. Then we can all meet up back at your's at eight and go to the center together?" He looked to each member of the group.

Draco leaned forward. "The Slytherins and Gryffindors going to a party together…as friends? Scandalous…we'll be the talk of the town." He laughed. "That is if we aren't already thanks to those two nosey prats Stretton and Corner." They all groaned in humor as the rose off the ground.

Pansy held her arm out for Hermione, who gladly took hold as the group headed in the direction of their dorms.

As they moved closer to the lake Hermione spied Dean toweling himself off along with other swimmers. "Pansy would you mind waiting for me here for a moment. I need to ask Dean something. I'll be right back." She placed a quick kiss on the girls cheek before she had time to respond and then quickly walked over to her housemate.

Pansy watched as Hermione pulled the boy aside from the others and began speaking to him in a hushed manner. She was surprised when she saw Hermione point in her direction with a smile. Dean grinned from ear to ear as he nodded then turned his head back to the brunette. She could just read the words 'Sure thing Hermione' on his lips.

Pansy looked over to Harry and Ron, who both had knowing grins on their faces as they looked from the pair to Pansy and back again. Draco and Daphne looked just as confused as she was. Draco cocked his head to the side. "What's that about then?"

Harry's smirk just widened "Oh…I'm sure we'll find out soon enough." He responded as he turned his head to an equally grinning Ron. The two then turned back towards the woods and continued on their way when they saw Hermione returning to the them.

The group resumed on behind them, Pansy and Hermione bringing up the rear arm in arm. Pansy looked over to the other girl and whispered in her ear. "Wanna tell me what you talked about?" Her eyes searching Hermione's, Pansy did after all have an awful tendency to be a tad bit jealous and possessive.

Hermione just looked up at her innocently, a look that was completely lost when the corner of her mouth quirked up into a wicked smirk. "It's a surprise. You'll find out tonight at the party…I promise." She then leaned in to place a light kiss on Pansy's jaw just below her ear then moved up to whisper "Don't be jealous because there's nothing to be jealous of. When I'm in a relationship with someone, I'm very faithful. Now being in a relationship with you…I'm not even tempted to look at anyone else. Especially not a boy." She then nipped the girl's ear lobe then backed away and continued to lead the Slytherin onward nonchalantly.

Pansy, on the other hand, grew rosy and she bit her lip to suppress her grin. The statement Hermione had made caused her heart to beat faster. The ear nibbling had been…well let's just say that it was a tender spot for Pansy and it had taken everything in her being to not moan out loud.

All Pansy really wanted at that moment was for the two of them to get back to their dorm so that Hermione could keep her promise of continuing where they left off before the boys had knocked on their door.


	4. Chapter 4: That's my girl

**Chapter 4**: That's my girl

After the girls had parted ways with their friends and gone into their dorm Hermione spent a little while explaining the strange boxes in the common room to Pansy. An hour later Pansy clearly understood the boys excitement at having the muggle contraptions in their dorms, especially the video games. Those she could see as something that could become quite addicting.

Hermione then led Pansy into the kitchen where she started rummaging through the fridge. "Since we no longer have time for me to make chicken how about I make some sandwiches for us instead?"

Hermione looked over her shoulder to see Pansy nod enthusiastically back. She smiled and began pulling out the bread and prepackaged deli meat. She presented the selections to the seated girl. "Turkey or ham?"

"Ham please…Turkey puts me to sleep." She stood from her chair and lean onto the island directly opposite of Hermione. "Can I help?"

Hermione handed her the bread and pointed over to the toaster. "Sure, can you put the bread in the toaster?" Then returned to the fridge to grab lettuce, tomatoes, cheese and a few condiments. She completely missed the puzzled look on Pansy's face, who was currently looking at the device wondering why the four pieces of bread she had just placed in the slots weren't doing anything.

Hermione saw the girl staring at the bread impatiently and giggled as she walked over. She reached her hand around Pansy and pressed the lever down which dropped the bread in to begin the toasting process.

Pansy blushed in embarrassment, to which Hermione just smiled at her. "Don't be embarrassed Pansy. I know that you don't know about muggle machines. All you have to do is ask me ok?" Pansy shook of her humiliation and nodded back.

When Hermione went back to the island counter and began to shred bits of lettuce, Pansy moved in behind her. She brushed the loose curls of Hermione's hair away from her neck and kissed a leisurely path from the girls shoulder to her ear.

Hermione trembled from the contact and she let out a soft sigh as Pansy wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling the girl closer against herself. Hermione bent her neck slightly to allow the girl more access.

Pansy took this as a sign to continue so she slowly slide her hand under Hermione's white button down shirt to caress her stomach. Hermione turned her head to capture the other girl's lips with her own.

The tips of Pansy's fingers skimmed the top of Hermione's skirt for a moment or two before she slipped them beneath the material. She could feel the slight protrusion of Hermione's hip bone and started to dip her hand lower.

Suddenly a hand gripped her wrist stopping her movement. Hermione gently pulled away from the kiss and spoke softly into Pansy's lips. "No…not yet. I…I want us to get to know each other more before we get to that stage. Please?"

Pansy removed her hand and backed off as Hermione spun around. "I'm sorry Hermione. I shouldn't have…god I'm so stupid! We haven't even been together for a day and I already muck it up." She put her head in her hands. "_Stupid!"_

Hermione walked up directly in front of Pansy "You…are…not…stupid." She pulled the hands away from Pansy's face and looked into her eyes. "And you certainly did not _muck it up_." She smiled tenderly "I want to…just as much as you do. I just think we should wait, at least until we've gone on a couple of dates."

Hermione put Pansy's hands against her chest. "I really really like you Pansy. I don't want us to do something too soon. I don't want either of us to rush. I…I don't want us to re-regret it."

Hermione looked down at their hands as Pansy touched their foreheads together. "I understand. You're right…as usual." She laugh quietly then tilted Hermione's face up to hers. "I promise we won't do anything until we're both ready…until we're absolutely sure about it. Ok?"

Hermione smile back. "Ok" She responded softly.

Pansy gave her one last peck and began to back away when Hermione seized her by her green and silver tie. She pulled the Slytherin back against her as she backed herself up against the island. There was a gleam in her eye as she spoke. "I never said anything about not snogging me however. That particular activity _is_ permissible."

Pansy's lips curled and her eyes narrowed into a leer. "Well then…what am I waiting for?" Hermione shrugged as her arms circled around Pansys neck. "I haven't the foggiest." She grinned as the two heads leaned in closer and their lips once again embraced.

After finishing their simple dinners, which had gone almost forgotten, the two girls spent the next hour and a half playing one of the video games that had been provided for them. Pansy, who had never actually driven a car in reality, was no better at a racing game than the muggleborn who preferred her books to these games that she referred to as a 'waste of time'. The two were enjoying the companionship more anyway.

Crookshanks finally made an appearance as he gingerly climbing down the stairs. He took the time to familiarize himself with Pansy's scent before settling down on Hermione's lap, burying his head into her stomach. Every so often Pansy would reach over to pet him and said no apologies but gave only a smile when her hand would 'accidentally' brush some part of Hermione.

By seven they had retreated to their rooms to shower and change. Hermione now stood in front of her dresser, looking down at the muggle clothes her parents had sent for her.

Her brow furrowed as she shuffled through the piles of shirts. She was looking to impress Pansy, or at least capture her undivided attention, as well as something that would go along with her surprise.

She finally settled on a black smocked gauze mini skirt, a cinnamon colored lace trim keyhole tank and a pair of black buckled ankle boots. She then sat down at the vanity to do her makeup and hair.

Of all the little changes that had happened to Hermione during the war the biggest was her determination not to live life on the side lines any more. At some point while she and the boys had been in hiding looking for the Horcruxes she had made a promise to herself that if she survived that she would no longer spend her life behind books. She promised she would become more adventurous and have more fun. She didn't want to have any regrets which was why the first thing she did after Voldemort was defeated was come out to her friends and family.

Poor Ron had been so angry and confused at the time. He could swear there had been something between the two of them. In a way he was right, Hermione had known that she loved Ron dearly. When she kissed him in the chamber of secrets it had been something done in the moment, because they were in a battle for their lives. Deep down she had known however that it was never more than a platonic love. It took a few weeks but he eventually came around and gave Hermione his support, especially after everyone else in the family including Harry began to give him the silent treatment.

This decision had also lead her to be a little more daring with her wardrobe, much to Ginny's pleasure who happily accompanied her on a few shopping sprees to muggle malls.

Ginny even talked Hermione and the boys into go clubbing a couple of times so she could show off the moves she learned in her dance classes. This had unknowingly started Ginny's newest obsession with muggle music, an addiction that Mr. Weasley did little to discourage.

Now here she was; out of the closet, dressed to impress, and preparing for a date with a girl who had been her rival up until less than twenty four hours ago. She smiled at her reflection as she got up and began to get dressed.

Fifteen minutes later Hermione descended the stairs to find Pansy sitting on one of the sofas. She was obviously also dressed to impress. The Slytherin was wearing black fitted boot cut jeans and a cream colored double layered sheer tank. Her long black hair had been pulled back into a high tight pony tail.

When Hermione reached the last step Pansy turned her head towards her. She smiled inwardly at her girlfriends reaction to her attire.

Pansy, who had been sitting patiently waiting for Hermione, was dumbstruck with the vision in front of her. Her eyes blatantly traveled Hermione's body from top to bottom a few times. "_Wow_…" She whispered as Hermione moved to sit next to her.

Hermione battled herself to keep her laughter inside as she took Pansy's hand. "I'll take that as a sign that you like the way I'm dressed?" Pansy's head slowly nodded as she continued to look Hermione up and down.

Hermione could see the movement of Pansy's throat as she swallowed, along with the audible gulping sound. The dark haired girl's eyes skittered back and forth as she took in every inch of Hermione. "You…You look a-amazing…" Her comment caused the girl to look away shyly.

While Hermione's head was turned away Pansy's took that moment to look up towards the ceiling and wordlessly mouth a thank you to whoever was responsible for this blessing.

When Hermione finally turned back to her, Pansy took the hand that had been holding hers and placed a kiss on the back. "I am so unbelievably lucky." She said as she nuzzled her cheek against the area she had kissed.

Hermione shifted closer to Pansy. "You don't have to try to charm me any more Pans. Believe it or not…you've already won me over." She giggled.

Pansy raised an eyebrow and smiled. "I can't seem to help myself when your around." She leaned in closer and touched the tips of their noses together. "You bring out the charmer in me."

Hermione's eyes twinkled and Pansy could see each individual color in them. From the dark chocolate brown around the retina to the gold flecks close to the irises. "I guess that makes you my own personal snake charmer then doesn't it?' Hermione joked.

Pansy pulled one of Hermione's legs over her own and placed a hand on her hip. "I wouldn't have it any other way." She leaned in to have a few more intimate moments with the brunette before their friends showed up at their doorstep.

Much too soon for their liking a knock, for the second time that day, interrupted their private time. This time however Pansy stood to get the door as Hermione hurried up the stairs to reapply her obviously disturbed makeup.

When she opened the door she was surprised to find extra guests among the group. Holding on tightly to Harry's arm was the youngest Weasley with Luna at her side. Behind them was Draco with his arm wrapped around Astoria's waist and Daphne next to her. Harry waved a hello "Hey Pansy, any one else show up yet or are we the first?"

Pansy stepped aside and waved them in. "No you lot are the first. Hermione'll be down in a minute. Hi…Ginny right?" She extended her hand to the red haired girl.

Ginny, who had been told about the day's events by Harry when she surprised him at his dorm along with Luna, smiled as she took the offered hand. "Yep, and you must be the girl that has been secretly in love with my best friend for years yea?"

Pansy laughed as she answered. "Most people go with the name Pansy, but I suppose that fits too." She immediately took a liking to the girl, wondering how she could've possible missed the fact that the heroes of Hogwarts were some of the most pleasant and forgiving people she's ever known.

"Harry told me about the truce and I have to say that it's about bleedin' time that shite was done and over with." She grinned as she returned to Harry's side.

Pansy nodded in agreement. "Well put Ginny. I gotta ask though how did you three get here?" She pointed to the three younger girls.

Astoria pulled Draco further into the dorm. "McGonagall gave the sixth and seventh years permission to come to the party tonight. She even said that we were allowed to come and visit on the weekends as long as it didn't interfere with our school work." She pulled away from Draco for a moment to embrace Pansy.

"That's fantastic!" Pansy squealed. She then turned to Luna and nodded a greeting to her as well. "Well Luna, Ginny I welcome you to our little group."

Not a moment later they heard footsteps coming down the stairs and Hermione soon joined in. "Ginny? Luna? What an incredible surprise! What are you two doing here!"

Ginny let go of Harry to walk over to her best friend and hug her. "Sixth and seventh years were given permission to visit and go to the party. But never mind that, I believe you have some explaining to do Miss." She smiled as she glanced over at Pansy. "So you finally nabbed yourself a girlfriend huh?"

Hermione smacked the girl lightly on the stomach. "Gin! Honestly! Sometimes I think you're no better than those brothers of yours." Not truly angered at the girl she smiled as she linked their arms together. "I promise I'll give you the whole story once we get to the party alright?"

"Fine…But I expect _details_." The redhead smirked wickedly.

Hermione giggled then elbowed her in the side. "Not likely. Come on, I wanna show you the rest of this place. Isn't it amazing?"

Ginny brow furrowed. "But 'Mione, Harry already showed me his. They're all alike aren't they." She protested as Hermione led her into the kitchen. Luna followed close behind, her eyes betraying their curiosity.

"Yes Gin they are the same. I was just using that as an excuse. I needed your opinion on something, you to Luna." Hermione aimed her wand towards the ceiling and cast a Muffliato charm then pointed her two best female friends towards the table.

Ginny and Luna sat down opposite of the older girl. Luna leaned forward towards Hermione. "This has something to do with Pansy doesn't it. Just so you know Hermione I'm happy for you both, so you don't have to worry about us disapproving." She glanced at Ginny who smiled in agreement.

"Yeah Hermione, I'm personally thrilled about it! Imagine the former Gryffindor bookworm princess melting the heart of the Slytherin ice queen. This should be turned into a romance novel actually." She looked up contemplating the idea.

Hermione smiled fondly at the two girls. "Thanks you two. You know how much your opinion matters to me." She took a conspiratorial look towards the door then back. "I actually needed to talk to you about something else but I appreciate what you said Luna."

Ginny recognized the look in Hermione's eye immediately. After so many years of seeing the same look in the eyes of all her brothers (particularly the twins) and Harry's she was all to familiar with the 'up to trouble' expression. "Oh I known this look. What are you up to?" She whispered.

Hermione's face broke into a mischievous smile as she crossed her legs. "Your boyfriend and brother accidentally, and I use that term loosely, told my girlfriend about the fact that I can sing."

Ginny leaned back into her chair. "Believe me 'Mione she was bound to find out eventually and it most likely would have been by me."

The brunette knew not to doubt that for one second. "I don't mind really. Thing is she said she wants to hear me sing, so I decided to surprise her by singing tonight at the party. I spoke to Dean earlier to see if he and Seamus could help me out. I just wasn't sure what song I should pick. I was hoping you two might have some ideas."

Luna sat up excitedly. "Oh I know! How about that new song by The Weird Sisters, "Magic in your eyes" It's very romantic." She stared off dreamily.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "As much as I like them and that song, I think you should chose a muggle song. Pansy has most likely never heard any and that'll make it a bit more special. Singing something that's part of the culture that you grew up in, makes it more personal don't you think?"

Hermione thought that was a wonderful idea and looked intently at Ginny. "Any particular muggle songs coming to mind?"

Ginny sat contemplating for a few moments before she started bouncing in her seat. "Ooh how about that song E.T by Katy Perry?"

Hermione looked questioningly at her. "Your kidding right? You did hear the sexual innuendoes in that song didn't you?"

Ginny smirked "Exactly." She replied impiously.

Hermione shook her head in disbelief and sighed. "Next…" She looked at Luna for a more sensible selection.

Luna had her head resting in her palm. "I don't really know muggle music. I've got nothing to offer up" She shrugged.

Hermione began thinking with determination. "Well how about a classic like…Alone by Heart?" She look to Ginny again for approval, who in turn shook her head.

She scrunched up her face to demonstrate her displeasure "I think something a bit more recent, like within this decade, would be better." Then her features brightened "How about that song we heard at the Opal bar, the one you absolutely fell in love with by that Italian singer Elisa?"

Hermione looked off thoughtfully till she turned back to the redhead smiling. "That's brilliant! It has the perfect amount of sensuality in the lyrics without being…crude."

Ginny huffed. "Fine but you get more flies with honey if you catch my point." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Hermione scoffed back as she rolled her own eyes now. "Believe me I don't need honey to catch this fly…or a song for that matter."

Ginny's mouth dropped. "You didn't! Already! You Tart! I'm impressed." She smirked.

Hermione blushed "No I haven't Gin, however given her stance on the subject I doubt I would need to go to such lengths for that. Besides we decided to wait till we're a bit more comfortable with each other."

Ginny shoulders slumped. "Well there goes my fun of teasing you for the rest of the night." She looked back at her friend and shrugged. "So is it decided?"

Hermione nodded then pulled her wand back out. She closed her eyes tightly while bringing up the image of Pansy's confession earlier. Pointing her wand away she muttered "Expecto Patronum" and produced a small silver otter which flowed out of the tip of her wand like a thin glittering stream of water.

The creature scampered about then finally stopped before its conjurer. "Dean I just decided the song for tonight. It's called 'Dancing' by Elisa. Oh and Ask Portia and Victoria if they would be so kind to help as well. I would ask myself but Pansy is in the next room and I don't want to risk ruining the surprise." She then waved her wand off into the direction of Dean's dorm and the otter ran off through the wall leaving a shimmering trail on it's way.

Ginny was about to comment on the Patronus when the kitchen door suddenly opened and the very girl in question came through. "The others should be here soon ladies, would you like to join the rest of us?"

Luna and Ginny passed by Pansy giving her a quick smile at the plans that were set. As Hermione approached, Pansy offered her arm to her date "Everyone is going to be so jealousy when I walk in with you."

Hermione playfully slapped her arm as she was escorted out into the common room. "Well I hope you didn't ask me just so I could be some sort of trophy date for you to show off."

Pansy looked at the girl with mock insult. "I'd never, besides…" She leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I much rather spend time with you here…alone." She placed a quick kiss on the nape of the brunettes neck before pulling away.

They hadn't waited long for the arrival of Ron along with Lavender, who looked extremely pleased to once again be at his side, followed by Neville and Hannah. The group soon then left for the community center.

As they approached the building music could already be heard pumping out loudly through the doors. Ginny was excited as she recognized the song currently playing. "Come on Harry hurry up!" She pulled the boy behind her. "I love dancing to this song."

Harry's look was one similar to pain. "Ginnnny…you know I hate to dance." He moaned as his girlfriend gave him an exasperated expression. "Oh stop being a baby Harry. Besides I'll make it worth your while if you do."

Harry's demeanor immediately perked up at that notion and he allowed himself to be dragged directly to the dance floor once they entered. He gave a few weak nods and waves of hello to those he knew before he was pulled into Ginny's arms. The two began an uneven pace of bumping and grinding as Harry attempted to keep up with Ginny's wild motions.

It was a little hard to hear above the sound level so Pansy pointed Hermione's attention towards the bar. Hermione nodded back then yelled into her ear "A glass of white wine please. I'll go find us a table."

Pansy nodded and pecked the girls hand before heading over to get their drinks. She stood behind a few others, listening as they listed their beverages to the barmen, and waited for the boys to catch up.

Lavender pulled at Ron's arm and told him to get her a green apple martini, then left when she saw her friends Susan and Eloise waving to her. She pulled Hannah along with her as the girl yelled over her request to Neville before their departure.

Draco took Astoria's order then followed behind Pansy. Daphne looked over to Luna who stood beside her and shyly asked if she could get the girl a drink. Luna asked for a lemonade after thanking Daphne. She and Astoria then went to the table Hermione had found and the three began to talk as though they had been friends for years.

Students who had already been told of the new Gryffindor and Slytherin camaraderie watched on in astonishment. Those who hadn't were shocked to a stand still while staring in disbelief.

The three girls just laughed as they commented on the looks they were getting. Hermione looked over to the bar as their three counter parts along with Ron and Neville stood talking to one another while ordering.

As Luna sat watching couples together on the dance floor absentmindedly Hermione suddenly remembered something that could perhaps make this night even more interesting to the spectators. As well as take some of the attention away from Pansy and herself.

"Luna…I uh…find out something rather interesting today." She grinned as she faced the blonde Ravenclaw.

Broken from her daze like state, Luna turned to face Hermione. "Really? About what?"

Hermione leaning in closer. "About you actually. I found out that a certain someone has a crush on you. I was hoping to play match maker tonight."

Luna blushed as she looked to her older classmates around wondering who on Earth it could be. "Oh please tell me Hermione. I've been a bit lacking in the romance department lately. Who is it?"

Hermione took Luna's chin in her hand and turned her to face the bar. She whispered secretively, just in case Luna didn't want others to know about her sexual preference. "Daphne Greengrass"

Luna stared appreciatively at the dark haired girl who was currently laughing at something Ron had just said. "Really? I never would have guessed." She turned back to Hermione with a suspicious look. "Neville told you didn't he?" She smiled.

Hermione nodded awkwardly. "Yes but only after we discovered that Daphne had the hots for you I swear. Please don't be mad at him, he was trying to be helpful honest." Her expression changed to one of curiosity. "So do you think you'd give it a try with her?"

"She is really into you Luna, I swear it." Astoria crossed her fingers over her heart. "I looked at her class notes from last year, at least half of them have your name on them with little hearts doodled around them."

Hermione silently thanked the younger Greengrass girl for her contribution to her newest cause. "I think you two would make a very cute couple Luna. Please tell me you'll give her a chance?"

Luna looked back at Daphne who was now making her way over to them with the others and their drinks. As they approached closer she turned her head to Hermione and gave a single nod of her head as an answer.

Pansy took the seat next to Hermione, pulling her chair as close to the other girl as possible without actually sitting in her lap. Draco sat next to Astoria and handed her a glass of soda. "Sorry love, I tried to get you a stronger drink but Martin seemed to already know who I was getting it for. He gave me this instead."

Astoria pouted her lips. "I knew it would be a long shot, so you're forgiven." She gave the boy a smile and quick kiss as she took her drink from him.

The Center slowly began to fill up as more students came out from the fireplace. Ron and Harry were temporarily pulled away from their dates when Ritchie Coote and Jimmy Peakes emerged and spotted them in the crowd. The two boys were taken aback when their former teammates called over Draco to join in the conversation. After the shock wore off, Ritchie and Jimmy then spent the next half hour complaining about not having Harry or Ron on the team any more.

Another hour past as the group continued to talk and get to know one another. They finally got up to join the other students to dance with their counterparts.

Luna bravely asked Daphne if she would like to dance which caused the girl to literally light up. Daphne shyly held her hand out to Luna and guided the girl to the dance floor

When Hermione told Pansy that she could dance, She had no idea how true that statement had been. The song that the couples had gotten up to dance for was 'Right There' by Nicole Scherzinger. As soon as the two got onto the dance floor Hermione had stepped up as close as possible to Pansy and began a sensuous gyrating motion against the Slytherin's hip. When Hermione turned around and pressed her backside firmly against the other girl's pelvis, Pansy's knees went weak and she had to tighten her grip on the shorter girl to keep from collapsing.

Both girls were being heated watched by the hormonal boys and some girls around them. Particularly Hermione, who's skirt would sporadically ride up her thighs during a few sways of her hips.

It was becoming increasingly obvious that certain people were becoming somewhat intoxicated. Especially when an inebriated and flirtatious Demalza Robins came up and tried to pull Harry out of Ginny's arms in an attempt to dance with him.

Hermione was so grateful to Pansy who immediately left her side to stop Ginny from punching the girl square in the face. She then pulled the delusional girl off of the boy who lived and into the arms of her friends as they carried her away. Ginny gave her a appreciative nod as she returned to Harry's arms. The drama hadn't ended there either.

Hermione excused herself to go to the ladies room and was suddenly cornered by Millicent Bulstrode. The stocky girl was a good three inches taller than Hermione and towered over her as she held her arms up to block her escape from either side. The Slytherin's eyes were glassy and her stance a bit wobbly.

Taking a piece of Hermione's hair, she began to gently twirl it around her finger. "Hey Granger…I saw you dancin' with Parkinson out there. How'r your moves off the dance floor?" She roughly grabbed onto Hermione's breast as she leaned in trying to kiss the Gryffindor girl.

Hermione used all of her strength to try to push the other girl off. "Stop it! Get the bloody hell off of me Bulstrode!" She was unable to reach her wand in her thigh holster. Millicent was trying to put her hand on Hermione's rear and it was all the smaller girl could do to try and pry the grabby hands off.

Something suddenly collided onto Millicent's back sending little red sparks over her shoulders, then she slumped forward landing heavily unconscious and pinning Hermione to the wall. Hermione felt the weight lifted off of her when two sets of hands appeared on either side of Millicent.

Daphne and Harry carried the lifeless girl over to the wall and propped her against it. Daphne decided to take a cheap shot and kicked the bully in thigh. "You just wait till Pansy finds out about this Bulstrode, then you'll think twice when someone says stop!"

Harry walked over to his best friend and pulled the trembling girl into his arms. "Are you Ok? 'Mione talk to me, did she hurt you or do anything to you?" He pulled her face up to look in her eyes.

Hermione blinked then shook her head no. "She tried though." She leaned into the boy's side for support. "She started grabbing at me and she tried to kiss me. I couldn't push her off of me. Thank god you two have such good timing." She hugged them both.

Harry decided to guard the door to the girls toilet while Hermione was in there, just in case Millicent came to. Daphne ran back to the group to find her own best friend in the mix.

Pansy sat at the table nursing a bottle of WKD blue when Daphne finally stopped in front of the gang breathless and red faced. Luna stepped up to her, worrying that she might be sick. "Daphne what's wrong? Are you alright?"

Daphne nodded as she huddled over to catch her breath. " Yeah…but Bulstrode is unconscious in the corridor." Pansy and Draco stood up at hearing this.

Pansy slammed her bottle onto the table. "What happened!" Despite their newly developed peace Pansy wasn't above hexing someone, even a Gryffindor, for attacking one of her housemates.

"I did" She crossed her arms over her chest. "Harry and I saw her grab Hermione into a corner while we were on our way to the bathroom. Then trying to grope her against her will. I stunned her…she's out cold."

Daphne watched as Pansy's face slowly contorted from a slight scowl to an almost demon like expression. Her face was purple in color and every muscle in her arms tensed as her eyes widened. "I'm…gonna…**kill**…that …BITCH!" Pansy stomped off towards the bathroom.

**A/N: I know this day just seems to be dragging on and on in all these chapters but I promise the next chapter will be the end. The story will then continue by skipping ahead a few weeks after that so until then…please just bare with me.**

**Thanks to those who posted reviews…Love Them!**


	5. Chapter 5: I've got your back

**A/N: Just wanted to once again thank those of you that posted reviews. I live off them ****J. To ****DramioneKid the 2nd**** the dueling scene at the end was written with your review in mind, thank you for the inspiration**.

**I also just wanted to suggest that you listen to songs 'Dancing' by Elisa and 'Already Over' by Red on youtube while reading the scenes they're in. I thought they both fit really well…especially the second one. Let me know if I was right or wrong.**

**Chapter 5: **I've got your back

The community center was alive with music bouncing against the walls and painted with the lights from above. Fairies were flying about the ceiling zig zagging around each other while glowing with bright neon colors, the quick movements creating beautiful patterns.

Students were dancing in fiercely close proximity to each other on the dance floor, their clothing lit up by the fairy light. They were an unmoving party mass that wove around each other, that is until they noticed the furious Slytherin approaching. The crowd parted like the red sea making an open path for the dark haired and stormy eyed girl to pass. She was followed closely by her two best friends, their significant others as well as the two Weasleys and Neville.

Holding her wand so tightly that her knuckles appeared paler than normal, Pansy stomped past the mob and straight to the corridor that led to a lounge area where the bathrooms were.

As Pansy rounded the corner she found Harry standing next to the door to the girl's lavatory. It was quite apparent that the boy was guarding it with authority. Within five feet of where he stood sat Millicent, slumped against the stone wall with her limbs hanging limp.

Pansy quickening her pace practically running over to the traitorous body. Once within reach she grabbed the offending girl by the collar of her polo shirt and hauled her to her feet while shaking her violently. "Wake Up Bulstrode!" She screamed into Millicent's face. "I want you to be awake when I kick the shite out of you you slag!"

Harry stood there silently, speechless actually. He didn't know Pansy was so…strong. It had taken the combined strength of both Daphne and himself to pull Millicent off of Hermione. He was suddenly grateful that She and Hermione had never gotten into a physical fight before Pansy realized she had feelings for his friend. He then heard the resonating sound of a slap and snapped out of his daze.

A large red hand print began to grow on Millicent's cheek as the large girl began to blearily stir. "Ugh…wha'?" She stumbled slightly while struggling to get her bearings. Shaking her head she looked up into the dark face of one Pansy Parkinson.

"Parkinson…?What the bloody hell?" She just began to notice the tight grip Pansy had her in. "Let go of me!" She push the other girl off and braced herself against the wall.

Pansy started back towards her with her fist raised when Draco and Harry moved to hold her back. Draco glared at Millicent while pulling Pansy away. "Don't get yourself in trouble for her Pansy."

Harry held the girl's wand arm away, he just narrowly missed the tip of her wand getting him in the eye. "Draco's right Pansy. Hermione is fine and Bulstrode got what she deserved. Don't let yourself get kicked out for fighting. Hermione'll miss you too much."

Pansy finally relented at Harry's words and the boys let her go. "If you ever go near her again, If you ever try to touch her again or if you even try to force yourself on anyone again I may not be able to stop myself from using an Unforgivable curse." The rest of the group stood behind Pansy with their arms crossed and a look that said they wouldn't stop her from acting on her threat.

Millicent reluctantly held her hands up in defense but still scoffed. "Sorry Parkinson, didn't know you two were together. I just thought you two were dancin' together s'all. Thought I might have a try at her, she is bloody hot after all. No harm meant."

They all turned when they heard the door to the girl's room close. Hermione was surprised to find everyone in the lounge surrounding a now cornered Millicent. "What's going on here?"

Pansy's face softened at the sight of her girlfriend unharmed and she hurried to her side. "Are you alright Hermione. Did she hurt you?" She quickly scanned both of Hermione's arms as well as her face and neck.

Hermione wrapped an arm around Pansy's waist to stop her fidgeting. "I'm fine Pansy really." She turned to face Millicent who still stood against the wall leering at her. A look Hermione did her best to ignore. "I think that Millicent may be a bit smashed and had a temporary moment of misjudgment." She raised an eyebrow at her.

Pansy took Hermione's hand to her lips and then gentle pulled the girl with her as she walked in front of her housemate. Giving her deadliest glare she spoke slowly to the bully "Stay…away…from us. Got me?" The two girls stared at one another before the couple and their friends turned to return to the main room.

Millicent snorted loudly then shouted at their backs. "See you around…Granger." She purposely elongated the R's in Hermione's last name, trying to get a last rise out of Pansy.

Pansy stopped mid stride and closed her eyes tight. She then handed her wand to Hermione and turned back to Millicent.

Hermione took hold of Pansy's arm and tried to pull her back. "Pansy don't. It isn't worth it." The brunette threw a look of disgust to Millicent who smirked back and didn't even try to hide the fact that she was unashamedly looking Hermione up and down through heavy lidded eyes.

Pansy gently removed Hermione's hand from around her bicep and moved to stand in front of the burly girl. Though Pansy was about an inch taller than Hermione, Millicent still stood over her. She look up into the girl's face, her own was unreadable.

Before anyone, including Millicent, could react Pansy's arm cocked back and her fist collided with the other girl's face.

"What The Fu..! My Nose!" Millicent clutched her face as blood began to trickle through her fingers. Pansy shook her hand out and flexed her fingers then pointed sharply into Millicent's chest. "Next time will be worse Bulstrode." With that she turned on her heel and took Hermione's hand into her own as she towed the smaller girl behind her, leaving a hunched over teary eyed Millicent to sulk.

Once back in the main room Hermione pulled Pansy back to the dance floor and as there was now a slow song playing she placed her arms around the other girl's neck to begin a slow swaying movement.

Pansy looked into Hermione's eyes, worry etched into her own. "Are you sure you're alright baby?"

Hermione giggled as she nodded. The giggle was such a sweet sound that Pansy couldn't resist but smile back. "What's so funny?" She said as she folded her hands together on Hermione's lower back.

Hermione shrugged but continued to smile. "I like being called baby by you." She leaned in just barely touching her lips to the shell of Pansy's ear. "And I really love how protective you were of me back there." She whispered then lightly nipped the lobe.

Pansy's face flushed as the girl pulled back and her grip around Hermione waist tightened. "You're wicked …you know that right?" She moaned. Hermione just nodded as she quickly swiped her tongue along Pansy's bottom lip. "I'm afraid I can't help it." She sighed. "Though I don't normally agree with violence. Seeing you punch Millicent like that…was a bit of a turn on." She smiled sinfully.

Pansy bit back a groan as the brunette moved her body in closer. She looked around at the crowd surrounding them when her eyes met those of her two best friends. They were dancing just as close to their own partners and each were smirking at her. She rolled her eyes then smiled back at them. She couldn't remember being so happy in her entire life, she wasn't sure she even deserved to be so happy.

After dancing to several more songs and periodically laughing at the Gryffindor boys who were being tossed around by their partners, the two girls were suddenly interrupted when Dean tapped on Pansy's shoulder. "Would you mind if I stole your girlfriend for a moment? We need to talk about something important."

Pansy narrowed her eyes for a split second before nodding her head and turning to give Hermione a kiss. It was a intentional act to show Dean that Hermione was indeed _Her_ girlfriend.

Hermione took Pansy's chin into her hand. "I told you there is nothing to be jealous of and I'll prove it to you in a few minutes, but until then…Do-not-leave this dance floor." She turned her head to the stage briefly before looking into Pansy's eyes. "This spot has the perfect view." She said smiling as she reluctantly pulled away.

"Perfect view of what?" Pansy called to Hermione as she began to follow Dean. The brunette paused for a second before looking over her shoulder. "You'll see…just be patient." She giggled then left with a look to Ginny and Luna that said 'keep her busy'.

Hermione followed Dean as he pushed through the crowd. The two walked into the corridor then immediately turned right entering a door with a few steps that lead backstage.

Once they climbed the last step they were met by Seamus, Justin, Victoria and Portia standing around talking excited to one another. Victoria looked towards the entrance and squealed when she saw who came in. "Hermione! We were just talking about you! We're so excited about doing this!" She ran over to her fellow Gryffindors and pulled Hermione towards the group by her hands.

"I don't know how thank you guys enough for helping me with this." Hermione was giggling with the enthusiasm around. "If any of you need help with any class work don't hesitate to ask."

Seamus placed a hand on her shoulder. "S'all right Hermione. I gotta say though I'm bloody well surprised that your going with Pansy Parkinson of all people, but as long as your happy then we're happy to help."

She gave them all a quick hug then stepped back. "So how are we going to do this?"

Dean folded his arms over his chest. "Well since Justin is the best with charms on magical creatures he's going to be in charge of the um…well lighting. The rest of us will be doing the charms on the instruments, we've been listening to the song since we got your protronus and practicing. The last attempt was damn near perfect. The rest is up to you. Are you ready?"

Hermione nodded and followed behind the rest as they walked up to the stage entrance. Dean turned to them and made a motion for them to wait. "Stay here while I go make a little announcement. Then you three take your position right here so that you can control the instruments and I'll step back with you. Justin, you stand over there and maneuver the fairies into position and manipulate their color in the patterns that we planned out. Everyone ready?"

They all nodded then turned to Hermione to wish her luck. Hermione was a bit nervous as Dean finally stepped out onto the stage and made a hand signal to an older wizard that was sitting in the muggle DJ booth off to the left of the stage. The music immediate came to a stop and the crowd moaned their displeasure till Dean walked up to the microphone which he tapped twice to make sure was on.

"Attention everyone. I promise the music will be back on momentarily but first we have a treat for you. Not all of you know this but we happen to have a very talented singer in Gryffindor who just happened decided to grace us with a song. The song she's about to sing is actually dedicated to certain special someone out there and you'll know who you are when she comes out here. So without further ado please put your hands together for our very own Hermione Granger!"

Pansy, who had been dragged into a group dance with Harry, Ginny, Luna and Daphne, suddenly paused in her conversation with them to look up in astonishment towards the stage. Her heart was pounding furiously in her chest. _'Hermione? She…She's going to sing a song…for me?'_ A huge smile spread on her lips as she saw her girlfriend step out from backstage.

When Hermione stepped up to the microphone the clapping began to die down. She held a hand to her stomach to sooth the butterflies in her stomach. Her eyes scanned in the direction that she had left Pansy, they immediately found her and her heart warmed at the smile directed at her.

"Uh…Hi everyone. Well…recently someone has slowly but quickly been working their way into my heart. This person also found out that I could sing and wanted to hear me so I decided that there was no better way to show that than to sing a song for her. The song I'm going to sing is called Dancing by a singer named Elisa and I hope you like it." She looked directly at Pansy, her eyes never wavering.

Pansy herself felt as though her heart might burst. No one had ever done anything like this for her before. Even when she and Draco had been dating, not once had he ever done anything slightly romantic for her.

Suddenly four dark blue beams of light came from the same entrance where Hermione had emerged from. They flowed through the air like ocean waves and merged into one behind the brunette. It slowly surrounded the instruments then seemed to seep into each individual one. Once the light was completely absorbed the instruments seemed to take on a life of their own. The guitars, bass, violins, flutes and drumsticks floated into the air emitting a bluish glow.

A fifth beam, this one light green in color, came out from the same direction only a second a later. The beam went straight to the fairies surround the general area of the stage. This one flowed in spiral like movement, almost hypnotizing the creatures. Their glowing became brighter and concentrated on the stage itself.

The Piano began a few simple chords and was soon followed by a light percussion from the drums. The wind and string instruments shortly began flowing along with the soft melody.

Hermione took the Microphone gently into her hands and shut her eyes. She willed the butterflies to disperse, focusing in on only the sounds behind her. Then she leaned in and began to sing, clearing her mind of everything but the thought of Pansy.

"_Time is gonna take my mindand carry it far away where I can flyThe depth of life will dim my temptation to live for youIf I were to be alone silence would rock my tears'cause it's all about love and I know betterHow life is a waving feather"_

Couples around Pansy began to embrace in a slow intimate dance as Hermione sang. To Pansy's left Harry and Ginny slid side to side with Ginny's head sweetly resting on Harry's shoulder while his own on her head. To Pansy's right were her two best friends with Luna and Astoria copying Ginny's position on their own partners. But they were all invisible in Pansy's eyes.

"_So I put my arms around you _

_Around youAnd I know that I'll be leaving soonMy eyes are on you _

_They're on youAnd you see that I can't stop shaking"_

Hermione opened her own eyes to find Pansy staring right back at her. She was the only still being in an ocean of bodies. Her face showed nothing but adoration and near worship. This gave Hermione that last push to dissolve her butterflies into nothingness and continue on bravely with her eyes open.

"_No, I won't step back but I'll look down to hide from your eyes'cause what I feel is so sweet and I'm scared that even my own breathOh could burst it if it were a bubbleAnd I'd better dream if I have to struggleSo I put my arms around you_

_Around youAnd I hope that I will do no wrongMy eyes are on you _

_They're on youAnd I hope that you won't hurt meI'm dancing in the room as if I was in the woods with youNo need for anything but musicMusic's the reason why I know time still existsTime still existsTime still exists_

_Time still existsSo I just put my arms around you _

_Around youAnd I hope that I will do no wrongMy eyes are on you _

_They're on youAnd I hope that you won't hurt meMy arms around you _

_They're around youAnd I hope that I will do no wrongMy eyes are on you _

_They're on you_

_They're on youMy eyes…"_The music slowly faded into the background then stopped completely. As the instruments floated down back to their former positions Hermione was met with the deafening sound of applause. None however were louder the sound of Pansy's clapping.

Hermione smile at everyone and gave a short curt bow. "Thank you everyone. Now let's get back to the partying yea?" To that everyone hooted and hollered their agreement. Hermione gave a wave to the DJ and the festive music once again filled the room.

Hermione stepped back into the shadow of the backstage to be surrounded by her fellow conspirators. "You all were utterly fantastic! Thank you so much!"

Portia took hold of Hermione's arm and giggled. "Think nothing of it Hermione. We were all happy to help. I only wish I could sing as well as you so I could sing to Michael."

Victoria grabbed Hermione's other arm. "Yeah Hermione you were bloody brilliant out there! I mean I knew you could sing but not like that! It was sooo beautiful."

"It sure was." Came a voice from behind the group. They all pulled away giving Hermione a view of Pansy leaning against the wall. A shy but affectionate smile on her lips.

Hermione grinned back as she walked forward and into Pansy's open arms. The two leaned in for a kiss, it started tender enough till lips began to part and tongues sought one another out.

When a wolf whistle sounded behind them the two slowly pulled apart. Pansy turned her head to see the others avidly watching them. Portia and Victoria were smiling and giggled to each other with a look of envy, while the boys stood still with glazed expressions on their faces.

Pansy grunted and turned to leave, pulling Hermione behind her. The brunette gave a quick wave and shouted. "Thanks again!" before being taken out of the room.

Pansy dragged Hermione back through the main room and past the crowds of people. Hermione barely had time to say thank you to those who had complimented her singing as the two passed by them.

Suddenly Hermione found herself outside in the cool night air and Pansy was still pulling her as they rounded the building then entered into the woods. "Pansy? Where are we going?" They were far enough away to lose sight of the center but still close enough to hear the music. A song Hermione recognized floated through the trees. The song was called 'Already Over' and the words to it as well as the beat seemed to only increase the romantic air around them.

Once clear out of sight from any other students Pansy came to a stop. She turned around and pulled an unresisting Hermione into her arms. She kissed the brunette with all the passion she had been holding in since the girl had first stepped out onto the stage.

While holding Hermione tightly against her she slowly backed her up till her back was pined against a large oak tree. She ran her long fingers through a chocolate mane while her arm wrapped around Hermione's slender form.

When the need for oxygen became incessant Pansy pulled away and rested her forehead on Hermione's as the two began to breathe deeply, eyes still closed. Hermione's arms hung loosely on Pansy shoulders, recovering from her euphoric state.

Pansy placed her hands on Hermione's jaw. "No one has every done anything like that for me before." She whispered panting then opened her eyes to study her girlfriend. "Your voice is the most beautiful thing I've ever heard." Hermione opened her own eyes and looked away shyly as she blushed.

Pansy stepped away for a moment and took out her wand. She began to wave it in a circular motion then whispered "_Orchideous_". A bouquet of white calla lilies and lavender sprouted from the tip of her wand. She carefully plucked the flowers off of her wand and handed them to Hermione. "I believe flowers are the appropriate gift for a performance as wonderful as that." She smirked as the blushing girl took the gift and held them up to her nose.

A contented sigh escaped Hermione's lips after a brief whiff of the scent and she whispered "Thank you." She looked up at Pansy, the moonlight was just barely shining through the leaves but it was enough to cast an enthralling glow in Pansy's eyes. Hermione felt momentarily spellbound while looking into them. "You know I really don't feel like dancing anymore. What do you say we head back to the dorm so we can actually be alone without interruptions for once." She took Pansy's hand into her own.

Pansy's eyebrow quirked up as she smirked at the petite young woman. "Oh really…and what exactly did you have in mind may I ask?" She wiggled her eyebrows up and down.

Hermione gently slapped the back of her hand against Pansy's stomach. "Not that …not yet at least. I was hoping we could cuddle up on the sofa and watch a movie together since we don't have to be up early for classes tomorrow. If that's alright with you I mean."

Pansy smiled down at her. "A movie. That's one of those flat round things that you showed me before that plays moving stories right?" Hermione leaned her head on the taller girls chest and nodded her response. Pansy softly caressed her hair and lower back. "That sounds perfect to me. Why don't we go say goodbye to everyone and get going."

The two made their way back into the center. After finally locating everyone and wishing them each a good night they set off down the path towards their dorm.

The same moonlight that had captured Hermione's attention while looking into Pansy's eyes now had a similar effect on the Slytherin as she watched the light bouncing around Hermione's hair and off her skin. With their hands clasped and fingers intertwined they walked on in silence enjoying the feel of the other so close.

The were about halfway down the path when they heard footsteps approaching from behind. They turned around just in time to hear someone shout. "So it's true then!"

As the figures came closer Pansy was final able to recognize a few of her fellow Slytherins from the light shining from the torches that lined the path. Slowly coming out of the shadows Theodore, Thomas, Morag and Tamara walked, closing in on the two girls. The scowls on their faces prominent as Theodore positioned himself in the front. "You're really lowering yourself and dating a Gryffindor Parkinson…and a mudblood at that?" He spat out.

Pansy glared at the boy and she moved to block Hermione from the group. She held her arm out to keep her behind. "Don't you dare use that word Nott! What's it to you all anyway. Keep your noses down and leave us." She snarled at them.

Tamara walked up to stand besides Theodore. "Never took you for a blood traitor Parkinson. Have to say I'm surprised considering how loyal your parents were to the Dark lord. I'd bet my vault full of Galleons that they wouldn't be so happy with the company you've been keeping lately." She sneered.

Hermione took hold of Pansy's arm for the second time that night and she tried to pull the girl back towards their destination. "Forget them Pansy. Let's just go." The two began a few steps back down the path.

Tamara yelled to their backs. "That's right Pansy listen to your little mudblood plaything!" With that Pansy spun back around and raised her wand. "Lacarnum Inflamarae!" A ball of fire sprouted from the end directly at Tamara who duck just in time. She chuckled at the failed attempt and continued to taunt the girls. "I always knew you were a slut Parkinson but I thought you'd at least limit yourself to the boys." She laughed.

Pansy set up to retaliate with another spell but unexpectedly found herself being pulled back roughly by the shoulder. Hermione wrenched the girl behind her before yelling "Langlock!" With a quick flick of her wrist. Her stance was completely straight and her head held high as the jinx hit Tamara straight in the mouth.

The Slytherin girl's head bounced back slightly with the force of the jinx and on the rebound she found herself unable to mutter a signal word. Her tongue refused to budge from the roof of her mouth. She turned to the boys for help.

Theodore and Thomas raised their wands at the same time and as one cast stunning spells. Hermione successfully blocked each with a wave of her own wand and then sent two of her own in succession. From the corner of her eye she saw Morag move to cast a stun at the same moment she had yelled her second stupefy. She quickly followed her stunning spell with a shout of "Arresto Momentum!" and Morag along with his jinx froze in mid motion the moment the spell had left the tip of his wand. "Retroago!" The jinx sent in Hermione's direction suddenly began to move backwards and crashed back into Morag's body who flew to the ground.

Thomas and Theodore looked back at their housemate in disbelief. Before they could turn back around. Hermione pointed her wand from one boy to the other then waved it between them "Haeresco!" The two Slytherin boys suddenly slid towards one another like magnets till they were face to face and their fronts stuck together. They were unable to pull themselves apart.

Pansy stood there eyes wide and mouth hung open. "_Holy shit…" _She quietly exclaimed. The spells were cast so quickly with such perfection and grace that Pansy could only stand back and stare.

Behind them Morag pulled himself to his feet. "I'm gettin' the bloody hell outta 'ere!" He yelled as he scrambled away. Thomas and Theodore nodded in agreement and began to combined their efforts to run or at least hop away as well.

Tamara watched the boys run off with a stern look, when she turned back to accost the Gryffindor herself she was met with a 10 ¾ inch vine wood wand aimed just below her jaw, pressed against her jugular.

Hermione eyes held a fire in them that would even burn a manticore if directed at it. She took one step closer to her target as she spoke in a low menacing tone. "Say whatever you will about me but if I ever hear you speak that way about Pansy again I'll make sure you're permanently unable to speak. Understood?"

Tamara shook her head up and down frantically. Hermione almost burst with laughter at the sight, the girl looked about ready to wet herself. Instead she continued on. "Now apologize to her." She jabbed her wand in just a tad bit more to show her seriousness.

Tamara opened her mouth but nothing but nonsensical noise came out. Hermione huffed "I'll make it a bit easier for you shall I? Finite Incantatem."

Once the jinx that held her tongue still was removed the girl moved her jaw to relieve the tension before apologizing profusely in Pansy's general direction but never moving her fearful gaze from Hermione's eyes.

Hermione removed her wand from Tamara's neck but kept it pointed towards her. "Now go before I change my mind about making you a permanent mute." With that Tamara took off towards where the boys had gone.

Hermione chuckled as she turned back to her girlfriend who she found standing in the same spot, slack jawed and staring in astonishment. She walked up to the girl and with one finger pushed her chin up to close her mouth. "What?" She asked innocently.

Pansy blinked a few times before grabbing Hermione's head and giving her one long hard kiss. When she pulled back she looked into the brunette's eyes with nothing but admiration. "You were amazing!"

Hermione smiled but shrugged it off. "After spending a year running from death eaters and helping to fight Voldemort with Harry, one is bound to pick up some dueling skills." She laughed. "Besides you already defended my honor once today. I was beginning to feel a bit useless."

Pansy took hold of her hand as the two continued on their way. "You will never be useless in any circumstance." She replied with warmth in her eyes. Pansy now watched Hermione with a new found level of respect.

When the two reached the dorm Pansy spoke the password to unlock the door then went about setting up the television and DVD player the way Hermione had shown her earlier. Mean while Hermione ran up to her room to grab a movie from her Duffel bag then back down the stairs. She handed the disc to Pansy while she went into the kitchen.

A few minutes later she came back out with a bowl of fresh popcorn and two cans of soda. She seated herself between Pansy's legs and reclined against the girl's chest as she pressed play on the remote.

"So what is it that we're watching?" Pansy put an arm around Hermione waist as her other hand reached for the snack.

"Pirates of the Caribbean. You'll love it, it has just the right amount of comedy and action for you as well a sweet underlining love story for me." She snuggled in further down into Pansy's body.

Pansy nodded at Hermione's description before pausing. "By the way, did I ever tell you what it was that actually started my crush on you in third year?" She asked as the movie's background music began.

Hermione shook her head and turned to face Pansy. "What was it?"

Pansy smiled as she looked down into beautiful brown eyes. "It started the moment I heard you had punched Draco. I was impressed that someone actually had the nerve to finally hit him." The two laugh together. They spent the rest of the night in comfortable silence while watching the movie. Pansy's hands covering Hermione's own over the brunette's stomach.

If anyone had walked into the dorm early the next morning they would have found themselves greeted by the heartwarming sight of the two girls curled together on the sofa. Pansy's arm wrapped protectively over Hermione's waist and her chin resting on her shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6: The gift she gives

**A/N: Just wanted to give another thank you to those that left reviews.**

**Warning: This chapter contains a graphic and intimate scene between two women, if this makes you uncomfortable then I suggest you find another story to read.**

Chapter 6: The gift she gives

When Pansy was younger she was used to being told last minute to prepare herself for some visitors. Impromptu parties were a standard occurrence in their household. Her father, being that he worked in the Ministry's department of international relations, often brought work home. He would invite several prominent pure blood families to the manor for a night of divine dining and civilized conversation. Something that was always a complete bore to Pansy who would find herself studying her father's guests to pass the time.

As Pansy got older, she noticed why her father had invited a select few back repeatedly and not others. Those that were invited to return were the ones that held views similar to that of her parents. Though all were pureblood, only few were hesitant to voice their thankfulness at the defeat of the Dark Lord by the child of the Potters. Those were the ones that returned.

There was always one man however that she could never figure out and apparently neither could her father because he was invited to several parties for years. He was an older wizard from some town in southern Italy, important person in trades her father would always say. Pansy could never make heads or tails of where his loyalties lay. His responses to questions such as 'Where would you be now if He Who Must Not Be Named had been successful?' were always vague and a bit elusive. "I would be in no different position than I am this day. In mind, body or soul." would be his answer with a smile.

When Pansy had returned home for the summer holidays after fourth year she had so much going through her head from the recent developments in school that she barely acknowledged her mother when she was told to get ready for the arrival of some dignitaries they were entertaining. Throughout dinner she had been distracted from her normal habit of people watching, her mind constantly overrun by the thoughts of a certain brunette Gryffindor.

Her brain for a few months now had been at a continuous struggle, the ideals of her family on one side and her slow admittance of her growing attraction and admiration for the girl on the other. So when the old Italian wizard had begun to address her quietly in the corner of the sitting room while the other adults were standing around talking adamantly about politics and the such she answered almost automatically with her usual drawl of disinterest.

"_Signorina Parkinson, it is a pleasure to see you once again."_

"_And you as well Signore…" _Pansy had never really taken the time to learn any of their names for more than just the evening.

"_Accorso, Armando Accorso." _He took a hold of Pansy's hand and gave a short polite bow. _"I see you have finished yet another year at your school of Hogwarts yes? How goes your education at this school?"_

Pansy didn't want to embarrass her father by droning on and on about her classes so she gave an answer that she knew would please not only him but anyone she thought her father would regard enough to keep in his company.

"_The lessons are adequate enough, though in my opinion they would fair better if certain people weren't in attendance to deter those of us that actually deserve to be in the classes."_

Signore Accorso twirled his short grey beard in his fingers while scanning the rest of the guests in attendance. _"Ah…you perhaps speak of the muggleborns si?" _He replied quietly next to her.

"_But of course. They take away from those of us that should be learning about magic just by merely being there." _Even Pansy noticed that the usual conviction in her words was gone and she mentally slapped herself for her failure to cover up even this minor slip.

"_It is interesting to hear you say this. Many would agree with you, including those currently present in your home. You however…" _He turned to look at her now and there was a twinkle in his eye, it eerily reminded her of the look that Dumbledore would get during his start of term speeches.

"…_I do not think that statement holds as true as you would wish for me to believe."_

The man now finally had her undivided attention. She stared at him, her eyes held the slightest bit of fear as she glanced from the old man to her father across the room.

"_Do not worry Bellina it will be, how you say, our little secret." _He chuckled at Pansy as she crossed her arms and looked away.

"_I have no idea what you're talking about. My father has always expressed his opinions on those kinds of people and I whole heartedly agree with him." _She huffed. Silently though she wondered if the old man was practiced in the art of Legilimency.

He laughed quietly. _"Your papa would be surprise then if he were to visit la Accademia Cuore De Drago, the magic school of my homeland. The amount of muggleborns that attend there far outweigh those of pureblooded wizards. My own niece Isabella attends and she is always generous in her praise of her muggleborn friends that are at the top of her class."_

Pansy stood quite still, unable to really respond because she no longer trusted her voice to not betray her.

Accorso however leaned in closer and smiled as he whispered. _"I personally have always found that true magic and the ability to perform it lies in ones heart, not their blood. Humans as a species itself are constantly evolving, as are those with magical abilities. It is not the fault of a muggleborn that their particular evolution was a bit delayed." _As he leaned back again he straighten his robes as Pansy's father was now beginning to make his way over to them.

"_There is an old saying in my country. 'It is better to have one true friend than a hundred deceptive relatives'. I find this saying to work in most situations when ones mind is as overwhelmed as yours has been this night." _He winked down at her as her father approached and shook Signore Accorso's hand, completely ignoring his daughter who was left to her thoughts once again.

Pansy was snapped out of her memory when she felt a sharp nip on her finger. "Ow! Ok, ok here!" She quickly signed her name at the bottom of the scroll in front of her then rolled up the paper and tied it to the leg of a spotted barn owl. She walked over to the window and closed it as the large bird flew out then returned to the table she had been sitting at in the library when she was rudely interrupted by the owl's relentless tapping on the glass.

There on the table sat her Charms book still opened to a page titled Uncontrollable and Controllable Fires: Extinguishment, Prevention and Production. Her homework assignment for the week was the last thing on her mind right now. Her mind was reeling from the letter she had just received as well as the memory that it had triggered.

The letter was from the Ministry, a small department that dealt with the children of wizarding parents who were either dead or imprisoned. Madam Kerry, her personal caseworker had written to inform her that her parents had requested a formal guarded meeting with her along with her caretakers.

Her uncle Julius and her aunt Helena had graciously offered to take her and her younger brother Trajan in when her parents were imprisoned for their part in the war. Her father's brother and his wife had been disowned by the Parkinson's for their muggle loving ways years ago. She had been only to happy to join their family when she no longer had a home to go to.

Cassius and Acacia Parkinson had barely given their children the time of day when they were free to do as they pleased. To have the need for her and her aunt and uncle to attend this meeting meant serious business. The only thought that came to Pansy was that somehow one of the Slytherins who had gotten their asses handed to them by Hermione a month ago, had some how informed her parents of her current relationship.

Pansy leaned over onto the table and placed her head in her hands. She was a little scared of seeing her parents. She wouldn't deny her relationship with Hermione or her friendship with the very people that had defeated their precious Dark Lord to them. That wasn't what she was afraid of, she was afraid of the power those people had over her future.

Pansy didn't see herself as a greedy person but she was to some extent a practical one. If her parents did confront her about Hermione and forced her to choose she knew she would pick Hermione without a second thought. That decision would then most likely lead Pansy's parents to cut her off from her inheritance.

She didn't really care about the money but she knew that money was a necessity in life. Hermione already had a job lined up at the ministry for herself, Pansy still didn't have a clue what she wanted to do once they graduated. Until she did however, her inheritance was the only thing that would be able to support her in starting her own life.

"Ugh!" She knew what she would do without a doubt, but what she wasn't sure about was what she would do to deal with the consequences of her decision.

"That is not a sound a happy person makes." A sweet angelic voice came from behind her as she leaned back and turned to see her smiling girlfriend entering. She had smudges of dirt on her cheeks and her now normally rather tame hair was sticking out in all sorts of directions from the messy bun behind her head.

"Hello beautiful, looks like someone's been playing dirty." She cooed as the brunette walked closer and stood over Pansy.

"Yes well perhaps if _someone_ would help me with the Puffapod plants for our Herbology assignment then I wouldn't be the only one covered in dirt now would I?" She chuckled as she shook some of the earth from her hair onto Pansy.

"Hey! Quit it! If you stop I promise I'll take the next three shifts on their watering schedule!" She closed her eyes and waved her hand around to shift the dust in the air.

Hermione pretended to think for a moment. "Alright you've got a deal." She giggled as she slid onto a nearby chair. "Now tell me what's got you in such a huff."

Pansy looked serious once again as she looked down at her lap. "I received a letter from Madam Kerry. It was a request to schedule a meeting with my parents, a request from them actually."

Hermione's face softened as she scooted closer to Pansy's chair. "Did it say why they wanted to meet with you?" Pansy shook her head. Hermione took the girl's hand into hers and held it on her lap. "Maybe they just want to see you, I mean you are their daughter. It's been months, they must miss you madly."

Pansy shook her head again. "My parents have never given a damn about me or Trajan." She looked up to Hermione and took the girl's hand onto her own lap. "My best guest is that they somehow found out about us and want to confront me about it."

Hermione's eyes widen then she looked down to their joined hands solemnly. "What do you think they'll say?"

Pansy picked up Hermione's chin as she looked into her deep dark eyes. The only way to describe Hermione's eyes in Pansy's opinion was bedroom eyes, and Pansy had no problem falling into them. "It doesn't matter what they say. I'm not going to choose parents who have barely been part of my life over the greatest thing that has ever happened to me." She said firmly while cupping the brunette's cheek. "I will _never_ choose them over you. No matter the consequences."

Pansy leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Hermione's forehead. As she pulled back Hermione placed her hand over Pansy's and looked at the girl questioningly. "Consequences? What consequences? What…what would they do Pansy?" Her voice was soft and unsteady with fear.

Pansy shrugged. "I don't know. Cut me off from my inheritance for one I suppose." She lightly pulled Hermione onto her lap. "But it doesn't matter. Nothing they could offer or take away is worth giving you up."

Hermione smiled and tenderly placed a light kiss on Pansy's lips. "Then whatever they do we'll face together." As she pulled away she stroked the side of Pansy's face with the back of her hand. "Because I'm not giving you up either."

Pansy smiled back at her and pulled her closer. "You have no idea how wonderful it is to hear you say that." She whispered and rested her chin on Hermione's shoulder while holding her tightly.

Hermione hugged her back just as fiercely. She struggled for a moment before she pulled back and looked into Pansy's eyes again. "If cutting you off is the worst thing they do, then I already have a solution to that problem." She hesitated for a moment with what she was about to say next. It was too soon for this step, Hermione knew this but she didn't care.

"You remember that flat that I said I have on hold for me once we graduate. It's more than suitable for two. You-you could live…with me…if you want to that is?" Hermione asked sheepishly while looking down again.

It was a really big step and they had only been together for a month now. Granted they had been on more dates than she could count, not to mention the fact that they had finally become intimate this past week. She just couldn't leave Pansy out in the cold, metaphorically speaking.

Pansy pulled Hermione's face to look at her. "You…want me to live with you?" Her voice was just as timid.

Hermione stared at bright green eyes and slowly nodded. "I know it's kind of a big step, but it is still eight months away. If you don't get sick of me by that time…"

"Never." Pansy stated firmly and Hermione smiled at this.

"Well _If _you aren't then…well I mean we'll already have been living together for a while so it would be an easy transition. Except that we'll be sharing a bedroom instead…I-I mean we might be or unless you want your own room because there is a guest room you could have…"

Pansy placed a hand over Hermione's mouth. It was the only way short of kissing her that would make her stop rambling. She giggled when the brunette tried to mumble through her hand. "I don't think it's too soon. We will have been living together for almost a year by then. Beside, after we graduate I don't think I could go back to living without you. You are a great cook after all." She grinned as Hermione playfully slapped her shoulder.

Pansy kept smiling as she bit her lower lip for a moment. "I'll live with you but on one condition." Hermione nodded her head, urging her to continue. "The bedroom thing is nonnegotiable. We share a room or no deal."

Hermione gave a lecherous smile. "Well I think that could be arranged." She leaned her body in suggestively and planted her lips on Pansy's neck. After a few minutes, much to Pansy's displeasure, the brunette pulled away and stood up.

Pansy sighed at the loss of contact. "Now there's only one other thing I have to figure out." She said as she sat back and crossed her arms.

"What's that?" Hermione moved behind her girlfriend and placed her hands on the other girl's shoulders. She pressed her thumbs into the muscles of her neck and began a simple circular motion, massaging out the stress in Pansy's body.

Pansy's head fell forward as Hermione worked on her neck. Hermione gave the best massages and she began to relax more and more every second. "I need to figure out what I want to do after we graduate. I need a job with a steady income. I'm just not sure what it is that I want to do."

Hermione knew that Pansy wouldn't settle for just any old job, she could tell that the Slytherin was intent on finding a real profession . She herself was thrilled about her future career as a potioneer and spell inventor. It was what she has always had a natural ability for and what she's always wanted to do.

"Well let's think about this logically for a second." Hermione pulled her hands away from Pansy's shoulders knowing that her massage would be more of a distraction than help for the current topic. "Let's make a list of the things that you like to do the most first." She grabbed an blank bit of parchment and quill then moved to sit opposite of Pansy at the table. "Ok name something that you love doing." She poised her hand above the parchment without looking up.

Pansy propped an elbow on the table and rested her chin on her closed fist. She thought hard for a moment before a smile spread on her face. "You." She looked the Gryffindor up and down.

Hermione looked up at her with one eyebrow raised, a slight blush to her cheeks and the corner of her mouth turned up. "How about something that could be a bit more profitable? Unless you're planning on selling tickets?"

Hermione giggled as Pansy's eyes narrowed. "I don't plan on ever letting anyone see you like that. That's a side of Hermione for my eyes only." She huffed but still continued to smile.

Pansy then began to really think seriously for a moment. "Well I do love art, but I don't really see how I could make a real career out of that short of being a struggling artist."

Hermione wrote it down on the parchment, already a short list of things were coming to mind and she jot them down but refrained from voicing them till they had a few more ideas.

"I did kind of get a kick out of being on Umbridge's inquisitorial squad in fifth year. Maybe it was the power thing, but I enjoyed it." She smirked as Hermione scowled. The Inquisitorial squad and the golden trio had not been friends. Hermione wrote it down just the same however.

Pansy began tapping her fingers against the table. "Umm…I kind of like working with magical creatures, at least with winged horses. My father had a pair of male and female Palominos that he kept for breeding. I was quite fond of them and whenever father was away I'd ask the caretaker if I could help tend to them." Hermione looked up affectionately, every day she learned more and more about Pansy that softened her heart to her girlfriend. She looked down again as she wrote magical creatures down.

As Hermione picked up the parchment to look at what she had already written, she slide her hand along the edge. Immediately a hiss escaped her lips and she thrust her finger into her mouth. She shut her eyes tight and clenched her other hand into a fist.

Pansy looked up with concern in her eyes. "Hermione are you alright? What happened?" Hermione removed the finger she was nursing and gestured to it. "Paper cut. It stings a bit." She replied with a sad look.

Pansy took Hermione's hand into her own and pulled out her wand. She pointed the tip directly at the wound. With a whispered cast of Episkey a fine aqua green mist sprayed from the wand tip and onto the cut. Pansy then pulled the hand to her lips and kissed the area of the now healed injury.

Hermione smiled then bent her head to the side and giggled. "Thank you Pansy. You didn't have to do that though, it was just a paper cut."

Pansy continued to hold the girls hand in her own and smiled back. "I know, I just don't like seeing my girl in pain. No matter how minimal it is."

Her face suddenly froze as her eyes grew wide, as did her smile. "I know what I want to do."

Hermione's brow furrowed. "What?" She entwined their fingers together.

Pansy looked from Hermione's finger then to her eyes. "I think I want to be a healer." She looked down at their hands as a sad look over came her. "I've spent so much of my life being such a bitch to others because I was told that it was what was expected of me." She looked up into Hermione's loving eyes. "I want to help people, to make up for the mistakes I've made. I think I'd enjoy it. I used to play healer with my stuffed animals when I was young, it was my favorite game."

Hermione stood up and leaned down over the table. She placed a hand behind Pansy's neck and gently pulled the girl forward pressing their lips together. Pansy brought her hand to the Gryffindor's cheek and held it with the tips of her fingers. Hermione pressed herself in, deepening the kiss.

When Hermione pulled away she kept her eyes closed as she leaned her head against Pansy's. "I think that's a wonderful idea. You'll be a fantastic healer. I love that you want to help others, it's so incredibly selfless of you." She said breathlessly and opened her eyes to look into Pansy's glazed ones. "I…I'm so in love with you Pansy. I didn't think it could happen so fast…but it did." She whispered as she pulled away.

She moved around the table and pulled Pansy to her feet in front of her. "I use to think you were an egotistical snob. I'm so glad I was wrong. You are the kindest, sweetest and most loving human being I have ever known. With the family that you grew up in you are a true anomaly, just like Sirius. It just proves to me that even in the darkest of families a bright light can exist." She then wrapped her arms around the Slytherin's neck and nuzzled her face to Pansy's collar.

Hermione could feel Pansy's heart, She felt the rhythmic beat get faster with each thump. Pansy wrapped her arms slowly around Hermione's waist, in a state of pleasant shock. "You…You love me? Really?" She asked softly.

She could feel the brunette nodding her head against her chest. "I do Pansy, I really do." Her shock was gone quickly and replaced with unbelievable joy. She softly squeezed her arms around Hermione's midsection and buried her face in soft curls. "I love you so much Hermione."

Hermione moved her head to place a light kiss at the crook of Pansy's neck before pulling away and holding her in a loose embrace. "Now…you should schedule a meeting with Professor Tergin to discuss your career choice. That way you can get started on your thesis paper."

Pansy pulled away with confusion written on her face. "Thesis paper? What thesis paper?"

Hermione looked up at her girlfriend. "Well remember when we each had to meet with our heads of houses to discuss our future plans and interests the first week of term?"

Pansy nodded her head. "Yeah, Tergin put me down as undecided and then tried to convince me that I'd do well in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I think that was the reason he assigned me to the advanced level two Potions and Defense Against The Dark Arts classes."

"Well students who already knew what they wanted to do after they graduate were given a separate two part assignment that isn't due till the end of the school year." Hermione pivoted herself around till her bum rested on the table.

"We were told to decide on a topic and write a proposal connected to the profession we chose by the end of first term. The proposal has to be approved by both the head of our house as well as the head of the department or facility. If it is then when we return from Christmas holiday we have to start working on putting the proposal into action." This was remarkable said in one breath.

Pansy's face contorted in confusion again. "Huh?"

Hermione smiled as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Take Neville for example. He wants to be an Herbologist after graduation. He told me that for his thesis paper he's writing about how a Mimbulus mimbletonia plant could be used to safeguard and nourish an entire garden. After the holiday is over, and if the proposal is approved, he's going to build another greenhouse next to the one that he and Jeremy share. He said he thinks that if he plants the Mimbulus first and places a few charms on it before planting anything else that it may support the other plants."

Hermione had a look of pure pride in her eyes as she spoke. Pansy knew how much Hermione loved all of her friends and how proud she was of each of them. Pansy knew because she felt the same way about her own small group. She couldn't help but smile as Hermione continued. "If it works then it would significantly cut down any watering or feeding for all the plants, as well as protect them from any threats like pests."

Pansy nodded her understanding. "I didn't know Longbottom was so smart. I always thought he was a bit of a goof, no offense."

Hermione shrugged. "None taken. He can be a bit clumsy at times and isn't the most verbally eloquent person on the planet. It's just that no one has ever paid enough attention to realize that he can truly be quite clever. Did I ever tell you that Neville was the reason Harry was able to complete the second task during the Triwizard tournament in third year?"

Pansy's eyebrows rose as she circled her arms around Hermione waist again. "Really? How so?"

"He was the one that told Harry to use Gillyweed to breath underwater. If it wasn't for him I don't Harry would have even been able to go into the black lake. The three of us had been working on a plan up until the very night before and came up with nothing. People really don't give that boy enough credit." She smile slightly as she shook her head.

Pansy's shoulder shook as she laughed quietly. "No I guess they don't." Her eyebrow rose again as she studied Hermione. "What about you? What's your thesis on?"

Hermione's face grew bright red and she looked around to avoid Pansy's eyes. "Um…well…i-it's a transmogrify spell. I'm still working out some of the intricate details involved though. It's actually going to be a combination of human transfiguration and a potion." She answered nervously.

Pansy lowered her head and tried to lock her eyes with Hermione's. "To do what exactly?" She placed a finger below Hermione's chin and raised it to meet her own. "Come on Hermione you can tell me. You know I won't tell anyone and I won't laugh at you or anything." Then gave her signature wounded puppy look. "Pleassse?"

Hermione exhaled a sign then smiled as she shook her head in amusement. She looked back up to Pansy as the nervousness return. "Ok…well…It's a spell that will transfigure…god I can't believe that I'm about to tell you this! I swore that I would keep this secret and request to submit the proposal to the ministry anonymously!" She blew out a puff of air as she looked down between them and continued. "It's a spell to transfigure …human anatomy."

Pansy squinted her eyes in confusion. "I don't understand. Will it changes someone appearance or something? Don't take this the wrong way Hermione, but that sounds a bit vain coming from you. You've never been one to take appearance as something of importance."

Hermione's shoulders slouched. "It's not really for one's appearance. It's a temporary spell to…change…" Her posture was almost childlike in form. Her head downcast and her hands clasped together, she looked like she got caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

The Slytherin's dazzling green eyes widened and sparked with the realization of what Hermione was trying to say. "Hermione?" Her voice was soft as her girlfriend's gaze rose to her. "Is…is it a spell to change…" She gave a brief look down towards her own pelvic region as a signal. "…_that_ particular part of the anatomy?" She asked gently.

Hermione bit her lip and looked away, expecting to see disgust in Pansy's eyes. She nodded her head and closed her eyes. At Pansy's silence she began to explain herself. "It would transfigure both the exterior and interior of that part of the body. The spell would manipulate the cells to temporary change a female reproductive system into that of a male."

When Pansy tenderly took hold of Hermione's shoulders, the Gryffindor quickly looked back at her with apprehension. Pansy's face held no disgust, only surprise . "So you're telling me that this spell would turn the inside of a woman into a man's as well?" Her voice was calm and held a tone of wonder.

Hermione relaxed a little bit more. "Yes, a part of the spell would cause the cells of the ovaries to transfigure into male testes. A second part of the spell would…transfigure her…outer parts into that of a man. The third part…" Hermione looked away for a moment. "The third part changes the cells of the woman's egg. It would choose one individual egg, divide and separate it into millions then change the molecular structure to that of…" She paused, unable to continue.

"Sperm?" Pansy added quietly, to which Hermione nodded her head. Pansy looked off over her shoulder in a daze. "Is…that…possible?" She was somewhat dumbfounded. _'Obviously it's possible if she's doing a thesis on it idiot.' _She silently berated herself.

Hermione nodded once more, still refusing to look back at Pansy. "I think so, if my formulas and calculations are correct. Right now it's all just an idea on paper with a basic blueprint."

She began to slide her body along the table, away from Pansy's loose grip. "It's stupid, I know. I don't even know why I considered going through with it. I…I think I'll just scrap it and go back to my original idea for an illusion spell." She hung her head in embarrassment and began to bite her thumbnail.

Pansy finally noticed the sizable distance between them and she took Hermione's wrist in her hand then gently turned her around. "Are you kidding me? Hermione…if this works…do you have any idea how many couples like us would be overjoyed to have this spell! How much I…" She stopped mid sentence. Now it was Pansy's turn to be embarrassed and Hermione's to stare wide eyed at her.

Hermione's eyes narrowed skeptically. "You-think-it's…good? You're not disgusted by it?" She asked softly and once again lowered her head. Pansy immediately took the brunette's face in both hands and kissed her softly.

"Hermione…you _have_ to follow through with your thesis. If it works it could be the greatest gift ever given by someone as brilliant as you." Pansy swallowed a heavy lump in her throat. "And…maybe someday…we…could…" She left the question hanging in the air as she lowered her gaze.

Hermione's mouth opened wide at Pansy's declaration. She pretty much just admitted that she would want to have children with Hermione in the future. It was the very reason Hermione had come up with the initial idea in the first place, not particularly with Pansy considering the idea had come to mind months before they had become a couple.

One of the first worries Hermione had ever had about coming out and living her life as a lesbian was the thought of never becoming a mother and having children had always been a dream of hers.

"You'd want to…have…children…with me?" The Gryffindor girl wondered where the bravery that her house boasted had gone. This was probably the most terrified she had ever been, more so then even when she had been at Malfoy Manor being tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange.

Pansy looked back up at her carefully. She bit her lower lip and slowly nodded her head. "I would…I do." She said quietly and took the small hands in her own then held them to her chest. "Since the first day of term I've always been completely honest with you Hermione. When I told you that I could see myself spending the rest of my life with you…I meant it. I didn't say it but in the back of my mind children were very much a part of that picture."

She gave short shrug of her shoulders. "Of course the means by which to have them was different in my mind , but…_this_ is sooo much better." She looked lovingly into Hermione's eyes. "I never entertained the possibility that we could actually have children together…but now…I think I've fallen even more in love with you."

Pansy took the hands she had been holding to her lips and placed a gentle kiss on each palm. "I would be so honored and feel so blessed having you by my side. I can't help but already feel excited at the idea of you being pregnant with a child of our own."

At once Pansy was flooded with the unfamiliar feeling of apprehension. "Of course only…i-if that's what you want to though. I…I only want you to be happy." Her head dropped again, she wasn't sure how she would feel if she was rejected. Depression was probably very high on the list of possibilities.

Suddenly Hermione threw her arms around Pansy. "I want that too." She whispered in Pansy's neck. Pansy couldn't see it but Hermione's eyes were brimmed with tears. She had been so afraid that Pansy would hate her because of her idea. To have the Slytherin not only accept and be excited by her proposal but to also want to make use of the spell in their own future only fueled an already blazing fire in her heart.

Pansy wrapped her arms tightly around the Gryffindor and began placing quick light kisses along Hermione neck. Her hand tangled in Hermione's hair, long forgotten was the letter from Madam Kerry. Her possible destitute future, the farthest thing from her mind. The only thing she was conscious of at that very moment was of the girl in her arms. _'This…right here in my arms…right now…this is my life…my love…my future.'_

She pulled back just enough to look into Hermione's eyes, she wiped a stray tear from her cheek and smiled at her girlfriend who pulled her in for a passion filled kiss. When the two pulled back breathlessly, Pansy's eyes now a fire pit of desire, the Slytherin's grip on the small waist tightened as she pulled their torsos closer together.

Pansy looked into Hermione's own lustful eyes and she smiled wickedly. "How about we go up to one of our rooms and…practice." Her voice was husky and her smirk seductive.

Hermione smirked right back. "Actually…" She pulled away from Pansy and slowly walked backwards towards the door to the common room. "…I'm feeling…a bit more adventurous…and we do have an enormous bath at our disposal after all." With a wink she turned and walked out the door, a madly grinning Pansy following closely at her heel.

Pansy sprinted up the stairs after her beloved girlfriend. Hermione giggled as she turned down the hall and quickly into her room.

When Pansy opened the door she found the room empty. She was momentarily confused until she heard the taps flowing in the next room. She rubbed her hands together as she approached the bathroom door.

Slowly she pushed the door open and was greeted by the beautiful sight of a very naked Hermione. Her back was to Pansy as she pulled her hair out of the now ruined bun. The tub was already nearly full and the surface of the water only came to the middle of her back.

Pansy's heart hammered and her breath caught when the Gryffindor quickly ducked under the water only to come up a second later, her toned and slightly tanned body now glistening with water droplets. She pushed the drenched strands of her hair behind her ears and threw a look over her shoulder.

She wore a flirtatious and amused gin on her face as she pulled her arms over her chest then leisurely turned to face Pansy. "Are you coming in or are you just going to stand there and stare?"

In a flash Pansy pulled off her v neck top then tugged at the fly of her jeans. She nearly forgot to remove her undergarments in her haste, but was quickly reminded when she heard a giggle from Hermione who glided over to the edge of the tub and leaned over it.

Pansy took off her bra and underwear then sat down on the tiles and slid into the hot water. Then she completely submerged herself for a moment like Hermione had done and when she resurfaced she stood behind the brunette. Pansy pinned her body to the side of the tub.

"You are so beautiful." She whispered and curved herself into Hermione's back. With her hands gripping the Gryffindor around the waist she leaned in and trailed a line of kisses from the back of Hermione's neck up to her jaw.

She followed along the jaw line till she reached the girl's ear. She pulled the lobe into her mouth and gently nibbled it. Hermione began breathing a bit faster at the sensation but managed to moan a "Mmmh…so are you. My gorgeous green eyed girl." She took hold of Pansy's right hand from around her waist then she pulled it up over her sinewy and tight stomach.

Pansy held still for a breath as Hermione skated her hand over her ribs and placed it firmly on her full breast. When Hermione pulled her own hand away Pansy began to softly caress the orb and moaned heavily into Hermione's ear as she did so.

Her left hand stroked along Hermione's hip bone. Pansy lowered her lips to the tender cord of Hermione's throat, she gently bite down and pulled the skin into her mouth.

"Mmmh…Oh Pansy…" Hermione breathed out as she reached her arm out to hold Pansy's head to her neck. She pressed her hips back till her bottom ground against Pansy's upper thighs.

Pansy's trembling breaths stopped her attention to Hermione's neck. Her left hand quickly followed up to Hermione's other breast and she took a firm hold of both in each hand. She pulled the hardened nipples lightly with her fingers and Hermione's went to grasp at Pansy's hips behind her.

Pansy pushed her hips into Hermione's backside as she continued to fondle the brunette's breasts and marking the girls neck with numerous love bites.

Hermione pulled her head back as far as she could and locked her lips onto Pansy's. A snakelike tongue immediately pushed it's way into her mouth and claimed dominance over her own.

They were both moaning and whimpering into the kiss. Hermione turned herself so that her back was now pressed against the bath tub. She wrapped one arm around Pansy's neck, her other was clasped tightly to her shoulder. She slowly moved that hand down Pansy's chest with only her fingertips against the skin.

When she reached her stomach she dragged her nails lightly down then back up along the underside of Pansy's breast. Pansy's body shivered under Hermione's touch and she threw her head back with a hiss when the Gryffindor moved her hand to cup the smaller breast.

When Hermione looked down she smiled at how perfectly Pansy's breast fit in her hand. She lowered her head to the hollow at the base of Pansy's throat. She dipped her tongue in and circled around the area. Moving slowly up the girl's neck Hermione took the time to cover every bit of the skin there. She followed along the curve of Pansy's neck then placed small light kisses down the length of her strong jaw stopping at the chin.

Taking Pansy's bottom lip between her own, she sucked on it then brushed her tongue over it. She barely pushed her tongue between Pansy's lips to coax it's mate out when the Slytherin moaned loudly.

Pansy pulled away and whimpered "Oh god Hermione the things you do to me…". She growled then reached down to grab the brunette by the bum and hoisted her in the air. Placing her down to sit on the edge of the tub, Pansy pulled her snug against her own body.

Hermione wrapped her legs around Pansy's waist as the other girl kneaded her lower back. Pansy took one of Hermione's breasts into her mouth and engulfed it. Hermione's hand grasped onto the back of Pansy's head as her back arched and she pulled her in closer till there wasn't even a breath of air between them.

As Pansy moved from one breast to the other, her hand trail down Hermione's tummy. She ran her fingers up and down the length of the Gryffindor's thigh till the brunette's moans grew to a fevered pitch.

Pansy finally took mercy on her lover and slid the palm of her hand lightly against Hermione's core before slipping two fingers between the lips. Hermione was already so wet for her and that fact alone made Pansy smile.

She pulled her head up and kissed Hermione, inhaling her shaky sigh. "I love how excited you get when I touch you." Pansy whispered into her lips.

Twirling her fingers around the small nub, Pansy gently pushed Hermione back till she was lying on the bathroom floor. The Slytherin took hold of her thighs and placed them over her shoulders. She then lowered herself to her lover's entrance. Placing a sweet kiss on it before easing her tongue inside then sliding up to press against Hermione's button.

One of Hermione's hands had a firm grip in Pansy's hair while the other clenched onto the edge of the tub. She released a series of sighs and Mmmh's as Pansy continued back down on her journey and she pushed her tongue into Hermione's opening.

Hermione's hips began to jerk and wiggle as Pansy moved in and out of her. Her breathing was the loudest sound in the room apart from Pansy's own occasional moans of satisfaction.

The dark haired girl languidly moved her tongue back up along the cleft till she latched onto Hermione's nub. She moved her fingers back to the entrance and effortlessly slid two into her lover.

Hermione's back arched again till only her bottom and the tips of her shoulders touched the floor. She let out an raspy moan. "Aaah…Pansy…Oh god yesss…" Pansy slowly and steadily pushed her fingers as far as they could go then pulled out till only the tips remained inside.

Hermione moved her hips in time with the rhythm as Pansy tried her best to keep her head in place. Finally giving up the struggle, she moved her kisses up Hermione's body after placing the girl's legs back in the water. She wrapped her free arm behind the brunette and pulled her up into a seated position again.

Pansy laid claim to Hermione's mouth as she quickened the movement of her hand.

It wasn't long before Pansy could feel a rhythmic convulsing around her fingers. She looked up at Hermione as the girls face contorted with pleasure.

Hermione's eyes were shut tight, her head thrown back and her lips trembling as her body stiffened for a moment before she collapsed onto Pansy's shoulder in exhaustion.

Pansy gently kissed the side of her girlfriend's neck as Hermione's breathing began to gradually slow down. She nuzzled her cheek against the brunette's "I love watching you like that." She teased playfully while carefully removing herself from inside her girlfriend.

Hermione pulled her head back and smirked before pushing herself slowly back into the water. She grabbed Pansy's waist and turned them around so that the Slytherin now found herself against the bathtub.

Hermione licked her lips entrancingly and pressed herself against Pansy's front. "Not as much as I love watching you." She whispered. Pansy closed her eyes and moaned as Hermione covered her lips over her pulse point.

XXXX

At half six, Pansy found herself in the common room rearranging the two sofas around so that both were facing the general direction of the television set with the love seat between them.

Hermione was in the kitchen preparing an sorted arrangement of appetizers. On the cooker she had a pot boiling oil, a large bowl of breaded shrimp next to it. The oven was being used to full capacity, making the kitchen feel like a sauna.

Hermione fanned herself with an oven mitt as she opened the oven door. On the top shelf sat a slowly browning blueberry cobbler. On the bottom was a pan with a ham and mozzarella Stromboli. Next to that was another tray with glazed chicken wings.

She closed the door and nodded to herself that they wouldn't take too much longer now then stood up and took the bowl of shrimp. She dumped them into a wire basket and carefully lowered them into the pot.

About five minutes later she pulled the crustaceans out of the oil just as Pansy pushed her way through the door. "Mmm…God does it smell good in here." She sighed and Hermione smiled at the compliment as she poured the contents into a basket lined with paper towels. "Why thank you."

She set the shrimp aside as she reached for the oven mitts again and pulled the Stromboli out of the oven. Pansy took a peek in as Hermione shut the door. "Oooh blueberry cobbler, my favorite!"

Hermione moved the appetizer to a serving dish and began cutting it up into individual slices. "I know" She giggled at the pleased look on the her girlfriends face when they heard a knock at the door. An annoying fact they discovered on their second day in the dorm was that no matter what room you were in you could hear if someone was knocking on the door.

"That must be them. Would you mind getting the door love?" Hermione placed a quick kiss on Pansy's cheek then leaned over to remove the dessert from the oven.

Pansy took the opportunity to pinch the Gryffindor's bottom while in a vulnerable state then hurried to the door at Hermione's shriek and her swatting hand.

She was still giggling as she opened the door for Draco and Harry who apparently had been talking adamantly about the Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw quidditch match tomorrow.

"Hey guys, come on in." It was dark enough outside that Pansy wasn't able to see what the two boys were wearing till they stepped inside. She was surprised to find Draco dressed in a pair comfortable black muggle track pants and a blue Tutshill Tornadoes t-shirt.

She looked down at her own identical shirt and laughed. "Great minds think alike eh Draco?" Who laughed along as the boys removed their shoes and placed them by the door.

"I guess so. I figured if we're going to have a…what did you call Harry?" The blonde boy nudged his dorm mate in the side. Harry looked up with a smile. "A movie marathon night…at least that's what Hermione called it."

"Right…well I figured I might as well be comfortable just in case I fall asleep on the sofa." Draco winked and plopped himself down on the soft cushions. Harry followed suit to the opposite side. "Where is Hermione anyway?"

"She in the kitchen making some snacks for us. We're still waiting on Daphne and Ron." Pansy said as she turned the TV on and an old Manchester United game was playing, then turned towards the kitchen. She returned a moment later with four bottles of butterbeer.

Draco's interest perked as he watched the game. "What's this then?" He looked over to Harry as he accepted the beverage.

"It's football, it's like the muggle equivalent to quidditch. The opposing teams have to make their way down the field with that black and white ball there and try to kick it into the opposite goal nets." He replied while twisting the cap off of his drink.

Pansy sat on the middle sofa and the two pure bloods watched the on going game adamantly. Moments later Hermione emerged from the kitchen carrying a serving tray in each hand. "Hello Harry…Draco. I made some appetizers if you're hungry."

Draco immediately lunged for one of the jumbo fried shrimps. "Thanks Hermione. I'm starved and neither Harry or I can cook worth a damn."

Harry took a bite of the Stromboli and moaned "This is excellent Hermione!" The girl blushed as she nodded her appreciation then sat herself besides her girlfriend who handed her a butterbeer. "Too bad the quidditch game is on Saturday or else we could have done this tomorrow night and have Ginny, Astoria and Luna over as well." She said sadly.

Draco nodded. "Yeah but at least we'll see them tomorrow at the game. Will you two be joining us in the stands?" Hermione turned to Harry who shrugged and then nodded his head. "Sure why not. I can't make the same promise for when there's a Gryffindor Slytherin game though."

The group laughter was interrupted when they felt a thumping vibration around them. They stopped and looked from one to the other. Hermione was the first to rise from her seat "What on earth was that." She walked over to the window when she noticed a glow in the distance. Maybe someone was setting off Weasley fireworks in the village.

Harry followed her. "I don't know but it feels like a small earthquakes doesn't it?" He peered over her shoulder and noticed the light coming from somewhere on the other side of trees. "What's that light over there?"

Pansy and Draco jumped up from the sofa and they made their way over to the two Gryffindors. They saw in the distance a yellow and orange light coming through the trees and lighting the night sky.

Pansy's placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "It kinda looks like a fire…doesn't it?" She questioned softly. Suddenly the four heads turned towards the door when a loud and continuous pounding was heard.

Pansy went to open it as the other stood by the sofa. When she did she found both Daphne and Ron panting and gasping for breath.

"What's wrong? Why are you both out of breath?" Pansy backed up and tried to pulled them both inside but they both waved her off.

Ron held a hand to his side as he pointed behind him towards the strange glowing light and gasped. "Village…Fire…Dragons…!" He breathed out.

Hermione gasped and clamped a hand to her stomach. "There are dragons attacking the village!" She placed a hand on Harry's upper arm and the two looked at one another when Ron and Daphne both nodded.

Harry turned his wide eyes to each of them then reached down and pulled his wand from it's leg holster. "Let's go." He said decisively then ran out the door.

The other's took out their own wands and followed his lead out the door and through the woods. Pansy ran alongside Hermione and for a moment she pulled the girl closer as she leaned in to whisper. "Please don't leave my sight. I'll panic if I didn't know if you were safe at all times. OK?"

Hermione nodded as she gave Pansy's hand a lovingly squeeze. "Same goes for you."


	7. Chapter 7: In the line of fire

Chapter 7: In the line of fire

"We have to put the fire on the roof out!" Justin yelled over to Terry, who was currently hiding behind a tree a feet away him.

Terry peeked around the tree to see long narrow flames shoot out of the mouth of a large dragon. He turned his ghostly white face back to Justin as he yelled back. "How do you propose we do that? Walk by it with a wave telling it we're just passing through!"

Justin rolled his eyes and turned to look as well. "I don't know but we have to do something before the bloody building burns down!"

Terry turned to look back at the enormous reptile once again. It was at least twenty feet long with smooth brownish green scales and large black ridges on it's black. It huge yellow eyes were scanning through the clearing, looking for something. When it's head perked up to a sound coming from behind it. The dragon gave a loud melodious growl.

Screams could be heard all around the boys and they weren't sure if anyone was hurt or not. They were even more nervous when they saw a crowd of students running out towards the clearing from the woods. A second slightly smaller dragon was following right behind them.

Justin and Terry stared at them with a look of helplessness. "Where are the professors! Their suppose to know when there's real danger here aren't they!" Terry slumped against the tree ready to declare defeat.

Justin looked from one dragon to the other. "I don't know but we have to do something!" He noticed that the dragon was temporarily distracted by the appearance of the second dragon.

The two stood next to one another and playfully nudged each other with their heads. Justin saw this as their opportunity. "Terry we have to go now! While their distracted with each other."

Terry was frightened but nodded as she looked over his shoulder. As he looked back over to Justin he pointed in the direction of Dorm one. "Behind the building!" Justin nodded and the two silently counted to three then took off running towards the building.

The two dragons were still engaged with one another until Justin, unable to see in the dark despite the light of the blazing fires around them, tripped over a tree root sticking out of the ground.

The smaller dragon was suddenly facing them as the bigger one seemed to finally take an interest in the other students that were still scattering around.

Terry stopped, seeing that the Hufflepuff boy was no longer behind him. He ran back and helped pull the boy to his feet. "Get up! We have to keep moving!" The two continued down through the now open field and cut into a small patch of trees. When they emerged again they were in front of the dorm. The right side of the roof was engulfed in flames.

Once they reached the building they ran around it and against the wall. Terry punched Justin in the arm who flinched and grabbed his now bruising appendage. "What was that for!"

"_We have to go now_ you say, then you trip and get the dragons attention! Now what genius!" Terry peeked around the wall to see the dragon slowly making it's way through the trees , setting fire to the tops of some as he past.

He turned back around and found Justin with his wand pointed towards the roof. "Aguamenti Maxima!" He yelled and jet stream of water shot out in waves washing over the building and extinguishing the flames.

The two boys smiled at one another in satisfaction until the heard the thunderous footsteps of the dragon coming closer and faster. They both looked around the corner this time and pulled back just in time when a long straight jet of fire flew past them.

Justin grabbed Terry sleeve and pulled him to the opposite side of the wall. He risked a glance around the wall. Seeing nothing he pulled Terry along with him to hide on the side of the dorm.

They held themselves against the wall and waited. Terry turned to Justin and whispered. "Your the magical creature specialist so how do you defeat a dragon?"

Justin looked away, his mind racing through his list of knowledge. "Dragons were never my forte, all I know is that each breed has a small soft spot that will knock them unconscious if directly hit. Problem is, I have no idea what breed these dragons are. I've never seen any like them, which means their probably hybrids."

Terry waved his hand in a circle. "And...?"

Justin gave him an annoyed and angry look. "Which means that I don't know where the soft spot is." He said irritably.

Terry shoulders slumped and the two stood quietly side by side, hoping the dragon would just walk past them.

When a few shingles suddenly crashed to the ground in front, the two looked above their heads. There was the dragon, it's claws digging into the roof of the dorm. It stood on it's hind legs letting loose more pieces of the structure and gave a loud and rumbling roar.

The two boys fearfully backed away towards the woods in the direction of the other dorms. Before the two could break into a run, the dragon threw it's head forward and unleashed a stream flames.

They both thought this was the end and hurtled to the ground covering their heads. But the burning feeling never came and when they turned to look behind a huge wall of water was between them and the dragon. The wall bubbled and boiled in the area where the flames hit it and the boys could feel the heat emanating from it.

They turned their heads to the right and saw their saviors. Harry, Ron and Hermione were lined up right next to each other standing behind a huge fallen tree. Their wands cast in a blue glow as a stream of water flowed from each and merged into the barrier before them.

When the flames finally ceased so did the blockade. The dragon now turned it's head to face the new arrivals then slowly turned it's body towards them. Hermione looked from Harry then to Ron. "Wait till I give the signal." They aimed their wands towards the beast and waited.

The dragon stalked it's way forward, carefully taking each step. It's throat vibrating with it's growls. Closer and closer it came untill finally it rushed forward, opening it's jaws wide as it lunged for the golden trio.

Hermione yelled "Now!" and the three aimed their wands at the tree.

"Mobiliarbus!" Chorused through the air and the tree was surrounded in golden light as it rose up and in direct line with the dragon's mouth. It's powerful jaws clamped onto the tree and embedded it's teeth deep within the core.

The three next shouted "Bombarda Maxima!" The dragon was forcefully thrown back and landed on it's backside.

Pansy, Draco and Daphne in the mean time had made their way over to the two boys. They helped them to their feet and pulled them towards the other three. Pansy pushed Terry behind one of the oak trees and then waited for the three Gryffindors to follow.

As Harry, Ron and Hermione entered through the trees Pansy grabbed Hermione by the waist and pulled her into her arms. "Don't ever scare me like that again!" She pulled back and placed a quick kiss on her lips before grabbing the girl's hand.

She turned towards the others as they all ran deeper into the woods to hide then came to a stop at the clearing to the lake. They couldn't chance stepping out in the open so they stayed amongst the trees.

Draco searched the skies for any hint of the dragons before turning back to his friends. "What are we going to do? How are we supposed to take down not one but two dragons?" He looked to each solemn face hoping for an answer.

Terry elbowed Justin in the side. "Justin said that all dragons have a weak spot and if it's hit then the dragon will be knocked unconscious."

Justin sighed exasperatedly. "I told you I don't know what kind of dragons these are! There aren't many studies on hybrids so I don't know where their soft spot is, or if they even have one."

Harry stood in front of the boy. "Well what does a soft spot look like?"

"Well...it's usually a very small part on a dragon's body. It's lighter in color and smoother than the rest of the scales and it's in an area that's usually hard to hit." Justin shrugged not knowing what else to say at the moment.

Hermione placed a hand on Justin's shoulder. "Justin, I want you to think hard about what these dragons look like and tell me if they have any features similar to pure bred dragons?"

Justin closed his eyes and brought the image of the two young dragons to his mind. "Well they have smooth greenish scales and shoot a thin stream of fire sort of like a Welsh Green. Plus they have four legs instead of two hind legs and two clawed wings." He looked at Hermione. "But they have black spikes along their spines that end at an arrow tipped point and yellow eyes. Those are both traits of the Norwegian Ridgeback and the Hungarian Horntail."

Hermione nodded "Ok now tell us where the soft spots of those dragons are?" Hermione took a step back as she felt Pansy wrap an arm around her waist. She needed the comfort from Pansy just as much as the dark haired Slytherin needed it from her at the moment.

"The Welsh Green has two, one on either side of it's body on the scapula just below the wing joint. The Ridgeback has one about five centimeters round between the fifth and sixth spikes on it's back. The Horntail's is an inch wide ring around the juncture of it's tail and the arrow tip end."

As he listed off each one none of the prospective areas were all too reassuring. Each was already difficult to pinpoint a hit to without the target being a moving cold blooded reptile.

Terry groaned and placed his head in his hands. "We'll never be able to hit any of those spots! Now what?"

Harry shot the boy a scolding look. "Terry just calm down!" He looked around at the sky above trying to will an idea to come forth. He closed his eyes and for some reason visions of the Triwizard tournament's first task came to mind.

He remembered when others had been recounting the details of what the other champions had done to get the golden egg from their dragons. His eyes opened wide when a plan finally formed. "We'll have to distract it and get it to concentrate on something. The way Cedric did using a dog in the first task against the dragons."

Justin shook his head "We still have to get the hit in one shot. If we hit the wrong one then the dragon won't be distracted anymore and will come straight for us."

"Not if we hit all the spots at the same time." Everyone turned towards Hermione as she began to explain. "I trust your instinct on what species you think they are Justin and if your right then it would have to had inherited the soft spot of one of it's parents as well. I think if three of us concentrate solely on hitting each one of the three areas while someone else distracts it we may be able to take it down."

Pansy kissed the girl's temple and looked to the others. "You gotta love smart girls." She exclaimed with a smile as Hermione blushed.

Daphne nodded at the brunette. "That's a great idea Hermione, but how are we supposed to distract it. I doubt a dog would work with this dragon."

Hermione bit her lip in concentration and then an idea sudden sprung up out of nowhere. "The greenhouse!" The others looked at her with the utmost confusion. Hermione rolled her eyes "The Puffapod plants in the greenhouse! They've already sprouted young seedpods, we can use them to distract the dragon!"

Ron's brow furrowed as he thought about Hermione's suggestion. "Wait...all those seeds do is burst into flowers if you drop them. What good will that do?"

"Only the fully developed pink pods burst into flowers. When they're still underdeveloped and red they just explode when they're dropped." She smiled with satisfaction.

Harry nodded. "That's perfect Hermione! Someone will levitate the pods and drop them. Then when the dragon is distracted three of us will cast Stupefy on the soft spots."

Justin looked from Harry then to Hermione. "Whoever casts the charms will have to stand within twenty feet of the dragon or else it'll have no effect."

Hermione studied each face carefully. "Which of us should cast the spells?"

Harry took a step forward. "I'll cast stupefy on the area below the wing."

Terry nodded in agreement then turned towards Hermione. "I think Hermione should be one of the people to cast Stupefy to."

Pansy angrily shook her head no. "Absolutely not you prat! Why don't you do it instead of volunteering others for the job?" She stepped in front of the boy and poked him in the chest. Terry visibly swallowed in fear as he backed away.

Pansy felt her arm being pulled away and turned to look at Hermione. Her girlfriend stared her straight in the eyes with determination. "He's right Pansy and you know it."

Pansy gently took Hermione by the shoulders and shook her head firmly once more. "No! That's way too close Hermione! I won't let you put yourself in danger like that!"

Hermione cupped the Slytherin's face in her hands. "Pansy...you know that Harry, Ron and I are the best spell casters in our class. It has to be us because we have the best chance at hitting the targets."

Pansy cast her eyes to the ground then closed them. "I just don't want you to get hurt." She whispered then leaned her forehead on Hermione's as she encircled her arms around the girls waist. "It would kill me if something happened to you." Pansy brushed a strand of hair out of Hermione's face and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

Hermione smiled leaning her body into the taller girl's and laid her head on Pansy shoulder. She pressed her lips to the girl's neck and nuzzled against it. "I know love but it's the best way." When she pulled away she took Pansy's hands into her own. "But I have another idea to lessen the risk for all of us."

She looked over to the others. "Justin will levitate the pods and drop them behind the dragon. Terry you'll be standing next to him."

Terry threw his head back and scrunched his face tightly. "I will?" He shot at her.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and stared pointedly at him. "Yes...you will." She shot back then turned to Draco. "Draco you'll stand behind Harry and Daphne behind Ron." She turned back to her girlfriend. "Pansy you'll stand behind me. When we're set to cast the charms on the dragons you four will take hold of your partner's arm. If something goes wrong you apparate them back to this spot. This way the casters can concentrate on the dragon and still get away safely if it doesn't work."

Harry grinned proudly at Hermione. "Excellent Hermione!" He winked at her. "Now let's just go and collect the pods from one of the dorm greenhouses."

They all nodded and began a silent trek back in the direction from which they came. Pansy had a firm grip on the brunette's hand. Hermione could feel Pansy's hand tremble with fear and she brought it up to her face and gently kissed the knuckles. She gazed into Pansy's eyes when she turned her head to face her. "It's going to be alright love"

Pansy repeated the gesture on Hermione's own hand and nodded as the two continued to walk.

When they returned to dorm one they found the dragon was now busying itself with the destruction of the building. It had clawed out parts of the walls and completely torn off part of the roof. The glass ceiling of the observatory was shattered and glass was scattered along the grass of the lawn.

Hermione looked to Pansy and whispered "It must have thought that we ran into the building for cover." She nodded towards the log which the trio had previously lodged into it's mouth. It had been split in two by a strong bite of the powerful jaws.

Harry signaled over to Draco who nodded and the two along with Justin and Terry quietly maneuvered their way around the back of the dorm. Hermione and Pansy slowly crawled through the grass and made their way to crouch behind one portion of the split log. Ron and Daphne moved to the other not ten feet away.

When Pansy saw Harry and Draco emerge from the greenhouse she signaled to her friends to get ready.

She watched as Harry passed an armful of the seed pods to Justin and Terry, being extremely careful not to drop even one. She was confused when she saw Harry keep one of the pods himself.

Justin and Terry hurried along the trees that distinguished the line of the dorm one's backyard to the woods and stopped at small corner clearing. The boys gently laid the pods down in pile and made their way back towards the green house.

Next to the glass building that housed the plants sat a small wooden shed. Both boys rushed in while the dragon was preoccupied, it was currently sticking it's nose into what could only be assumed as Ellen Urqhart's dorm room. There was a green duvet now hanging out of the open gap and flapping in the light wind as the dragon buried it's head further in.

Harry and Draco, much to both Hermione's and Pansy's displeasure, decided to take their place along the wall of the dorm hidden from the dragon's view. Harry looked over to Justin who had poked his head out of the tool shed and nodded to the boy. Then he looked over to both Hermione and Ron and gave a hand signal.

Pansy took hold of Hermione's left hand as Daphne took hold of Ron's. Justin turned his head towards the area of the seed pods and silently cast Wingardium Leviosa. The pods rose to the air. Without breaking his concentration Justin gave another short look to Harry before returning his attention to the task at hand.

Harry took a deep breath and hurled the single pod in the direction of the other hidden ones. Once the seed touched ground it bursts with a flashy pop, drawing the attention of the dragon away from it's obsession.

The beast turned towards the commotion and stomped towards it. Turning it's head and body side to side to investigate where the disturbance had come from.

Justin suddenly pulled his wand arm back, letting the other pods fall to the ground. The seeds created a series of bangs as the dragon held his long neck straight up and forward towards the noise and his wings spread out.

Harry stepped out of the shadows as Ron and Hermione stood up from their crouched positions. As all three shouted a unified "Stupefy!" Three beams of red light shot simultaneously from their wands.

Harry's hit it's mark just below the wing joint, but the jinx immediately ricocheted back towards them just as Draco pulled Harry off to the side.

Hermione's did the same as it hit at the merging point of the dragon's tail and the arrow pointed tip.

The third jinx, which Ron had cast with a tight grip on Daphne's hand, imbedded itself into the dragon's neck.

The dragon's neck jerked for a moment before the creature closed it's eyes and fell with a thud to the ground.

Daphne wretched her hand out of Ron's grasp and shook it furiously. "Damn it Ron! I think you left a hand shaped bruise on me!"

Pansy pulled Hermione into her arms and kissed her lovingly on the cheek. Before pulling away she leaned towards Hermione's ear. "You're bloody brilliant...you know that?"

Hermione shook her head as Pansy pulled away. "I get no credited for this, it was a joint effort and it was Ron who knocked the dragon out." She smiled as they started walking towards the fallen dragon. Pansy took a hold of her hand as Daphne and Ron ran past them and turned to look at Hermione. "That maybe true but it was your idea..." She leaned into Hermione's ear once more as they approached the rest of the group. "...And smart girls always get a reward for their brilliance."

Hermione could only blush in response to Pansy's comment. The Slytherin's playfulness had obviously returned with the danger gone.

The other's were standing around the reptile and surveying it's still form. Terry had given one of it's front legs a kick for good measure. Daphne smacked the boy upside the head. "What would you have done if that kick had woken it up you twit!"

Terry rubbed the back of his head in response and moved to stand behind the others, just in case. Pansy rolled her eyes at the lack of chivalry from the Ravenclaw boy.

Justin looked over to Ron with a smile. "Nice shot mate!"

Ron grinned and Hermione walked over to him. She put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek "Well done Ron!" His face grew hot as he puffed his chest up.

Pansy placed a hand over her mouth to cover her laughter as Hermione returned to her side.

Justin looked up to the spot where Ron's jinx hit. "I guess this means that it's part Norwegian Ridgeback since that was it's soft spot."

Hermione walked over to the dragon's mouth as she smirked at the boy. "I knew we could trust your instinct Justin." And she winked at him before crouching down. She took a hold of the dragon's upper lip and lifted it.

Pansy rushed forward to stop her before remembering that the dragon was unconscious.

Hermione examined the beast's sharp and jagged teeth. There was a thick clear fluid dripping from two of the long upper canines. Justin crouched next to her and looked on as well before commenting. "I guess it's soft spot wasn't the only thing it inherited from the Ridgeback."

Ron and rest approached and stood behind them. Terry bent over Justin's shoulder "What else did it get?"

Justin pointed to the fluid. "Poisonous fangs." Terry jumped back and away from the deadly saliva.

Hermione pulled out a small vile from her pocket and carefully brought it to the fang. Pansy quickly grabbed a hold of her wrist before she reached it. "What on earth do you think you're doing?"

Hermione pried pansy hand from around her wrist. "I'm collecting the poison. You never know what one will discover studying dragon poison. Especially from a dragon that hasn't been studied itself yet."

Pansy rolled her eyes but allowed the girl to continue her collection.

Harry looked at his friend curiously. "You just carry one of those around with you all the time do you?"

Hermione scowled at him then put a stopper in the vile and returned it to her pocket.

The group was torn from their observation when they heard a voice yell from the dorm. "Is it dead?"

They stood up and turned to look at the gap in the side of the building. Ellen stood on the edge hanging on to what was left of the wall.

Daphne and Draco ran up to the wall and yelled up to her. "No just stunned! Ellen are you alright!" The girl was disheveled, her clothing torn in places and parts of her long blond hair burnt.

She nodded down to them. "I'm fine but a bit of the wall hit Portia on the back of the head! She isn't moving!" She replied frantically.

As Hermione and Pansy ran around to the front of the dorm Daphne yelled up. "We're coming to get you out of there! Stay put!"

Harry turned to the other boys while the girls and Draco ran through the now nonexistent door. "We should bind it's legs and jaw, just in case it does wake up. Then we need to go find the second dragon."

After the boys cast Incarcerous they checked the chains that now wrapped around it's legs for security. They left the creature to meet the others in front of the dorm.

Ellen emerged first sadly clutching at the lost strands of her hair. Next came Portia who was being supported on either side by Hermione and Pansy under her arms.

Harry looked at the girl, she was clearly dazed but conscious. "Are you two alright? Why were you in the dorm?"

Ellen looked scornfully at both Justin and Terry before turning back to Harry. "We ran in here when the dragons first attacked to hide. We were fine till those two brought one of them to our dorm!"

Terry pointed a finger in her direction. "Oi! We just saved your bloody life! I'd think you'd be a bit more grateful!"

Draco shoved the boy's shoulder. "You didn't do anything you tosser!"

Terry shrugged a bit. "Well I was ready to if it was needed!"

Pansy and Hermione both scoffed at him before lowering Portia to the ground and leaning her against the wall.

Hermione gently took the girl's head into her hands and brushed through the dark strands looking for signs of injury. "You're not bleeding thank goodness. How does your head feel Portia?" She cupped the girl's chin and pulled her up to examine her eyes.

Portia grimaced before giving her housemate a small smile. "I'm a bit sore but otherwise fine." Hermione smiled back before looking at Ellen. "We're going after the other dragon. You'll both be safer if you stay here. Keep to the common room and stay inside. I'll come back when it's safe."

Pansy nodded in agreement. "We both will, but in the mean time Ellen you'll need to keep an eye on Portia." She looked down at the injured girl. "You may have a concussion so whatever you do don't fall asleep, alright?"

Hermione smiled with a loving glow at her girlfriend's caring nature. She then lifted Portia back up with Pansy's help and moved the girl into the common room. The two stayed huddled on one of the sofa's.

Terry leaned against the back of the furniture and crossed his arms. "I better stay here with them just in case any more trouble comes."

Ron looked at him through narrow eyes. "The dragon outside is unconscious and we're going after the second so what possible trouble could come?" He shook his head before turning around and walking towards the door muttering "Bloody coward."

Hermione and Pansy exited the dorm hand in hand as they followed everyone else out. The group marched through the lawn and down the path towards the community center.

They could already hear shouting coming from the area and they rushed forward fearing the worst.

The seven students cut through the last bit of woods and into the clear field in front of the building. The center was ablaze, fire covering every inch of the walls and roof. Their fellow students were running around frantically casting various spells to put the fire out but they weren't enough to completely douse the flames.

Ron stopped the others with a shout. "Look!" He pointed to an area off to the side of the building and they watched as some of the other students were running and dodged attacks from a second slightly larger dragon.

Harry turned to Ron and Hermione. "Hermione, take Pansy and Daphne with you to help put that fire out. Ron, Draco and Justin...you three come with me. We need to help them with the dragon!"

Hermione and the two girls ran towards the building as the boys ran towards the dragon. The brunette Gryffindor stopped in front of the building and cast Aguamenti on the wall. The charm put the flames out but no sooner did she drop her wand then the wall was engulfed once more.

She turned to Pansy and frowned. "I don't know what to do!" She stomped her foot angrily on the ground.

Pansy paused and looked thoughtfully at the fire before turning back to Hermione. "I do." Hermione looked up at her hopefully. "How?"

Pansy took hold of her arm. "Our homework from charms...remember? The section on putting out fires from highly flammable toxic liquids?"

Hermione slapped a hand to her forehead. "Of course!" The two girls aimed their wands towards the sky directly above the center. "Atquialis Nimbus!" A burst of air shot out of the wands and swirled the clouds around till they merged and darkened. The clouds began to pour down buckets of rain on the front right side of the community center.

Daphne took their example and ran to the left and repeated their action. The three girls ran to the back and cast the charm once more, then pulled the students together checking them for injuries.

Hermione found Lavender and Susan huddled in the crowd and pulled them aside. "Are there any other buildings on fire?"

They both nodded there heads. Susan pointed across the wood area towards the dorms. "We saw three of them on fire when we ran down here to get away from the dragon."

Hermione looked over towards said dragon and watched as it swung it's tail bringing down a large oak tree. She turned back to Susan. "Ok you two need to take the others and put out any fires you see. Cast Atquialis Nimbus in the air above the fire, repair the buildings if there's any damage. Make sure all the fire on the buildings and trees are put out first. Do you understand?" The two nodded and took off towards the others.

As a few of students ran off down the path towards the dorms, others followed the three girls as they made their way to aid the boys.

Harry was ahead of the other three as they ran down a small hill towards their classmates. He saw Dean and Seamus behind a large boulder throwing curses and jinxes around the sides.

In a line at the top of the hill stood Parvati, Gwenyth, Duncan, Michael, Blaise, Millicent, Hannah and Neville. They blocked the dragon from the community center by creating a purplish transparent wall between them.

Harry ran straight for the boulder and ducked down. Ron, Draco and Justin hid in the trees close behind the three Gryffindor boys.

The dragon was thrashing around as more students were running around throwing curses left and right at it. It swung it's tail about, nearly knocking down both Sally-Anne and Anthony.

"It's moving to much for us to get a clear shot at the neck!" Draco yelled over to Harry.

Dean turned from Draco to Harry. "What the hell is he talking about?" He sat himself on the ground with exhaustion.

Harry peeked his head over the rock. "The dragon's have a soft spot on the back of their necks. If we can hit it dead on with Stupefy we'll be able to knock it out." He gritted through his. "But the damn thing is moving around too much to get a good shot!"

Seamus ducked a jinx that had ricocheted off the dragon's back before turning to Harry. "How do you know that?"

Harry continued to look around trying to find something to get the dragon's attention long enough to keep it still. "We already got the other one down." He answered nonchalantly.

Seamus and Dean both stared at him stunned. "You did?"

Harry nodded. "_We_ did." As he pointed back to the three others who slowly approached them from the trees.

Draco kept low to the ground as he came up to the rock. "Harry what are we gonna do? Not even you're good enough to hit that thing while it's running rampant."

Harry bit his lip. "I know...I'm trying to think of something, but there's nothing around here to distract it with."

Ron pointed his thumb behind him. "Justin and me could go get some more pods."

Harry shook his head "I don't think that's gonna work this time."

Hermione, Pansy and Daphne ran up to the barricade that the students had created between themselves and the dragon. They came to a stop next to Neville and Hannah.

"Neville is everyone alright? Have you seen Harry or Ron or Draco?" Hermione stared at the boy who was trying his best not to brake his concentration.

"No one's seriously hurt as far as I know. As for the guys, I haven't seen them." Neville turned back to the wall noticing his portion had started to fall a bit and quickly moved to correct it.

Hannah nudged Hermione with her free arm. "I saw them run over there behind that rock where Dean and Seamus are." She motioned with a nod of her head.

The girls looked over to where she directed and saw their friends huddled together, obviously trying to come up with some kind of plan of attack.

"Hermione what are we gonna do?" Hannah was terrified, that much was obvious to her housemate but she was keeping herself rather calm and collected considering the circumstance.

Hermione looked from Hannah to the dragon. "I'm not sure." She looked down to the ground, the brunette wasn't use to not having all the answers. She knew that their last plan wasn't going to cut it this time.

Pansy placed a hand on her shoulder. "We're not going to be able to keep this one still, he's too riled up."

Hermione's mind raced as she racked her brain for a solution. Only one came to her, it was a dangerous idea and she knew Pansy would not approve.

She turned to her girlfriend and friend. "You two stay here and help keep up the barricade...I have an idea."

Before she could run off Pansy grabbed her by the forearm. "You're not going to do something stupid are you?"

Hermione bit her lip and quickly pulled the taller girl's head in for a kiss before pulling herself away. She ran off around the barricade and down the hill towards the boys.

Daphne took a hold of Pansy before she could take off after her. "Pansy don't! She'll be fine...she's the smart one remember."

Pansy watched as the figure of her lover became smaller in the distance before turning to her best friend and nodding her head. The two pointed their wands towards the barricade and reinforced it.

Harry was still looking around trying to find something, anything that could keep the dragon still even for a moment. Several of the students were still casting spells at it to no avail. Ernie and Padma both tried casting Incarcerous to try and bind it but the dragon had been to quick for it to take hold.

Harry suddenly notice someone heading towards them. It was Hermione and she had that familiar look of determination about her as she ran. Harry was about to run out and pull her behind the trees so they could put their minds together again, until she was no longer running towards them.

Pansy had been busy trying to rebuild the damaged parts of the wall when she heard Millicent exclaim. "What the bloody hell does Granger think she's doin'!"

She turned her head towards Millicent's line of sight and what she saw nearly caused her heart to stop. Hermione, the love of her life, was running full speed towards the dragon.

"Hermione!" Pansy rushed past the others and towards the edge of the wall.

Hermione knew what had to be done and there wasn't time for discussion. The dragon's continuous strikes at the magical wall were steadily weakening it. So she ran, straight for the dragon.

She could hear her friends shouting at her from the distance. Harry voice calling out telling her to stop and come back, but she had to do this now before she lost the nerve.

Closer and closer she ran to the gigantic beast and when she was finally within a few feet she aimed her wand towards the ground "Promoveo Maxima!"

Hermione was forcefully launched into the air and towards the dragon. She managed to grab a hold one of the longer spikes on the dragon's back and pulled herself up onto the beast.

The dragon itself had been to distracted trying to snap at Padma to notice anything on it. Which gave Hermione the advantage she needed. She used the spikes as climbing pegs to move herself higher on it's body.

She finally made it to where the wings emerged from the body when she lost her footing and slipped. She grasped tightly onto spikes and placed her foot against the dragon's body to push herself back up.

Unfortunately the pressure of her foot finally drew the attention of the dragon to the passenger on it's back. It turned it's head back trying to reach her but Hermione was just out of it's reach as she sat at the base of it's neck.

She hooked her feet around the massive neck and aimed her wand at the intended target. Just as she shouted "Stupefy" the enormous creature stood on it's hind legs.

Hermione's jinx hit it's mark as she was hurled through the air. The dragon's roar died as it slowly shut it's eyes and fell to the ground.

Pansy was only meters away when she saw her girl thrown from the dragon's back and land roughly on the ground "Hermione!"

She continued running, nearly blind from the tears forming in her eyes. When she reached her lover she threw herself to the ground and lifted the unconscious girl into her arms.

"Hermione! Wake up! Please wake up!" She gently shook her and tapped her hand to side of Hermione's face trying to get a response from her.

Moments later Harry, Ron and Draco were beside her. Harry placed his fingers against Hermione's neck and felt a strong pulse beneath it then he lowered his ear to her mouth.

"She's alive and breathing." Before he could suggest that they move her to somewhere more comfortable the sounds of popping erupted from all around them.

Several of their professors appeared from out of nowhere. Professor McGonagall and Flitwick arriving with them. McGonagall gasped at the sight of an unconscious dragon laying in the middle of the field.

She turned to her left and saw her favorite student lying motionless and surrounded by her friends. The older witch took off towards them "Potter! What happened to Miss Granger and why is there a dragon here?"

She lowered herself to the ground and ran her wand along Hermione's body searching for any serious injuries.

Harry backed himself away and let his head of house take care of his friend. "I don't know professor, they just came out of nowhere."

McGonagall looked up at the boy in shock. "They?" She screeched.

Harry nodded his head. "There's two of them. The other one is unconscious and tied up at dorm one."

Pansy shot her head up at the professor, her hand tightly clenching that of her girlfriend's. "Where were you all? How did you not know there were dragons attacking the village?"

McGonagall placed the tip of her wand against Hermione's forehead before arching her brow at the Pansy. "I'd watch that tone Miss Parkinson." She said calmly then returned her attention to Hermione.

"We have alarms set up all around the village, none went off to give us any indication that there was anything amiss. We had no idea there was anything wrong until Firenze said that he felt that the village was in danger." She made a figure eight on Hermione's forehead with her wand. "We left immediately to come here but were unable to come through the fireplace. Professor Flitwick had to remove some of his anti-apparition charms all the way from Hogsmeade to allow us to enter the village."

Hermione's hand twitched in Pansy's own and she shifted her attention down to the girl in her lap.

Hermione groaned in pained as she slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was slightly blurry as she took in the forms of her girlfriend and her professor above her. "Ughhh...did anyone get the number of the train that hit me?"

McGonagall chuckled and brushed a bit of hair out of Hermione's face. "Are you alright Miss Granger?"

Hermione nodded slowly. "My head is a bit sore though."

McGonagall looked up to Pansy. "Miss Parkinson perhaps you could accompany Miss Granger back to your dorm and have her lie down. I'll stop by later to check on her after I assist the other professors in attending to the dragon." She turned her gazed towards the creature.

"How on earth did you manage to bring down a dragon by the way." She looked curiously at Hermione as she and Pansy helped the girl to stand.

Pansy looked at her girlfriend with sympathy as she grimaced when she stood. "Professor perhaps you could let the others answer that question and let me get Hermione to rest."

"Yes of course. Please carry on, I shall come check on you as soon as possible Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall gently caressed the girl's head. "Go on."

Hermione nodded her head as she accepted Pansy's hand and the two headed towards their dorm.

The trek back to dorm was a silent and long one. Hermione wasn't able to move to quickly because of the dizziness.

Once they reached their dorm Pansy lead Hermione over to the sofa and made her lie down before going into the kitchen.

She turned the faucet on and pointed her wand to the water and whispered "Glacius." Once the sink filled with ice she grabbed a cloth off the towel rack on the oven and filled it with the cubes.

After she tied the ends of the towel together she paused and shut her eyes tight. She slammed her hand down hard on the counter. She was angry at Hermione and wanted nothing more than to yell at her for putting herself in danger like that.

A moment later she went back into the common room to find her girlfriend laying quietly on the sofa half asleep. She carefully placed the ice pack on her head and caressed her hand.

She sighed as Hermione smiled sleepily at the gesture, then moved to sift her head onto her lap. She lovingly stroked the girl's hair while holding the ice pack in place. _'I let this go for now so she can rest but tomorrow morning she's not going to hear the end of it.'_

**:Please feed me reviews…Pleeease**


	8. Chapter 8: Oh Father

***Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed...you guys are awesome and so is everyone who put me on their story alert* **

Chapter 8: Oh Father

It had been two weeks since the dragon incident and the tension in the village had finally begun to lift. The students had been gathered at the center the following day and assured that new and stronger wards had been placed around the village.

A professor was also to be stationed in the village at all times now as well but would keep to an office in the community center until needed.

Hermione had been awoken around one in the morning by a concerned McGonagall and Pomfrey knocking at the door. After a quick check up she was ordered to a day of bed rest.

Pansy spent all of Saturday waiting on Hermione hand and foot despite her protest. However, once Sunday came around and the brunette was no longer being forced to stay in bed all hell broke loose.

Pansy had began to rant to her girlfriend that she had absolutely no sense and no business running up to and practically tackling a dragon the way she had done. This had led to an hour long fight between the two. After vehemently defending her actions Hermione gave Pansy the silent treatment then left the dorm without telling her where she was going.

Pansy spent hours over at Harry and Draco's dorm crying until she had no more tears left. She was distraught with the thought that she had lost the one thing that had made her happier than she had been in years. Ginny assured her that one fight was not going to end their relationship and then promptly dragged Pansy to Hogsmeade.

The redhead pulled Pansy from shop to shop and finally around eight at night the Slytherin returned home. She found her girlfriend in the potion's lab staring zombie-like into her cauldron.

She approached cautiously then timidly called for the girl's handing the brunette a bouquet of roses and a small gold chain with a heart shaped ruby charm. According to Ginny flowers and jewelry solved everything. A good deal of groveling didn't hurt either.

After a heartfelt apology from both girls, Hermione happily allowed her girlfriend to place the necklace on her then gave the surprise girl a gift of her own. She placed an emerald studded silver bracelet on Pansy's wrist then the girls spent the rest of the night in Pansy's room continuing to make up.

Two weeks and everything was finally completely back to normal. It was now the middle of October and the air outside already chilled. The fireplace was now in constant use to keep the dorm warmer.

Harry, Ron and Daphne were currently sitting on the floor next to the fireplace in dorm 15. The three students had a copy of Transfiguration: Beyond the Theory opened and each were staring at small figurines they held in their palms. Their current assignment was to make each of their figurines come to life but so far all they had managed was to get the eyes to move and blink.

After a dozen or so tries Daphne finally rolled her eyes and groaned "Ugh...This is so stupid! Why do we need to learn this spell any way? It's not like we're going to need it in a real life situation." She dropped the miniature ceramic unicorn onto the floor and folded her arms over her chest as she looked over to the boys.

Ron dropped his as well and slouched. "Thank you! I was beginning to think I was the only one who thought that this assignment was pointless."

Harry looked from one to the other with a raised eyebrow. "I can answer that with two words." He pointed his wand once again at his Hungarian Horntail figurine. "Hogwarts statues."

The other two looked to one another as the realization simultaneously hit them. Statues that had been brought to life had protected their school. They each picked up their figurine as a loud boom was heard in the next room.

The three friends turned to see the door to the potions lab open and a cloud of black smoke billowing out. Pansy stepped out from the darkness while coughing and waving her hand around frantically, followed by Draco.

"Draco I *cough* I told you a pinch of ground Malaclaw shell! *cough cough* Not a handful!" She moved to the window to open it and pulled in a deep breath of fresh air. Draco was right behind her and filling his lungs too "It wasn't a handful! It was about the size of a sickle in my hand!"

Pansy turned an annoyed glare to him "That's more than a pinch you dolt!"

Daphne stood up from her spot and walked to the door. As she opened it she waved her wand in a circular motion and directed the smoke towards the window. Like a tornado being sucked into a vortex, the smoke disappeared outside into the clear blue sky. Then she turned an amused eye to her housemates. "I take it the Felicis Dies potion isn't coming along so well?"

Pansy brushed the ash from her shoulder and turned her annoyed look now to Daphne. "Obviously not." Then stomped over to sit on the sofa with a thud.

Draco looked around the room before joining her. "Is Hermione not back yet? I'm starving."

Pansy gave him a disgusted look before elbowing him. "Would you stop using my girlfriend as your personal chef! If you're so hungry go into the kitchen and make yourself something to eat!"

The blonde Slytherin rubbed his sore ribs before scowling at Pansy. "'What's got you in such a fowl mood today?"

Pansy's face softened when she turned back to her best friend. "Sorry Draco...I have been pretty awful today haven't I?" He nodded his head in a agreement before smiling.

Pansy looked to the others before staring into the fireplace, wishing Hermione was there with her right now. "I got another letter from Madam Kerry yesterday. The meeting is set for tomorrow. I'll be going to see my parents. I guess I'm just a bit on edge is all."

Draco placed an arm around her shoulders in sympathy. "Don't work yourself up over it Pansy. No matter what we'll all be here for you and so will Hermione...especially Hermione." She smiled and looked down at her lap then to each of her friends who nodded in agreement with Draco.

Harry stood up and sat next to his best friend's girlfriend. "You know that no matter what they say or do it's never going to change how you and Hermione feel about each other and that's what you need to focus on. Not on what they'll say, because anything they could have to say against Hermione will be nothing but a bunch of bull based on their muggleborn prejudices. You just keep thinking about the person you love while there and it'll be over before you know it."

Pansy smiled again but this time a little teary eyed as she took both boys hands into her own and looked to the boy who lived and nodded. "I think that'll be loads of help, thanks Harry."

Harry shrugged "That's what got me through most of the last year." He looked over to Ron. "Besides having Ron and Hermione there with me, my thoughts of Ginny were some of the few things that kept me sane." He turned back to Pansy "Just think about her and you'll be fine."

She leaned over and gave him a brief hug then the same to Draco. "Thanks guys. I really do feel a lot better now." She rubbed the tears from her eyes and turned back to Draco. "Hermione made some lasagna last night, there's still some in the fridge and you're welcome to it."

Draco's smile grew as he gave her another squeeze. "Sweet Merlin, thank you!" He then rushed off into the kitchen as the others laughed while watching him go.

Ron and Daphne turned back to their Transfiguration assignment when the front door opened. Hermione entered the room talking adamantly with Neville and Lavender. She was clearly annoyed by something by the look on her face. "Honestly who does that Andrea Kirke think she is! Putting me in charge of decorations like she's the bloody president of the council!"

She stormed into the room with the other two trailing closely behind. Sitting in Draco's now vacated seat she leaned over and placed a sweet gentle kiss on her girlfriend's cheek. "Hello love. How's the potions assignment coming along?"

Pansy scoffed before smiling at her "Sore subject...let's not bring it up. I take it the council meeting with the other student heads of house didn't go so well?"

Hermione crossed her arms before leaning back into her lover's embrace against the sofa. "I have no idea what Professor Sprout was thinking making Andrea the head girl for Hufflepuff, the girl is simply intolerable and bossy...and she stuck me with the decorations."

Ron frowned "Decorations for what?"

Lavender sat down on the ground next to her boyfriend and looped her arm through his. "The council decided on throwing a costume party for Halloween. Andrea decided to go all 'I'm the best party planner in this group so I'm in charge' then started barking orders of who got what job. She put Hermione in charge of the decorations." She leaned her head down on Ron's shoulder before squeezing his arm.

Neville sat in the armchair and slouched down. "Better than me...I have to come up with the bloody party favors. That's not a job that I'm looking forward to."

Ron pulled his arm from Lavender's grasp and placed it around her shoulders. "A costume party huh? That should be fun, what do you reckon we should goes as Lav?"

Lavender pulled away with a squeal before clapping her hands together. "I was hoping you'd ask me that Ronniekins! I think we should goes as either a prince and a princess or a knight and a princess. Either way I want to go as a princess and I already have the perfect dress in mind!"

Ron grimaced at the thought of going as a poofy dressed prince. "Er...how about I go as a knight. I'd rather spend the evening in a tin suit instead of tights if you don't mind."

Lavender shrugged in response. "That's fine by me Won Won. Ooh I can't wait!"

Daphne and Pansy looked to one another before both rolled their eyes with a look of annoyance. Neither one could figure out why the golden trio even tolerated the blonde airhead but they guessed it was part of the whole goody two shoes package, the idea of accepting everyone into their group no matter how insufferable the person could be.

Pansy then looked over to her own girlfriend with a smile in place. "What should we go as babe?"

Hermione smirked back "Well...I was thinking we could go as pirates."

Pansy scrunched her eyebrows together. "Pirates?"

Hermione nodded enthusiastically "Mmhm...you could be the pirate queen and..." She leaned in closer to Pansy "...I can be your pirate wench." Then giggled sweetly.

Pansy bit her lip and smiled wickedly. "Ok...you talked me into it." They laughed as their foreheads touched.

Daphne exhaled a frustrated breath of air and slouched down. "Damn I wish Luna were here."

Harry gave her a sympathetic look. "I know how you feel Daph." He sighed before rejoining her on the floor. "Hey Hermione can you help us with this Transfiguration spell? I know you already have to have it down perfectly by now."

Hermione moved to the floor as Pansy stood. "I'm gonna go to the greenhouse to get more Fire Aloe for the potion. Will one of you let Draco know when he finally pulls his head out of our fridge?" They each nodded as Pansy walked out the front door and around the back of the dorm.

The greenhouse, Pansy had come to find out, was quite a deceptive building. It's outer size was equal to that of the dorm as was the inside when she and Hermione had first began to plant their Herbology assignments each week. It had a staircase off to the right of the entrance door that went down to a dark basement area and up to a platform. The basement housed the plants that were meant to be keep in a dark and dank environment while the platform held plots that required more direct sunlight.

That wasn't what was so fascinating about the greenhouse however. When they first started planting there were only four 10x10 foot spaces of soil on each level to do the planting and as each area was taken up by a new plant another area with bare soil would appear the following day. The path down the middle would get longer and longer as each new planting area appeared, but the outer size of the building never changed.

Pansy grabbed a pair of dragon hide gloves and made her way down the path till she came to a large spiny bush. Taking out her wand she pointed it over to a particularly thick and fleshy leaf. "Diffindo" She made a slashing motion with her wand and the leaf separated from the rest of the plant.

After pulling on the gloves she firmly grasped the squiggling leaf and left the glass building.

As she turned the corner of the dorm building she was greeted by an unpleasant sight. Tamara Hopper and Theodore Nott were making their way down the path to their front door arm in arm.

She inhaled deeply and threw her shoulders back, ready to take whatever abuse the two were preparing to throw at her. "What do you two want?" She spit at them.

They stopped in front of her, Tamara clasped her hands in front of her and Theodore's behind his back. Theodore shuffled his feet around while looking at the ground shamefully. "We...We wanted to...well...apologize for what happened at the beginning of term. To both you and Granger. We got to thinking about why we acted the way we did towards you after the whole dragon fiasco happened and we realized that that night was proof that everything we've been told to believe about muggleborns just isn't true."

Tamara looked up to Pansy next as she wrung her hands together. "Yeah, the way that Granger went after that dragon was the bravest thing that I've ever seen anybody do. I found out from Ellen afterwards that she was part of the reason that you all figured out how to take the dragons down."

Pansy stood there shocked with her mouth hanging open "Uhh...well umm...yeah it was. That's just the kind of person she is though. Brave and courageous without a thought for her own safety." She added the last bit a little sourly.

She turned to look at the dorm then back at her two housemates. "Look...everyone is inside right now working on this week's assignments. Would you two like to come inside and see for yourself how wrong you were...just how wrong we all were about Gryffindors and muggleborns in general?" She gave a small smile.

The two looked at one another nervously. Theodore turned and scrutinized the building. "I'm not sure we'd be very welcomed in there. Not that we really deserve any less but I'm sure they would all turn their wands on us the moment we stepped foot inside."

Pansy bit her lip and held up her hand. "I'll go talk to them...wait here...please." She pleaded and they nodded reluctantly as she turned and entered her dorm.

The guys were as she left them with the exception of Hermione. Draco was sitting on the sofa, digging into a large piece of lasagna while the others were continuing to work on their Transfiguration assignment. Draco turned to look at her, fork poised mid-air just before his lips. "Give me a few minutes to finish eating and then we can start over on that potion ok Pans?"

"Where's Hermione? I need to talk to all of you for a sec." She quickly dumped the Fire Aloe onto the coffee table where it continued to weakly wiggle around. Draco pointed towards the library with his fork before continuing to eat.

Pansy walked over to the door and opened it to find her girlfriend bent over a large dusty tome with several other books piled next to it. "Baby could you come out here for a moment please?" Then turned towards the others who were eyeing her curiously.

Daphne placed the Transfiguration book down onto the floor. "Pansy what's going on?"

Hermione came out of the library and stood next to her girlfriend who instantly took her hand. "Theodore and Tamara are outside the dorm right now."

Draco quickly placed his plate down onto the table and stood along with Harry and Ron. "Don't worry Pansy we'll take care of those two." He said angrily as the three boys moved towards the door.

"No wait! They're not here to start trouble." She turned to look at Hermione. "They want to apologize for attacking us. I think they really mean it Hermione...I think we should give them a chance." She looked at her girlfriend earnestly, almost pleading with her eyes.

Hermione inhaled deeply then let out a breath before nodded her agreement and squeezing Pansy's hand. As Daphne, Lavender and the boys moved to sit on the sofas Hermione went to lean against the arm rest as Pansy let the two Slytherins into their home.

Theodore and Tamara stepped in cautiously and made their way to stand in front of the group as Pansy took her place besides her beloved. They nervously looked to each face before Theodore took a step forward. "Uh...hi everyone." He looked directly at Hermione "We wanted to say that we're sorry Granger...er I mean Hermione. Not just for what happened the first night of term but for everything."

Tamara came up next to him and placed her hand in his. "Yeah...I mean in our defense we've been raised to see muggleborns as beneath us since we were in diapers. We should've been our own judges instead of just trusting what our parents said."

She then moved to stand in front of Hermione. "What you did was really brave Hermione. I don't think any Slytherin would have had the courage to do what you did and I don't believe that someone like that would _steal_ magic. I'm sorry for everything I've ever put you through...all of you." She glanced from one face to another before her gaze landed back on Hermione. "The night that we attacked you...I was just so angry about my father and my uncle being sent to Azkaban that I never took the time to really think about who was really to blame."

Theodore moved next to her. "Me too. If I had then I would have realized a long time ago that the person really at fault was...you-know-who...and also my parents for buying into his crap." He honestly looked completely defeated, as though admitting that had literally taken the wind out of him.

Hermione looked at Pansy who gave her an encouraging smile. When she turned back to the Slytherins she held out her hand. "I can understand why you did it and I forgive you. I hope this means that we can be friends and finally put this whole feud behind us."

The two smiled as they took turns shaking her hand. Tamara grasped Hermione's with both of her own. "You know...I actually have always secretly admired your brilliance. I would never have admitted it before in a million years but I always wished I could be half as smart as you."

Hermione blushed before placing her hand on top of their clasped ones. "I'm really not that brilliant Tamara, I just really like to read." She smiled as the other girl giggled before shaking her head. Tamara pulled her hand away before placing both on her hips. "Well maybe you could teach me to be more of an avid reader like yourself."

After a few more minutes of talking to the group the two excused themselves as they were meeting some of their friends at another dorm.

When they were seen walking down the path holding hands the group let out a collective sigh. Ron returned to the sofa and sat next to Lavender, placing a hand lovingly on her knee. "Well I can now say that I've seen a true miracle."

Everyone laughed out loud before agreeing with his statement then grudgingly returned to their work.

Hermione, being the only one who had already completed all of her work, decided that the recent events of the day definitely warranted a celebratory dinner. She kept to the kitchen as the others continued to work.

After two hours of brewing Pansy decided to leave the final steps to Draco so she could join Hermione in the kitchen as she cooked. She found her stirring around something in a hollowed out pumpkin in the oven before closing the oven door.

Pansy was still stunned by the enormous amount of skill Hermione possessed in the cooking department. Although considering who her girlfriend was she shouldn't have been, but each time she was given a new dish her eyes and mouth would widen in pleasant surprise at the first bite. "Hey baby, whatcha making?" She leaned against the island.

Hermione pressed herself into Pansy as she placed a quick kiss on her lips before moving over to the stove. "Well I've got Pumpkin stew cooking in the oven. I'm also making stuffed peppers, apple glazed chicken and roasted asparagus." She moved a glass pan with eight green bell peppers lined up with the tops cut off closer to a pot on the stove. Carefully she spooned out a mixture that had been cooking in the pot into each pepper.

Pansy moved behind her and wrapped an arm around her lover. "You know if you keep this up we'll never have our dorm to ourselves right?"

Hermione shrugged before taking the pan and opening the oven once more then placing the pan on a rack below the pumpkin. "I don't mind. You know how much I love to cook. I love making dinner for everyone."

Pansy spun her around and pinned her to the counter, pressing their hips together. "But I love having time alone with my girlfriend which is impossible to do with a house full of people."

Hermione smirked before wrapping her arms around Pansy's neck and kissing her chin. "I love spending time alone with you to love and I promise that after you get back from the meeting tomorrow we'll keep the weekend to ourselves...no interruptions." She traveled up to nibble on Pansy's bottom lip before pulling away to see the Slytherin girl with her eyes closed and smiling.

Pansy opened her eyes to stare into Hermione's chocolate ones. "Mmm...can't wait." She tightened the grip around Hermione's waist before the other girl pulled completely away.

Hermione took a bowl of asparagus and began to sprinkle olive oil, salt and pepper over it then mixing it in the bowl. "Love would you mind writing olive oil down on the board, we're almost out."

Pansy walked over to the pantry and opened the door. Inside the pantry on the wall to the right hung an 8x10 chalkboard. It was a rather ingenious idea thought Pansy as she took the board into her hand and scribbled the item on it with an attached piece of chalk. All they had to do when they ran out of something was write it down on the board then close the door and it would appear in the pantry or fridge immediately while whatever had been written down was erased off the board.

Hermione had guessed that the school must have gotten house elves to tend to the needs of the dorms like they did the house dorms in Hogwarts. It certainly explained how their dirty laundry was always mysteriously washed, folded and put away in their drawers and how their beds were always made. They had yet to ever catch one in the dorm though.

As Pansy turned back around she took a moment to take in the sight before her. Hermione stood in front of the counter, she was now taking the asparagus out of the bowl and lining the bottom of a pan with them. Pansy watched as her girlfriend gently squeezed a lemon over the spears before setting the pan aside.

Pansy couldn't help but smile to herself. It was all so ridiculously domestic and Pansy loved every minute of it as she looked at her adorable girlfriend fiddle with the tie of her apron before opening the oven and removing the pumpkin. "Pansy would you mind putting an extendable charm on the table, dinner is almost ready."

"Sure thing babe. I'll set the table to alright?" Pansy move over to their small wooden kitchen table and pulled out her wand.

Hermione gave her a smile over her shoulder. "Thank you Pansy."

Pansy smiled back before she turned to the table and waved her wand. The table legs screeched against the floor as the table itself slowly stretched itself out to comfortably seat eight people. Then pointed her wand towards the cabinets and drawers. A red tablecloth floated out of the drawer and glided over to settle perfectly straight on the table before extra chairs as well as the dishes and utensils positioned themselves into their proper places.

A few minutes later Pansy called everyone into the kitchen to eat. The group sat around the table thoroughly enjoying Hermione's cooking and discussing the whole thing that happened with Theodore and Tamara.

Around eight the group decided to call it a night and bid the girls goodnight. Pansy let them out and then returned to the kitchen watching her girlfriend as she began to wash the dishes. "Baby? You know you can do that with magic right?" She giggled as she grabbed a towel and handed it to her lover.

Hermione smirked as she took the cloth and dried her hands "I know but...sometimes I just enjoy doing things the muggle way. It reminds me of where I come from."

Pansy waved her wand over the sink and the dishes and sponge floated into the air. As the dishes began cleaning themselves Pansy encircled her arms around Hermione's tiny waist. She placed her chin on the shorter girl's shoulder. "I can't wait till our London visit next week, although I must admit I'm a bit nervous about meeting your parents. Do you think they'll like me?"

Hermione turned in her arms as she placed her hands on either side of Pansy's face. "They'll love you...because I love you. Because there's not a single thing they could find not to love about you." She leaned forward and briefly kissed her lips.

Pansy smiled and pulled Hermione into her side as she led her out the kitchen door and onto the sofa. She turned the television on as Hermione snuggled into her side and started clicking through the channels. "There doesn't seem to be anything on right now, want to watch a movie before bed?"

Hermione nodded and pulled out her wand. "I'm in the mood for a cartoon though if that's ok with you?"

Pansy nodded back before turning to her lover. "Sure except...what's a cartoon?" She quirked an eyebrow up.

Hermione giggled as she summoned over a DVD from the collect on the entertainment stand. "It's like a movie except that instead of real people being filmed it's a bunch of drawings that are transferred onto film...you'll see." She grabbed the DVD floating in the air and walked over to the player to insert it. "This one's perfect...it's an adorable story."

When she moved back to the sofa Pansy pressed the play button as Hermione moved into her girlfriend's embrace. "What's it called?"

Hermione pulled the blanket hanging on the back of the sofa to cover them with. "Finding Nemo...it's one of my favorites. I always watch it with my little cousins when I baby sit them."

Pansy pulled the smaller girl in tighter as the movie began. "So this is a movie made for children then?"

Hermione giggled as Pansy laid down with her head and upper back against the armrest then rested her own head on her girlfriend's chest. "It's for both adults and children."

It was a little after eleven when the movie finally ended, Pansy gently shook the sleeping girl on her chest. "Hey wake up sleepy head." She cooed while placing light kisses on Hermione's head.

The brunette finally stirred then lifted her head to look at Pansy who was smirking at her and brushing stray hairs from her face. "This is one of your favorite movies and yet you're the one that managed to fall asleep in the middle of watching it." She teased then pulled her lover up to her feet as she shut the television off.

Pansy half led and half carried Hermione up to the Gryffindor's room. She sat the girl on the edge of her bed then moved over to her dresser and pulled out a oversized white t-shirt from her pajama drawer. Pansy helped Hermione take off her clothes, all the while trying very hard not to grope her sleepy girlfriend and then laid her down in the bed.

She pulled another shirt out for herself and then crawled under the covers behind her lover. Wrapping an arm around Hermione's waist she pulled the brunette closer to her body, molding into her back as she spooned her.

Ever since the week before the dragon attack, after the first night that they had been intimate with each other, the two never slept alone in their separate rooms any more. They tried to the night after their first night together, but almost immediately after trying to go to sleep both had left their rooms to go to the others only to find the other girl in the hallway.

They didn't see the point in denying the fact that they were addicted to the feel of each others arms around them while they slept. They couldn't hide from each other the simple joy they felt waking up with one another.

Pansy quickly felt her body begin to hum with the beginning drowsiness of sleep the moment she snuggled into her lover's backside.

The following morning the two girls woke up early and as Pansy headed over to the bathroom to shower Hermione went into the kitchen to start on breakfast. She had just finished spooning some hash browns onto Pansy plate when her girlfriend entered the kitchen.

Pansy was dressed conservatively for the meeting with her parents. Her usual outfit of a pair of faded jeans and a black tee now replaced with black dress pants and a dark green silk dress shirt.

"Aww...thank you for making me breakfast baby." She kissed the brunette's temple before taking the dish of hash browns out of her hands. "Go sit love." She then served her lover some of the potatoes then buttered a few pieces of toast for the both of them.

For the first few minutes the two sat silently while they ate. Hermione kept her eyes on her plate as Pansy lifted her eyes to her girlfriend, the lack of their usual easy communication was beginning to annoy her. "What are you thinking about?"

Hermione was pushing the contents of her plate around with her fork. When she looked up to meet Pansy's eyes she held a look of concern that was readable both in her eyes and on her lips as she held them tightly between her teeth. "I...I was thinking about what you said on the day you got the first letter from Madam Kerry. Pansy? Do you think...? Is there anything else your parents would do to you...other than take away your inheritance? When they find out about us I mean."

Pansy's eyes shifted down to her own plate. Hermione reached over and placed her hand over Pansy's. "Would...would they try...to hurt you?" Pansy looked into her love's eyes before giving a short shrug of her shoulders then looking back down.

Hermione entwined their fingers together and squeezed her hand. "I hope you know that I'll never let that happen. I promise I'll always be here for you Pansy and I'll do everything in my power to protect you from anything they could possibly do."

Pansy smiled down at her dish as she stopped poking her poached eggs and she pulled Hermione's hand to her lips then kissed it sweetly. She looked back up into Hermione's eyes which were filled with love and determination. The same look that had first captured her attention and admiration for the Gryffindor girl. "Thank you...I hope you know that I'd do the same for you my love."

The two continued to eat silently once again but the air now cleared. Their hands remained clasped together as they finished off their breakfast.

As they began to clean up after themselves they heard a knock at the door and both left to answer it. Hermione opened the door to a tall woman in a light blue robes, her slightly graying blonde hair pulled back into a bun and her kind blue eyes staring at her through a pair of small rectangle framed glasses. "Good morning, you must be Madam Kerry." She greeted politely.

"And you must be Ms. Granger. I must say it is quite a pleasure to finally meet you. Pansy has said nothing but the best of you in her weekly letters. I am pleased that she has someone special that she can talk to." Madam Kerry reached a hand across the threshold to shake Hermione's.

Hermione smiled back at the woman who then turned to look at Pansy. "I wish we had the time to sit and chat for a bit but unfortunately we'll have to leave for the ministry immediately to meet privately with your Uncle and Aunt before we meet with your parents."

Pansy nodded her head and moved to pick her jacket up off the sofa before pulling Hermione against her. Madam Kerry had the courtesy to step further outside and turn her back to them.

"Promise not to miss me too much alright?" Pansy smiled nervously at her girlfriend as she wrapped her arms around her waist.

Hermione placed her hands on either side of Pansy's face before leaning in to give her a small and innocent kiss on her forehead. It was the sweetest and most intimate gesture Pansy had ever received from anyone before and like everything else Hermione did it took her breath away.

Pansy took Hermione's hands into her own. Hermione bit her bottom lip before placing another short sweet kiss on Pansy's lips then whispering. "Just...be careful okay? For me?"

Pansy pulled her girlfriend into a hug and held her tight before whispering into her ear "I'll be back before you know it, then we can start our weekend together...alone." She pulled back and wiggled her eyebrows up and down.

Hermione giggled and pulled her girlfriend back in for one more passionate kiss before reluctantly letting her walk out the door.

Pansy stepped out of the fireplace and into the main lobby of Hogsmeade's meeting hall. She lightly brushed herself off as she stopped alongside Madam Kerry. The older woman gently took her hand and looked her in the eyes. "Are you ready?"

Pansy nodded her head and closed her eyes. She felt the slight tug in her stomach along with a bit of nausea as she sidelong apparated with Madam Kerry. When she opened them again she found herself in dark alleyway.

Madam Kerry motioned Pansy to follow her towards the street. The two emerged on to a sidewalk and then walked across the street towards a white brick building and into a phone booth.

Madam Kerry slid the money into the muggle phone and then pressed the numbers 62442 into the dials. Two passes came out of the phone before the bottom began to lower down into the ground.

The phone booth box descended into the Ministry's atrium and the ladies stepped out into the crowd. Madam Kerry took her hand once again so as not to lose her as they made their way past the newly restored Fountain of Magical Brethren and then to the service lifts.

Pansy ducked her head after entering the lift to avoid getting hit by a low flying memo. After ascending one floor up they exited into a long narrow corridor. Pansy could feel the pounding of her heart in her ears as she followed Madam Kerry down to the single door at the end of the corridor then turning left to go down a flight of stairs.

They continued till they came to another wider corridor with several large oak doors on either side. The walls were colored a deep dark red and the only light provided was from a few single candle scones lining the walls.

To distract herself Pansy took to reading the plaques on the doors as she passed them. The first to her left read 'Courtroom 1: Articles 1-299' and to her left 'Courtroom 2: Articles 300-599'. It continued in the same sequence till they stopped at the fourth pair of doors and turned right into a door label 'Courtroom 8 Articles 2100-2399.

This opened into another corridor only slightly smaller than the last with more oak doors lining the walls. The two only walked a short distance before coming to a door label 'Family legal proceedings' and entered into what looked like a business like meeting room.

Sitting at a long table in silent conversation were Pansy's uncle Julius and aunt Helena. The two adults immediate stood and enclosed their niece in an embrace.

Helena took Pansy's face into her hands. "Everything will be fine dear. We're not sure what this meeting could possible be about, but we promise we won't leave your side alright?"

Pansy gave a small smile before nodding and then she sat between her aunt and Madam Kerry. Her aunt took a hold of her hand as Madam Kerry summoned a few rolls of parchment out of her bag. "Pansy do you remember the letter you sent me after you received the summons? Do you remember what you told me you believed to have spurred this request on?"

Pansy nodded before taking a scroll which Madam Kerry handed over to her. "This is a copy of a letter which Mrs. Harper had sent to your mother in Azkaban, I'd like you to read it please."

Pansy unrolled the parchment after briefly looking over to her aunt and uncle.

_Dearest Acacia,_

_I was quite distressed when I received the news of the sentencing of your husband and yourself. A life sentence is over the top, particularly for the role you yourself played in war. I am unsure if you have been informed but my husband and my brother have also been imprisoned. Currently I am endeavoring to seek out a reduction to their similar sentence. I will gladly seek to do they same for both you and your husband because of our family's history together. The Parkinson and the Harpers have been friends for so many generations that it would be unspeakable for me to not do so. It is because of this friendship that I feel it is imperative that you be made aware of some disturbing news that my daughter Tamara has brought to attention. I had heard of the placement of your children with your brother in law and for that alone you have my deepest sympathy. I believe that your in laws have come to be a bad influence on your daughter Pansy. From what Tamara has told me in her letters home not only has she befriended muggleborns but she is currently in a relationship with one. Not only muggleborn but also a female muggleborn, the very girl that assisted Harry Potter in bringing down the Dark Lord. I believe her name is Hermione Granger. I know this news must be very distressing to you which is way I felt it my duty to inform you of these developments. I do not know how your son Trajan is fairing, but considering he is not yet old enough to attend Hogwarts and therefore is spending more time with your in laws my guest would be that he is in a worse state. _

_Sincerely yours,_

_Selene Harper_

Pansy held the parchment firmly between her hands as her eyes clenched tightly. _'If Harper hadn't just apologized to us yesterday I would so be kicking her scrawny arse all over the village when I get back.' _She passed the letter over to her aunt who quickly scanned the contents when hers eyes widen at the end then passed it over to her husband.

When uncle Julius put the parchment down he looked over to his niece and asked gently "Is it true Pansy? What Mrs. Harper's daughter told her? It's ok to tell us sweetheart." He reach over to place his hand over Pansy's which was still being held by her aunt.

Pansy opened her eyes to look at the most loving family she had ever known. She was beginning to tear up as she slowly nodded her head up and down. "Yes. Hermione is my girlfriend and she's probably the best thing that's ever happened to me, next to coming to live with you both."

Aunt Helena placed an arm around Pansy's shoulders and pulled the girl in for a hug. "Pansy...love don't cry, It's going to be fine. I wish you had told us though, I would love to invite her over for dinner so we could get to know her. If that's ok with you?"

Pansy wiped the tears from her eyes before her gaze shifted from her aunt to her uncle who was nodding encouragingly. She smiled then embraced them both. "Thank you so much. I'd love for you to meet her." As she pulled back her eyes became somewhat glazed and dreamy as she thought of her girlfriend. "She's the sweetest, kindest, bravest and most beautiful person I've ever known. I...I've kinda been in love with her for a while but she didn't know." Pansy blushed at her ramble.

Though she couldn't see her, Madam Kerry smiled as she sat back and listened intently to what she had already read in Pansy's letters. She thought it was endearing that Pansy was blushing while talking about her girlfriend. When she had first met Pansy after she and her brother had been taken away from her home she seemed so lonely and depressed. It had saddened her when the girl had finally began to open up and spoke about her family life. The neglect of her parents, the manipulation, the lies were all so heartbreaking that she immediately decided that she would personally see to it that both children would have a better life from that moment on.

The decision to place them with Julius and Helena had been a simple one. Already aware of the circumstances of their excommunication from the rest of the Parkinson's, Madam Kerry as well as the rest of the board knew that they would be the lovingly family that both children so desperately needed.

"She sounds really special Pansy. We can't wait to meet her and I'm sure Trajan will be thrilled to." Uncle Julius placed a hand on his wife's shoulder as he smiled at his niece.

Pansy nodded again. "She is really special Uncle Julius. I...I honestly think that...that I could spend the rest of my life with her."

Madam Kerry politely cleared her throat. "Pansy had written to me a few weeks ago, informing of the relationship between herself and Ms. Granger as well as a fear of this relationship being the reason for this very meeting with her parents. As is evidence by the letter from Mrs. Harper, I'm afraid that what you feared is true Pansy. As for the rest well...just leave everything up to me. Just remember to be completely honest with your parents when they come in ok?"

Pansy nodded before she jumped at the sound of a knock on the door. Madam Kerry stood and opened the door to a dark haired man in black robes. "Auror Gudgeon good morning."

"Morin' Ma'am" The auror nodded his head then looked over to the other three. "Folks." He bowed politely to them. "I'm gonna need to hold on to your wands while meeting with the prisoners. Protocol I'm afraid." He approached the Parkinson's and each handed their wands to him.

Madam Kerry was allowed to keep hers as she was a ministry worker and Pansy's caseworker. The Auror quickly stepped back to the door and poked his head around to the corridor. "Alright Dearborn, bring 'em in."

Pansy tensed and tightened the grip on her aunt's hand as she watch two more aurors escorting her parents in. Each auror had a grip on each of her parents arms who had their hands magically bound behind their backs.

Her parents had definite had better days. They were both a bit paler than usual and they had obviously lost a bit of weight. However they hadn't lost the cold glare in their eyes, which never left Pansy's form as they were sat directly opposite of their daughter.

Mr. Parkinson quickly turned his icy stare towards his brother. "Julius, it's been a long time. How is your muggle loving family of blood traitors doing?" His tone was sarcastic and undermining.

Julius scowled at his brother as his wife placed a calming hand on his knee. "Their quite happy and not in Azkaban. How about yourself brother?"

It was Pansy's parents who now scowled in anger. Her father turned back to look at her. "Pansy we requested this meeting because we have heard some very distressing and disgusting news that concerns you. It's been brought to your mother's and my attention that you have been associating yourself with...muggleborns. Is this true?" He lower his gaze at her, essentially looking down on her.

Pansy lowered her head, she couldn't help herself because her father always seemed to have that effect over her, the ability to make her feel ashamed for any and everything. "Yes it is father. I've become friends with a few of them at school, mostly from Gryffindor house."

That last statement seem to infuriate her parents even more. Her father's face was steadily getting red with each passing second. Her mother leaned in towards the table "How could you Pansy! After everything we've taught you, especially with _Gryffindors_!" She spit out the last word like it was a curse.

Her father moved up besides her mother. "How could you be friends let alone speak to blood traitors not to mention mudbloods!" He screamed.

Madam Kerry pointed a finger in his direction. "Watch yourself Mr. Parkinson. There is no need for language like that and if it continues then this meeting will end here and now."

Mr. Parkinson sneered in her direction as he mumbled '_muggle lover' _under his breath. He looked back at his daughter and began to address her again. "Would you care to explain yourself? Your whole life you were taught to recognize your superiority to _those_ people. It is beneath you to even be seen with them and you know it! From this moment on you are no longer allowed to speak to them, do you understand me!"

Julius Parkinson immediate opened his mouth to argue against it before Cassius stared him straight in the eye and beat him to it. "I will also see to it that you and your brother are immediately removed the home of these _blood traitors_ and placed with a more respectable family."

Julius's mouth snapped shut, he still couldn't believe how lowly his own brother thought of him and his family and he was about to comment on it till he was cut off by a sharp and proud "No."

Both Parkinson brothers turn to look at the owner of the voice, one full of love and pride while the other was filled with rage. "What do you mean no!" Mr. Parkinson was now a deep shade of purple.

Pansy had come to a decision a long time ago that she would be the one to control her life and her own decisions. There was no better time to prove it to herself than the present. She lifted her head defiantly at her father. "I mean no. I'm not going to allow you, either of you to control what I decide to do in my life any more. I decide who I'll be friends with, I'll decide who I believe is beneath me or not...and I'll decide who I wish to spend my life with."

Her father raised an eyebrow as he snobbishly raised his chin a little higher. "So it's true...you're in a relationship...with _Her_?" He spoke slowly and menacingly allowing the information to sink in.

Pansy sat up straighter and never once lowered her gaze. "If by Her your talking about Hermione Granger, my _girlfriend_, than yes I am and proudly so."

Her mother gave her a look of disgust before she practically bared her teeth. "Pansy...you _will_ end this charade of a relationship immediately...do you hear me! No daughter of mine will date a muggleborn!" Her expression calmed suddenly but it still held it's ever present coldness. "Now if you prefer to be with someone of the fairer sex then your father and I have no objections but we will find someone more suitable for your affections...but this _thing_ with the Granger girl will not continue." She said coolly.

Pansy's face now contorted with anger. "I believe _mother_ that I just said that I'm the one who will decide who I spend my life with and I chose her. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me and I'll never let that go. I chose love over your demented sense of duty."

Acacia Parkinson unconsciously back away against her seat as she looked on in shock at her daughter. Her daughter who had never openly defied her parents before.

Mr. Parkinson however was unmoved. "Pansy if you defy us than you will be disowned! You will no longer be apart of this family if you continue with the disgraceful path you have chosen."

Pansy pushed her chair back and stood, her hands tightly gripping the edge of the table as she leaned over it. "What makes you think that's a threat! The happiest moment of my life was the day I was taken away from you and that miserable place you consider a home!"

Cassius attempted to stand as well but one of the aurors placed a rough hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down. Madam Kerry gently pulled Pansy back to sit down. "Calm yourself Pansy, don't let him get to you." She whispered and Pansy stiffly nodded.

Mr. Parkinson raised his bound hands towards his daughter and pointed a finger at her. "You are no longer a daughter of mine. You will never step foot in Parkinson Manor again, you're stripped of the proud title of Heir to the Parkinson fortune and...you will never see your brother again."

Pansy gasped at the last exclamation, he couldn't really do that could he? Besides Hermione, her aunt, uncle and their children Trajan was her world. She loved her little brother and it would break her heart to lose him.

Madam Kerry gracefully took a hold of one of the parchments in front of her and began to pulled off the bindings. "I'm afraid you do not have the power to do so Mr. Parkinson." She unraveled the parchment and handed it over to him. "If you'll both please read this."

A knock was suddenly heard at the door and Auror Gudgeon moved to open it. The Parkinson's stopped momentarily to see who was there.

"Please continue to read the parchment, our visitors will revealed themselves momentarily." Madam Kerry turned to look at Pansy's questioning face before winking at her.

Auror Gudgeon nodded at whoever stood on the other side of the door before opening it fully and taking the wands of two men, both wearing almost formal looking robes. The two approached the head of the table shook hands with Madam Kerry. "A pleasure as always Miriam." The shorter of the two smiled at Madam Kerry as he swiped the graying shady blonde hair from his eyes.

Madam Kerry smiled back. "Robert, Edger it is good to see you both and thank you for obliging an old woman's request."

The older gentlemen in dark blue robes took Madam Kerry's hand in his own and gave her a short polite bow. "Nonsense Miriam, you're as spring as you were twenty years ago." To which Madam Kerry blushed and Pansy had to stifle a giggle along with her aunt Helena.

Madam Kerry immediately straightened herself and cleared her throat. Facing the small gathering of Parkinson's she pointed a hand to the two men. "Allow me to introduce Mr. Robert Mulligan and Mr. Edgar Hodkins, the legal representatives for this case."

Mr. Parkinson threw the piece of parchment down after he had finished reading it. "You can't do this! You have no authority on the matter!"

Pansy as well as her aunt and uncle looked curiously from her parents to Madam Kerry, who had an evil glint in her eyes. "Actually Mr. Parkinson I can and it has already been done. The Minister himself approved it."

Pansy looked back and forth between the two stubborn adults before settling on her caseworker. "I don't understand. What did the minister approve on?"

Madam Kerry signaled to the newest arrivals to have a seat at the head of the table before she returned to her own. She reached for the parchment which now had torn a bit from Mr. Parkinson's rough handling. "When I received your letter a few weeks prior Ms. Parkinson I began to do a bit of research of the items you had mentioned. I have here in my hand a copy of the legal settlement of you and your affairs from the time that you were removed from the home of your parents in the month of June of this year."

She handed the parchment over to Pansy as she continued. "The document simple states the condition of your living arrangements as well as future financial support for when you decide to leave the home of your placement. At the time of the arrest of Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson they had contracts made with the legal offices of Gringotts. One of which names you and your brother as recipients to their wealth should anything befall them. The funds would be immediately transferred to your own individual accounts in the event that your parents were unable to continue to care for you."

She turned her smirk to the two imprisoned Parkinson before continuing. "If Mr. Parkinson had taken the time to read the document more carefully then he would have realized that the legal bindings in those contracts state that such events include death, incurable coma like states and...life imprisonment."

Mr. Parkinson was shaking with his fury. His wife sat statue like as she looked away towards the wall.

Madam Kerry turned to look once again at her charge. "Those funds were transferred immediately by a magic bound agreement the day of your parents sentencing. The vaults each contain exactly 520,000 Galleons, 1,800 Sickles and 500 Knuts which is roughly a little over 1,567,000 converted into English pounds." She finished with a smile.

Pansy's eyes grew wide as she now looked down at the document and skimmed it. Her mouth dropped opened as she looked back at Madam Kerry who pulled out the ties of another document.

As she handed the Parchment over to Mr. Hodkins she looked over to Cassius Parkinson who dark gaze had no effect on the woman. "Usually in a case of both parents of a child being imprisoned the parents are given the right to chose who they wish for their child to be placed with either till the end of their sentence or permanently till the child is of age. However, due to the circumstances behind particularly cases such as this the board agreed that the children of prisoners of the second wizarding war should be denied this right. To prevent further misguidance and encourage tolerance and open-mindedness to these children. A decree was passed by the minister to the allowance of decision pending the investigation into the severity of the accused support in Voldemort as well as the Dark arts themselves."

Mr. Hodkins passed the parchment as well as one from his own bag to Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson then smiled knowing to Madam Kerry. "The parchment that I had passed to Mr. Hodkins is the results of the investigation conducted by the board of both Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson and their the results of their evaluation. The document that Mr. Hodkins has just handed to you is an order signed by Minister Shacklebolt naming you both as unfit to either care for or to determine the care of both Pansy and Trajan Parkinson. It orders that the board is to determine the placement of both children unless a person or persons wishes to adopt either or both after being deemed suitable by evaluation of the board."

Mr. Mulligan began to shuffle his hand around his own bag as Madam Kerry turned towards Pansy, Julius and Helena. "Ms. Parkinson because you are 17 and are currently of age, this particular order doesn't really pertain to yourself as you are free to decide where you wish to preside."

She raised her eyes towards Pansy's aunt and uncle. "However in the case of Trajan, who is currently only at the tender age of 10 and currently placed under the guardianship of Julius and Helena Parkinson, a more permanent solution must be made for the boy's best interest."

Mr. Mulligan passed the parchment over to Madam Kerry who then passed it straight over to the loving couple to Pansy's left. "A week ago, after a discussion with the members of the board, I took it upon myself to have Mr. Mulligan draw up an adoption agreement. If both you Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson have no objections, this document will give you full custody of Trajan Parkinson till comes of age."

Pansy's face grew with her smile as see looked from her grinning aunt and uncle to her less than amused parents.

After quick smile and nod to each other, Julius and Helena took an offered quill from Madam Kerry then signed the document. After passing it back to the caseworker who signed it in turned, the document was rolled up and placed back into Mr. Mulligan's bag. He quickly nodded to them each with a smile. "Well it was a true pleasure doing business with you, I think our work here is done."

He turned to the equally grinning Mr. Hodkins who nodded to them as well before turning to the happy couple. "Congratulations on your adoption Sir and Madam." Then he turned to Pansy and gave her a short bow. "And congratulations on your freedom my dear."

The two gentlemen were escorted back out of the room by the auror and given back their wands.

Madam Kerry turned her full attention to the former deatheaters. "Well I believe that pretty much puts this meeting to an end wouldn't you say?"

Mr. Parkinson slowly turned his head in his daughter's direction. Pansy kept herself steady though she shook with fear on the inside at his stare. "Believe me when I say this Pansy...You _will_ regret your decision, mark my words."

With that the two were pulled up by their arms and pulled out of the room. Madam Kerry took possession of everyone's wand as the aurors bided them good day.

As she handed back their wands and began to replace the parchments in her bag she looked over to Pansy's aunt and uncle. "A copy of the adoption papers will be owled to you in a few days time and all of the boys possessions will be sent to your home as well as a few items that were named in his inheritance."

She reached once more into her bag to retrieve two scrolls with keys attached to the ties. She hand one over to Helena and one to Pansy. "These are the documents giving you full access to the Gringotts vaults. Trajan's vault is temporary in your control it the boy reaches 17."

Turning to Pansy she placed a hand on her shoulder. "Yours is already solely in your own name Pansy as well as the items named in your inheritance, which if you read the parchment I believe includes a lovely three bedroom home in the country and the ownership of two winged palominos."

Pansy gasped once again as she looked from her guardians to her caseworker. She threw her arms around Madam Kerry's neck as she released the tears she had been suppressing. "Thank you...so much."

She pulled back as she looked at her miracle worker. "You managed to give me everything I wanted and needed. I'm free from my overbearing parents and so is my brother. We both have a loving family to turn to and secure future to look forward to. I even have my winged horses Kate and Cairo. I don't know how I could ever repay you." She sobbed.

Madam Kerry leaned forward as she took Pansy's hand into her own. "It was my pleasure Pansy and you can actually thank that lovely Gryffindor girl of yours. It was her idea after all."

Pansy sat up straight with shock. _'Hermione did this..?'_. Madam Kerry smiled at the confused look on the girl's face. "Ms. Granger wrote me a letter which I received almost immediately after your own. She told me of her owe concerns about the meeting and then revealed a few ideas that she had concerning the state of your financial affairs as well as suggestion as to the state of your brother."

Julius smiled at his wife as he leaned into her and whispered "I think I already like this Hermione girl." Helena nodded back to him as they stood with Madam Kerry.

"Well now that that awful meeting is over with what to do you all say to a quick bite to eat before Ms. Parkinson is to return to school?" Madam Kerry took her bag to her shoulder as Julius and Helena followed.

Pansy still hadn't moved from her seat, she was stuck in the moment of processing everything that had just happened in such a short time. Madam Kerry let her aunt and uncle before turning back to Pansy. "I'll give you a few minutes alone shall I? Come out and meet us in the main corridor when your ready." With that she turned and closed the door behind her.

Pansy stared at the scroll and key in her hand while subconsciously playing with the silver and green bracelet on her wrist. Her eyes were still teary as she brought her hand up to cover her mouth.

She suddenly began to giggle which quickly turned into full out laughter. Looking down at her newest piece of jewelry laying between her fingers she thought to herself. _'I am most definitely going to marry that girl someday...' _and she smiled to her self.

***Don't forget to feed me my reviews please***


	9. Chapter 9: the gifts we receive

**:I am so sorry for the delay in posting this chapter but unfortunately life's little inconviences kinda got in the way, things like work and chores. I hope you all like this chapter. Please tell me if I should continue with this story because I haven't gotten any reviews in a while so I'm not sure if anyone is enjoying it:**

Chapter 9: The gifts we receive

Hermione was at the end of her rope, she had spent the entire hour since Pansy and Madam Kerry left trying to find things to take her mind off where her girlfriend currently was.

First she tried watching television, but every dark haired actress that appeared on the screen immediately reminded her of Pansy and she quickly shut it off. Next she tried working on the decoration plans for the costume party but she found that was even less then helpful considering she had no interest in the project in the first place.

Hermione finally decided to continue with her research for her thesis. She knew it was the only thing that could completely preoccupy her.

She entered the library to find the books she had already stacked up for information still sitting on the table along with her notes. Having already completed and handed in her thesis paper Hermione now concentrated her time on the deeper research needed to put her thesis into action.

Pulling out one of the book containing the basics of brewing polyjuice potion she compared it to the more complex outline in her notes. Hermione decided now would be the perfect time to begin brewing. By the time she finished it would be mid November, giving her plenty of time to tweak the potion to be ready for actually experimentation after Christmas break.

Taking her notes and the potion book with her she left the library and entered the potions lab. After setting up her cauldron she took a mason jar filled with stewed lacewing flies and carefully spooned twelve out and into the basin.

Next she took a clear bottle of molten antimony and poured a half cup into the basin letting the mixture boil while she started on preparing some of the other ingredients.

As she began to pulverize a few blades of knotgrass she was suddenly disrupted from her work by a knock at the door.

Hermione was surprised to find her fellow head of house council member Jeremy Stretton standing there. "Heya Hermione, how are things?" Jeremy smiled kindly as he stepped into the dorm.

"I'm fine Jeremy, sorry to be so blatant but is there something I could do for you?" Hermione moved to lean against the sofa .

"Well yes and no. Yes cause there is something I needed to ask you about the costume party and no cause I've also stopped by to deliver you a message." Jeremy closed the door behind him.

Hermione nodded her head towards the potions lab. "Alright but do you mind if we talk in the lab? I'm in the middle of brewing a potion and it's rather time sensitive in the preparation stage." The two moved into the lab and Hermione continued grinding down the knotgrass as Jeremy started talking.

"Well the message is from McGonagall who wanted me to ask you if you would mind meeting her at her office in Hogwarts sometime after lunch. She asked also if you would bring all of your notes on your thesis with you." Hermione's hand froze still holding the pestle against the mortar.

She briefly looked at the polyjuice potion boiling away in the cauldron, it was beginning to take on a bluish tint which was a sign that it was ready for the knotgrass and sal ammoniac. Was it even worth it anymore? If McGonagall wants to meet with her and wants her to bring her notes doesn't that mean that her thesis was denied?

Hermione quickly shook her head and took the contents of the mortar, pouring it into the cauldron along with the sal ammoniac. She would finish the polyjuice potion and if her thesis was denied then she would dispose of it, but for now she would continue on.

The Gryffindor girl looked back to the taller sandy blonde haired boy. "Thank you for the message Jeremy, now what's this about the party? If you're here to tell me Andrea has assigned another ridiculous chore in which I have absolutely no desire in doing then you can just tell her that she can take the job and shove it up her..."

Jeremy's hands shot up defensively. "No No! Nothing like that! I actually wanted to ask you...well you see...you were so fantastic when you sang that song at the start of term party that I was wondering if you'd mind singing a few songs at Halloween? Not for the whole thing of course, just a few. I've managed to get my brother and his band to come and perform for the night but I know everyone would love it if you sang as well and I've already made a list of songs that you could sing."

He stared pleadingly into Hermione's eyes. "Please do it Hermione...Please?" To which the brunette rolled her eyes with amusement.

She finally gave a breathy sigh before she nodded her head once. "Fine...I'll do it." She began to slowly stir the contents in the cauldron. "So what songs have you got then?"

The head boy of Ravenclaw quickly searched through the numerous pockets of his baggy cargo pants till he pulled out a slip of paper which he handed over to her. She unfolded it and read down the short list. "Ok...first off, how do you know this many muggle songs? Secondly, you do realize that the majority of these songs are sung by males don't you?"

Jeremy pulled out one of the chairs and took a seat as he watched and admired Hermione's ability to concentrate on the conversation without sacrificing the focus on her potion. "To answer the first question, because I'm a half blood and my mum's a muggle. As for the second one, I do realize that the songs are sung by males but I've been working on the music and I think I've come up with some really good versions of the songs for you to sing."

He leaned over the table just as Hermione added the pinch of powdered Bicorn horn and four leeches. "Especially this one." Her eyes followed to were his finger landed on the small bit of paper.

" 'So Cold' by Breaking Benjamin...? You're serious?" She arched a brow at him as she continued stirring her potion. She soon placed the paper into the pocket of her own jeans before she shrugged. "Alright if you think I can pull it off then I'll do it."

Jeremy excitedly slapped his hands against the wooden table. "Excellent! So do you think you could stop over to our dorm tomorrow afternoon to practice then?"

Hermione pointed over to the jar of fluxweed to his right and he handed it over to her. "Actually I can't, I already promised Pansy that we would spend the entire weekend together. How about after we get our assignments on Monday, say around 3?"

Jeremy nodded his head as he stood. "That's fine, my brother and his band should be able to come to the village by Tuesday once they get permission. This way you can practice just the vocals on Monday and then with the actually background music on Tuesday."

Hermione started to stir the cauldron counter clockwise, dropping a single fluxweed at every second stir around. "Sounds good to me. So I guess I'll see you Monday then?"

"Sure thing, have a good weekend." He wiggled his eyebrows up and down with a grin before saluting her and turning back out the door.

Hermione shook her head back and forth with a smile of her own. She dropped the last fluxweed into the cauldron and continued to stir as she looked down at her wrist watch. It was now a quarter to ten, lunch ended at one.

Reaching over to the Bunsen burner, she turned the burner down so that the potion was now at a simmer. She had another hour till the last two ingredients needed to be added in and three hours till she had to go meet McGonagall.

She decided to begin on a second potion that she would need after the polyjuice potion was finished. After brewing it would need to be shelved for a few weeks before use so it would be ready by the time the polyjuice potion was finished.

After rummaging through a few of the drawers she found a satchel of dried Koi fish scales and dried snake root. She began to slice the root into chips and dumped them into another cauldron with boiling water, then added the scales after grinding them to a powder.

Hermione worked effortlessly until her watch read half twelve and as she turned off the burner to the second cauldron to allow it to cool while she was away she also cast a protective bubble around the cauldron containing the polyjuice potion. The ward would prevent any accidents or tampering while she was gone. After Crookshanks accidentally knocked a vial of bubotuber pus into her potions assignments last week she wasn't going to take any chances.

After gathering all her notes together as well as her copy of her thesis paper, Hermione headed out the door towards the community center. Her head was so full of worry and questions as she walked down the path that she barely noticed her name being called behind her.

"Granger! Hey Granger wait up will ya!" She finally turned at the sound of pounding footsteps running up to her. As she spotted none other than Millicent Bulstrode approaching she turned around and continued on quickening her pace.

Millicent finally caught up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Hey didn't you hear me callin' ya back there?"

Hermione turned to face her and gripped the strap to her messenger bag tighter. "Uh...no...sorry I didn't. Did you want something Bulstrode?" Her face displayed her annoyance and the hand against the pocket holding her wand her distrust.

Millicent began to dig the toe of her shoe in the dirt as she scratched her head. "Yeah actually. Listen...I know we haven't exactly been on the best of terms for the last few years..."

Hermione scoffed as her eyes narrowed. " 'Haven't been on the best of terms'? Your kidding right! Bulstrode you put me in a head lock in second year just because I beat you in a practice duel! Not to mention attacking me in the community center start of term!"

Millicent flinched as she bit her lip. "About that...I uh...I'm sorry. I was really drunk and...when I saw you dancing with Parkinson I just thought that was all you two were doin'. I...I thought I would finally be able to have my chance to..."

The brunette scrunched her eyebrows together. "Chance? Chance for what exactly?" Her tone now carrying her evident annoyance.

"Well...I kinda...always...sorta had a thing for you. I figured you were into girls by the way you were dancing with Parkinson but I thought that was all it was. I wanted to try to ask you out that night so I drank a bit more than I should have to work up the nerve. If I had known that you two were serious...you two _are_ serious right?" Millicent finally looked up from her shoes to catch Hermione response.

"Yes...we're very serious." Hermione stony glare began to soften at the girl's apology. "So you planned on asking me out...by grabbing me and trying to kiss me against my will?" Her eyebrow quirked and lips curved into a scowl.

Millicent bit her lip once again as her gaze returned to the ground. "It had gone a bit better in my head."

Hermione's lip quirk up slightly. "Well...thank you for apologizing Millicent. Although the way you handled the situation was uncouth to say the least...I'm really flattered that you wanted to ask me out and that you weren't just trying to get into my pants."

The two girls smiled at each other as they continued to walk down the path towards the community center together. "So was the apology the only reason you stopped me or is there something else?"

Millicent flashed her a guilty look before nodding her head. "I know loads of people always ask you for help with their class work and I always promised myself that I would never be one of them..." She frantically waved her hands when she saw the scowl return to Hermione's pretty face. "Not because I think badly of you or anything like that...I mean obviously I don't think badly of you considering...I-I just didn't want to be like everyone else who took advantage of you for your brain."

Hermione smiled once again and gently patted Millicent on the shoulder. "Calm down Millicent, I didn't say anything like that. Just tell me what it is already would you?" She giggled as she saw Millicent visibly relax.

"Well I need your help with my thesis paper. I want to be a wand maker you see so my thesis paper is going to be reviewed by Mr. Olivander and I want it to be really good. I already know what I want to write I'm just not really good about putting it on paper." She turned her head shyly towards the shorter girl. "I know I'm the last person that deserves anything from you but...I'm begging you...please help me."

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. She never thought she'd see the day when Millicent Bulstrode would beg her for anything. "Um...ok sure, I'll help you. I have to meet with Jeremy on Monday at three to practice a few songs for the Halloween party. How about you get all your notes and ideas together then meet me at my dorm at five, we should be done by then."

A giant smile spread across Millicent's face as she looked up in shock that Hermione had agreed. "That sounds perfect. I...I don't know how to thank you Hermione but I wanna be able to do something. If there's ever anything you need all you have to do is ask." Millicent held out her hand to the brunette.

Hermione looked at the outstretched hand for a brief second before smiling herself and reaching forward. "I'll hold you to that someday." She giggled.

A small smirk suddenly appeared on the taller girl's face. Millicent took Hermione hand and turned it palm down. "And if things don't work out between you and Pansy..." She lightly placed her lips on the back of the girl's hand without breaking their eye contact. "...Keep me in mind won't you?"

Hermione couldn't help but giggle once more at Millicent's bravado. "Before I make any promises like that we should at least become friends first." Then gently pulled her hand away.

As Millicent straightened herself out she gave a short nod. "Fair 'nuff. So Monday at five then?" At Hermione's nod she gave her a wink and turned back around heading in the direction she came from. She turned back around for a second. "Put in a good word for me with Pansy would you? That way she won't try to Hex when I come by your dorm on Monday."

Hermione bit her lip and nodded slowly. As Millicent left Hermione continued on her on way and once her back turned she mumbled. "That's easier said then done."

Hermione was practically shivering to the bone when she finally reached the giant doors that opened into the entrance of Hogwarts. Her pace never slowed as she made her way up the grand staircase and straight to the Headmistress's office.

Once there she was met by none other than her favorite professor standing beside the statue of the gargoyle that lead into the office. "Good afternoon Ms. Granger. Knowing that you would not have the password to my office I decided to wait for you here. Fortunately I've only had to wait a few minutes as you are, as usual, early." She smiled at her beloved pupil who grinned shyly back.

"Good afternoon Professor" Hermione was visibly nervous in McGonagall's eyes and she placed a hand on her shoulder to relieve some of the girl's tension.

"Please follow me into my office my dear, there's nothing to worry about I assure you." She quickly turned towards the gargoyle "Lemon sherbet" and the statue began to twist around as a set of stone steps began to rise from the ground.

The two women stepped up and rode the staircase up to Professor McGonagall's office. Hermione turned towards the Headmistress and smiled. "Still using Dumbledore's favorite password?"

Professor McGonagall smiled in turn and place a hand against her heart. "It keeps him close…here."

Once at the top McGonagall lead Hermione to the great oak door that opened into her office. Hermione tentatively approached the door, her hands slightly shook as she followed behind her professor who pushed the door opened.

Hermione entered to find two men already seated in front of McGonagall's desk. They stood as the Headmistress approached with Hermione in tow. She waved the girl towards a third chair situated between the two gentlemen. "Please have a seat Ms. Granger. Allow me to introduce Mr. Thomas Colby…"

Hermione turned to her left and shook hands with a tall broad shouldered older man. His balding head of silvery blond hair covered by a tall dark purple pointed hat, a long midnight blue feather sticking out of it. His matching dark purple robes pooled over his forearm as he took the brunette's hand. "A pleasure Ms. Granger, I've heard nothing but wonderful things about you."

Professor McGonagall turned towards the gentleman to Hermione's right. "…And Mr. Patrick Kiergan."

Hermione next took to shake Mr. Kiergan's hand, another tall broad shoulder older man but with light brown wavy hair and kind blue eyes. "Ms. Granger I must say that you have already made quite the impression on Mr. Colby and myself and we've only just been formally introduced." He smiled gently at the girl who immediately began to calm down in the relaxed atmosphere.

Professor McGonagall took her seat as the other three followed. "Winky." At her word a small elf with big bright eyes appeared next to her. Hermione noted to herself that the elf looked much happier now than the last time she had seen her sulking in the kitchen.

"Yes Headmistress? Is there something Winky can do for you?" The small creature seemed to be bouncing on the balls of her feet to serve the Headmistress.

"Yes Winky, would you mind bringing a pot of tea in for us?" She look kindly down at the elf as she placed a hand on her shoulder. Winky nodded her head enthusiastically "Of course Madam, anythings Winky can do for the Headmistress."

She snapped her tiny fingers and a tray with a ceramic tea pot and a porcelain tea set appeared. The teapot began to pour a steaming cup for each person while added sugar and milk to each person's preference. Then Winky snapped her fingers again and disappeared with a pop.

The Headmistress looked to her star Gryffindor as her pupil began to blow into her tea to cool it down. "Ms Granger, Mr. Colby and Mr. Kiergan work for the Ministry. Mr. Colby here is the Head of the department of Research and Development of Spells and incantations while Mr. Kiergan is the Head potioneer of the department. I sent them a copy of your thesis paper a week ago and the three of us have been discussing the topic of your thesis." She turned toward Mr. Colby who picked up where she left off.

"Ms. Granger I have to say that in all my years as head of the department I have never seen anyone who's been able to develop such a complex and most beneficial spell at such a young age. I must admit that when I first heard that you were the brightest witch of your age I had my doubts but after reading your thesis I am convinced that you must be the brightest witch of _the _age." He moved to pull out a roll of parchment from his bag and studied it as he slowly unrolled it.

"After reading your thesis Mr. Kiergan and myself insisted on coming to Hogwarts personally to tell you that your thesis has been approved. We've also come to tell you that if your thesis is a success then you will be given a pass at the mandatory two years of training and that you will be granted full sponsorship to continue developing spells and potions in your home lab with full access to ingredients at the ministry's main storage units." He took another roll of parchment out his bag and handed it over to Hermione who sat dumbfounded. "This is your letter of acceptance signed and seal by myself as well as the Ministry of Magic."

Hermione slowly accepted the letter and stared slack jawed from Mr. Colby to Professor McGonagall who grinned at her from over the lip of her teacup. When she looked back at Mr. Colby Hermione was finally able to form words and speak them. "Are...you...serious?"

The older gentlemen chuckled as he relinquished the hold he had on Hermione's acceptance letter. As he nodded he placed a hand on the girl's shoulder "We are very serious Ms. Granger. In fact we have brought something for you to help you when it comes time for experimentation with your thesis."

Mr. Kiergan grabbed a large black medical looking bag from the floor and placed it on Professor McGonagall's desk. He unclasped it and reached inside, pulling out a small metal cage with two small brown mice inside of it. After setting them down on the desk in front of Hermione, he reached in once more and pulled out a second cage with two white mice.

Once he sat the bag back down on the floor, Mr. Kiergan waved his hand towards the four rodents with a smile. "Ms. Granger, meet your test subjects." Hermione gasped in shock, this had been one of the problems that had plagued her mind for when it came time to experiment. She didn't know who or what she was going to test it on.

"I can't believe this..." She looked from the two men to her long time mentor. "When I got your message I had thought for sure that..."

Professor McGonagall set her teacup down as the corner of her mouth curled up in a smirk. "Thought what Ms. Granger? That your thesis would be denied and work so far burned from existence?" The Professor gave a hearty laugh as Hermione's head shyly nodded up and down with downcast eyes.

Hermione looked back up to her head of house, her eyes were misty but they clearly betrayed her shock and joy. "I...I honesty don't know how the wizarding world views homosexuality, let alone a couple of the same sex having a child together. I...I-I thought you would be...disgusted by the idea." She ended her sentence just above a whisper.

Professor McGonagall leaned forward and opened her mouth to begin speaking but she was quickly cut off my Mr. Kiergan who gently turned Hermione to face him. "On the contrary my dear, this may be the one field that the wizarding world has come to accept a bit more positively than the muggle world has."

Hermione looked back once again at her mentor who gently smiled while nodding her head. "I'm afraid it's true Ms. Granger. Same sex coupling has existed for centuries and although the muggle world is now becoming more open to the idea of two women or men getting married and starting a family, the wizarding world has long since recognized that a person can't help the way they feel and should be allowed to live their life with whomever they wish."

As Hermione's shoulder slumped into a more relaxed pose Professor McGonagall took her teacup into her hands once. "Drink your tea my dear, we have much more to discuss."

Pansy emerged from Florish & Blotts with her left arm weighed down by the large bag filled with new books that she had purchased on the art of healing, as well as a few potion and spell books that she knew Hermione would enjoy.

She turned around from left to right searching for her aunt and uncle, finally spotting them standing in front of Madam Malkins talking with another couple who's named escaped her at the moment. She walked up to them and placed her heavy burden on the ground between her aunt and herself just as the couple had waved goodbye. "Thank you so much for taking me to Diagon Alley before I have to go back to the village, I found so many books that I could use for my thesis."

Uncle Julius quickly stooped down and picked up the bag to carry. "It's no problem sweetheart. Did you get everything you need?"

Pansy looked over to each of the shops in sight "I wanted to stop at that shop that Ron and Ginny's brother owns to get something for Trajan and at Eeylops so that I can finally get my own owl, but than after that I think I'm done." She suddenly spotted something across the cobbled street from her that made her pause. "Um...actually there's one more thing I want to take a look at."

Turning to look at them, she caught Aunt Helena smiling at her after following where her eyesight had stopped. "Why don't I meet you both at Fortescue in about a half hour for an ice cream, I can do the rest on my own." She smiled as she quickly thanked her uncle for taking the bag for her before hurrying across the street then stopping in front a vendor.

The cloth that covered the tables were silver and gold, as were the robes of the short wiry little wizard that stood behind them showing a elegantly dressed witch a gold locket hanging from a heavily jeweled chain.

Peering down at the cases that sat on the table, Pansy quickly by pasted the bracelets and pocket watches. When she came to the case she was looking for she scanned the contents hoping something would catch her eye. Her gaze finally landed on her prize, it was beautiful and perfect.

"Can I take something out for you miss?" Pansy's head popped up at the sound of the old man's rather high pitched voice. She quickly nodded her head as she pointed down to the item that had caught her eye.

The old man reached beneath the glass cover and pulled out the bit of jewelry with a knowing twinkle in his eye. "Ah...you have a very good eye young miss. A near colorless one carat round diamond set in a vintage 18 carat white gold band with six petite diamonds embedded on either side of the prongs. Is there someone in particular you were looking for?"

Her smile grew as she took the ring into her own hand to study it and she nodded again. "Someone very special...but it's going to be a while yet before I give it to her. It's still really really early for something like this and I don't wanna freak her out."

The wizard placed his wizened old hand on top of Pansy's and closed her fist around the ring. "If searching for this was your first thought when you saw my stand then it is obvious where your heart is and your heart never tells you if it is too early...only when it is too late."

Pansy bit her lip before smiling like an idiot and handing the ring back to the old wizard. "I'll take it" She stated firmly as he took the ring and quickly polished it with a cloth then placing it in a small black box lined with white silk. "That'll be one hundred galleons, five sickles and six Knuts please."

She opened her purse and pulled out two of the small bags from within, each containing fifty galleons. Then grabbed the rest of the coins from a side pocket and handed the money to the vendor owner who then placed the box in her open palm. "Good luck miss and remember..." He leaned in closer. "It is never too early." Then winked as he moved to assist a wizard who was looking at a talking pocket watch.

Pansy stopped briefly at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and filled one giant bag full of goodies for her brother and two smaller ones for her younger cousins. Soon after she entered Eeylops Owl Emporium and after looking at cage after cage of different owls she finally came out carrying a beautiful medium sized dusky greyish Northern Hawk owl.

She arrived at the ice cream shop with but a minute to spare and sat quietly enjoying her treat alongside her aunt and uncle. When Aunt Helena asked Pansy what she went looking for at the jeweler vendor she shrugged and replied that she was just browsing. She secretly smiled as her thumb caressed the box that lay hidden in the pocket of her jeans.

At Three in the afternoon, the family finally decided to say their goodbyes. Uncle Julius took the bags containing the gifts to bring home to the children and gave his niece a tight bear hug. Helena brushed Pansy hair back before placing a motherly kiss on the girl's forehead. "Christmas is coming soon, you should invite Hermione over to visit during the holiday, say for Christmas eve dinner?"

Pansy smiled before wrapping her arms around her Aunt's waist. "I'll ask...and thank you." She warmed at the gentleness from her Aunt as she held her. This had been what she longed for, this very feeling of being loved and cared for.

As she stood back with her bags and owl in hand she winked to them both. She soon felt a tightening in her belly and the vision of Diagon alley disappeared as the village of Hogsmeade took it's place.

Standing completely still in front of the meeting hall, Pansy took a deep breath in and sighed. She didn't know how this day could get any better.

Her eyes suddenly brightened and her smile grew as she thought_ 'Hermione'_, remembering that the brunette had promised her two days of uninterrupted alone time. If she could rub her hands together gleefully she would, but as she was currently burdened on both sides by purchases she simply quickly made her way into the building and straight to the fireplace that would bring her home.

When she opened the door to her dorm Pansy was surprised to find her girlfriend sitting in the armchair in front of the blazing fireplace. She became slightly worried as she noticed that the Gryffindor girl was in a trance-like state with her head resting in the palms of her hands and her elbows on her knees. She was still as a statue just staring into the flames.

Pansy slowly approached her girlfriend after setting the bags down on the sofa and the birdcage on the coffee table. "Hermione...love? Are you alright?"

Hermione looked up into her emerald eyes, startled out of her thoughts. "Pansy?" She smiled then stood and wrapped her arms around her lover's neck, pulling her closer into her body.

Pansy smiled into Hermione's thick chestnut curls as her arms tightened around the girl's waist. "Hey baby, what's going on? You looked like you were very deep in thought there."

Hermione pulled away, keeping her hands locked behind Pansy's neck. "I have the most incredible news to tell you, but first I wanna hear how the meeting with your parents went."

Pansy took Hermione's hand into her own and pulled her towards the sofa. "Ok but first I wanna show you what I got." Hermione gasped as she caught her first glimpse of the beautiful owl sitting gracefully in it's cage preening itself as it's new mistress approached.

Pansy sat down on the sofa and she pulled Hermione down next to her then she took a treat out from her bag. She opened the cage and held out her arm to invite the bird out. "Hermione meet Artemis" She handed the treat over to her girlfriend as Artemis hopped happily out of his confining cage onto his mistress's outstretched arm.

Once Artemis had settled down, Hermione held the treat slowly up to his beak. The owl hooted gently then nibbled the pro-offered snack. After finishing it up in a few quick bites he nuzzled his head against Hermione's hand. Pansy watched her girlfriend adoringly who's eyes were shining while she lovingly stroked the owl's head, giving him a quick scratch on his neck.

As the bird gently nipped on Hermione's finger Pansy leaned closer to her ear and whispered. "He's ours. I hope you like the newest addition to our family."

Hermione turned her head towards the raven haired girl, her eyes wide and her jaw dropped. Pansy momentarily froze fearing she had done exactly what she had never intended to do, freak out her girlfriend.

That is until Hermione's bright smile once again returned and her eyebrow rose. "Our family huh?" Her hand reached up to cup Pansy's cheek and she slowly leaned in closer. Just before their lips touched she paused and looked deep into the Slytherin's dark green eyes "I like the sound of that." Then closed the distance between them.

The kiss was slow and sweet and the tenderness that Hermione sent through it made Pansy's heart beat faster and few tears slip from her closed eyes. When the two pulled apart Hermione gently wiped the wet spots from her love's cheeks.

Pansy opened her eyes and she grinned as she took Hermione's hand then placed a kiss on her palm. "You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. Madam Kerry told me what you did and I...I can't believe how lucky I am to have you. Because of you both my brother and I never have to worry about our parents or our future again. We both have more money than we know what to do with and he gets to stay with the best family we could ever ask for."

She held Hermione's hand tightly in her own as she looked into her lover's eyes. "You've done so much for me...I love you so much." Her fingers twitched in Hermione's as she entwined their fingers together. "I don't know what I would do without you."

Hermione smiled as she leaned her forehead against Pansy's. "I promise...you'll never have to find out." She placed the back of her fingers at Pansy's temple and lovingly caressed down her cheek to her jaw.

After another brief kiss Hermione turned towards the bags. "What's in the bags?" She asked as Artemis jumped from Pansy's arm onto the top of his cage.

Pansy quickly pulled out all of the purchases showing them to her girlfriend then afterwards gave a brief description of what happened at the meeting with her parents. She blushed slightly when she came to the part where Madam Kerry told her that she had Hermione to thank for her good fortune and she once again leaned forward and placed a kiss on her temple.

Hermione stood from the couch "Well you're never going to believe what happened to me while you gone." After going into detail about how she had received a visit from Jeremy this morning then into meeting with the two ministry wizards, Hermione took two items that had been sitting in the armchair opposite of the one she had been occupying. Two items that Pansy had completely failed to notice.

"It seems as though we actually have four more new additions to the family besides Artemis." Hermione placed the two cages atop the coffee table and pointed sternly at the bird who eyed the rodents appreciatively. "Pansy...meet Belle and Coco." She pointed to the two small brown female mice then to the two male white mice. "Toby and Alphie"

Pansy sat astounded as she looked at the four mice then back at her girlfriend. "I can't believe it, not only did they give you approval and full sponsorship but they even provided you with mice for your experiment? Wow..." She smiled up at Hermione "I am so proud of you."

Hermione blushed as she folded her hands over her lap then looked back up at her love. Still smiling she bit her lower lip "There's more...Mr. Colby said that if my experiment is a success than I would be able to patent it immediately and the money I make off of it would keep me set for life...and...and that..."

Pansy took Hermione's hand onto her lap. "And what love?"

Hermione's smile grew as her grip on Pansy's hand tightened. "And he said that he would like me to apprentice under him. He wants me to be his protégé and groom me to be the next head of the department."

Pansy eyes grew as she pulled Hermione tightly against her. "Oh baby that's so incredible! I can't believe it!" As she pulled away she took Hermione's face into her hands and she caressed the sides. "I knew I was in love with a genius." She then rubbed their noses together and the smaller girl giggled at the silly yet sweet show of affection.

Hermione looked towards the new members of their 'family' wondering where they would be housing their furry and feathery friends. An idea suddenly sprung to mind and she looked back to Pansy. "I think I have an idea about where we can put this lot where they'll be comfortable."

Pansy reached over and gently stroked below Artemis' beak. "Oh really and where would that be?"

Hermione took one of the brown mice, the one with the small white spot behind her left ear that she had named Belle, out of the cage. She gingerly pet her head as she sat still in Hermione's hand. "Well...I was thinking since we never sleep apart anymore...maybe we could just move all of our things into one room and then turn the other into a sort of owlery for Artemis. I could transfigure the bed into a large and well kept cage to house the mice."

She looked up timidly to the other girl and was glad to discover what could only be described as a cat that ate the canary grin plastered onto her face. Pansy placed her hand on Hermione's knee and squeezed. "That sounds perfect...lets go fix up the room right now."

The two smiled at one another as they each took the animals they had brought into their home and made their way up the stairs. Pausing at the top of the stairs they both look from left to right before looking at one another. "Which room should be ours and which should be we use for these guys?" Hermione held up one of the cages and nodded towards them.

Pansy contemplated for a brief moment before pointing her chin in the direction of Hermione's room. "I think we should stay in your room because that's the side of the dorm that the sun rises on...and I love waking up and seeing the first beams coming through the curtains of the window."

Once in agreement the two worked at levitating Pansy's dresser and trunk among other things into the other bedroom. Then Hermione began to transfigure the bed into a large and luxurious glass tank, complete with an intricate play tube inside for the mice to scramble through. She made a division in the middle of the tank however to keep the two genders separate, her experiment would be ruined if one of her female mice became pregnant from one of the males.

Next she transfigured Pansy's vanity into a large tree that looked as if it were growing from the floor itself, in the middle of the trunk there was a large hollow cavity. Taking the comforter and pillows from the former bed she then transfiguring those into bedding in the tree cavity and covering for the floor.

Just as Pansy came walking through the door with Artemis sitting quietly on her shoulder Hermione opened the window to the room to allow the owl to come and go as he pleased. Pansy stood stunned taking in the transformation that had been made to her bedroom.

Artemis gracefully flew from Pansy's shoulder into the tree hollow and after checking out his new home glided down to a perch that Hermione had just transfigured from Pansy's night table. As if knowing he had Hermione to thank for his knew digs he hooted and screeched till she came close enough for him to nuzzle her cheek and below her chin.

Hermione smiled as she accepted the affection shown to her from the bird. Pansy walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around the shorter girl's waist "This place looks perfect for them, you did such an amazing job." Then rested her chin on Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione shrugged nonchalantly as she smiled "Thanks." As she picked up the two cages containing her new mice. She took them out one at a time and placed them in their new home. While the two males quickly sprinting into the play tube the two females began to gather bits of their straw bedding and piling it into a corner making a sleeping area then curled themselves around one another.

Pansy smiled "Now that is adorable, they kinda remind me of us." She took Hermione's hand into her own. Hermione leaned into her side as they watched the two sleeping rodents.

Once they closed the door behind them Hermione began to wave her wand around the frame and a green spray of color emerged from her wand. Pansy looked curiously from the door to her girlfriend. "What did you do?"

Hermione tucked her wand up into her sleeve and raised her eyebrow. "In a few days that room is gonna smell like a barnyard, I just warded the door so the smell doesn't traveling into the rest of the dorm." With that she smirked, turned on her heel and walked back into their now shared room.

Pansy smiled as she followed behind and as she entered their room she found Hermione once again with her wand out. The colors of the room changed from the bright Gryffindor red and gold to a calm neutral cream and light brown. Hermione turned towards the Slytherin girl "This is our room now so no house colors...just us."

Pansy smirk as she snaked her arm around the Gryffindor's slim waist and pulled her against her own body. "Just us" She whispered before backing Hermione slowly towards the bed now covered in cream and brown checkers. The two fell into a tangled heap as their lips locked.

**:Please leave me some reviews to tell me what you think or any suggestions. I love hearing others ideas:**


	10. Chap 10: And this is how our life begins

**I am so sorry that this chapter took so long to post. It true what they say "when things happen, they happen in twos and threes." I've had a very busy couple of months. Unfortunately had to deal with the death of two of my grandparents being the worst of it. The best being that I found out in January that I'm pregnant and my wife and I are gonna be parents. I promise I haven't abandoned the story, I was just set back for a while.**

**Chapter 10: And this is how our life begins**

"Ok that settles it." Pansy stated as she looked from the mouse tank back to her girlfriend who was currently feeding Artemis, who had just returned from a delivery, a few treats.

Hermione turned her look from the owl to Pansy. "What settles what?" She asked as she gently scratched the birds neck before walking over to her lover. She wrapped her arm around Pansy's waist as the taller girl pointed into the tank. "That Coco obviously takes after me and Belle takes after you."

Hermione quirked an eyebrow at her girlfriend then looked to the mice. "What makes you say that?" She noticed that one of the males practically had his nose pressed against the glass, his gaze focused completely on Belle who was being protectively blocked by Coco. Coco appeared to be clawing at the glass that stood between her and the male.

Pansy smirked as she gestured to the male mouse. "Alphie is obviously in heat and has his eye set on Belle, Coco doesn't seem too pleased by how he's staring at Belle. Look at how she's standing in front of her and she keeps flashing her teeth at Alphie."

Hermione smirked then rolled her eyes as she pulled open the side hatchet and carefully reached in taking the curious Alphie into her hands. After affectionately petting him for a few moments she pulled at some of the loose bits of fur. At Pansy's questioning look she placed the small white mouse back in with his friend before looking at her. "I thought that it might be more beneficial to the female changing potion if I had hairs from him while he's in heat, it can't hurt. I'll take some from one of the girls too once one of the them goes into heat for the male potion."

Pansy laughed as she took her girlfriend's smaller hand into her own and pulled her out of the room. They were met outside the door to the corridor by Crookshanks who sat still peering past them into the owlery. It seemed Artemis wasn't the only one that had taken a delectable interest in the four rodents.

Hermione shook her finger at the cat. "Crookshanks you leave those poor mice alone." The offending cat at least had the decency to lower his squashed in face to the floor in shame before following his mistress down the stairs and into the potions lab.

Pansy moved down the hall and into the room that she and Hermione now shared. As she crossed the room towards the bed her eyes closed in on a black garment bag laying on Hermione's side. She knew that hidden inside was her girlfriend's Halloween costume, something she had been forbidden from seeing. The brunette had insisted that she had to wait until Halloween night.

Pansy smiled in gleeful knowledge that tomorrow night she would finally be able to see the outfit that her girlfriend had kept hidden for the last week. Taking a quick peek at the door, she tiptoed towards the bed.

"You're getting absolutely ridiculous you are!" Hermione huffed on the other side of the door as Pansy quickly jumped away from the bed. Hermione opened the door then moved to sit on the bed. Pansy leaned against the dresser "Who is?" She questioned.

"Crookshanks that's who." At the sound of his name the cat in question came strutting into the room and leaped up to sit next to his beloved mistress, nuzzling his head against her thigh. "There'll be none of that mister. No amount of sucking up will get you those mice."

Pansy giggled as she sat next to her love and picked up the garment bag letting it swing from her fingertips. "Ready to show me what I've been dieing all week to see?" Her lecherous grin caused Hermione to grin as she shook her head.

"No, not till tomorrow. Until then you'll just have to continue to live in suspense." Standing up she took the outfit from her lover's hand before slowing leaning in to place a short kiss at the corner of Pansy's mouth. She pulled back with a smile at the look on the taller girls face, her eyes closed and lips pursed as she sought out more contact.

With a giggle she turned and walked over to her wardrobe, placing the item inside before returning to her seat. Hermione sat with her legs crossed as she casually scratched the top of Crookshanks head.

The corner of Pansy's mouth turned up as she looked her girlfriend up and down. The two had only woken a half hour ago and neither had yet bothered to change out of their night wear. While Pansy was wearing a pair of green cotton drawstring pants and a black tank, Hermione was only wearing an oversized white cotton t-shirt. The bottom of said shirt rising well past her thighs as she leaned slightly back.

Hermione, being obliviously to the attention that was focused on her, began to gently swing one of her legs back and forth as she continued to dote on her cat. Pansy could only take so much and before Hermione knew what hit her she had grabbed the Gryffindor by the waist, pushed her down and pinned her to the bed. "Pansy wha..?"

Pansy pressed her lips against her lovers and kissed her deeply. After a moment or two Hermione finally began to respond and she slid her hands up and down Pansy's sides.

Pansy in turn had one hand beneath the white tee, caressing a flat toned belly and gradually going higher till she came into contact with a soft breast. Hermione moaned into the kiss as her lover gently squeezed while moving herself between the brunette's legs. "Oh Pansy..." She whispered.

* * *

><p>After the two girls had showered and shared a large filling breakfast they decided to play a few games while cuddling together on the couch.<p>

A little after lunch their attention was drawn to the knocking at the door. Hermione went to open it and found Neville Longbottom standing on the other side. "Hey Hermione, are you ready to go start working on the decorations?"

Hermione nodded before turning towards the library. "Yep let me just get my notebook and we can go."

As Neville stood there waiting Pansy approached and offered him one of the freshly baked chocolate chips cookies that Hermione had taught her to bake early. "Heya Neville"

"Hey Pansy. I bet you can't wait till you see what Hermione has done for the Halloween decorating huh?" He smiled as he took a bite out of the cookie.

Pansy smirked back "Actually I have a bit of decorating of my own planned." She whispered as she spotted Daphne coming down the walk way. "And here comes my co decorator. Hey Daph, you have excellent timing." She said as Daphne stopped at the door. "Hey Pans...Neville. So can I ask why you wanted me to come over yet?"

Pansy held a finger to her lips as she heard Hermione finally emerge from the library with her notebook in hand. "Alright I'm ready Neville. Oh hey Daphne, what brings you here?" She asked as she lightly embraced the Slytherin in a hug.

Before Daphne could get a word in Pansy spoke up. " Uh I asked her if she wanted to come over to play video games and keep me company while you were gone."

Hermione immediately accepted this answer and nodded her head "Oh ok, well you two have fun." and she leaned in to give Pansy a brief kiss before heading off towards the community center with Neville.

As Pansy shut the door she found Daphne standing behind her with an eyebrow raised. "Oookay...now do you wanna tell me what the real reason you asked me here is?"

Pansy smiled as she raised a hand. "Wait here I'll be right back." With that she ran up the stairs to her room as Daphne waited. When she returned she stood in front of her best friend and pulled out the ring box from behind her back. "It's for Hermione...what do you think?" She asked timidly.

"Pansy it's beautiful! When did you get it!" Daphne screamed as she plucked the box from Pansy's hand to examine it.

Pansy immediately snatched it right back before her best friend could accidentally drop the precious item and lose it. "Careful with it!"

Daphne rolled her eyes in response before leaning over Pansy's shoulder to look at it more closely. "When are you gonna do it?" She asked excitedly.

Pansy turned her head slightly as she grinned. "Well when I bought it last week I had originally planned to wait till after graduation"

The shorter Slytherin girl moved in front of her best friend. "And now...?" She smiled with anticipation as she urged Pansy on with a pointed look.

Pansy bit her lip as she looked down at the ring in her hand. "Well...I...I was kinda thinking..."

Daphne squealed. "Oh My God! You're doing it tomorrow night aren't you!" Then clasped her hands together as she jumped up and down.

Pansy blushed as she shut the lid of the ring box before looking up cautiously to her friend then back down to the ground. "You don't think it's too soon do you?"

Daphne took in the terrified features of her green eyed housemate. She placed one hand on Pansy's shoulder and used the other to pull her face up to look her in the eye. "Anyone who isn't blind or just plain stupid can see how much you two love each other. You guys have that kind of love that most people only dream about. You have the kind of love that only grows more intense the longer you're together. You two belong together." She pulled back before giving Pansy a playful nudge. "Besides, why prolong the inevitable eh?"

The two laughed softly as their shoulders bumped when Daphne moved next to her. She pulled Pansy into a sideways hug before laying her head down on Pansy's shoulder. "I can't believe that you're gonna propose to Hermione tomorrow. It seems like yesterday that we were just two little girls floating in a boat across the black lake to get sorted, following Draco around like puppies and teasing your future bride about her hair."

Pansy's shoulder shook with her silent laughter before she laid her own head on Daphne's. "Yeah I know. If you had told me then that I would fall in love with the 'bushy haired know it all' I probably would've died laughing. But now...I can't imagine my life without her."

Daphne sighed with a smile. "So how are you planning on asking her?"

Pansy pulled away and pointed at Daphne. "That's where you come in. I have the perfect way to propose to her, thanks to Hermione's dad."

Daphne's eyebrows rose in surprise. "You told her parents that you were planning on proposing?"

"Actually I was asking for their blessing and they said yes, then her dad helped me come up with ideas while her mom kept her busy shopping when we met up with them in London." Pansy plopped herself on the armchair in front of the fireplace and waved Daphne to follow.

Daphne sat and crossed her legs while propping her head in her hand. "Oh do tell, I have to hear how that conversation went."

"Well..."

_Pansy, Hermione and the brunettes parents were enjoying a wonderful lunch while taking the time to get to know one another. The group had been retelling youthful stories and clearly enjoying the company. Pansy quickly grew to adore Hermione's parents in a very short time and the same with them._

_Hermione excused herself to go to the ladies room and immediately Pansy leaned in closer to her parents. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger I...I want you to know how much I care for your daughter. I know that Hermione told you how long I've had a crush on her but the truth is...I've been in love with her since fifth year."_

_The elder Grangers smiled at one another before turning back to the nervous girl. Mrs. Granger gently reached over and place a hand over Pansy's. "We know dear, it's so obvious in your eyes whenever you look at her. She has the same look in her eyes when she looks at you." _

_Pansy smiled and her eyes shone before Mrs. Granger pulled her hand back. Mr. Granger leaned back into his chair. "We couldn't be happier that our daughter has found someone that cares so deeply for her." He smiled at her as she shyly looked down at the table cloth._

_Pansy quickly peeked over her shoulder to see if Hermione was coming back to the table yet. When she realized she was still in the clear she turned back to her girlfriends parents before she began to play with the imaginary lint on the table cloth. "I'm really glad you both feel that way because I-I...have something I'd like to ask you."_

_The Grangers gave each other a knowing look before nodding at Pansy to continue. The tough Slytherin ice princess was quite literally shaking in her boots. "Well the thing is...I really love Hermione. She's done more for me than anyone has in my life besides my Aunt and Uncle. She means so much to me and I'm pretty sure she feels the same way about me..." They nodded their agreement. "...So I wanted to...ask...for your blessing...to propose to her."_

_The two adults smirked and began to giggle at the girl's nervousness. Mr. Granger placed a hand on Pansy's shoulder. "Relax Pansy, we aren't going to bite your head off. My wife and I might not be able to magically read your mind but we had a feeling that that's what you would be asking us by the look in your eyes."_

_Mrs. Granger leaned forward to look Pansy in the eyes. "You have our blessing Pansy. We couldn't ask for better for our Hermione. I mean you both are still young yet and I'm hoping that you're planning on waiting till you're both a bit older before actually getting married but you have our blessing to ask."_

_Mr. Granger nodded along enthusiastically. "By the way Pansy, have you told your parents about your plans?"_

_Pansy looked down to her hands that were folded over her lap. "Um...My parents and I aren't exactly on speaking terms. Actually they were given life sentences in Azkaban prison." She looked up at the twin expressions of surprise. "They were on the bad side during the war and they were never very good people. My Aunt and Uncle took in both my brother and myself, though I won't be living with them once I graduate seeing as I inherited so much money when my parents were put away."_

_She looked earnestly into their eyes. "I'll have more than enough to give Hermione anything she'll ever need, even though I know she would never ask for anything." All three smiled at that comment, Hermione's parents especially knowing how independent their daughter had grown to be. "The point is she'll want for nothing. I'll always be able to provide for her, whether she wants it or not."_

_Mr. Granger smiled as he took a sip of his tea. "I have no doubt about that Pansy and I'm sorry about your parents."_

_Pansy shook her head. "I'm not, the best day of my life was the day they were arrested. It finally allowed me to live my life and it gave my brother the opportunity to start his better than I did."_

_Mr. Granger nodded his head in understanding before deciding to move onto a happier topic. He clapped his hands and began to rub them together with a wicked smirk on his face. "Well we'll have to plan a get together so we can meet you're Aunt and Uncle as well as you're brother but in the mean time tell me when and how do you plan on popping the question to our little girl?" _

_Pansy's face broke out into a beam. Just as she was about to discuss some of the ideas she had thought of, Mrs. Granger suddenly and loudly cleared her throat while looking over Pansy's shoulder. _

_Hermione appeared out of the corner of her eye and took her seat. The conversation had picked up from where it had left off when she had left the table._

_Before long the four had paid the bill and began to walk around London. Mr. Granger hinted to his wife to take Hermione into some of the stores and while the girls were browsing for clothes He and Pansy put their heads together to come up with the perfect proposal plan."_

"Hermione's dad was actually the one who finally convinced me to propose sooner rather than later. He said that there was no point in waiting seeing as how we're already at the point of our relationship where most people want to be when they get engaged." Pansy sat with a smile lingering on her lips as she stared at the ring sitting in the box.

Daphne sighed. "You're lucky that you're going to have such fantastic in laws. If Luna and I ever get to that point I'm gonna be stuck listening to the origins of wrackspurts straight from the source."

The girls laughed as Pansy pocketed the ring then looked back at her best friend with a strange expression on her face. "One odd thing did happen though when we stopped at the Leaky Cauldron for a drink after going to Diagon Alley to restock on some supplies."

Daphne's ears perked as she sat up straighter. "Oh and what's that?"

"Well you remember Marcus Flint, that bloke in our house that was five years older than us and got held back his seventh year...two years in a row." Pansy pulled out her wand and aimed it at the fire and silently cast a spell to make the fire grow larger.

At Daphne's nod she continued. "Well he was there talking to someone. They were huddled in a corner like they didn't want to be seen. I was on my way to the restroom and I overheard some really strange bits of the conversation."

_The small group had been at the tavern for a few minutes and after ordering their drinks Pansy excused herself. As she walked towards the back of the tavern she caught a familiar face in the corner of her eye sitting at small table hidden slightly in the shadows. _

_Marcus Flint still looked shifty and shady at twenty three years old. He was sitting with an older gentleman and the two were leaning towards each other and talking in hushed tones. _

_Pansy barely paid attention to the two as she passed by the table towards the bathroom. However she was within hearing range as she passed and she couldn't help but overhear what was said, and what was said caused her to turn the corner and pause to listen more._

_"The bloody beasts didn't work you imbecile so what's your next brilliant idea!" The older gentleman angrily whispered to the younger of the two. Marcus shifted side to side in his seat and he was looking like he was beginning to perspire. "I'm sorry uncle I was sure it would work and that the whole thing would have been closed and everyone sent home."_

_The older man looked even more angry now. "How many times have I told you not to call me that in public boy!" He hissed. Marcus flinched and his downcast eyes looked at the table before him. "Forgive me sir, it was a mistake" his voice shook with fear._

_"Remember boy that what you called me maybe true but I am someone more than that, someone much more important than __**that**__." Marcus nodded his head in understanding and he peered back up at the man he called uncle. "So what are we going to do Sir?"_

_The man placed his hand below his chin in contemplation. "I have a plan, but unfortunately it is something that we will have to slowly instill into the atmosphere there and it will take time. We must cause dissent amongst them, they can not continue to unite together as they have been or else we will never get to them. __**He**__ may have had somewhat of the right idea of what our world needed but __**He**__ had been wrong about the mudbloods. We will finish his work they way it should have started and to do that, we need to get you inside so that you can begin to stir things up. When you're in you'll also be able to began to work on winning your own 'prize' and finally bring some stability and power to our family..." He stopped suddenly and looked around before nodding his head in the direction of where Pansy was hiding._

_Marcus quickly got up and began to make his way to her. Pansy pulled away from the wall and half ran into the ladies room. She went to use the loo so that if Marcus was brave enough to actually enter she wouldn't look so suspicious just standing there, but he never came in. _

_After Pansy finished and cleaned herself up she left and made her way around the corner, discreetly looking toward the table which she now found empty. She frowned and made her way back to her girlfriend and future in laws._

"Ok...That is more than odd, that is downright creepy." Daphne sat transfixed at Pansy during her retelling. "Have you told anyone else about what happened?"

Pansy nodded. "I told Hermione the next day, we've been trying to decide whether we should tell Professor McGonagall or not. What do you think?"

Daphne bit her lip and stared at the fire before turning back around towards her best friend. "Well...I mean they didn't really say anything. Even though I think we're both thinking the same thing about what they were saying."

Pansy looked intently at her as she whispered "He who must not be named...they want to finish what he started..." Daphne nodded back. "I don't want to take the chance that this is something big without telling McGonagall, I'm gonna go see her on Sunday. Maybe she can say something to Kingsley and he can keep an eye on the little wanker."

Pansy crossed her own legs and leaned back. "Now as to the reason I asked you to come. I need your help with a little project for tomorrow."

Daphne smiled back "If this has anything to do with you proposing to Hermione, count me in."

Pansy leaned forward and Daphne followed her lead. "It is and here's what I need you to do..."

* * *

><p>The remainder of the evening was spent with the two working at putting Pansy plan into action while Hermione was away. Daphne left a little before eight, taking the project to her dorm with her so as not to risk Hermione discovering it.<p>

The next morning after Hermione had left to complete the finishing touches, Daphne and Astoria arrived to continue the work from the night before. Astoria squealed just as loudly as her sister did when she entered the dorm and nearly crushed Pansy in a bear hug.

The invitation for the party had stated that the Halloween grounds would be open to enter at seven o'clock. Until then a disillusionment spell had been placed so that only those working on the grounds knew what it looked like until the unveiling. The grounds around the community center were all being used as well as the building itself.

Part of Pansy's plan was to sneak onto the grounds and use a portion of it. She had tried to get in last night but found that the grounds had been heavily warded, by Hermione herself no doubt. So Pansy decided to make use of her new friendship with Ellen Urqhart.

The girl had been so grateful to both Hermione and Pansy for helping her and Portia during the dragon attack that she was willing to do anything to help them with anything. It worked in Pansy's favor since Ellen was the head girl for Slytherin. She met up with her early in the morning just after Hermione left and explained her plan.

The three girls made their way through the woods following Ellen's lead. "Ok after we get through those trees there we'll hit the wards around the grounds. Only the people involved with the Halloween celebration are able to walk through it but you three should be able to get through if we all link hands."

She had been right and as soon as they got through all four ducked behind a tree. The entirety of the grounds had been taken over, there was a big area in the middle that had been cleared for dancing with a stage set up for the band. There were booths set up everywhere with games and different building had been assembled ad what looked like different haunted house.

Ellen turned towards them as she pointed her finger. "Don't get caught, because it'll be my arse on the line." She then point towards the open space between two of the game booths. "The woods behind those two booth were accidentally added to the ground wards and will have the enchantments set up to go off when the grounds open up. You can use that area since no one will be over there. When you're done just walk through the ward into the woods, it'll let you out without me just not in. Good luck!" She winked at Pansy and took off to the center where the dance floor was.

Pansy signaled for the other girls to follow her and all three silently moved from behind booth to booth. Astoria was bringing up the rear as she protectively held the leather satchel that was slung around her shoulder close to her body.

Once the girls were out of sight they began to scope the area out. Pansy walked to see how far into the woods she could get before she came upon the wards. She turned back around and headed back towards the other girls. "Alright I know how to do this. First we're going make a path into the woods. I know this area pretty well and on the other side of the wards there are these huge boulders and the path is going to end there. For now let just clear the trees on this side of the wards a little bit and start the pathway."

The other two nodded as bags were set down and each pulled out their wands. Pansy had a clear picture in her head as to where the borderlines were for the pathway and made a temporary line of white light with her wand to show the other girls. All three then began to point their wands to any trees or bushes that stood in the way.

Astoria raised her arm and aimed her 10 inch reddish ash wand towards a rather large oak tree directly in the middle of the path. "Bratus Vitam!" The tree began to shake and then pulled it's roots out of the ground. Astoria pointed her wand to an area of the woods that was off the path and with that the tree began to walk on it roots towards that spot. Once there it dug it's roots back into the ground. Astoria thanked it with a short bow of her head, surprisingly the tree gave one back before becoming still again.

This continued till all the trees and bushes were removed. As the two sisters began to line the pathway with the project from the night before, Pansy aimed her wand to the willow trees that ran along the pathway. She twirled her wand in a circle "Signum", and all of the trees began to bend over the path.

With another wave and a whisper of "Ramus Crescente" the braches of the trees grew longer till the hung like curtain threads throughout the path. Pansy nodded with a smirk and the three moved through the ward and continued their work till they came to the boulders.

* * *

><p>It was finally seven and wards were about to be let down as the whole of the village as well as the visiting students from Hogwarts stood just outside it's borders, anxiously waiting to be let in. The Hogwarts students hadn't even been allowed to see what had been done inside of the community center. A wall had been created leading all those coming through the floo straight out a back door.<p>

As the wards collapse everyone stood in complete awe at their surroundings. Ron stood next to Lavender on his right with his arm around her waist. He wore a shirt of light chain mail with a long sleeved silver shirt beneath it. His black pants were tucked into dark green dragon skin boots and around his waist a silver belt holding a sheathed broad sword. He turned towards Harry on his left with a huge grin on his face "Wicked!".

They all began to enter the grounds in hoards, some running straight to the booths that held games while others went straight into a haunted house.

Harry and Ginny, who had dressed as zombies with matching torn and dirty black dress pants and white button down shirts, pointed to a large dark purple makeshift building covered in webs and what appeared to be blood dripping from the windowsills. The four friends made their way towards it as they took in the rest of the decorations.

The air around the grounds had been charmed so a thin veil of mist surrounded you in every direction, not enough from preventing one from seeing ahead of themselves but enough to create eerie sense of suspense around. The ground was covered in an even thicker fog and every so often they got the feeling that someone was standing just behind them.

The surrounding trees with their orange, red and gold leaves were covered with thick cobwebs. Most were currently occupied by a dozen or so live ravens and a few bats while others had a random figure hanging by a rope.

Some of the spaces of grounds were covered my grave markers and when someone went to close the dirt of the ground rose up and one of the Hogwarts ghost popped out. Ron turned to Harry and his sister with an impressed look on his face. "I can't believe they actually got the ghost of Hogwarts to help out!" They all nodded in agreement.

They came upon a small black booth with a number of students crowded around the window. When they looked in themselves they could see that the students were tossing rings onto severed hands that were lined up on planks, the fingers still moving around to make the toss more difficult.

Another larger both held all different sorts of goodies inside. Students were lined up to buy an assortment of candies and drinks. The candies went from the usual like chocolate frogs, cauldron cakes and licorice wands that you'd find at Honeydukes.

There were also more original treats like clear small bowls filled with chocolate pudding and covered in chocolate cookie crumbs made to look like dirt covering a grave. A vanilla wafer cookie sticking out of it with R.I.P written on it with black icing. Inside the chocolate pudding were gummy worms that had were charmed to wriggle through the 'dirt'.

They passed another booth that held a tub filled with what looked like blood, students were reaching in and pulling random body parts out. Each body part had a different prize written beneath it.

Finally they came up to the dark purple building. Ginny began to look around the crowd "Well this is where they said they would meet us, so where the hell are they?"

"Hey guys!" Draco popped out behind they.

"Ah!" The four screamed as they clutched their hearts. Ginny smacked his arm "You Stupid Git! I nearly had a heart attack!"

Draco and Astoria giggled as she placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder. "Calm down Ginny...it is Halloween after all."

Ginny smiled as she wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulder. "Haha, that it is. How fantastic does this place look by the way!"

Draco nodded while looking around. "Yeah, you know for someone who had no interest in decorating the Halloween party Hermione did an awesome job of it." They all nodded their agreement.

Astoria looked around. "Where is Hermione by the way, I thought she would be with you lot."

"She's helping the band set up backstage for the first set of songs." Said Daphne as she and Luna approached the group from the front.

Ginny looked from the stage back to Daphne. "Where's Pansy?"

Daphne flashed a grin to her sister. "She's...busy finishing up a project she'll be along shortly."

Ginny began pulling on Harry arm. "Well let not just stand here waiting, let's start on those haunted houses!" The rest yelled out with their excitement as the group continued down to the purple building.

* * *

><p>Two hours had passed as the time had been spent between screaming and yelling while getting the wits scared out of them in each of the haunted houses and winning prizes at the game booths.<p>

Hermione had kept her promise and done an excellent job on stage. She had been so good that the majority of the students and a few of the ghosts had stopped to listen to her sing.

With her part finally being done she introduced Sage Stretton to take over her part as singer for the night, then she jumped off the stage and into the waiting arms of her girlfriend.

She looked to each of her friends. "So what do you all think?" She gestured around to the entire area.

"Bloody brilliant" Exclaimed both Weasleys. Ginny began waving around a stuffed toy bat. "Look at what Harry won for me." She pointed towards a booth where a few students were throwing mini pumpkins that were enchanted to look like they were on fire at glass bottles stacked in pyramids on platforms. She took a firm hold of her boyfriends. "He has a fantastic arm, won in for me in one go!"

Harry in turn began to blush as Ginny nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck before he cleared his throat. "You all did a really amazing job Hermione, the place looks great!"

Pansy snaked her arm around Hermione waist. "From what I heard we really have you to thank for all of this. The haunted houses, the games, decoration...according to my sources were all your idea."

It was Hermione's turn to blush now. "Only part of it Pansy...Neville, Ellen, Mandy and Eric were a big part of it to. Though I will admit that the only thing that Andrea was good for was assigning everyone a job...except for herself."

The group laughed as Pansy took Hermione by the hand and looked deeply into her eyes. "Come for a walk with me?"

Ginny groaned "Oh...but I wanted us all to go back into the vampire haunted house together now that Hermione is free."

Astoria and Daphne, after having seen the look in Pansy eyes, immediately ran interception. "Let them go for their walk Ginny, they've barely seen each other all day. We'll go when they get back." And with that the two pulled her away as the boys, Lavender and Luna followed close behind.

Pansy held her arm out to Hermione. "Shall we?" The brunette happily closed her hand around Pansy's upper arm as she was led away from the stage area and towards the back of the Halloween grounds.

Daphne and Astoria followed the two with their eyes then looked to each other and giggled. Ginny looked suspiciously from one to the other. "Alright you two, what's going on?" Everyone else looked at the two girls, curiosity brimmed in their eyes.

Daphne sighed before looking to each one then settling on Ginny. "If we tell you, you have to promise to keep it quiet...at least till those two say something."

Everyone nodded before huddling close as Daphne began to whisper quietly to them. Everyone else around were frightened half to death when a high pitched "Oh my god!" Squealed out of an excited female redhead.

* * *

><p>Hermione followed Pansy as the dark haired Slytherin led her past all the booths and towards the woods.<p>

Pansy glanced over at her girlfriend and subtly took in her costume. Hermione wore a three layered ruffled white dressed that ended at her mid thigh area. It had long off the shoulder bell sleeves with a black leather corset over it. Her black leather boots came up to just under her knees and laced up the back. Two large gold hoop earrings adorned her ears and a black belt hung loosely around her waist with a sword dangling off the side. A black bandana tied to the side as her golden brown locks flowed out from beneath it completed the erotic look.

She smiled when Hermione caught her staring. "Have I told you yet how delicious you look?" Pansy smirked ravenously.

Hermione smiled back. "No, but now you know why I didn't want you to see the costume before hand. I was afraid you'd tear it off of me with your teeth, before I even got the chance to wear it today." She giggled.

Hermione then took in Pansy's own appearance. The Black leather pants hugged tightly to Pansy's shapely legs. Her own black leather cuffed boots stopped mid calf. A white long sleeved shirt with a tie just below her breast was covered by a long black trench coat, buttoned at the waist. Her black leather pirate hat tilted to one side as her hair billowed in the wind. Hermione had to bite her lip in order to hold in a moan.

Pansy, recognizing the glint in her girlfriend's eyes had to stifle her giggle. Hermione finally turned to look at their surroundings and found that they were no longer on the party grounds but instead had entered the woods. "Pansy...where are we going?"

Pansy moved Hermione's hand into her own and intertwined their fingers together. "It's a surprise, just trust me." She winked.

The two continued to walk till Hermione noticed a light up ahead. As they stepped through the finally group of trees Hermione found herself at the beginning of a path lined with jack o' lanterns. However, instead of the scary carvings that the pumpkins at the party displayed, these had been carved with images of beautiful flowers.

Hermione gasped in awe. "I don't remember this being here." She turned to look at Pansy who just shrugged back. "Why don't we follow it and see where it takes us." Hermione nodded and let Pansy guide her down the path.

Pansy was beginning to get a bit nervous, her forehead had a thin line of sweat forming. While one hand held tightly onto Hermione hand the other started to clench and unclench with tension.

She looked over to Hermione who was just taking in her surroundings with wonder. Looking at her beautiful lover chased all her nervousness away. "Hermione...I've been wanted to tell you something for a while now."

Hermione looked back over to her. "What is it Pansy?"

Pansy took a deep breath before looking back over at her. "Every moment that I've spent with you have been the best moments of my life. I never thought I deserved to be as happy as I am with you."

Hermione held on Pansy's hand tighter as she leaned her head on her shoulder. "Me to Pansy. I never would've thought that you'd be the one that I could be this happy with. I wouldn't change it for anything in the world."

The two were approaching the end of the path and Pansy slipped her hand into the inside pocket of the trench coat. "I'm glad you feel that way Hermione. I love you so much and all I can think about is how much I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you."

With that they came to the end as they exited the path and came to clearer area with three large boulder laying together. Pansy moved behind Hermione as her girlfriend looked at the display.

The ground was covered with orange and yellow flowers. On top of each of the boulders sat more carved pumpkins, each set spelling out different words. On one boulder three pumpkins sat together spelling out Will, the second boulder held the word you and the third and lowest boulder held the words Marry and Me.

Hermione's hands shot up to her mouth and she finally pieced together the entire sentence. She quickly turned around to find Pansy behind her lowered to one knee. In the palm of her hand sat a box and inside the box a beautiful ring.

Pansy let go of the lip she had been biting as she took in Hermione's reaction to her surroundings. "I know we've only been together for a short time Hermione...but I can't imagine ever loving anyone else the way I love you. I can't imagine ever wanted to spend my life with anyone else and being as happy and fulfilled as you do. All I do anymore is dream about us being together forever...in a big house with a family of our own. Hermione...Will you do me the honor of marry me?"

Hermione stood their speechless as observed everything Pansy had done and plan to make this perfect. Before she could stop herself she fell onto her own knees, her heart pounding in her chest, and threw her arms around Pansy's neck. "Yes!" She began to place kisses all over Pansy's neck and face as she repeated her answer over and over before looking right into Pansy's eyes and smiling. "Nothing would make me happier to marry you Pansy. I don't care how long we've been together...you're the one for me and you always will be."

The tears that Pansy had been trying so desperately to hold back broke free and as they began cascading down her cheeks she took Hermione's face into her hands and kissed with everything she had in her.

After a few moments Pansy finally managed to pull the ring from the box and slipped it onto Hermione's fingers. She kissed the ring on her now fiancée's hand as the two stared lovingly at each other.

Their beautiful moment was torn from them when a sudden piercing cry cut through the air. The two girls broke their gaze to look at the direction it came from. With a quick nod to each other the two stood and ran towards the source.

Pansy was only a few paces ahead of Hermione as the two weaved through the trees following the sound of screams when they came up to a dark figure holding onto someone dressed like a green fairy.

Hermione, instantly recognizing who the fairy was began running faster. "Sally-Anne!" The dark figure that held onto her from behind popped it's head up in the girls direction. Their features undistinguishable, hidden beneath a large black hood. Sally looked towards her friend. "Hermione! Help me!"

Suddenly a loud crack filled the air and the two stopped mid stride. Sally-Anne and her captor were both gone while Pansy and Hermione stared dumbfounded at the space where they once stood.


	11. Chapter 11: Things to come

**I am soooo soooo sorry that I haven't updated in months. The pregnancy was taking a lot out of me, but we finally have our baby boy. I'm dedicating this chapter to our new son William. **

**Song in Italics (Forsaken by Disturbed)**

Sally's POV (2 hours before kidnapping)

Sally had been wandering around the Halloween grounds for almost an hour looking for her two best friends when she finally gave up and decided to join some of the festivities with other friends she had spied in the crowd.

Even as she tossed rings onto severed hands and threw magically flamed pumpkins at glass bottles she still kept her eyes out for both Mandy and Anthony.

Mandy had told her to look for her dressed as a black cat while Anthony had decided to go dressed in a Roman style toga as Marc Anthony. So far she had seen neither as she enjoyed herself.

She was currently eating a green colored ice cream on a cone with candy eyeballs that swiveled around as they took in their surroundings. They eerily reminded her of the magical eye that Professor Moody had back in fourth year.

Sitting at a table with Andrea and Jeremy, Sally watched the stage with avid attention just like everyone else in the immediate area.

"Who knew Ms. know it all could sing like that?" Andrea spoke loudly to be heard over the music. "I mean I was shocked when I heard her sing at the start of term!" .

Jeremy took a swig of his bottle of pumpkin juice before turning to look at her. "Apparently the whole of Griffyndor did." He smirked back. "She is really good isn't she? My brother's band is really good too. Sage and Hermione sound fantastic together."

Sally had to agree with that. Even though Sage had a very deep masculine voice Hermione was able to couple it perfectly with her own higher melodious one.

Sage, dressed as a roughish looking mobster, stood at the forefront of the stage with his body angled to face the crowd to his right. Hermione, who had a good portion of the audience drooling after her in her piratess costume, was faced in the opposite direction as she sang to the crowd on her left. Their voices were in unison as they stood back to back.

"_You see I cannot be forsaken_

_Because I'm not the only _

_We walk amongst you _

_Feeding, raping_

_Must we hide from everyone."_

Jeremy turned back to the two girls and lean in closer. "You know during their practice session Sage tried to talk Hermione into officially joining the band as lead female singer but she refused. She said she already had her plans for after school set and she was working on a project that was too important to take any time away from."

Andrea furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at him. "What could possibly be that important? If I had a voice like that I'd go straight to the wizarding wireless network to get signed onto a record deal. That just goes to show you that nerds will always be nerds." She finished with a disgusted sneer.

Sally frowned at that, She'd come to really like Hermione. Besides her obvious brillance and the fact that she was one third responsible for saving the wizarding world she was also a very nice person and always willing to lend a helping hand. "I don't think that very fair of you Andrea. Maybe she just has different priorities than you. I mean think about it, She's probably had enough of being in the spotlight. She helped to save us all last year after being on the run and living on scraps nearly the whole year, she was part of that incident that happened at the ministry in fifth year and not to mention that Rita Skeeter made her the topic of the day of nearly every print of the daily prophet during fourth year."

Jeremy turned his head towards the stage, his expression changed as understanding dawned on his face. He went to face Sally again with a guilty look. "I never thought about it like that but you may be right. I mean who would want hundreds of people hounding you after you've been through all that?"

The two heard a scoff to their side and turned to look at Andrea who was sporting a sour look. "Hmph...I guess you _may_ have a point. Even still, who would be stupid enough to reject all the money that goes along with the fame."

Sally shook her head as she turned her attention back to Jeremy who held a look of slight embrassment at Andrea's statement. They both knew she was wrong and obviously a bit jealous of the Griffyndor golden girl, but neither could say anything. For Jeremy it was the fact that Andrea was his girlfriend and if he did she probably wouldn't snog him again for the better part of a week. For Sally, well Jeremy had been a close friend and housemate since first year and she just didn't want to start any trouble for him.

"Oh speak of the devil. Looks like the band is taking a break and little miss nerd is heading straight for us." Andrea stated suddenly with a hint of annoyance.

When the two turned their heads they saw that Hermione was in fact walking in their general direction. She actually was about to walk right past them, heading for the drinks station when she spotted them. "Hey guys! This Halloween party really turned out fantastic didn't it!?"

Sally and Jeremy nodded back enthusiastically while Andrea only gave a short curt nod. Jeremy looked Hermione up and down, briefly taking in her appearance. '_Damn...Pansy is certainly one lucky girl' _He thought. "Your costume looks brillant Hermione! It's too bad Sage didn't dress like a pirate captain so you two could match."

Hermione's eyes shot up for an instant as she spotted Pansy talking to their friends in the distance before they returned to Jeremy. "Believe me Jeremy, I already have my hands full with one captain." She said with a twinkle in her eye. "You all look wonderful in your costumes as well."

Jeremy tipped his cowboy hat at her as Andrea puffed out her chest, which was barely cover by the low cut medieval gown she wore, and quickly latched onto his arm. She had obviously seen the way Jeremy had _subtly _checked out Hermione.

Sally just slightly shook her head again as she turned to smile at the Griffyndor girl. "Thanks Hermione, my little sister actually suggested it to me. I wrote home asking her for an idea and being only seven her immediate answer was Tinkerbell."

The two girls and Jeremy laughed as Andrea looked on dumbfounded. "What the hell is a Tinkerbell?" Andrea, despite her family's stance against Voldemort, was constantly showing her pureblood heritage and sometimes arrogance.

Jeremy placed his hand on top of his girlfriend's. "Tinkerbell is a fictional character from a muggle book, she's a fairy that has fairy dust and sprinkles it on children to help them fly."

Andrea scoffed once again. "Well that's utterly ridiculous, fairies don't help children fly! Besides why wouldn't they just use brooms?"

Both Hermione and Sally rolled their eyes as they looked at one another before Sally waved a hand at the empty seat to her right. "Why don't you join us for a while before you have to go back on stage Hermione."

Hermione smiled as she shook her head. "Thank you but I really can't. We're starting again in ten minutes and that's just enough time for me to grab myself a drink and a kiss from Pansy before heading back up there."

Hermione waved goodbye to each of them and told them to enjoy the rest of the party before moving on. Sally continued to sit quietly as she listened to Andrea drone on and on about one thing or another.

As Hermione walked away from them, Jeremy turned around to see his brother Sage walking towards the table. He waved his brother towards the empty spot. "Hey Sage! You guys sound great up there!"

Sage took the offered seat as he wiped at the beads of sweat that rolled down his forehead. "Glad you're enjoying brother. By the way I can't thank you enough for introducing me and the band to Hermione."

As Jeremy nodded at the acknowledgement Sage quickly elbowed him. "Jeremy please tell me she's single."

Jeremy laughed as he patted his brother on the back of the shoulder. "Unfortunately no she's not." He pointed his chin in the brunette's direction. As his brother followed his line of sight he was greeted to the sight of the girl in question sharing a rather heated kiss with another beauty dressed in pirate garb.

Sage's eyebrows shot up. "Ohhh...now that's hot."

The boys continued to look on lustfully as Andrea huffed then punched her boyfriend on the arm. Sally tried to hide her smirk behind her hand at the two when suddenly a fellow muggleborn Ravenclaw approached her. "Hey Gwen nice costume."

Gwenyth Moon smiled as she gave an exaggerated curtsy. "Thanks Sally. I love yours too."

Andrea gave the newly arrived girl a quick up and down look before confusion crossed her features. "What exactly are you?"

Gwenyth took a hold of her red cape and held it out for the other girl to see. "I'm Little Red Riding Hood." She gave her a look that said 'obviously'.

Andrea turned her confused look to her boyfriend who quickly took her hand once again. "It's another muggle story." He answered her with a grin.

Andrea scoffed and with a shake of her head she crossed her arms and legs with a a scowl. "I swear I just don't understand muggles and their stories! First a fairy that throws fairy dust at children to help them fly, now a girl named after the cape she wears! What's next a muggle story about talking farm animals!?"

Jeremy, Sally and Gwen all looked to each other before they broke out laughing. Andrea looked at all of the them angrily "What!" She once again slapped her boyfriend on the shoulder before she began arguing with him.

Gwenyth shook her head as she watched Andrea begin to quarrel with her boyfriend before turning her attention back to Sally. "I was actually looking for you Sally. I've got a message for you from Anthony. He asked me to tell you that he wants you to go meet him in the haunted maze and that you'll find him near the replica of Wendelin the Weird burning at the stake."

Sally looked at her with a sideways glance. "Did he say why he wanted to meet me in the maze?"

Gwen shook her head. "No but isn't it obvious? He wants to talk to you somewhere private where he can ask you out." Gwen smiled at the girl, having known for a long time that her housemate had haboured a secret crush on her best friend. "Well what are you waiting for girl! Get your arse in gear and get over there!"

She laughed as Sally stood, pushing the chair away as she quickly as she could then turned around and ran towards the entrance to the maze.

Gwenyth took the abandoned seat and turned towards Jeremy's older brother. "You have a wonderful voice you know." Sage faced the new girl with sly smile as he held out his hand in greeting. "Sage Stretton. It's a pleasure to meet you."

After about an hour or so of wondering around through the towering hedges, escaping encounters with enchanted mirages of trolls and corspes, Sally finally came to the meeting spot.

Standing atop a pyre and tied to a pole, an image of Wendelin the Weird screamed in agony as charmed flames blazed around her. The false fire brought an eerie glow about the place and the high pitched squeals from the enflamed witch sent shivers down Sally's spine.

Walking closer to the pyre she quietly called out "Anthony? Where are you?" She peered around to the corners of that section of the maze "Anthony?"

Suddenly a cloaked figure began to slowly emerge from around the farthest hedge. There he stayed, not stepping further in the area where light touched.

Sally squinted into the darkness, trying to make out the features of the face beneath the hood. "Anthony? Is that you?" The figured nodded his head up and down once before extending his hand to Sally.

The girl was a bit unsettled by the ominousness of the situation but ultimately decided to trust her best friend. With a little hesitance she stepped forward and placed her hand in his.

Pansy's POV (one hour before kidnapping)

"She's amazing isn't she?" Pansy declared as she and the group of friends sat watching Hermione, who had just returned to the stage after a brief hello to her girlfriend.

With a smile on her face Ginny rolled her eyes at her friend as she picked at her snack. She held a mason jar filled with gummy bugs that had been charmed to life up to her boyfriend as she elbowed the Slytherin girl in the side. "As much as I love listening to Mione sing I really want to be doing something fun. Come on Pans! I hate just standing around!"

Luna pointed the arm that wasn't looped through Daphne's towards a group of small tents in the distance. "Why don't we go try out those tents. They looks rather interesting wouldn't you say?"

Ron looked on towards it before he turned back to Luna. "Do you know what it is?"

Before Luna could even open her mouth to respond, Lavender began jumping up and down by his side. "Oh I know what it is! Those are the fortune tellers tents! Lisa Turpin told me that they were going to have a couple of seers telling fortunes tonight."

Lavender turned towards her boyfriend with her eyes wide and pleading. "Oh Won Won can we please go and get our fortunes told. I wanna see how many children we're going to have in our future so I can start planning names out."

Ron's eyes bugged out before his face contorted into a grimace. "Uh...yeah...sure Lav." He turned a skeptical eye towards the tents. "I hope their not like Professor Trelawney's prophesies. I don't fancy hearing about my utter demise when I don't even have Divinations this term."

Ginny began tugging on Harry's arm. "Aww come Harry let's go." A reluctant Boy who live trudged on behind his red headed girlfriend.

Daphne and Luna followed along, the older girl grabbing her best friend by the wrist and dragging her along. "Hey! I don't wanna go see some bleeding fortune teller! I wanna listen to my hot girlfriend sing!"

Draco sniggered as he offered his arm to the fair haired Greengrass sister and lead her along with their friends.

Once Pansy arrived at the tents, via her lease aka Daphne's arm, she found Ron and Lavender already being lead away by a gypsy looking woman into one of the tents. Harry and Ginny followed another woman to a different one.

A jittery looking blonde gypsy approached the three girls and pointed to them. "Hello dearies, why don't you come with me and we'll look into your future." As the three of them began to follow along behind her Pansy was suddenly stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"I think perhaps you should take those two young ladies and read them their fortune Anita, seeing as they are a couple. I'll take this one myself." Pansy turned around to find a olive skinned woman with hair blacker than her own, standing behind her.

The first gypsy woman, Anita, nodded then escorted Daphne and Luna away towards her enclosure. While Pansy turned to follow the darker seer into her own tent. Stopping at the entrance she made a gesture to Pansy to enter. "Please have a seat my dear."

Pansy passed through and found the inside to be larger than it appeared on the outside, a hard wood floor and wood panel walls with shelves. She sat down at a small round table with a large crystal ball taking up the middle of it.

The woman sat opposite her and looked Pansy deep in the eyes. "My name is Madam Tessa. Tell me my dear what is it you wish to know?"

Pansy gave a short irritated shrug before placing her arms on the table and her chin in her palm. "I guess...you can tell me...if I'll be rich and famous." She responded before drumming her fingers on the table.

Madam Tessa arched an eyebrow at the young woman and a smirk formed on her lips. "This is truely what you wish to know? Are you quite sure?"

Pansy once again shrugged before turning her head to try and get a glimpse of the stage through the opening of the tent. Madam Tessa rose and walked over to the entrance then pulled at the rope of the curtain, effectively closing them off to the outside world.

Pansy looked up angrily at woman as she made her way over to her shelves. She watched as the gypsy took down several different types of herbs after having pointed her wand at the crystal ball which floated off of the table and landed on the lowest shelf. A tea kettle and cup took it's place. The woman pointed again to the kettle and it began to heat itself.

"It is a very big night for you tonight isn't it?" She smiled over her shoulder as she dropped a bit of anise into a mortar followed by bergamot.

Pansy turned a curious eye towards her as she began to grind the different herbs together. "Uh...yeah. How did you know?"

Madam Tessa poured the contents into a piece of cheese cloth then tied the ends together before grabbing a small dish of bay leaves and returning to the table. She put the cloth with the herbs into the cup as the kettle levitated and poured hot water into it.

She pointed her wand towards the dish of bay leaves. "Incendio" was whispered and the leaves began to slowly burn till wisps of smoke rose into the air. She then reached into a deep pocket in her skirt and pulled out a vial.

Pansy watched the woman with a suspicious eye. "What's that?" She pointed towards the vial.

Madam Tessa pointed towards the cup. "That there is a tea that is used for prophetic dreams." She pulled the cup towards herself and held the vial in her other hand.

She uncorked the vial and poured the contents into the teacup. "The vial that I've just poured into the cup contained Baruffio's Brain Elixir, I'm sure you've heard of this potion?"

Pansy shook her head as the gypsy stired the tea before pushing it towards the Slytherin girl. Madam Tessa pocketed the empty container then pulled out a second vial. "It is a potion that increases the taker's brain power. Mixing the tea and potion together then following it with a small dose of calming draught puts the drinker into an awaken dreamlike state. For some this brings about visions of their own future."

Pansy picked up the cup to take in the scent of the liquid. She crinkled her nose at the smell before hesitantly bringing the cup to her lips and drinking then quickly taking the second vial as well. The tea tasted of a strange mixture between licorice, onion and lemon.

No sooner had Pansy downed the awful tasting tea did her body begin to slowing droop into a slouching position. Her head fell back to rest on the chair while her eyes remained opened.

Madam Tessa leaned back into her own chair and folded her hands over her crossed legs. "Now relax my dear and let your mind guide you to what you wish to know."

Pansy now closed her eyes as she began to feel parts of her brain begin to get sleeply while other parts were buzzing to life. Images began to appear in her mind through a hazy fog. Sounds from the festival grounds faded in the background but she could still hear Madam Tessa though it came to her as a whisper. "I know what it is you plan to do tonight. Think of her and the answers you seek will come to you"

The noises from outside became dimmer as the sounds from inside her own head grew louder and the fogginess began to clear away.

Pansy could see a clear image of herself approaching a large white house surrounded by a beautiful field. It was a house she immediately recognised, the country home of her childhood.

As her dream self's image came more into focus Pansy noticed that she was bit older, perhaps in her late twenties, and she was wearing healer's robes. She watched herself as she had just apparated into the area and was walking up the stone path to the front door.

She followed like an invisible stalker behind herself as the older Pansy walked into her home and placed her medical bag on a table then took off her outer robes.

As she peeled off the robes a small pop was heard off to her side. An elf appeared there with outstretched arms. As the older Pansy placed her robes in the elf's arms with a smile gracing her lips, the current Pansy's heart plummeted.

She had a house elf and having a house elf serving her only meant one thing in Pansy's mind, She and Hermione were not together. Hermione would never agree to the servitude of house elves, much less having one in her own home.

_"Thank you Rinkey"_

The small elf was dressed in a sheets that had been sewn into a toga like dress. She took the the robes gingerly before bowing. _"Youse is most welcome mistress Pansy"_

Older Pansy shook a finger at the little elf._"Rinkey how many times do we have to tell you that you don't have to say mistress. Just Pansy, you are our friend after all."_

The elf beamed at being called a friend before bowing her head again. _"Well its now being ten years Mistress Pansy. Me thinks that Rinkey is never breaking that habit."_

Pansy shook her head and smiled at the elf before placing her hands on her hips. _"No I suppose not."_ She gave the little elf a wink.

_"The Missus and little one are being in the nursery Mistress Pansy." _Rinkey snapped her tiny fingers and the robes disappeared, then she turned to lead the woman to said nursery.

Now that had sparked Pansy's interest, if she wasn't with Hermione then who could this Missus possibly be?

Older Pansy climbed the spiral staircase to the second floor, there she walked down the hallway and as she made her journey the current Pansy was taking in the differences of her old home. Gone were the portraits of ancient Parkinson family members and in there place were beautiful paintings. The onces grey slate marble walls that held such coldness from the decor of suits of armor charmed with dark magic now had lovely statutes of greek and roman gods and goddess.

Her older self past what she knew to be the master bedroom on the right, being that it used to be her parent's room. Further down the hall was Pansy's old bedroom and across from that Trajan's but between the two rooms and the master bedroom was where her older self was heading.

In the past this room had been the nursery for both herself and Trajan because it connected to the master bedroom. Once both she and her brother had grown out of their cribs and into beds they were moved into their own rooms further down the hall.

Her older self turned the corner into the room and as she uncontrollably followed she took an unnecessary deep breath before she to entered the room.

The sight that greeted her took her breath away. The nursery was colored a soft baby blue and the ceiling was charming to have cartoonish stars shooting from one side to the other. On the left side of the room against the wall a dark oak crib sat and next to it was the changing table.

On the right side of the room was a six drawer dresser, on top of which sat two stuffed blue bunnies and between them a piggy bank. Next to the dresser there was a bookcase that already was filled from top to bottom with books and in the corner of the room beside the bookcase a rocking chair.

But the thing that caused her to lose her breath and quicken her heartbeat was the sight of the beautiful woman standing on the other side of the room. She was carefully hanging a picture on the wall so her backside was to Pansy, a backside that Pansy would recognise anywhere.

_"I'm home love."_

The woman turned to face her just as she finished straighten the picure she had hung. 'My God!' Thought the current Pansy. 'She just gets even more beautiful when we're older.'

It was at the same moment that Hermione turned her head smiling and was about to open her mouth to return the greeting when another voice, a young and innocent voice, spoke up from the corner of the room where the rocking chair sat.

_"Hi Mama, Mummy and I finished my baby brother's room. Doesn't it look nice?"_

Pansy watched as a small version of Hermione with her own dark hair and green eyes ran towards her older self and jumped into the open arms. The little girl giggled as she was lifted into the air and brought over to sit on the witch's hip.

The child couldn't have been more than five as she pointed towards the bookcase. She began naming everything she done to help from organizing the books with Mummy to finding a place for each stuffed animal in the room.

If that hadn't been enough to bring a teary smile to the current Pansy's face then the sight when Hermione turned around and placed a loving kiss on Pansy's lips could've brought her to her knees. Besides seeing the ring that Pansy had bought to propose with her eyes were automatically drawn to the large bump that was partially hidden beneath a light green sweater.

She watched as her older self touched their foreheads together with a smile then placed her free hand over the child growing inside her wife. The tears began to freely fall 'My Wife' A huge grin was plastered to her face as she thought the word. She then looked at the beautiful little girl in her arms. 'This is my family...we have a family'

Pansy internally giggled to herself as she began to feel herself fall away from the scene. Her whole brain started to feel like it was vibrating. The only way to discribe the feeling was to compare it to sitting on your hand and letting it go numb then getting that tingly feeling when it started to wake back up.

She finally opened her eyes as her vision dissolved back to the seer's tent. The festival noises returned to her ears as she began to fully wake. The gypsy woman still sitting in front of her was now nursing a cup of tea with a smirk on her face. "Did you find what you were looking for?" She asked as she settled her teacup onto the saucer on the table.

A still dazed Pansy could only slowly nod her head as a smile creeped across her lips. "Yes" She whispered before discreetly caressing the ring box hidden within the inner pocket of her coat. Her smile widen as she thought back to the vision. "Yes I did...and it was perfect."

Sally's POV (one hour after kidnapping)

The blackness of unconscience was beginning to fade from Sally-Anne. Her sleeping form rousing from it's slumber as her eyes fluttered open. The first thing she noticed was that she was in an unfamiliar place. She was surrounded by the dim light of a candle in a virtually empty room.

The walls were bare of windows or pictures, the furniture made of wood and of a simple design. One bed, which Sally was currently occupying, covered by rough wool blankets and a bedside table besides it.

As Sally further awaken and tried to sit herself up, she found the task impossible because her hands had been bound behind her back and her ankles tied together.

Sally began to frantically struggle against her bindings and it was in the midst of this effort that she heard the door open and turned her head to see an older gentleman walking in. His hair was long and black with strands of silver running down from his temple. He wore dark green robes with a hood that hung loosely over his head. An aged and twisted staff was used as his walking stick though he practically glided over to her with each step.

Another person shadowed him into the room as they approached the bedside. "Well my dear, it is good to finally see you are awake."

Sally blinked up at him in confusion before looking around the room once more. "Where am I?! Who are you and what am I doing here?!" She began to struggle once again before the second person grabbed her arms holding her still. As he finally came into view Sally instantly recognised him. "Marcus Flint? What...?"

The the older man sat besides her on the bed. "Well for starters Miss Perkins, you are currently at an old safe house of my family's. As for who I am, that is of no concern. Just know that I am to play a very vital role in your imminent future, more specifically your impending nuptials."

Sally looked from the old man to Marcus and back again. "Nuptials? What are you talking about? I'm not getting married. I'm not even dating anyone let alone engaged."

Both men quietly laughed before the older wizard signaled for another to enter the room. "Actually my dear...you are. I'm sure you remember young Mr. Higgs here." He waved towards the rooms newest occupant.

Sally remembered him well enough. Terence Higgs was a former Hogwarts student who had graduated four years ago. He had been a Slytherin and since she was a muggleborn she had been on the receiving end of many taunts from him.

Sally nodded her head as she looked at the young man who smiled down at her. The old man stood as he placed a hand on Terry's shoulder. "Meet your soon to be husband my dear."

The muggleborn's eyes widen in shock. "WHAT! But...but you're a pureblood and you're family members were followers of Voldemort?! You're a pureblood that always teased me and called me mudblood! Why would _you_ want to marry me?!" She spit out angrily.

Terence and old man smirked at one another before the older wizard turned back to the girl. "Please allow me to explain. You see the dark lord, despite his immense power and supreme intellence, was a bit flawed in his thinking. Because of his prejudice and short mindedness he seemed to miss one very important factor in his supremacist plannings."

He reseated himself besides Sally as Marcus and Terry proped her up against the headboard of the bed. "Years and years of research has lead me to stumbled upon a very interesting fact. As you well know there few pureblood families left and as such most have married within their own. Generation upon generation of inbreeding has left many decendents of these ancient lines a bit..well unstable to say the least. Take the dark lord for example, although he himself was of sound mind his uncle Morfin was completely mad."

He made a motion with his wand and a glass of water floated before Sally's face. The glass tipped forward allowing the girl to take a drink. As he stood he turned to face the wall. "Morfin is the reason I have taken it upon myself to help all wizarding kind. His madness, as well as many others, must be stopped in it's tracks amongst these noble lines."

He turned back to the muggleborn with a sinister smile on his face. "The only way to break this cycle is to...taint the blood." He moved towards the end of the bed placing his hands on the foot board. "I have taken a certain number of youths from these noble families under my wing and have pleaded my cause. Those that have seen the light have agreed to my cause and as such I helped them to choose amongst the most prized of your kind to be bonded to them and therefore breed a new line. The blood must be deluted whether by choice or by force."

Terry moved to stand besides him. "My young friend here has chosen you as his bride. Seems that, regardless of your blood status and his opinion of it at the time, he took a bit of a fancy to you."

Placing in hands behind his back he once again moved to Sally's side now looking down upon her. "Others have already made their choice as well and those to will soon be gathered." He glanced over to Marcus. "Including a certain young know it all Gryffindor that my protege has his own eye on."

Marcus smirked before turning to exit the room. The old man turned to Terry "See that the elf brings your young bride her evening meal."

Terry nodded then approached Sally. Kneeling low, he gentle took hold of her chin and kissed her cheek. "I shall see you soon love." With that he bowed out of the room.

The elder Wizard soon followed close behind. Before he closed the door he once again waved his wand and Sally's bindings fell away. "Rest well my dear, your friends will join you soon enough."

***Gotta have a bit of drama, not all stories are sunshine and rainbows. Click on the button and tell me what you thought of this long awaited chapter :-)**


	12. Hark the herald angels sing

**I am so so so so so sorry this took me as long as it did to post. I suffered from an acute case of writers block for quite some time, not to mention my 8 month old doesn't really give me much time to myself to write. **

The newly engaged couple stopped and just stared at the area where Sally and the cloaked man disappeared in shock. Hermione raised her arms in exasperation. "What the hell!? No one supposed to be able to disapparate from the village! Where the bloody hell did they go!?" She took another step forward searching the woods.

Pansy shook her head. "I don't think they did disapparate from the village but I have a good idea where they might have gone to. Quick take my arm." As soon as Hermione's hand touched her forearm the two disappeared with a pop.

When Hermione opened her eyes she found herself standing right before the doors to the community center. Pansy immediately began to pull her through the doors and past the crowds of people dancing.

While leading Hermione she scanned ahead and her sharp eyes found what she was looking for. The cloaked man was quickly leading an all too willing Sally straight to the fireplace. The Ravenclaw girl was being so compliant that it didn't take long for Pansy to realize that she must be under the imperious curse. "There! He's heading for the floo!"

The two pick up their pace as they crossed the dance floor. They were only a few steps behind them when Sally and her kidnapper disappeared in green flames.

Pansy took Hermione's hand and grabbed a handful of powder. "Hogsmeade" and with that said the two girls felt themselves being pulled through the flames.

Once they landed in the town center atrium they furiously searched around for Sally but found no sight of her. The only people around was a man standing in front of a table with flyers promoting himself for the next mayoral election of Hogsmeade and a man in gray robes who was using his wand to scourgify the banister of the spiral stairway while being followed by a self sweeping broom.

Hermione called out to both to gain their attention. "Excuse me gentlemen but did you see a heavily cloaked man and girl just come out of the floo, please it's urgent!?"

The man standing at the table nodded and pointed just to the side of them. "Yes they both came through then disapparated at that very spot."

Pansy held her wand arm out gently waving it around as though feeling for an invisible wall "Reducitur". She continued to wave her arm out before feeling a slight tingle in her hand where she was grasping her wand. "Ubieant" suddenly the tip of her wand began to glow but in such a way as though it were actually pulling light that was surrounding it into the wand.

"Ok, I've got the area of where they went. Let's go to McGonagall so she can call the aurors." Once again taking hold of Hermione's hand they disapparated and reappeared at the gates of Hogwarts.

As the two raced towards the castle Hermione looked curiously at her girlfriend. "What was that? I've never heard of those spells before." She panted as Pansy was putting her wand away.

"The first spell was a tracer, it's used to locate the magical signal of a witch or wizard disapparating. It can only be used within a few minutes of the person disapparating." She paused to suck in a heaving breath. "After finding it the second spell sends a sort of mini patronus to retrieve the location of where that person apparated to then stores it in the wand of the spellcaster."

They slowed their speed as they came upon the rebuilt bridge to the doors of the castle. Hermione placed her hand on her side to relieve the slight cramping feeling running had brought on. "Where did you learn those, I don't remember them being taught."

Pansy stopped for a moment to catch her breath before resuming her way at a quick walk rather than run. "They're taught in that Advanced DADA class, you know the one I was taking when Professor Tergin thought that I'd make a good auror."

Hermione nodded in understanding than the two continued the rest of the way silently till the came upon the gargoyle that lead to the Headmistress's office. Hermione placed her hand on the head of the stone statue. "We must speak to the Headmistress, it's urgent."

A few moments later the girls heard the familiar grinding sound of the staircase appearing. They raced up the stairs and were met at the door by Professor McGonagall. "Miss Granger, Miss Parkinson what brings you to my office that is so urgent?"

Hermione stepped up to her mentor with her hands practically shaking. "It is urgent professor! We saw Sally-Anne being kidnapped off the village grounds!"

The headmistress's entire demeanor immediately change as she quickly sent a patronus to the ministry of magic then ushered the girls to the seats in front of her desk. "I've sent a message to the aurors and they should be arriving shortly. We'll wait till they do for you girls to begin explaining yourselves."

Professor McGonagall called a house elf to bring tea and no sooner did the elf disappear that the Headmistress's private floo begin to glow bright green followed by a low almost mechanical voice. "Permission for admittance of aurors Kent, Browling and Murlock into Headmistress McGonagall's office at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry."

McGonagall look up expectantly. "Permission granted, please step through." The flames of the fire grew as three aurors briskly stepped out of the floo and into the office.

The first auror was a young man wearing almost brand new black robes. His shaggy blond hair parted to the right covering that eye. He was followed by an older gentlemen who own robes were slightly faded by age and finally a rather stocky redheaded woman who clearly towered over the other two.

The older wizard stepped toward Professor McGonagall before slightly bowing his head. "Headmistress McGonagall we received an emergency patronus from you. What seems to be the problem?"

The Professor looked to the girls before sitting herself back down. "Aparently there's been an abduction of one of the students. These two here were witnesses to the event and will explain. Go on ladies..."

After the two recounted the details and Pansy had presented her wand to the aurors to provide the location of the aparation point, the aurors soon left to follow through to the area. Professor McGonagall was pinching the bridge of her nose with a slight shake of her head.

Finally with a sigh she lifted her head "I guess I will have no choice now...the village will have to be abandoned and the students will return home."

Hermione and Pansy quickly looked to one another before returning their gaze to the Headmistress. Hermione seemed the most upset "What? Professor you can't! Everyone has been getting on so well, closing the village would undo all the good that's been done!"

Professor McGonagall slowly stood and moved to look out of the window. "I'm afraid there is no other option Ms. Granger. If Ms. Perks has truly been taken then I cannot in good conscience risk the safety of the others including either of you." She turned towards her prized pupil with a tired expression on her face. "I don't have a choice..."

Marcus Flint and Terry Higgs were following their mentor through the halls heading straight to the library when a young dark haired woman approached them. "Sir, there are aurors in the area. Fawley saw them apparate at the point where Higgs brought the girl. They're searching the area as we speak looking for her."

Marcus turned to Terry before a look of fury spread across his face. "You Bloody Moron! You lead them straight to us!" He whipped his arm out and backhanded the boy across the face.

The old man held out his arm to Flint. "Enough! A change of plans will obviously be required. Rinkellama!" With a pop a small timid elf appeared before them and bowed her head. "Master has called"

"Retrieve the Devotum potion from storage and bring it to me immediately." The elf bowed once more before disappearing. He turned to Higgs and pointed to his chest. "You must be the one to give the girl the potion and once she has consumed it you must immediately kiss her. The potion will make her blindly devoted to you temporarily. Once that is done you will oblivate her of the memories of this place and then imperious her to believe that the two of you have been together for some time. She must convince the aurors that she left the village willing to be with you."

The old man reached into his robes and pulled out a ring from his pocket. "Give her this ring and tell her it is her engagement ring. It has been charmed so that once you put it on her finger she will already be partially bonded to you. Unfortunately your marriage ceremony will have to be postponed. Now go you fool!"

The girls started to return to their dorm shortly after the aurors had left. Hermione clinging to Pansy's side while the Slytherin wrapped her arm around her fiancee, a look of worry dampening the mood of what should have been a joyous day. "I hope the aurors find Sally, I hope she's ok."

Pansy nodded in agreement while tightening her hold on her lover. "I'm sure she's fine Hermione and the aurors will find her. It's their job and they're good at what they do."

As they entered the door they were bombarded with yells of 'surprise' and 'congratulations'. All their friends spread throughout their dorm. Daphne at the forefront with a flashing camera in hand. She smiled as she lowered the camera "You didn't honestly think you could tell me that you were going to propose without me throwing you an engagement party immediately after did you?" With a huge grin she click another photo before stepping between them and putting an arm around each girl, the hand with the camera slightly banging into the side of Pansy's head.

"So when's the wedding? Where are you going to have it? Who's going to be in the wedding party?" She turned to Pansy who was rubbing the side of her head where the camera had hit her with a look of annoyance. "Can I be your maid of honor...or your best man or whatever?"

Hermione giggled before patting Daphne's hand. "Slow down Daphne, we haven't discussed anything of that sort yet."

Daphne withdrew her arms, once again managing to catch Pansy in the back of her head with the camera in hand. "What!? You two have been gone for like two hours!? If you weren't talking about wedding plans then what could you two having possibly been doing gone for so longgg...Ooh!"

She laughed as she elbowed her best friend in the ribs. "Having your own way of celebrating in woods were we?" She gave Pansy an over exagerating wink.

Pansy punched Daphne on the shoulder. "No! Hermione and I saw somebody getting kidnapped out of the village and tried follow them." Her face turned so deathly serious that Daphne had to laugh again.

Hermione moved over towards the center of the room. "She isn't joking Daphne, we saw Sally-Anne being kidnapped by someone in a cloak. They took her into Hogsmeade then disapparated with her. We ran to tell McGonagall and she called the aurors. They left to try and track her. McGonagall said she might have to close the village down if they don't find her." She collapsed onto the sofa from sheer exhaustion.

After retelling the story to the small group Hermione and Pansy decided that they were far too tired and emotionally drain for a party. They politely asked if they could return another day so that the two could go to bed.

They crawled into bed with Crookshanks dozing at the foot and quickly fell to sleep.

McGonagall had been pacing her office back and forth for two hours now. She had summoned the other professors an hour ago and informed them of the situation as well as the possibility of having to shut the village down. Now she paced, waiting for any informatin from the aurors while the night ticked away.

She stopped and glanced over at her desk, her quill magically writing letter after letter to parents informing them of the situation as well. The letters folding themselves upon drying then sealing up in one envelope after another.

Just as she was about to resume her pacing, her fireplace flared up. "Permission for admittance of aurors Kent, Browling and Murlock into..."

"Yes! Yes! Permission granted!" She exclaimed impatiently and the three aurors immediately stepped through. The last auror walked through with their hand on the shoulder of the formerly missing student. "Ms. Perks! You've found her!" Immediately the quill that had been writing the letters stopped in mid air then dropped to the desk.

Professor McGonagall rushed over to the girl and placed her hands on her shoulder. "My dear are you alright!? Where have you been!?"

Sally looked to the ground anxiously. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused professor. I invited my boyfriend to the village and he pretended to kidnap me because he wanted to surprise me." The slight girl held out her hand to the headmistress. Sitting on the girls left ring finger was a gold ring with a shiny diamond in the prongs. "He preposed Professor! Isn't it wonderful!"

Professor McGonagall took a deep breath, one part of her angry for Sally having frightened not only herself but also her follow students and one part relief that the girl was safe. "Delighful news Ms. Perks...How could you do something so careless! You had me worried to death! Not too mention the scare you gaves to two of your own classmates! Never in all my years have I witnessed such a ridiculous display of irresponsibility! You are getting detention for the next two months with me young lady and I'll be writing to your parents tonight! Now go back to the village this instant!"

Somewhere during McGonagalls rant Sally had turned completely pale out of sheer fright. She quickly turned heel and ran out of the Headmistress's office.

The elder witch pinched the bridge of her nose and turned back to the aurors with a shake of her head. "I am terribly sorry for all of this. I honestly don't know what was going through that girls mind. She knows that no outsiders are allowed on the village premises without my consent. I am truely sorry for the trouble this has caused you three."

The younger male auror shrugged with a wave of his hand. "Ah it weren't no trouble really Professor. Took us a bit a time searchin for her, but she ended up walkin right up to us so it weren't no real trouble at all." He bowed slightly before turning to Floo. "Night there Professor."

The other two aurors said their goodbyes before following. As the last one stepped through the floo Professor McGonagall sank into her chair. After closing her eyes for a mere second she opened them to see the pile of letters that had already been completed.

Pulling out her wand she point to the stack of letters and they immediately rose into the air flew straight into the fireplace. Then she took the quill that laid on her desk to begin writing to Mr. and Mrs. Perks all the while thinking of the strenous tasks that she had in store for the girl's punishment, writing lines until her hand cramped was at the top of the list.

The next morning arrived with both Hermione and Pansy rushing to get dressed so they could head out to the headmistress's office and see if the aurors had returned with any news.

They stopped dead in there tracks when they found Sally-Anne herself sitting on a bench among her friends in the community center. Both girls looked at one another with utter confusion.

Pansy turned back to the girl in question. "What the...?" Hermione shook her head and grabbed Pansy's hand as she headed straight to the girl. "I don't know but we're going to find out."

As Sally turned her head she quickly spotted the girls approach. "Hermione! Pansy! You have to come look at my ring!" She was waving them over with a look of clear joy, and obviously not kidnapped.

The two stopped just in front of her. "What happened to you last night? Hermione and I saw someone in a cloak kidnap you?"

Sally looked at them with amusement. "Oh so it must have been the two of you that Professor McGonagall was talking about."

Hermione took a seat on the bench next to the Ravenclaw girl. "What do you mean?"

"Professor McGonagall told me last night that two of my fellow students saw my 'kidnapping' and had the wits scared out of them. I'm assuming she meant you two." She pointed from Hermione to Pansy who took a seat next to her fiance.

The two girls nodded their heads yes and Sally placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Well I'm very sorry for the scare that I gave you but I wasn't really kidnapped. I brought my boyfriend to the village last night you see and he pretended to kidnap me so that he could propose to me." She held her left hand up for inspection.

Hermione took the hand into her own to examine it and that was when Sally noticed that Hermione was sporting a brand new ring as well. "Oh Merlin! You've a ring as well!" She looked up to the two girls. "You two got engaged last night to!? That's fantastic!"

Hermione took her hand back after Sally had gotten a good look at her own bit of jewelry then placed a hand on Pansy's knee. "Yes we did. Pansy did a massively impressive job surprising me as well." She smiled at her lover who blushed back.

Pansy took Hermione's hand into her own. "Who's your boyfriend? I don't remember you ever mentioning you had one."

Sally waved the comment off "Oh we were trying to keep it quiet but not anymore now that we're engaged. His name is Terry Higgs, he used to be a few years above us. Do you remember him?"

They both nodded, Hermione grimaced as she remembered numerous hexes that had been sent towards the golden trio by that boy. "Yeah I remember him, he was in Slytherin. I thought he hated muggleborns?"

Sally pointed towards Pansy. "I thought she did too."

Hermione grinned before gently squeezing Pansy's hand. "Good Point, question withdrawn."

Pansy shook her head lightly. "Wait a minute, wasn't he like four years above us or something? How did you two meet and when did you start going out?"

Sally sat still for a moment, her face screwed up in concentration. Her eyes glazed over a bit as she tried to think. "I...I can't really remember." She shook her head for a moment before giggling. "It just must be that it feels like we've always been together that it's escaped me for the moment."

Victoria suddenly called Sally's name from across the room and waved the girl over. "Oh looks like Victoria wants me to show off my ring some more. I'll see you two later ok? Congratulations again!"

They both returned the sentiment as they watched the girl walk away. Pansy crossed her arms over her chest. "That was weird, I mean how could she not remember when she and Higgs met or when they first got together? Something's really off here."

Hermione bit her lip as she nodded her agreement. "Yeah, I guess we'll just have to take her word for it though won't we?"

As another month passed by the incident with Sally was soon forgotten. Strange though the circumstances were to the two lovers, no one else seemed to question it. Nor did they question it when another three engagements had come about two weeks later. Another girl from Ravenclaw, Gwenyth Moon, surprised her friends with the news on a Saturday aftermoon. The others were two muggleborn boys from Hufflepuff, Eric Summerby and Justin Finch-Fletchley. Everyone just assumed that love was in the air and it had everyone rushing to want to get engaged.

Luna, to the amusement of her friends and girlfriend said that the beginning of the winter was causing swarms of Eroswasps to sting someone before they have to hibernate. According to Luna Eroswasps are little beelike creatures and when they sting you they bring about a euphoria of immense love for the person you're with.

November had brought along plans for winter break and the two girls had decided to spend the entire time together spending one week with Hermione's parents and the other with Pansy's Aunt and Uncle. New years eve and day would be at the Burrow.

Ron and Ginny had tried everything in the book to try and convince the girls to come to the Burrow for Christmas including bribery. Hermione had stood strong however that Christmas eve would be spent at her home along with Pansy's family and Christmas day at Pansy's with her parents present.

The week before leave was spent with everyone doing their last minute present shopping. Pansy found a pair of shoes for her seven year old cousin Wesley that would let him walk up the walls of the house, her aunt will probably kill her for it but she couldn't wait to see his face when he opened it. For her five year old cousin Tara she bought a plastic dome set that came with four fairy eggs which she could hatch and raise in the dome.

For her Uncle Julius Pansy selected a five tie set that would repel any stains and stay knotted until the wearer took it off. Aunt Helena was getting a beautiful gold necklace and brooch set imbedded with pearls.

Pansy's brother Trajan had been the hardest to shop for, she decided that she would really surprise him and buy him something that he would be needing when he started Hogwarts the follow year. His gift was currently sharing the perch in her former bedroom along with Artemis.

Hermione's mother was getting a music box that would play whatever song the person would request of it before it was opened. Her father's gift a lovely knited cap and scarf set that would regulate heat depending on the weather to make the wearer more comfortable.

Hermione bought a dragonhide wallet for her father, no matter how much was put into the wallet it would always stay the same size and shape. For her mother she bought a silk scarf that would change color to whatever the person was wearing.

For Pansy's uncle she bought a mug that when filled with coffee would change the flavor to whatever the drinker's preference was, it also worked with tea. For Aunt Helena Hermione decided to go with a more muggle route and booked a full day spa treatment, after all having three children at home with her the woman was bound to need at least one day of relaxation.

Tara's gift was a adorable doll that once removed from it's box would take on similiar features to that of the child. In Tara's case the doll would come out with strawberry blonde hair and blue green eyes. The doll was also charmed to behave exactly like an actual baby would with wet diapers, crying to be fed, spitting up and learning to speak words like mama and dada. Wesley was getting a magically charmed book that when he opened it would be whatever story the boy would ask of it, it also would read the story out loud to him.

As for Trajan, well when she discovered the boy had an obsession with the Tutshill Tornadoes just like his big sister, she ended up buying season tickets for the summer as well as an official Tornadoes jersey and bedroom set. She also bought him a mock snitch that you could hide secret messages in and then send off flying to give the message to that person as long as they knew the password.

The morning of the day they were to leave Pansy was the first to wake. She opened her bleary eyes just as the sun had hit them. She stretched before resettling herself along side her brunette lover, replacing her arm over the young woman's naked hip.

Her lips curved into a smirk as her mind replayed last nights events. Thinking about how Hermione had surprised Pansy with an early Christmas present by sitting the Slytherin princess in a chair besides the fireplace, then after pressing the play button on a stereo began to give what had to be the world's most erotic edge of your seat lap dance while stripping to Far's version of Pony.

Pansy moaned lightly at the recollection of Hermione's sensual grinding on her lap. She unconsciencely pulled the girls body closer to her own. The golden girl was just too hot for her own good sometimes, much to Pansy's delight.

She began to pepper light kisses over Hermione's shoulder and up to her neck. Her hand running up and over her hip, her side and across her belly. She was determined to wake her witch up for a bit of last minute fun before they had to head into parentally supervised area for the next two weeks.

Just as she began to caress Hermione's leg the other girls eye began to flutter. She arched her back into a stretch, pushing her body even closer to her fiance. A move that Pansy took full advantage of as she wrapped her arm around Hermione's mid section and up to the underside of her breast. "Morning beautiful."

Hermione turned over to face her fiancee "Morning love" and gave her a quick kiss. Pansy tried to deepen it but Hermione had already pulled away and got up to get ready.

Pansy turned towards her with a pout on her face. "Mione come back to bed it's early still."

Hermione turned to her with an amused look on her face. "It's half passed ten, come on and get up we need to get going."

Pansy fell back onto the bed with her arm over her eyes as Hermione headed towards the bathroom. "Fine stay in bed but that's means you'll be showering alone."

The Slytherin threw the covers off and raced after her lover.

The first week of break had gone splendidly, Pansy couldn't remember ever having as much fun during Christmas break in years past.

The day after the two had apparated to the Granger's house was spent with the foursome going out and cutting down a tree. Pansy's family elves had always done that job at her parents home and she vowed that this was going to be an on going tradition with herself and Hermione in years to come.

The following days were made up of decorating, storytelling and Pansy's favorite, looking at Hermione's baby pictures. Mrs Granger and herself enjoying the photos at the expense of the humilated brunette. Pansy even asked for permission to copy one of the photo, an adorable shot of a two year Hermione in a pink sundress picking flowers in the garden.

On Christmas eve morning Pansy woke to find Hermione and her mother already hard at work in the kitchen preparing the evening meal. As she stood at the doorway observing the two it suddenly occured to her that this is what a family should be like and she smiled before offering to help.

At three o'clock the door bell rang and Mr. Granger went to answer it. Pansy rose from the love seat with Hermione holding onto her hand. Pansy could tell that her lover was nervous and caressed the girl's hand with her thumb to try and ease her nerves.

A moment later Mr. Granger reentered the sitting room with Pansy's family in tow. The three children raced over to the older girl and engulfed her in a hug. As Hermione took her turn to introduce herself to Pansy's aunt and uncle Pansy herself embraced each of the children telling them how much they've grown since she last saw them while keeping an arm around her little brother.

Hermione approached her and the children. "So this must Tara, Wesley and Trajan. I've heard so much about the three of you that I feel like I've known you my whole life." She said with a smile.

Little Tara moved swiftly and launched herself at Hermione's abdomen. The children were well aware of relationship of the two girls since those kinds of relationship were quite common place in the wizarding world. The little girl looked up at Hermione with a beaming smile. "Are you my new cousin now?" Which had everyone chuckling. Hermione placed a hand on the girl's chin. "Not quite yet but soon enough, However I can tell that you and I are going to be fast friends."

Tara moved to her mother's side as Wesley held out his hand. "Wesley Bradley Parker, it's a pleasure to meet you." He stated as he took Hermione's hand and gave her knuckles a kiss. He was currently going through that stage to prove that he was a grown up and even though he showned his impeccable manners he still blushed when Hermione bent low to place a kiss on his cheek. "The pleasure is all mine Mr. Parker."

Hermione then moved onto to the next child. The boy stood unfazed as they shook hands. "I am so happy to finally meet you Trajan, your sister talks about you constantly." His eyes narrowed as he looked at her. "Funny cause she's never mentioned you." He responded with a sneer before he turned to join his cousins to examine the Christmas tree.

Pansy's brow furrowed with worry as she looked from her brother to wounded lover. She stormed over to Trajan and took his arm. "Trajan a word please." With that she pulled her little brother out into the back garden, which was currently covered in fluffy white snow.

She turned her brother towards her as she gently took his hands in her own and spoke softly. "Would you like to tell me what that was all about?"

Trajan pulled his hands out of hers before crossing his arms over his chest. "What was what about." He replied stubbornly.

She placed a hand on his upper arm and sighed. "You know what Trajan. Why were you so mean to Hermione in there?" Her brother, still unyielding, refused to answer her and gave her a half hearted shrug.

Pansy carefully pulled him to her body and hugged him. "You know you can tell me anything Tray and I won't be mad. So please, talk to me."

The boy's shoulders slumped as he embraced his sister, his head resting just below her chin. "I know I was mean to her, I'm sorry Pansy. It's just...it feels like she's stealing you away from me." He tightened his hold like he was afraid of losing her at any moment.

Pansy gave him a little squeeze. "Oh Tray, you know that isn't true." She pulled away and looked in her brother's tear filled eyes. "You're never going to lose me just because I have a girlfriend...or rather a fiancee actually. You're my baby brother and my best friend. You'll never lose me no matter what. Hermione knows how important you are to me and she's was so thrilled to meet you because she was happy to know that I had someone in my life who loved me so much while we were living with mum and dad."

Trajan bent his head in shame before Pansy's picked up his chin. "No one will ever take your place Tray. I love you unconditionally but you have to understand that I love Hermione to just in a different way. No one will ever replace you, you're the best little brother I could ever ask for." She pulled back in for a tighter hug and Trajan hung on like there was no tomorrow.

As the two pulled away Pansy placed an arm around his shoulder and led the boy back into the house. They found the elder Parkinsons and Mr. Granger talking in the sitting room while the children sat coloring with Hermione. Mrs. Granger poped her head out of the kitchen to announce that dinner was ready and for everyone to head to the table.

Hermione rose to go help her mother serve the food when she a small body flew into her causing her to grunt. She looked down to see a mop of dark black hair, the same as her lovers, around her middle. "I'm sorry I was so mean to Hermione. Please forgive me." Came a muffled voice.

Hermione smiled as she looked up to Pansy who smiled back. Placing her arms around the boy she hugged him back. "I forgive you Trajan, no harm done. I hope this means we can be friends now?"

The boy looked up at her as he stepped back and nodded with a smile. "If you don't mind I'd really loved to hear how you two met."

Hermione's response was interrupted by a tugging on her pant leg. She looked down to find little Tara. "I wanna hears bout how you fell in love with Pansy." She pleaded with big doe eyes.

Hermione and Pansy could'nt resist the little charmer. Pansy began to usher the two towards the table. "You can hear both later I promise, I'll even tell you about how Hermione took down a dragon single handedly a few months ago if you behave."

The two looked back at the brunette in awe."Wow really!?" Her Brother exclaimed before taking his seat alongside his cousin Wesley.

Pansy nodded "Yep but dinner first then we tell you, deal?" The three children nodded as Pansy turned back around to follow Hermione into the kitchen.

Hermione linked her arm into her fiancee's as they left to help her mother. She gave the Slytherin a quick kiss on the cheek before leaning to whisper into her ear. "You're going to be a wonderful mother some day." To which Pansy blushed.

Dinner had begun with a toast by Mr. Granger, one for the wonderful company and one for the blossoming couple's new engagement. It ended with the six adults taking coffee and desert in the sitting room while the children were each allowed to open one gift early.

The two youngest decided to open up the gifts their cousin had given them. Through the excited hugs she received she could just make out her Aunt pinching the bridge of her nose at the sight of the wall climbing shoes.

Trajan decided to open up one of the gifts that Hermione had given him. As he torn the wrappings off and lifted the lid of the box a small gold ball flitted into the air then landed on his open palm. The snitch closed up it's wings and lazily rolled around the cup of the boys hand.

Hermione moved over to sit besides him and opened her palm to show him what his gift did. "It not like an ordinary snitch, you can put messages in it and send it to whomever you want no matter where they are. It'll only open for that person or yourself, it's kind of like an owl but with a better security system." She chuckled.

Trajan beamed at his gift then threw his arms around his future sister in law. "Oh thank you Hermione! This is wicked!"

She patted the boy on the back and then kissed his forehead, which caused the boy to blush profusely. "You're very welcome Trajan."

She moved to sit back besides her fiancee and the parents who all looked at the children smiling.

Just as Wesley had asked his mother if he could try his new shoes on a protronus came shooting through the wall and the image of a tabby cat sat before Hermione. McGonagall's voice rang throughout the house. "Ms. Granger and Ms. Parkinson, it is important that you both return to school at once. Ms. Granger is in imminent danger."

The two girls looked at one another in shock before gathering their cloaks and trying to ease the fears of Hermione's parents. After giving each person a kiss and hug the two immediately apparated back to Hogsmeade.


	13. Now what do we do?

Once the two had apparated into the town center of Hogsmeade they were immediately met by Professor McGonagall. The elderly witch quickly made her way over to the two girls. "Ladies please take my arm."

"Professor what's going on? Why is Hermione in danger?" Pansy latched onto the Headmistress's forearm.

"Shh! Not here!" She looked up to scan the area before looking back to the dark haired young woman then to her prized pupil. "I promise all will be explained once we are in my office."

When they each had a firm hold of her arms she promptly disapparated.

Upon their appearance in the Headmistress office Pansy immediately noticed two aurors standing by the fireplace, still as statues. They looked like the guards at the tower of London and she had to resist the urge to poke them to see if they would move.

McGonagall walked over to her desk. "Please have a seat ladies. Winky could you please bring us some strong tea?" The elf, who until that moment had gone unnoticed, disappeared after a low bow.

Pansy reached over to take her fiancée's hand. "Professor please...what's going?" She was scared of the answer and she could tell the other girl was as well by the way she was gripping her hand. "Why is Hermione's life in danger?" Her eyes stared pleading into the similar emerald orbs of the Headmistress.

McGonagall clasped her hands on her desk. "I may have been a bit overzealous in my message earlier as we do not yet know that it is Miss Granger's life that is precisely in danger. Perhaps I should start at the beginning to explain. I'm sure you both recall the incident with Miss Perks on Halloween night?"

The two nodded as they accepted their tea from the returning elf. McGonagall placed hers on the desk in front of her. "Yes. She said that she hadn't actually been kidnapped. That her boyfriend had only pretended to do so in order to surprise her with a proposal. Quite honestly Professor, both Pansy and myself found the whole ordeal to be rather odd."

McGonagall lifted her teacup to her lips. "Oh? How so?" Then took a cautious sip.

Pansy acknowledged her agreement. "Well, the whole kidnapping thing aside, when I asked Sally to tell us about how she and her boyfriend had met she couldn't seem to remember. She brushed it off saying that it just seemed as though they had been together forever and it must have simply escaped her for the moment. Frankly I find that hard to believe." She looked over to her lover with a small grin. "I know that no matter how long Hermione and I will be together that I will never forget how we first met."

Hermione blushed prettily before looking down at her lap with a smile.

McGonagall looked lovingly between the two. She would freely admit to anyone who asked that she had been completely against it when she first learned of the girls relationship. She was fearful that it would end up in heartache for the Gryffindor girl. After all Hermione was like the daughter she never had and the Slytherin girl had been a terror to her little cub for years before hand. Now however, as she observed the way Pansy looked at her favorite student, she couldn't help but be happy that she was wrong.

Pansy turned her attention back to the headmistress. "I also overheard Gwen telling Victoria that she doesn't remember Sally ever mentioning a boyfriend because she was always going on about her crush on Anthony Goldstein."

McGonagall nodded before placing her cup down on the saucer. "You both have a very keen sense of when things are amiss then, and rightly so." She stood and motioned for the girls to follow her.

"Ms. Perks was one of the few students who decided to stay in the village for the holidays. Two days ago she and another student decided to test their combat skills with a practice duel. During this duel Ms. Midgeon managed to get the upper hand and sent a stupefy towards her opponent. Ms. Perks was unprepared and in haste threw her arms up to block the spell. This of course did nothing to stop the spell from hitting it's target, however after the spell had hit I was told that had become very confused and disoriented. Ms. Midgeon recounted to me that the girl had started screaming and yelling things about a ring and marriage before she passed out." McGonagall approached what Hermione had known be a pensieve.

"When awoke in the hospital wing she began to ramble on about a strange man taking muggleborns but could not remember any details only that her new engagement ring was linked to this stranger." She walked over to a glass cabinet filled with vials containing what Hermione could only assume were memories. She selected one from the second shelf. "When Ms. Perks mentioned her ring she lifted her hand to examine it which was when it was noticed that the diamond now had a large crack down the middle of it. The ring has been sent to the auror department for dark magic detection. I asked Ms. Perks for permission to look at her memories."

McGonagall held up the vial she had chosen. "This is her memory of the events of Halloween night and I would like you both to please take a look." She uncorked the vial and poured the contents into the basin.

Both girls looked at one another before stepping up to the basin and lowered their heads in. They were immediately pulled in and as the image cleared they found themselves in what could barely be considered a room. The space was only the size of three broom closets put together with a single bed and an plain table besides it.

On the bed lay their fellow schoolmate, still in her green dress and with her fake wings bent in an awkward way due to the position the girl was in. It was very dark with the single candle on the table providing only minimal light but the girls could see that both Sally's hands and feet were bound and she was just starting to rouse to conscientiousness.

As soon as Sally was fully awake the door to the room unlocked and two men entered the room. For a moment both Pansy and Hermione believed something to be wrong with their eyes because the ones who entered appeared to be nothing more than giant blobs. The first figure was merely a purple shapeless form, entirely unrecognizable save for what could only be a staff in their hand.

Pansy was confused and began to rub her eyes believing that something in them was causing the blurriness before Hermione gently stopped her. " It's not your eyes love, look." With that said she pointed back to Sally who was still clearly visible. "I think someone's tampered with Sally's memory."

The two were once again silent as the first figure began to speak. Though able to make out what was being said the voice was like a mesh of different voices thrown together.

_"Well my dear, it is good to finally see you are awake."_

_"Where am I?! Who are you and what am I doing here?!" _

The second figure grabbed a hold of the girl to stop her from struggling. It was very strange for the couple to view one person who was blurry and one who wasn't. The vision made them somewhat dizzy_. _The next words that came out of Sally's mouth were slightly muffled, like someone was holding a hand to the girl's mouth.

_"Mmphmmph mmmt? What...?"_

_"Well for starters Miss Perks, you are currently at an old safe house of my family's. As for who I am, that is of no concern. Just know that I am to play a very vital role in your imminent future, more specifically your impending nmhmphm."_

_Nmhmphm? What are you talking about? I'm not getting mmphmem. I'm not even nmmmpm anyone let alone mmhmnph."_

_"Actually my dear...you are. I'm sure you remember young Mm mmg here." _

_"Meet your soon to be mmmmph my dear."_

_"WHAT! But...but you're a pureblood and you're family members were followers of You know who?! You're a pureblood that always teased me and called me mudblood! Why would you want to mmmrmr me?!" _

_"Please allow me to explain. You see the dark lord, despite his immense power and supreme intelligence, was a bit flawed in his thinking. Because of his prejudice and short mindedness he seemed to miss one very important factor in his supremacist planning."_

_"Years and years of research has lead me to stumbled upon a very interesting fact. As you well know there few pureblood families left and as such most have married within their own. Generation upon generation of inbreeding has left many descendants of these ancient lines a bit..well unstable to say the least. Take the dark lord for example, although he himself was of sound mind his uncle Morfin was completely mad."_

_"Morfin is the reason I have taken it upon myself to help all wizarding kind. His madness, as well as many others, must be stopped in it's tracks amongst these noble lines."_

_"The only way to break this cycle is to...taint the blood. I have taken a certain number of youths from these noble families under my wing and have pleaded my cause. Those that have seen the light have agreed to join me and as such I helped them to choose amongst the most prized of your kind to be..."_

The words spoken once again became muffled. Hermione put her hand to her chin. "Definitely tampered, it's the only explanation to why we sometimes can't understand a word he's saying." Pansy nodded in agreement.

_"Others have already made their choice as well and those to will soon be gathered. Including a certain young know it all Gryffindor that my protégé has his own eye on."_

Pansy looked over and caught Hermione's eye then reached for her hand, a subconscious way of saying 'you're not getting your filthy hands on her you bastard.'

_"See that the elf brings your young mmmrmr her evening meal..."_

The vision began to fade as the girls were pulled back suddenly finding themselves again in McGonagalls office. The matronly headmistress placed her wand to the edge of the basin and pulled the memory back into the vial before sealing the glass container and handing it to one of the aurors by the fireplace. The man took it and immediately stepped into the floo. "Ministry of magic."

Professor McGonagall returned to her desk and waved her wand for a silencing spell to be put into place then collapsed into her seat utterly exhausted before turning her eyes to Hermione. "Do you see now why the urgency in having you return to Hogwarts? The events in that memory have clearly been altered however the implications of the conversation are undeniable. Muggleborns, including yourself, are being targeted but we do not know by who or for what reason."

Pansy took hold of Hermione's hand and placed it her own lap. "So what are we going to do? How do we protect her?"

McGonagall leaned back against her chair. "I believe our best option is to place Miss Granger in a safe house. I was thinking perhaps my own manor in the Scottish hills, there are centuries worth of protective charms placed on the manor and we would have 24 hour auror guards placed around the grounds."

Pansy nodded "I agree, Hermione will be better protected that way. We'll leave right away." At seeing the beginning of McGonagall's protest to including herself Pansy quickly held up her hand. "Professor if you think for even one minute of telling me that I'm not going then think again."

McGonagall gave a frustrated sigh. "Miss Parkinson, you are a pureblood and therefore are in no danger yourself. I cannot allow you to be absent from the shire and therefore your classes for..."

"With all due respect Professor you can't believe that I would be able to go back to the village and complete work assignments while the love of my life is in danger! I wouldn't be able to function let alone do any work!" At this point Pansy was not above begging to go.

McGonagall saw the look of determination in the young Slytherins eyes and reluctantly gave a short nod of her head.

Hermione glared from one to the other before pulling her hand away from Pansy. "Now wait just one Damn minute! Don't I have any say in this!?"

The two women turned with equally shocked expressions towards the young woman who very rarely ever swore. At McGonagall's raised eyebrow Hermione blushed deeply before lowering her head. "Forgive my language Professor, but you can't honestly expect me to agree to this?"

"And why ever not Miss Granger? It is clearly the best possible way to keep you safe." McGonagall leaned back into chair while taking in her angry student. "If it is your parents that you concerned for Ms. Granger then we can go to them immediately to inform them of the situation before leaving for the manor."

Hermione vehemently shook her head "No! That's not it at all! I don't think I should go into hiding period, it would be best to keep me out in the open so as to draw them out!"

Pansy's back immediately stiffened as she crossed her arms. "Absolutely not! Hermione I refuse to allow you to put yourself in harm's way like that!"

Hermione once more glared at her fiancée. "Excuse me but have you both forgotten that I am more than capable of defending myself, as if the last seven years aren't evidence enough of that!"

Pansy slammed her hand down on the armrest of her chair. "This is entirely different! You weren't the specific target before! Harry was!"

Hermione fumed now "I refuse to go into hiding like some frightened little mouse!"

McGonagall quickly stood and walked around her desk to stand before Hermione. "Miss Granger we are well aware that you are more than capable of defending yourself. In fact I would go so far as to say that I have serious doubts that Mister Potter would have survived let alone come out victorious in the end had it not been for your efforts. However, Miss Parkinson is right, this situation is of an entirely different caliber. We have no idea who is behind this nor what their motives are. At the manor you will be better protected."

Hermione turned her head to the side and crossed her arms defiantly. "I'm not afraid."

Then Professor McGonagall did something the girls had never witnessed before. She very slowly lowered herself down onto her knees and took her students hands into her own. "Hermione, neither your bravery nor your abilities are being put to question here. I'm asking you to do this because I am truly fearful for your safety." She gently cupped the girls chin and turned her head to meet her eyes and Hermione then could see the utter fear that was hidden behind a caring gaze. "You are the daughter I never but _always _wished I had.

You are a brilliant young woman coupled with an immensely loving heart and it would hurt me deeply if anything were to happen to you."

Hermione eyes brimmed with tears at her mentor's admission and her shoulders sagged in defeat.

"Please Hermione...Please do this. Not for yourself but for me." The elderly woman slightly tilted her head in Pansy's direction. "For your fiancée...for your family, for all of us that would suffer if you were harmed."

Hermione looked placidly from her professor who, on bended knee, was just short of begging to her lover who silently with her eyes was doing the same. She sighed deeply before nodded her head. "Very well I'll go, but only on two conditions."

McGonagall stood again and leaned her backside against the edge of her desk. "Name them." At this point she would agree to practically anything to get the girl to go to the manor.

Hermione straightened herself back up after discreetly wiping the lone tear that had managed to escape after the Professors heartfelt claim. "Firstly, since I will virtually be a prisoner for an unforeseeable amount of time, I refuse to go without being able to hand in my class assignments including my experiment for my thesis. I would like to still be able to do my work while I'm there."

Mcgonall bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling. Only her cub would be preoccupied with submitting classwork on time when she was in danger. "I will see to it personally that you receive all your assignments and hand them in on your behalf. And the second?"

Hermione twisted a bit in her seat before looking up at the headmistress. "I want to tell Harry, Ron, Ginny, Draco, Daphne, Astoria and Luna what's going on and where we're going. They may be dunderheads at times but they're our dunderheads and I know they'll go crazy if we just suddenly go missing with no explanation."

McGonagall was reluctant but eventually agreed knowing that Hermione was right and that the three Gryffindors in particular would probably be banging on her door at every hour of every day till the whereabouts of their friends was revealed.

"Very well Miss Granger. We will leave immediately for the Burrow to inform Mister Potter and the Weasleys of the situation then we will go to your parents home. Afterwards we will go to the shire to retrieve your belongings then we will leave straight for the manor. As for Mister Malfoy, Ms. Lovegood and the Greengrass girls I shall speak to them myself when they return to school. No offense intended towards your companions Miss Parkinson but I do not believe it would be best to reveal certain information in their households given the circumstances."

Pansy once again took hold of Hermione's hand, giving it a slight squeeze, then a short nod. "I understand Professor. When do we leave?"

McGonagall pushed off of her desk to retrieve her traveling cloak. "Now would be best, so please ready yourselves ladies." She quickly waved her wand to dismiss the silencing spell. "Auror Corvin? I will require your assistance. I need you to go to Minister Shacklebolt to inform him that Miss Granger, Miss Parkinson and myself will be going to the location we had previously discussed and we will need a few of his most trusted aurors to meet us at the student village in an hour for an escort then to remain on the grounds during our stay."

The auror quickly nodded his head before stepping into the floo.

McGonagall held her arms out to the two girls. "Ladies if you would?"

No sooner had the two latched onto the headmistresses arms that they quickly disapparated and then reappeared in front of the Burrow, ankle deep in snow. Hermione smiled at what was to her another home second only to her family home and Hogwarts.

As the three approached Pansy looked up precariously at the building . To her the house looked more like the unsteady work of a toddler with building blocks. There were rooms built upon rooms hanging off of edges supported by a single beam or two. Several roofs sported a chimney that looked like misplaced jigsaw puzzle pieces, each billowed with white smoke.

The click of the ladies heels could be heard as they climbed the porch to the front door. After a quick knock the door was immediately swung open and the women were greeted by the matron of the house.

"Minerva! How good to see you!" The two briefly embraced.

"It's good to see you as well Molly."

Molly then spotted her son's best friend. "Hermione! What a lovely surprise, we weren't expecting you for a few days still!" The portly redheaded witch pulled the younger woman into a tight hug before pulling back to fully examine her. "You look simply wonderful dear! You have a very becoming glow about you." To which Hermione just smiled and bowed her head to hide the blush forming on her cheeks.

Mrs. Weasley then turned her head to the side to the third person. "And...I'm sorry but do I know you?"

Hermione cleared her throat before taking Pansy's hand into hers. "Forgive my manners Mrs. Weasley, allow me to introduce my fiancée Pansy Parkinson." Molly's face widen in pleasant surprise. "Ah so you're the young lady that's stolen our dear Hermione's heart." She smiled at the blush that spread across Pansy's face as she shyly looked over to her brunette lover.

Mrs. Weasley pulled the stunned girl into her arms for a hug. "Welcome to the family Pansy." When she pulled back she placed one arm around her surrogate daughter's shoulders. "Well this calls for a celebration! Come in! Come in all of you before you catch your death out here!"

They entered the house and were ushered into the sitting room. Minerva removed her outer robes before taking a seat in the armchair. "I'm afraid we aren't here for a social visit Molly. It's imperative that the rest of the household be called before the matter at hand is discussed."

Molly immediately looked to her old friend with a frown in place. "Minerva? Is everything alright?"

Minerva looked utterly exhausted again and Hermione could not help the small amount of guilt she felt at this. "I'm afraid not Molly. Could you please call the rest of your family in so we may speak?"

Molly nodded. "Of course Minerva. Shall I put the kettle on?"

The headmistress shook her head. "Thank you but no, the girls and myself managed a cup before leaving Hogwarts."

As Mrs. Weasley left the room she shouted upstairs calling down to what was left of her clan in the house, then sent a patronus out to the shed to call in her husband.

No sooner had she done so that stomping feet could be heard coming down the stairs then rounding the corner. Two redheads and a head of shaggy black hair stopped at the entryway.

"Hermione? Pansy? I thought you two weren't coming till the new year?" Ginny stated as she quickly moved forward to embrace their friends. The two boys followed soon after.

Hermione pulled back then moved along with Pansy to sit on the love seat. "I'm afraid there's been a change of plans Ginny. Pansy and I won't be able to come for New years."

Ginny frowned as she turned to Hermione. " What!? Why not!?"

Ron, who was just as shocked as his sister, fell into his seat. "Yeah, why not?" He whined. "This is the first that the lot of us are allowed to get drunk off our arses with George and Charlie."

Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat irritably before giving her son a glare that clearly translated into 'oh really'.

"Um...well...'cept for Ginny of course." He tried to smile but that only got him a raised eyebrow to go along with the glare. "Um...anyway...what's the reason you two won't be here? Something wrong?" It was at that moment that Mr. Weasley entered the room.

"I'm afraid so Mr. Weasley. We believe Ms. Granger may be in a bit of danger." McGonagall looked to each of the shocked faces and held up a hand before anyone could begin to bombard her with questions. "Please everyone let me tell you the entire situation in detail before questions are asked."

After McGonagall had recounted the events beginning from Halloween night up to the viewing of Sally-Anne's memory the group just sat in silent confusion.

Molly finally turned to her long time friend. "Minerva what do you think is going on? What could they possibly want with our Hermione?"

McGonagall gave a deep sigh before slowly shaking her head. "I do not know Molly, but the minister has been informed and given orders for a silent investigation. Since we do not know who is involved beyond Mr. Higgs, whom the aurors have been unable to locate, this knowledge must not go beyond this room. We do not wish to scare these fiends away by making the incident public."

Arthur, who stood behind where his wife was seated, crossed his arms and began to pace. The white billows of smoke that emerged from his pipe increased with each foot fall. "So where do we go from here Minerva. There must be some steps we can take to keep Hermione safe."

The headmistress nodded while placing her hands on her lap. "Yes, they are already being put into place. Ms. Granger and Ms. Parkinson will be brought to a safe house while the aurors conduct their investigation. I will be the only one who will be able to keep in contact with them."

Hemione turned back to her friends. "Basically what she's saying is that we're going into hiding for an unknown amount of time and we came here to say a temporary goodbye." She took in the sad look of her three schoolmates.

Suddenly Ginny began shaking her finger in the air with a sudden thought. "You know I knew something funny was going on. When Pansy told us about that kidnapping/engagement thing at first I didn't think much about it. Then all of a sudden it seemed like everyone was getting engaged. In the first month alone after Halloween there was like three more people with fiancées I was starting to get a bit upset that I wasn't one of them."

She looked over to her boyfriend who quickly pulled at the collar on his shirt while feeling the heat rise up his neck to his face.

Ginny smirked before turning straight faced to the headmistress. "Maybe there's a connection? I mean I don't really know the background of most of the others but I know for a fact that Justin Finch-Fletchley was _Not_ dating anyone till he suddenly announced that he was getting married."

Professor McGonagall brought her hand to her chin in contemplation. "There maybe something to your insight . I may have to have Kingsley take a closer look into things if perhaps you could provide for a list of all the students you know of that have recently become engaged."

Pansy slowly raised her hand in the air. "Um...Professor...Hermione and I are engaged remember."

McGonagall chuckled before shaking her head. "Of course I do dear, but your engagement I believe is something we all saw coming at some point. I'm speaking of the ones that were unexpected like in the case of Mr. Fletchley. Those who were unknown to be in a relationship or until just recently before their engagement were with another person."

The elder woman turned to the young redhead. "I believe you may be on to something, but in the mean time we should be going. We still need to stop over to the girls family then collect their things and it is already rather late in the evening."

Molly stood waving her hand in a halting motion. "Wait a moment before you leave please Minerva. We have gifts for all of you. Won't you open them before you go since it'll be some time till we see the girls again?"

At the headmistresses nod of approval she and three other Griffyndors scurried off towards the enormous decorated pine tree set up in the corner of the room. After pulling out ten boxes from under the tree they placed them on the coffee table in front each woman.

Ron pushed his closer to the couple. "Open mine first, go on!"

The girls smiled at the redhead while tearing away the sloppy wrappings of their gifts. Hermione opened her box to find the newest quill set from Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop which included an ever sharp and ready quill and two jars of ink, one black the other blue. The ink had a non paper stain resistant charm on it, meaning that the ink would only appear on paper and not on clothes or hands. Underneath the quill and ink was a new leather bound journal.

Pansy's box contained a brand new black healer's bag. Ron pointed towards the bag as he took the now crumpled wrappings. "There's a collapsing charm on that so you can put as many potions and equipment as you need in there then shrink it down to the size of a coin purse. But the real present is what's inside."

Pansy unlatch the bag's clasp and discovered it to be filled with boxes of Bertie's Botts every flavor beans and chocolate frogs. "Hermione's not really partial to sweets, that's why she didn't get any." He winked at his former love interest.

Both girls thank the boy with fierce hugs, especially Hermione who was surprised at her friend's extremely thoughtful gifts.

Ginny gave them her's next and both opened them to reveal matching dark green jerseys, an emerald badge with a golden bird claw and Holyhead Harpies in gold stitching embroidered onto the left shoulder. Pansy lifted her's and turned it to find Weasley written in large print on the back above a golden number five.

Ginny couldn't contain herself and giggled at the pairs confused looks. "It's been murder trying not to tell you the news before Christmas." She smiled.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at her sly friend. "Tell us what?"

Ginny beamed at the brunette. "Some scouts came to our game in first term and saw me playing. The Holyhead Harpies are offering me a position as chaser. Wilda Griffiths is getting married in the spring and she wants to settle down, I'm taking her position."

Hermione let out an uncharacteristic squeal as she pulled the redhead into an embrace. "Oh Ginny! That's fantastic! That's been your dream since you were little!"

Ginny hugged back enthusiastically. "I know! Isn't wonderful?" She shot her mother a look over Hermione's shoulder. "Mum would rather I had a safer occupation." Molly hmphed and looked away while turning her head to hide the small proud smile she sported.

Ginny then leaned in to whisper to the two girls. "Just between us I think she really just wanted Harry and I to get married then be a stay at home mum like her. She's always going on about becoming a granny before she's too old to chase the children." She pulled back with a laugh.

Next came Harry's gifts which when opened had Hermione gasp and Pansy laugh. For Hermione he bought three copies of the original scrolls from Medea, a powerful and talented witch from 1500s BC, personal journals. It was something he knew his friend had wanted for a very long time. Pansy thought her gift was better, more modern, she got a book entitled 'The Magic To Muggle Cooking' .

A large gift was placed on each of the girls laps from Mrs. Weasley as well as another on the table for both. Hermione opened hers to find a beautifully ornate dark oak potions cabinet. It stood two feet tall with intricate etchings along the edges. At the very top above the cabinet doors the initials G P were engraved in an elegant script.

"It belong to my brother Gideon Prewitt, he was a potioneer before he was killed. This was his, it was just to beautiful of a cabinet to just let sit collecting dust in the attic so I polished it up. I figured you'd put it to better use and besides you'll be able to use the initials for after you two get married." Molly smiled at the two girls.

Pansy looked from her fiancée to the Weasley matriarch and back again. Mrs. Weasley pointed to the two letters. "Granger-Parkinson, G P." At that Hermione had a teary smile as she took the older woman into a hug and whispered a soft thank you into her ear.

Pansy opened hers next and pulled out a knit sweater of emerald green and in the middle a silver snake shaped a giant letter P.

Ron leaned over and gently patted the Slytherin on the back. "Guess that makes it official now, can't be a member of the family without a personalized Weasley sweater."

Pansy blinked once before looking to each person in front of her. It was true, each member had a sweater with the first letter of their name and a item to symbolize that person. Ginny's had a broom crossed behind the G, Ron a prefect badge knit into the shoulder, Harry's had a golden snitch, Molly's M was crossed with a wooden spoon and Arthur had a muggle phone and cord shaping the A on his.

Looking back to her own sweater she suddenly realized that it wasn't a snake shaping the P but in fact a caduceus, the international symbol for healer. She quickly leaned over to hug Mrs. Weasley. "Thank you...this means a lot to me."

The last gift was opened by both and they were delighted to see an engagement album with lovely white roses crocheted into the cover of the book.

Professor McGonagall thanked Molly for the beautiful and delicate white handkerchief set with a double M embroidered into the corner.

"It's time we were off ladies, please say your goodbyes." The friends hugged, each telling the girls to be safe and come back as soon as possible.

The trip to the Granger residence was a bit shorter but no less filled with tension. The children haven been already put to bed were to be left in the dark of the situation. The parents and guardians of the girls however sat quietly as they fearfully listened to what was happening.

Both sets of parents solemnly accepted the circumstances as well as the plan to hide the girls away. They tearfully turned to each other for support as they said their goodbyes. Pansy quickly tip toed into the rooms that the children had been given for the night. Trajan and Wesley were placed in the guest room along with a blow up mattress for Mr. Parkinson while Mrs. Parkinson and Tara were sharing Hermione's room.

After giving each one a kiss on the forehead and another goodbye to the adults the three finally left. Once they reached Hogsmeade they immediately went to the fireplace that would bring them to the Shire of Glendale.

The walk to their dorm was quiet as the girls followed behind the headmistress. Occasionally Hermione's head would find Pansy's shoulder and the taller girl would wrap her arm around her beloved.

Professor McGonagall entered into the dorm with a short order to get their belongings together. It took fifteen minutes to gather their personal things and another fifteen to get Hermione's project, books, graphs and all the mice packed up to go. Artemis was sent to stay at the owlery at Hogwarts and Crookshanks would be sent to the Weasleys home.

McGonagall was waiting patiently as she heard the two scurrying about upstairs when she heard a knock at the door. She opened it to discover Auror Kent, the same auror that had been called upon to locate Ms. Perks on Halloween night, as well as another young auror that she did not know. "Auror Kent? I didn't know that the minister selected you for this particular assignment."

Kent shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Minister figured that I already knows 'bout wats goin' on. Considerin' I was part of the team that found the lass on Halloween and thought I'd be good for the job I suppose."

McGonagall nodded while allowing the two gentlemen in. "Yes I suppose so. Very well, the girls are just finishing gathering their belongings and then we be ready to leave." The aurors tipped their hats then sat on the sofa to wait.

When the girls finally had everything together the second auror took the bags and things and apparated away. Kent turned to the ladies, "Minister gave us permission to apparate straight to the safe house from here, so's not to let anyone trace our signature."

McGonagall took the girls hands as Auror Kent grabbed the rest on their luggage then the small group disappeared from the dorm and reappeared in front of the most impressive manor ever seen. "Welcome to McGonagall Manor ladies."

The two younger witches gazed up mesmerized by the great slate grey stone structure. The building was three storeys high with a cathedral roof as well as windows.

The girls were in awe of the Professor's home, but before they could say so they were suddenly thrown off guard by a stunning curse sent in the direction of the headmistress. The curse hit its target and she fell, her body hitting the cobblestone pathway with a thud.

The two turned just in time to see their auror escorts pointing their wands towards them and a shout of "Disensopor" before they were claimed by a deep urge to sleep.


	14. Is this for real?

**Ok so who's had this problem. Months and months of not being able to write a single word mostly because you're too busy or stressed out and when you finally have a moment to write your hit with a vicious case of writers block. Then out of no where you're hit with a muse of inspiration and manage to write everything that you tried to put down in all that time in a span of two days. I pretty much am taking this as my muse telling me that all those months of writers block was purposely to piss me off and the these last two days were to make it up to me. Sorry this took so long everyone, enjoy and Happy mother's day to all the mama's out there.**

Pansy could feel her eyes fluttering and when they finally did open she felt lightheaded and logy. She slowly sat herself up and pressed a palm to her forehead. As she regained her senses she looked around to get her bearings.

When she realized she was currently resting among the same artless decor that Sally-Anne had been subjected to she groaned and flung herself back onto the bed "Bloody Fucking Son of troll!" She began beating her arms and legs against the mattress. "Of all the stupid fucking...!"

The door to the room opened and Pansy immediately sat up. "Now that sort of language is very unbecoming for a pureblood lady Signorina Parkinson." An elderly gentleman entered in and stopped at the foot of the bed.

Pansy looked stunned and confused with her jaw hanging slightly open. "Mr. Accorso? What are you doing here!?"

"Well I live here of course, and at the moment you and Signorina Granger are my guests." He looked around the room and squinted at the dimness. "Please excuse these humble accommodations. I promise once matters are settled you will be free to be on your way." He waved his arm around and cast a wordless spell to brighten the room up a bit.

Pansy stood and angrily stomped up to the older wizard only to feel a magical barrier stopping her from grabbing the man by the front of his robes. "Where is she!? Where's Hermione!?"

Accorso held his hands up. "Calm yourself Bellina, your young Gryffindor is quite safe I assure you." He moved in front of her. "I have a proposition for you Ms. Parkinson, please have a seat."

Having no other choice Pansy took a seat on the edge of the bed, her eyes never leaving the others form. "It's you isn't it, the one who kidnapped Sally-Anne and who knows who else?"

Accorso transfigured one of the pillows into a chair and placed it before his hostage. As he sat gracefully down he clasped his hands over his crossed knees. "Kidnapped seems a bit strong, I prefer to think of it as giving muggleborns the gift of marrying into a prestigious family. While giving purebloods the chance to reestablish stability to their bloodlines as well as giving them marriage options not previously open to them, an opportunity that I would now like to extend to you."

Pansy brows furrowed together, her body still tensed as she clenched her fists. "I don't understand? What opportunity are you talking about?"

Accorso leaned further back into his chair. "I think that perhaps if I tell you a bit more of myself and my background it would better explain my offer to you. I was born in a small village called Catania on the island of Sicily. The place of my birth was simply called Domum De Conventus Magia, or otherwise known as the Witches convent."

"My birth name is Armand Gaunt Black, you may recognize part of my last name being that the Black family is rather prominent in England however the name Gaunt maybe unfamiliar. Merope Gaunt was the mother of He who must not be named. Marvolo Gaunt was his grandfather and Morfin Gaunt his uncle. Morfin was also my biological father."

"In the summer of 1929 Morfin had been released from a three year stay in Azkaban for hexing a muggle, namely the Dark Lord's father. It just so happened that the day Morfin returned to his home happened to be the same time that Cygnus Black II and his wife Violetta Black were surveying a vacant stretch of land close by to the Gaunt residence to purchase on behalf of their son Pollux for his upcoming nuptials. Along with their son and his betrothed the couple also brought along their fourteen year old daughter Cassiopeia Black. From the memories that I managed to recover from that evening I have been able to piece together the events that took place."

Pansy could see that the man seemed a bit uncomfortable, a hidden anger behind the faux politeness in his eyes. "Morfin had been observing the strangers from a distance, a safe presumption would be to hex what he believed to be muggles. However when he witnessed that these strangers possessed wands his plans changed and his eyes began to follow the youngest Black who had been given permission to explore."

Accorso's features hardened and Pansy already knew that what he would say next would not be pleasant. "She was picking some wildflowers that grew along a nearby stream when he came upon her. He cast a body binding jinx and a silencing charm around her before raping her in a nearby bush. When Master and Madam Black had finally finished their perusal of the property they went in search of their daughter. It was Pollux that found her, bloody and beaten."

"After Cassiopeia had been cleaned and cared for she had explained what had happened. Knowing that only another wizard could have cast such spells and knowing who was so close by it was easy to deduce who the culprit was."

Pansy gasped in horror, this man was a product of rape and the rape of a fourteen year old girl no less. Despite the situation that her abductor had placed her in she couldn't help feel some sympathy for him.

Accorso was now combing his fingers through his long beard. "By the time the aurors were summoned Gaunt was long gone. After a few weeks it became apparent that the girl had become pregnant from the attack, and after four months the search for Morfin was laid to rest. It was fourteen years later that Gaunt was captured having admitting to a separate crime and once again sent to Azkaban where he eventually died."

"Her parents, not wanting to be caught in a scandal due to Cygnus's position in the Wizengamot, sent Cassiopeia to the convent in Italy to give birth to and give up her child. Madam Black gave ownership of the house elf that had been passed down to her through her family to Cassiopeia then sent her daughter on her way without a second thought. Cassiopeia's parents tried to set her up with an arranged marriage to different prosperous families but the circumstances surrounding their decision to 'send their youngest daughter to a private magic school', as they had begun to tell their friends and acquaintances, was bringing in suspicion as the girl was not even brought home to visit during winter holiday."

"Eventually her parents gave up on the thought of marrying her off and decided instead to set her up in a house of her own in the countryside." He waved his hand around the room indicating that this was said house. "Inevitably forcing her to live out her life in solitude and virtual confinement till her death six years ago. It was at the time of her death that the truth was finally revealed to me in a letter that my mother had written to me. In her will she left me her house, her loyal elf Rinkellama and her vast wealth that had gone untouched."

Accorso rose from his seat and began to pace around the room with his hands behind his back. "After learning of the circumstances surrounding my birth I decided to delve deeper into who Morfin Gaunt was. When I discovered that after essentially years of inbreeding with other pureblood families he was clinically insane and depraved I decided to make it my life mission to stop this practice and cleanse the so called pureblooded lines. The Accorso's, my adoptive parents had never put much on blood purity though they were pureblood themselves, but I knew that in order to convince others to put an end to the insanity I would have to have proof that it was detrimental to wizarding society."

"I began to closely studying the family lines of the most prominent of the pureblood families, at times spending thousands of galleons to obtain ledgers dating centuries back. My interest especially lay with the families of England. I did in fact find that many of these families did in fact originate from a muggleborn, some even as late as the 12th century and some further back."

He placed a hand on the foot board of the bed while raising a fist as in triumph. "That was the evidence I needed! One by one I visited with the youngest heirs of each family and offered them my research on their own family along with the opportunity to rid their family of this 'disease'."

Now he placed both of his hands on the rail as he leaned forward. "I told them of my plan to dilute the bloodline of mental illness by producing offspring with a muggleborn, someone who would have absolutely no familial ties to them but still had magic in their blood. Those that agreed to my plan were recruited along with the promise that they would be able to select the muggleborn of their choice so long as they were not already married. Those that did not agree had their memories wiped of the meeting. I even approached your friend Signore Malfoy who immediately declined my offer but to my surprise it wasn't because of any hatred towards muggleborns but because of his immense love of the girl he was with."

Pansy face scrunched up, she would have to tell Draco of this when she found a way out of here. He would be getting the teasing of his life. "And now that's what you're offering to me? The chance to marry a muggleborn and cleanse my bloodline?"

Accorso nodded his head. "Si. I did not approach you before this because having used my ability of Legilimency during our last encounter at your home I knew that you already had a muggleborn in your sights. However at the time I had not known that the muggleborn in question was another woman."

Retaking his seat in front of her the wizard folded his hands over his lap before leaning forward. "So what do you say Bellina? I have many very promising young men that are still available for you to choose from." With a flourished wave of his hand he summoned a roll of parchment to appear. "If you wish you may take a look at the list to see if any of these gentlemen appeal to you."

As he moved to hand her the list it was pushed away. "I'm already engaged but thank you for the offer. Now if you wouldn't mind releasing me and my fiancée I'd be grateful."

Accorso began to nervously chuckle. "Yes well…unfortunately your fiancée has already been promised to my protégé as his bride. I'm afraid that your engagement will be short lived. However I do have quite a few…"

"What! You can't do that! Hermione and I love each other! You can't just promise to marry someone against their will to another person!" Pansy stood from the bed, fists clenched ready to fight. She glared at the man with a look to say be grateful that you have this barrier up or you'd be dead right now.

Accorso just sat calmly back against his chair with a look of understanding. "Bellina I promise you it was not my intention to hurt you this way, I have always been quite fond of you. However since you are both women and are unable to reproduce it only makes sense to give my protégé the bride of his choice and give you another option."

"Never!" Pansy snarled. "I will never marry anyone else. Hermione is my soul mate, we were meant to be."

Accorso shook his head sadly. "Then I'm afraid that I will have to erase your memory and send you on your way alone. I am truly sorry Bellina." He began to pull his wand out and moved to aim it at her.

Pansy was panicking and waved her hands frantically around. "Wait wait! I-I…I have a proposition myself first!"

Accorso moved his wand away and looked intrigued. "Go on, I will listen."

The Slytherin thought quickly, bringing the slyness her house was known for to the forefront. "First…may I ask how many of the people that you asked to join and declined were like Hermione and me? How many of them refused your offer because of their preference for a member of the same sex?"

The elder wizard rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Quite a few I must admit. At least ten to fifteen percent of the young witches and wizards I would guess. Why to do you ask?

Pansy began to drum her fingers on the bed, her mind working a million miles per minute. "And of those that refused for that reason how many had seem interested until met with that particular obstacle?"

The wizard crossed his legs and arms. "I would say that nearly all of them did. I don't really see where you are going with this Bellina."

Pansy bit her lip than looked Accorso in the eye. "What if I told you that I had a way that could get those people to change their minds?"

Accorso raised an eyebrow. "Alright…you've caught my interest. How?"

Pansy leaned an arm on the foot board. "Your only problem with them was not their orientation but just the fact that they would not be able to reproduce with one another, correct?"

At Accorso's nod Pansy continued. "What if I told you there was a way for them to reproduce, would you reconsider?"

Accorso shrugged his shoulders noncommittally. "If that were possible than of course but you and I know it is not so the point is moot."

Pansy shook her head and internally grinned in triumph. "What if I told you that it was possible?"

At this point Accorso was finally the one to look both confused and dumbfounded. "How?"

Pansy began to explain the eighth year projects to Accorso, how everyone had to come up with a thesis related to their job goals, then began to explain Hermione's particular theory and experiment.

Accorso rubbed his beard thoughtfully. "It is an interesting theory and would be quite a wonderful break through if proven successful, however at this point it is just a theory."

Pansy shook her head once again. "Actually Hermione had already put her experiment to the test, she received an early approval. She finished the potion last week and had administered it to her test mice five days ago. Today would be the day that she would have tested them to see if both variations of the potion worked and whether the male and female mice she gave the potion to are pregnant."

Accorso's head rose in contemplation, before he stood from his seat and once again paced the room. His hand threading through his beard in thought. "Hmm…If this experiment works it could bring quite a few new recruits, particularly in France." He turned towards his capture with a slight grin. "Am I to assume that if I agree to use this potion of Signorina Granger than you want to be giving her as your bride?"

Pansy held her breath in anticipation as she nodded her head. "Yes and I can assure you that I can bring others to you as well, other purebloods that are in the village beyond your reach as well as muggleborns for example."

He waved her off. "I am not overly concerned with the village. I already have a contact in there if needed. However he has of yet to be successful at convincing some your fellow pureblood classmates to see things our way."

Pansy was stunned, someone in the village was helping him?

Accorso shoulders shook with silent laughter. "Yes I do have help in the village. No I did not read your mind just now, merely the look on your face expressed your minds thoughts. Unfortunately my help in the village is not enough, I had intended to try and close it down because of this. My contacts in the auror department were very useful in my tactics, particularly the ones that were given access to raise the wards around the village."

He once again shook with laughter as he looked towards the wall. "In fact I was quite certain one particular ploy would have worked out splendidly, if I have been informed correctly, had it not have been for you and your brilliant fiancée. Those dragons were really quite hard to obtain."

He suddenly turned towards her. "Where are these mice now?" Pansy, slacked jawed in shock from the dragon statement, answered dumbly. "They...um...they were sent to Professor McGonagall's manor ahead of us. I guess they're still there."

Accorso moved to stand in front of her. "I will make you a deal then. I will send one of my associates to retrieve these mice so that Signorina Granger can perform the test on them. If her potion was successful on them then I will ask her to use her potion on a human test subject. If that proves successful than I will agree to your terms and allow you to continue with your relationship."

Pansy was in wide eyed shock. "A-a a human test subject? Who?"

Accorso waved his wand and transfigured the chair back into a pillow. "Why Signorina Granger...with your _help_ of course." He winked before turning towards the door. "I will send Rinkellama to you with your dinner and then have her set you up with more comfortable accommodations for your prolonged stay while I go speak to your fiancée. I will return when she has given me the results of her mice. Bon appetite"

Pansy sat there in stunned silence as he left the room and magically sealed the door. She looked around the room once before settling on the wall in front of her and saying out loud. "What the bloody hell just happened?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Professor McGonagall? Can you hear me?"<em>

The professor was slowly waking up finding herself inflicted with a throbbing headache as well as a burning sensation on her right shoulder blade. _Stunning spell_ she thought to herself. "Ugh…not again. What happened?" She opened her eyes to find a young blonde healer standing over her as well as Kingsley Shacklebolt and two aurors.

The healer began to wave her wand around the professor's head checking for a concussion. "That's what we would like to know. You are at Saint Mungo's, you were brought here by one of your house elves who said that he saw you being attacked by an auror and two young ladies being taken."

McGonagall shook her head of the cobwebs before bolting up with a hiss of pain from the burn mark on her back. "Ack…for the love of Merlin!" She reached for her shoulder before looking up at Kingsley with a panicked expression. "Kingsley! The girls! They were taken!?"

Kingsley nodded before taking a seat on the bed next to the elderly witch. "Yes Minerva, from what your elf had told us they have been. But we don't know by whom. Why had you taken the girls to the manor without waiting for the escorts?"

Minerva's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she looked up. "What do you mean? The aurors you sent were the ones that escorted us there."

Kingsley shook his head in objection before motioning to the two aurors behind him. "No Minerva, these are the aurors that I was sending to assist you. They arrived there but could not find you and after an hour of waiting returned to me. It was at this same time that we received word of your being here and the girls being abducted."

McGonagall looked at the two tall young men and shook her head vigorously. "These are not the men that came to the girls' dorm to escort us. If these are the men you assigned then where did the other two come from?"

"Did they look familiar to you at all?" Minerva nodded once. "One of them, yes. It was one of the aurors that had been sent to Hogwarts when Ms. Perks had been abducted on Halloween night. What was his name…?" After a moment's pause and a tap of her fist to her knee her head shot up. "Kent! Auror Kent! That was his name! There was another but I did not recognize him."

Kingsley scowled before rising from the bed. "Edward!? That double crossing little snake in the grass! I knew something was off about him! He just seemed much too interested in the case files already gathered."

Minerva took a hold of the Minister's wrist. "Please Kingsley…you must find them. I couldn't bare it if anything happened to them, especially Hermione. They have to be safe…I promised their families they would be safe." Tears were forming in her eyes along with a look of absolute defeat.

Kingsley took the woman's hand into his own. "I will do everything possible to find them Minerva, I promise. You just focus on your healing and let the good people here take care of you without too much fuss, alright?"  
>Minerva nodded in agreement and watched as the three men left listening to their voices fade as Kingsley ordered the two aurors with him to gather a team and search the grounds at the manor.<p>

The young healer approached her once more. "Why don't you lay back down Professor while I go fetch a burn ointment for that stunner and a vial of pain potion?"

Minerva could only nod again, her other motor skills having suddenly left her as her thoughts drifted to her cub and the Slytherin girl. _Please dear Merlin let them be safe._

* * *

><p>Pansy received her third shock of the day about half an hour after Accorso had left her in her prison. This time however it wasn't due to an alarming patronus message or even her abductor himself. This time it was caused by the appearance of a small floppy eared female elf. Pansy recognized this elf immediately. "Rinky?"<p>

The elf in question turned towards her after setting a tray of food down on the end table. "Is miss be needing something from Rinky?" Her ears flopped around excitedly hoping to be of some use.

"Um…no I'm alright. You just…you seem very familiar to me is all." Pansy watched the small creature carefully. Was it possible that this was the same elf from her vision? If she was than how was it that she was in her and Hermione's household?

Rinky looked at the young lady thoughtfully. "Rinky is not sure how that is possible miss. Rinky has not been leaving her Mistress's home since Mistress Black was first moved in." She snapped her tiny fingers and the teacup began to fill itself.

"So you are the house elf that was giving to Mr. Accorso in the will?" Pansy moved to grab the roast beef sandwich that had been made for her while looking curiously at the little elf.

Rinky nodded her head adamantly. "Yes miss. Rinky has been with Mistress Black's family on Mistress's mothers side since Rinky was a baby. Is now one hundred and one years old Rinky is. Has been living in the manor with Mistress for seventy years. Until Mistress past away, now Master Black is head of manor and Rinky's keeper."

Pansy nodded back sagely. She was well familiar with the lives of house elves having had several in her parents' household as well. Elves were the property of the family they served even if they were given to their children to serve in their house, they still remained loyal to the family where they started. That is of course unless they were giving clothes and released, which was like a death warrant to most house elves.

"Tell me Rinky what is your Master like?" She bite into her sandwich trying hard to make it seem like it was just small talk instead of digging for information.

"Master has lived in the manor since Mistress's passing." She looked suddenly uncomfortable and began to look around as if the walls had eyes and ears. "Rinky must not speak ill of master but truthfully Master has not paid as much mind to Rinky as Mistress did. He is summoning Rinky sometimes for little things now and then, but does not speak to Rinky not like Mistress did."

Pansy patted on the bed next to her offering the elf a seat. "Can you tell me has he held others here either than myself and my friend?"

Rinky bit hard on her lower lip. "Rinky cannot say miss. Rinky cannot betray Master's trust, especially the son of Mistress. Mistress Black was always very good to Rinky, was Mistress's only companion. Master has many friends that come and go and has little time for Rinky." She looked around nervously again. "Rinky must goes now miss. Master has ordered Rinky to prepared guest room for miss and her friend. I's come and gets you when room is ready then miss can have nice bath before Master comes back." And with that she popped away.

Pansy sighed before replacing the sandwich on the platter. _Well that got me nowhere._ She laid herself back down doing her best to think of ways of escaping this hellhole, that is until what Accorso had said earlier had finally hit her.

Her eyes comically widen as the impact of his words truly hit her. "Bloody hell…" She whispered, realizing that if Accorso were to follow through with his deal and have Hermione do the experiment on herself than that meant that she and Hermione would end up becoming parents a lot sooner than planned, within a few days if the results of the mice were positive.

Even though she should be utterly terrified at the prospect not to mention appalled with Accorso's manipulation a small part of her couldn't help unconsciously shiver at the thought. A small smile cracked at the corner of her mouth before she turned pensive again. Now more than ever she would have to figure a way out of here, although truth be told she wouldn't be completely upset if the experiment were to happen first.

Her thoughts of escape were now overruled by her thoughts of possible parenthood with her love and thoughts of how incomparably beautiful a pregnant Hermione would be.

* * *

><p>"But Sir!? You promised that Granger would be mine!" Marcus, red faced and seething, stood before his great great uncle with absolute outrage. He had just been told of the deal he had made with Parkinson.<p>

"Calm yourself boy. We still need proof that this potion of hers works. If it does not than you have no need to worry." He was currently hunched over his mother's former writing desk overlooking several scrolls with a list of names that he had previously failed to recruit, in the hopes of possibly returning with a better offer. The older wizard truly had no time for the brash youth beside him or his childish behavior. He addressed his protégé with total composure as though dealing with a petulant three year old being denied a cookie.

Marcus crossed his arms and the sour look on his face only put more emphasis on the image of a pouty toddler. "…And if it works? What then? Are you really going to let Parkinson have her!?"

He turned to look at his charge, unable to resist the smirk he gave him. "Of course I am. After all, if Signorina Granger's experiment works then she will inevitably bare Pansy's child. I could not in good conscience keep them apart after that."

Marcus was fuming as Accorso continued. "Besides the muggleborn loves her, and the less resistance I have from her the more willing she will be to share that brilliant mind of hers."

Marcus was cut off from a retort at the sound of a knock on the office door. He immediately silenced himself when Leo Hopkirk was giving permission to enter. His uncle stopped his previous task as the young man walked in and he moved around to the front of the desk. "Well?"

Hopkirk held up a small bag where he reached in and pulled out two shrunken cages. With a wave of his wand the cages grew to normal size as well as the four mice that they contained. "It wasn't easy Sir. Aurors have the place surrounded searching for signs of Kent and Dearborn. It's a good thing my Aunt Mafalda is Chief in Commander of the improper use of magic department, they're being real sticklers about who they're allowing on the team involved with the case. I'm sure that my recent engagement to Penelope Clearwater is also a bit of an advantage." He smirked.

"So they had no suspicions what so ever?" He reached over to relieve the young man of the mice. Hopkirk gladly handed them over as he did not have any particular fondness of rodents of any kind. "No Sir none. I told them that I was taking the mice and the luggage for a process used in muggle investigations called fingerprint dusting. Fortunately they bought it and I was able to leave immediately. I brought the luggage back to the research department for actual dusting to avoid suspicion."

Accorso grinned at his recruit. "Good work Leo. The others should take example of your mindfulness and attention to detail." At this he gave his nephew a short disapproving look before returning to Hopkirk. "Now it's time to go and visit Signorina Granger again." He raised the cages up to his line of sight. "And time to see if congratulations are in order my little friends."

* * *

><p>Hermione had been pacing her room for nearly an hour now. The food that the kindly house elf had left for her was untouched save for the tea and the requested glass of water. She still felt parched though along with lightheaded, dizzy and a slight bout of nausea.<p>

She still could not get over the conversation that she had with the man who had kidnapped her. His explanation of things; his background, the reason for all the sudden increase in engagements (apparently not just at Hogwarts but at the Ministry of Magic as well), the deal he had struck with Pansy. That one really threw her for a whirl.

It was until he had informed her that he had sent out one of his recruits to retrieve her mice and that he would be back once he had obtained them that it really hit her. If her experiment worked on Belle and Toby, if they were pregnant, then that would mean that Hermione could very well be next and soon.

She had of course agreed to the terms of the deal as well, there was no way in hell that she would give up her relationship with Pansy and she most certainly was _not_ going to agree to marry someone else. So she really had little choice in the matter but the problem now was that she wasn't exactly sure how she felt about it.

Her mind was really split into three directions of feelings. One part of her was excited about jumping the gun to test her experiment on a human subject, she would have had to wait at least another year before she would have been given permission to test on a human and the scientist/potioneer inside of her was jumping with anticipation. Another part of her, a very small part, was terrified. If the experiment worked on her then she would be pregnant. She was just finishing her last year of Hogwarts with a promising career ahead of her and to be pregnant then have a child to take care of was not the best scenario for one to be in. To top it off she didn't know how Pansy had taken the news, she was obviously ok to some degree if she had agreed to the deal but was it because she was ready for them to have a child or was it because it was the only way she could think of to get them out of this situation.

The third part of her was in dazed bliss, the thought of Pansy and herself having a baby was just too good to be true. This was what she had dreamed of, this was the reason she had started all of this work in the first place. She was surprised and so happy to have found such a wonderful partner in Pansy when they first came together and when she had learned that Pansy was looking for a life together in the future with her and a family she felt as though all her dreams were coming true. Now the last part of that dream could very well come true within the next few days.

As terrified as she was, as uncertain of the predicament they were being placed in, Hermione still couldn't find it in her heart to truly be distraught. She really hoped in her heart that the mice were pregnant.

No sooner had that last thought gone through her mind that the door to her room opened. The wizard who was holding her hostage entered carrying with him the two cages containing her four mice. Behind him another person also entered the room. "Marcus Flint?"

The former Hogwarts student grinned cockily up at her. In his mind he was sure that this ridiculous potion of the Gryffindor girl wouldn't work and she would in the end up being his. "Hello beautiful, it's good to see you again."

Hermione's face scrunched up in disgust before she looked back at the older wizard. The gentleman placed the two cages next to Hermione on the bed. "I see you remember my young apprentice here. That is good seeing as he is to be your husband if your potion does not work."

Hermione looked on with disgust at her former tormentor as he looked to her with smugness and eyes that clearly shone with a hint of lust. She shuddered with repulsion before returning to the other wizard. Accorso took one of the cages and handed it over to Hermione. "Looks like the moment of truth has arrived Signorina. If you please…?"

Hermione looked down to the cage containing Belle and Coco. With a shaky hand she gently took a hold of the smaller female mouse and pulled her out. As she stroked the tiny head she looked back up to the older man. "I don't have my wand, how am I supposed to check them?"

Accorso pulled out his own wand and aimed it at the mouse. "Just tell me how to perform the spell and I will take care of it." He told her kindly.

She nodded then held Belle out in front of her. "The spell is Experi Gravida, the wand movement is two small clockwise circles then touch the tip of your wand to her belly. If the test is positive her belly will glow green, if she isn't it be yellow."

Accorso nodded his head and followed her instructions. The three watched like hawks as the spell was performed and the results. When Belle's belly began to glow Hermione looked up to the two men before placing her back into the cage with Coco then removed Toby from his. When they repeated the test with him and with the same results her heart picked up speed as she looked up to Marcus's face. "I guess this means I'm next huh?"

She watched as he glower then quickly stood and left the room stomping the whole way out. Accorso watched him as well and sighed in disappointment at his lack of subtlety then he looked back up to Hermione with a gentle smile. "Yes my dear and I do hope that this next experiment will be just as successful…for your sake as well as Signorina Parkinson."

He reached over and softly squeezed her shoulder in encouragement then stood up and placed his hands behind his back. "It will take place tonight...is there anything you will require beforehand?"

"Were my other things brought here as well. I had a black potions bag that contained several vials of the fertility potion in it."

Accorso shook his head negatively. "I'm afraid not, but that will be remedied immediately. Is there anything else you will need?"

"Well…I don't know if…it depends I suppose." She bit her lip thoughtfully. "I don't really know how Pansy feels about…about this, so I don't know if she wants to be the one to…to be…you know…the p-p-pregnant one o-or if she wants me...?"

Accorso nodded sagely and ran his fingers through his beard. "Understandably, I can go inquire on your behalf if you'd like and have your potion bag retrieved as well."

Hermione slowly nodded in agreement. "Yes if you could. Tell her that it is completely up to her and I'll agree either way." She carefully placed Toby back in with Alphie. "If she would rather that it was me then I will need one strand of her hair for the potion."

Once again the wizard nodded. "Very well then, I will have the house elf escort you to your new room in the meantime. I shall return with the items soon Signorina."

When he had left the room Hermione began to focus on the thudding of her heart. She looked down to her experimental pride and joy. She leaned down and placed a finger between the bars of each cage, grinning when Belle came over and gently nibbled on the tip. "I suppose congratulations are in order." Then scratched at soft fur below her chin.

She bit her lower lip and thought to herself _'And in the next few days the same could very well be said for Pansy and me.'_ The thudding increased.

* * *

><p>It had been close to an hour since Hermione had been lead to her new room. This room was a big improvement on the closet she was in before. It actually reminded her of a larger more refined hotel room, set up with a queen sized bed dressed in beautiful black silk sheets. There was a bookcase stocked with books on classical wizarding fiction and basic magic. A dark wood writing desk was placed beside a wide window. There was even an attached bathroom, which she took immediate advantage of considering what was supposed to take place later this evening.<p>

As she soaked in the tub she began to think of the irony of what was to take place. It was only yesterday when she and her fiancée had been sitting to dinner with their families, discussing wedding plans with her mother and Aunt Helena and promising not to rush into making Hermione's parents into grandparents too soon.

Hermione scoffed then shook her head. "Oh boy are they going to be in for a shock." She was in shock herself so how could they not be. Hopefully when they explained the predicament they had been in it would soften the blow.

Now here she was pacing around the room chewing meticulously on each fingernail. Accorso had returned with both Hermione's black potion bag and the vial containing a single strand of Pansy's hair. She knew of course what having being brought the hair had meant.

While exploring the room she had come across a cabinet containing a bottle of firewhiskey and a few tumblers. She had never really been much of a drinker but she thought at that moment that this would be one of the few occasions that called for it and she help herself to a generous amount. After all it could very well be one of the last times that she would be able to indulge in such for quite some time.

She was currently looking out of the window and admiring the landscape of the property when she heard the door open behind her. Turning around she found herself face to face with her lover, Accorso coming in behind her with his wand pointed to her back.

The two rushed over into each other's arms, Pansy whispered into her ear asking if she was okay and she nodded that she was. Accorso smiled at the affection shown before putting his wand away. "Well ladies I shall leave you to it. Rinkellama will deliver your breakfast at eight o'clock sharp. Have a good evening." He winked then left them alone.

Pansy took Hermione's hand and lead her over to the bed. She sat them both down, refusing to let go of the brunette for even a moment. "I can't believe this is happening."

The Gryffindor placed her head on Pansy's shoulder and wrapped her arms around the taller girl's middle. "I know, neither can I." She sighed before looking up at Pansy. "How are you feeling about…all of this?"

Pansy wrapped her arms tightly around her. "I'm scared shitless. I mean essentially we have no choice. If the circumstances were different I would have preferred that we had waited a while before having a baby."

Hermione nodded her head before placing it back down and Pansy took a hold of one Hermione's hands. "A part of me however can't help but be a bit excited though. I kept thinking about it while I was alone in the other room. Even though the timing isn't what we would have wanted or the decision even in ours hands I…I can't help but be happy at the prospect of having a baby with you."

She gently took a hold of Hermione's chin and lifted it to face her. "What about you love? How are you feeling about all of this?"

Hermione took a moment then took a deep breath. "When he told me about the deal you struck with him I was terrified, wholly and fully terrified. I agreed initially because I couldn't stand the thought of being forced apart from you or the idea of being forced to marry Flint."

"Flint!?" Pansy threw up the name like an awful taste. "That's who he was going to marry you to!?"

Hermione cringed then shuddered as she nodded her head. "Yes. Ugh…I'm still disgusted by the thought. Anyway, afterwards I was thinking deeper on the subject. One half of me scared because I wasn't sure if I was ready to be a mother or even if I would be any good at it. The other half of me was bouncing with delight because…this was my dream coming true. Eventually that second part kind of took over my thinking process until I just started fantasizing about us with a baby. About what he or she would look like. About teaching the baby to walk and reading to it at night. About you buying their first broom and teaching him or her quidditch and then I realized that I wasn't panicking anymore."

She entwined her fingers with Pansy and looked deeply into her eyes. "This may not be how we had pictured starting a family but I'm happy to be starting one with you. Regardless of the deal and what not, this is what I dreamed of."

Pansy gave her lover a thousand watt smile. "Me to love, me to." Then she leaned in and began to kiss her. The kiss began gently at first, a soft caress of lips against lips, an occasionally slip of the tongue into each other's mouth. When Pansy took hold of Hermione's hips and pulled her closer the kiss deepen.

The two were soon panting at the lack of air and hands no longer could keep still at a single body part. Hermione's hands tangled in Pansy loose long straight strands of raven locks, massaged at the nape of a slender neck and grasped at strong shoulders.

Pansy's arm went around and held the other close by the small of her back while her other hand stroked up and down from side to hip to thigh. Hermione squirmed with each touch, her fingers digging deeper into Pansy's muscles with each downward stroke.

Hermione pulled away from Pansy's lips to trail hers across a strong jawline and down an elegant neck. She briefly paused to suck on her collarbone than moved back up to focus on Pansy's jugular vein which she could feel thumping against her tongue. Her lover moaned and pulled her impossibly closer.

After what seemed like hours spent on heavy petting and worship of each other's skin once clothing was removed Pansy slowly lowered her love down onto the mattress. Her hand gliding up the back of a succulent thigh as she placed herself between them. She pressed herself against her lover's wetness and they both moaned at the feel.

Pelvis to pelvis they slowly began to rock into each other, Pansy holding onto the others hands above her head. As the moans and groans of their love making increased Pansy lifted her head and spied a vial sitting atop the end table next to the bed.

She bent her head and nipped at Hermione's lips. "Is that…the…potion?" She breathed heavily. When Hermione nodded yes, she reached over and grabbed it.

Pausing briefly in her movements she took in the translucent green color of the very thing that was about to change their lives forever, as well as make history in the magic of potioneering. She carefully removed the stopper and look to the inventor below her. She raised the vial in salute. "Bottoms up." Then downed the whole mixture in one shot.

Hermione eyed her carefully as she smacked her lips together. "How does it taste?"

Pansy moved her tongue along her teeth after the healthy swallow. "Sort of taste like what a rose smells like actually. It's a bit strange really." After disposing of the now empty container she lower herself once again onto Hermione's neck placing love bites on every inch of skin. "How long does it take to work...Ugh oh wow…hold on a sec." She cringed pulling away as her abdomen began to cramp up. It felt like her insides were both burning and twisting at the same time while her nether regions grew hotter to the point where it felt as if her bits were beginning to melt.

"Are you alright baby? Does it hurt?" Hermione grew worried as she watched the pained expression on Pansy's face.

Pansy shook her head no. "It's not exactly painful but not entirely pleasant either." Hermione's eyebrow quirked. "You'll have to give me a full detailed account about how the process feels later, I really should be documenting this for the research." Pansy looked up at her stunned and a bit annoyed. "Really love, not the best time to be discussing this."

No sooner had the sensation began that it stopped and after Pansy took a moment to breath she lower herself down onto Hermione's body, it was at that moment that she felt something extra pressed between their bellies. Looking down it took her a moment for her brain to take in the fact that she now had a fully erect and throbbing member sprung up between her thighs. She sharply exhaled "Well I'll be damned."

Hermione pushed Pansy up a bit to take a look herself. "Let me see…Oh my."

Pansy poked at her new appendage with her finger and watched as it stiffly swayed a bit. She was fascinated with it and couldn't help studying it until she felt a hand envelop her. Groaning she closed her eyes before looking down again to watch Hermione's hand gently pumping her up and down. She rocked her hips along with the movement.

When she looked back up at her lover she saw her sensually biting her lip before hearing her whisper. "Are you just going to stare at it all night or are you going to play with your new toy?"

Pansy groaned before lowering herself back down. "Oh fuck…you are so fucking hot."

After carefully maneuvering herself into place she slowly pushed herself into Hermione's opening, and at that moment she knew that she had never before felt anything as wonderful in her life. She now knew why all boys ever thought about was sex, why it was all the talked about. Especially if this was what they got to feel every single time. Granted she loved the way it felt when she and Hermione made love the usual way, nothing could ever compare to that but this was just on a different level.

The way that Hermione's body seemed to clench onto Pansy's member, pulling it in deeper while she was sliding in and out, it was a whole new experience of merging their two halves together. Pansy loved every clamp of muscles, every cell that buzzed at the sensation of skin sliding against each warm wet inch of Hermione's insides. It was heaven.

Hermione could say the very same herself except that her brain had somehow now turned into a big pile of sexual mush, only able to focus on the exquisiteness of what she was feeling and not actually being able to put it into words not even if the words were only in her own head.

They both panted, and moaned, and groaned, and rocked, and kissed and arched and grasped till suddenly they grabbed onto each other with their bodies slamming together for a finally time in wonderful release then fell back onto the bed.

As the beating of the hearts slowed and their breathing softened, with their arms wrapped around each other they whispered their I love you's. Pansy still buried hilt deep in her lover, unable to control the heaviness of her eyelids, they fell asleep in that position. Neither were able to move nor did they want to as they drifted off pleasantly into Morpheus's arms.


	15. Love, loyalty and obedience

Pansy was beyond terrified, beads of sweat were rolling down her face creating goose bumps as they traveled to her neck. Her hands were clammy and shaking, one was curled around that of her fiancée and the other was clutching the material of her jeans.

Her stomach was twisted in knots and she could feel a hard lump in her throat. The fabric of her shirt was sticking to her skin and she kept licking her dry lips. She looked to her right to see her lover in an equally frightened state, her small figure looking even smaller than usual.

Turning her head she stared at the man that stood over them. His menacing figure loomed above like an evil shadow. Pointing his wand at her lover he muttered an unrecognizable spell, the spell caused the brunette beside her to glow for a brief second before it faded away. The brute of a man lowered his wand then slowly turned his dark and wicked smile towards her before slowly shaking his head negatively.

He looked over his left shoulder as Marcus Flint appeared out of the shadows. As quickly as he appeared he just as quickly grabbed a hold of her lover and vanished with her before the other woman could even make a noise of protest.

The next thing Pansy knew she was grasping air where she was once holding her lover's hand. "Hermione!" she screamed helplessly.

Accorso shook his finger in her direction. "Ahahah…we had a deal Bellina." Suddenly his wand was pointed directly at her face. "Obliviate" and a bright white light blinded her as she screamed "No!"

Pansy's eyes shot opened as she quickly sat up in bed. It took a few minutes before her breathing calmed enough for her to take in her current position. She immediately looked to her left and sighed in relief to see her lover lying next to her still sound asleep.

Placing a hand on the brunette's hip to reassure herself that she was in fact beside her immediately helped to calm down her racing heart. She then glanced towards the only window in the room. The sky was still cloaked in darkness with just the barest of light beginning to peek at the horizon.

Pansy rose as silently as she could, not wanting to disturb her slumbering love as she adjusted the sheets around the girl's form. She turned her gaze back out the window as she slowly crept towards it while putting her clothes on.

The view was of the front gardens as well as the neighboring homes that were close enough to see but not enough to make out the people around the houses. She sighed once more at the thought that even if someone were standing below her window looking directly at her they wouldn't be able to see or hear her.

The walls of the house permeated with the power of several wards. Unless they had a wand there was no way they were getting out. The same went for any hope of rescue, unless someone knew where they were exactly located no one was going to find them.

It had been a week since they were first brought to their prison. A week since she had first tested Hermione's experimental potion. It was the first day that Hermione would be able to be tested to see if her potion worked.

Pansy had spent the past week in a multitude of different moods and emotions. The very next day after the experiment was spent in denial and fear. She remembered pacing back and forth across the room over and over, muttering about how they weren't ready for this, how they weren't even married yet.

She and Hermione had taken turns comforting and calming one another down. The experiment had to be repeated that evening as well as the next just to cover the entire window of opportunity during Hermione's period of ovulation.

The third day was spent finding ways to distract themselves from their current situation. Pansy had made a request of Accorso to be able to see the evidence he had gathered of muggleborn lineage in the Parkinson family as well as both the Malfoy and Black family as a way to past the time. Accorso had whole heartedly agreed seeing this as an opportunity to recruit another follower into his little pureblood army.

Pansy started with her family first by beginning to trace her father's line back, each person had a marker telling their date of birth, death, place of birth and blood status below their name. She found it interesting that her father's family on both sides only began to consistently list each member of the family as pure blood around the 17th century. Before that they were few and far between mixed with halfbloods for centuries until she came to the 14th century where she discovered the names William Perkynson of Warwickshire 1382-1456 and Emma Perkynson nèe Notley 1386-1448, both were listed as muggleborns. She also discovered a Lufian Claridge 1350-1412 as well as a Catheryn Thorne 1440-1491, all listed as muggleborns.

The information had made the first true smile to appear on her face since their abduction. The only thing that would have made it better would be if she could bring the books and scrolls containing all the evidence of her family's so called pureblooded line to her parent's cells and shove it in their faces.

Yesterday evening was when the worry returned and with full force while the Slytherin was looking up Draco's maternal roots. She had just begun to trace the Black line and was in the middle of reading about Draco's great great grandparents, Cygnus and Violetta Black.

The name rang a bell with Pansy, she traced from their names down to their children. The first was Pollux Black, who was Draco's great grandfather, the second child was Cassiopeia Black who did not married and died a spinster. The third was Marius Black who was more than likely disowned due to the label squib under his name and the last was Dorea Black. That's when it hit her, Accorso had told her that his mother's name was Cassiopeia Black the daughter of Cygnus and Violetta Black.

This information had stunned Pansy, this meant that Accorso was related to Draco. She glanced at the name of the fourth child Dorea Black married to Charlus Potter, he was also related to Harry. Then she looked back up to their mother, Violetta Black nèe Bulstrode, he was related to Millicent Bulstrode as well.

With her eyebrows raised she swore under her breath. "Well I'll be damned." It seemed Accorso was related to the majority of her housemates, except for her of course.

As she continued to follow the line of Black she suddenly heard a groan come from the chair near the fireplace where Hermione sat with her own work. She had been writing down every little detail and occurrence that had taken place since the start of her experiment, from Pansy's reaction to the potion that night and the following days as well as her own from her interaction with Pansy's temporary additional appendage.

She turned sharply at the sound to find Hermione hunched over with her head atop the short table she had been using as a desk. Pansy rose off the bed and launched herself to kneel at her lover's side. "Hermione? What's wrong? Are you alright love?"

Hermione lifted her head to look into her fiancée's eyes as she shook her head no. "I'm…I've been…feeling a bit…sick, for most of the day actually." She responded slowly as she pulled herself to sit upright.

Pansy's eyes widen as they went from looking at her love down to her stomach where she had her arms wrapped around herself. "_Oh my god"_She whispered. Looking back up at the brunette's eyes she took her hands into her own. "Do you think…c-could it be?"

Hermione bit her lip before shaking her head. "I don't know, but tomorrow will be the first of three days that I can be tested." Pansy stood and pulled Hermione up from her seat only to take the seat herself and place Hermione on her lap. She held the other girl tightly against her as her one hand gently rubbed her midsection.

Hermione placed her hand over Pansy's. "Make me a promise will you?" Pansy tightened her hold. "Anything."

Hermione pulled away slightly to look at her. "If the potion didn't work, if I'm not pregnant, I don't want you to try to fight them. You don't have a wand to defend yourself and I have a feeling that Flint will not be gentle if you try to attack him. I don't want to be with him but if it comes down to it I'd rather that than you getting hurt."

Pansy's eyebrows creased as she began to shake her head in protest. "Hermione I'm not just going to let them…"

"Promise me!" The brunette cut her off forcefully, her eyes brimmed with tears. "Find a way to get me back but promise me at first you'll just walk away. Make up any lie you need to to keep your memory but Do Not fight them!"

The raven haired young women huffed before leaning her head against Hermione's shoulder in defeat. "Alright Hermione…I promise. But I also promise that I will get you back no matter what."

Hermione weaved her fingers through Pansy's dark locks with a slight smile. "I'm counting on it." Then she pressed a gentle kiss against her lover's forehead.

Pansy was pulled from her memory at the sound of a quiet pop resonating through the room. As routine Rinky had come with breakfast which meant it was now eight o'clock, she hadn't even noticed that the sun had completely rose as she stood there thinking back on the last few days.

Rinky tried to quietly levitate the trays of food onto the low table but the slight clanging sound of teacups rattling had her flinch as she looked over to the witch currently sleeping in the bed. She turned back around to face Pansy and gave a small guilty frown of apology.

Pansy just shook her head and smiled. "It's alright Rinky." She sat down on the loveseat in front of the table. "She had a rather rough night last night. I don't think she'd wake up now even if you apparated her to the middle of a Quidditch field during world cup finals."

Rinky rubbed her hands together as she took a fretful step towards the bed. "Young miss is not feeling well? Oh…Rinky hopes it is nothing serious. Rinky likes Miss Hermione, she is kind to Rinky just like Mistress was. Is there something Rinky may ask of Master Black to help miss?"

Pansy shook her head slowly before placing her head in her hands. "I'm afraid that if it's what we think it is the only thing that will help is to wait it out for the next three months."

Rinky tilted her head in confusion. "Miss? Rinky does not understand."

Pansy sighed loudly before raising her head to look at the small elf. "There's a chance that Hermione may be pregnant, a very high chance. We'll know within the next few days for sure."

Rinky quickly looked back at the young lady that slept soundlessly. "Oh poor Miss, Rinky remembers how miserable the Mistress was when she was having the Master in her belly. Poor Mistress was being sick from morning to night every day for the first two weeks." The house elf shook her head in solemnness.

Pansy thought of the late Cassiopeia Black, of how the poor woman was kept in seclusion away from her family and friends. Hidden away in shame for a crime she had not commit, for an event she could not control nor that she would have wished upon herself.

Her thoughts then turned to Cassiopeia's parents, her hard heartless pureblood parents. They were most likely no different than her own parents and it made her wonder if what had happened to Cassiopeia had happened to her would the same fate had fallen on her.

She knew the answer right away, yes it would have. Her parents would have shut her away till the child was born then gave it away, and then she would have been married off to the first suitor who'd agree to take her.

She shook her head in disgust "I don't think I've ever felt sorrier for someone I've never met than I do for your Mistress. Her parents were right bastards for letting her rot in this house without ever having known her child."

Rinky flinched at the comment and she looked to the ground unable to say anything in response. Pansy recognized this as the elf's instinct to still respect and obey the family she had once served. The Slytherin once again shook her head in disgust at the displaced loyalty. She was positive that serving her Mistress Black must have been more pleasant than serving the likes of Cygnus and Violetta Black.

Pansy recalled her conversation with Accorso in regards to the elf. She was giving to Cassiopeia's family through her mother's side, the Bulstrodes. If Millicent or her cousin Sabrina were anything to go by, then the Bulstrode family had been just as bad to have as masters.

Pansy suddenly froze as her mind swiftly zeroed in on that last thought. Rinky had served the Bulstrodes and had been passed onto the Black family which meant that she still served her previous family.

If Pansy was remembering the rules of being a house elf correctly Rinky has no choice but to still obey the Bulstrode family, she cannot lie to them and if someone needed to send something personal to their master or mistress they were obliged to do so for that person.

Her quick wit was needed once again as she set her mind on finding a way to send Rinky to Millicent Bulstrode. She looked down at the bracelet she had been fiddling with when it came to her. "Rinky? You used to serve the Bulstrode family, isn't that right?"

As Rinky was finishing with Pansy's tea she nodded her head, her ears flopping back and forth. "Yes Miss, then Master Bulstrode be giving Rinky to Mistress Violetta as a wedding gift." She responded happily then began to magically peel the skin away from the orange that Hermione had asked for every single morning.

Pansy nodded nonchalantly while picking up her tea. "I'm good friends with Harlan Bulstrode's great great great granddaughter Millicent Bulstrode." Rinky's ears perked up at hearing of the connection of the Miss with her former family.

Pansy held her wrist up for Rinky to see her emerald bracelet. "This is her bracelet. She let me borrow it for Christmas, I was supposed to return it to her the day after but I obviously couldn't." She gave the elf a sardonic smile before exaggerating a sigh. "Boy is she going to be sore at me for not returning it before she goes back to school."

Rinky looked at her in confusion before it began to dawn on her exactly what the dark haired young woman was implying for her to do and why. She knew she could get in trouble with the master for trying to help them escape and a part of her was fighting with herself not to betray her master.

The elf turned towards the one lying on the bed, the one who could possibly be with child. She had seen the way the Masters younger kin had looked at the girl, seen the look of lust thrust upon her as well as the look of loathing thrown at the other. Rinky really liked the muggleborn, she took time to talk to Rinky like a person of her own status. She didn't want anything to happen to the girl or to her girlfriend.

Rinky turned back to the darker one and bit her lip as she nodded her head. "Would Miss like for Rinky to return the bracelet to Mistress Bulstrode?"

Pansy smiled as a look of understanding passed between witch and elf. "I would appreciate that more than you will ever know Rinky." With that she unclasped the bracelet and handed it over to her.

Rinky took the item into her small clawed hand gently before looking up at the young woman. "Does Miss Pansy have a message she would like to send to Mistress Bulstrode? Remember that Rinky cannot give names though Miss"

Pansy knew that even though the elf was helping she wouldn't be able to tell Millicent exactly who sent the bracelet or where she was unless Millicent asked and she was hoping that the girl was smart enough to get a clue from receiving the bracelet. "Tell her that it's time she repaid her debt to the one she admires. Tell her to show off her bracelet to Ginny Weasley and tell her also that if she ever needs you again all she needs to do is call your name."

Rinky nodded her little head before snapping her fingers and disappearing.

Pansy was no longer hungry, the butterflies in her belly making her too nervous to eat. She was excited at the prospect that she and Hermione might have a way to get out of here and also fearful of the elf being caught by her master.

She noticed movement on the bed and looked over to see her counterpart beginning to wake. Taking up the tray in her hands she made her way over to the bed. "Good Morning Love. Here's your breakfast, Rinky brought it in a few moments ago."

Hermione sat up in the bed and rubbed a hand across her stomach. "Morning Pansy. I'm not really that hungry at the moment. I'm not quite sure I'll be able to keep it down if yesterday is anything to go by."

Pansy placed the tray on the bedside table and sat on the edge of the bed taking hold of her lover's hand. "Are you still not feeling right Love?" She brought the hand up and placed a small kiss to the inside of Hermione's wrist.

The brunette smiled at the gesture before given her a shrug. "I'm not feeling terrible, nothing like yesterday, but there's still a bit of queasiness there." She looked over at the tray that her fiancée brought over. "Ooh an orange!" The golden girl gave an uncharacteristic squeal before snatching the fruit up and pulling it apart.

Pansy couldn't help but laugh out at the display to which Hermione just smiled back. After the last few days of fear and doubt they had finally calmed some about their possible future parenthood. True it wasn't in their plans, at least not at this current time, but one thing was for certain they both wanted their child no matter what.

The good mood was suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door. The two looked at one another solemnly before Pansy rose to answer it.

She opened the door a crack to see Marcus Flint standing there. Her face turned hard as she glared at him. "What do you want?"

He sneered back at her, the hate evident in his eyes. "My Uncle wants to see you in the parlor room in an hour." He suddenly gave the door a forceful push so that it swung open giving him a full view of the room. The hunger in his eyes returned as he caught a glimpse of Hermione in bed. Neither of them were given any sleepwear, so while the bed sheets were wrapped around to cover her dignity her shoulders were still bare. "Both of you."

Pansy growled before placing a hand on his chest and pushing him out of the doorway with all her might. The two stared one another down for a few moments.

It was true that her girlfriend was beautiful and that she had quite a few admirers both in the student village and out, Pansy had even caught quite a few staring at her lovely partner but it never bothered her before like this.

She knew that Hermione loved her and those other men and women would just have appreciate what she had from afar but Marcus didn't look like he would take no for an answer even if his own uncle told him so.

"The message has been received so you can now leave." She then slammed the door in his face. A second later she was startled by the loud bang on the bedroom door. Brushing it off she made her way back over to Hermione's side, she could only hope that Marcus's fist would be sore from the obvious punch against the wood.

As she sat back down she noticed that Hermione now had watery eyes and her head was resting against her knees. "Love? What's wrong? Please don't let Flint bother you, you know how much of an arse he is." She began to rub her lower back as Hermione sniffled and rubbed away the errant tear that fell.

"I'm sorry Pansy, it just that he makes me nervous. If I am pregnant I'm so afraid he's going to do something to me to hurt the…" She was rubbing her midsection lovingly like she was trying to protect what she knew in her heart was there.

Pansy placed her hand over her lover's. "I won't let that happen baby, I promise. He won't go anywhere near you or my child, ever."

Hermione shook her head as more tears began to flow. "But what can we do Pansy. I mean if the potion worked and I am pregnant Accorso won't just let us go will he? He can't Obliviate us because that would erase our memory of how I got pregnant in the first place. So what's going to happen to us?"

Looking back into Pansy's eyes she noticed a twinkle in them, a sign she knew all too well that meant that her sly Slytherin was up to something. "Actually my love I already have a plan in motion to get us out of here. I can't tell you though because your Occulumens isn't very strong and I don't want Accorso to read your mind. Just know that I have a very good feeling we might get help soon."

Hermione trusted Pansy with her life and if she said she has a plan than that was more than enough to sooth her mind for the time being. She nodded her head and leaned in to receive some comfort in the other's arms.

An hour later they were both dressed in the same outfit that they had arrived in, they were washed daily thanks to Rinky, and were headed in the direction of the parlor room. One of Accorso's cronies had come to retrieve them when the time came and they were now being lead down the hall at wand point.

When they entered the parlor room they found their captor standing at the window smoking from a pipe. Marcus was slouching in the lounge chair drinking from a highball glass filled with what they could only assume to be firewhiskey.

At the sound of the door closing Accorso turned around and removed his pipe with a smile. "Ladies, how lovely of you to join us!" He spread is arms out in welcome while a quiet scoff was let out by both Pansy and Marcus.

The older gentleman made his way to stand in front of them. He placed his hands behind his back as he looked kindly down at Hermione. "It seems the day of reckoning has arrived my dear."

He looked over at Pansy and gestured to a loveseat across from Marcus. "Please have a seat Bellina. This will only take a moment and then we will either celebrate a new life with a fine glass or…celebrate a new engagement." With that he looked over to his nephew who smirked back.

Pansy took the offered seat with her guard standing behind her and waited. Accorso took Hermione by the hand and led her to stand in front of the fireplace. He placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort. "Please relax my dear, everything will be alright."

The girl wanted to frown, to point at him in accusation that it would be alright for him no matter what the outcome but for her only one way was good while the other was very very bad. Instead she stood up straighter and put on her bravest Gryffindor face. "I'm ready." She took the bottom of her shirt and raised it so that her belly was exposed.

Accorso nodded then stepped away from her. He pointed his wand towards her abdomen "Experi Gravida" He twirled his wand elegantly in two clockwise circles before touching the tip of his wand to her stomach.

Both Pansy and Marcus leant forward in their seat to watch closely. Hermione herself couldn't bear to look down until she heard the gasp from Pansy, the gleeful exclamation from Accorso and the muttered curse from Flint. She opened her eyes and looked at her body to see her tummy glow with a green hue.

Accorso clapped his hands together. "Marvelous simply marvelous! You my girl were not given the title 'Brightest witch of her age' for no reason! What a wonderful discovery you have made! And it will so greatly help me in my campaign!"

He looked over to his nephew who was gripping the glass in his hand so tightly the elder feared it would shatter, then over to Pansy who was still staring awestruck at Hermione's stomach even though the young woman had lowered her shirt. "Well Bellina it seems congratulations are in order. Let us have a drink." He looked over to the now pregnant young woman. "Would you care for some tea my dear?"

Hermione shook her head no before moving to sit next to Pansy who immediately took her hand. Pansy was still dazed but she had enough sense in her to smile at her lover and placed a protecttive hand over the girl's stomach. The whispered words of "We're pregnant" was enough to bring Hermione out of her stupor and smile back.

Accorso filled a tumbler with the amber liquid that sat atop his desk and handed it over to Pansy with a smile of his own. "This a wondrous moment, I am truly happy for you both. Now we have matters to discus. Marcus…leave us."

The gruff young man took one last good shallow from his glass before he stood, hurled his cup at the wall then stomped out of the room. Both girls flinched as Accorso shook his head then waved his wand to clean up the broken glass. He took up Flint's vacated seat and turned towards the girls. "Now to business…"

Minerva was pacing again, this was nothing new as she had been pacing pretty much nonstop since she was released from St. Mungos's. The day after her release was definitely on her list of top ten worst experiences ever. She had to go with Kingsley Shacklebolt to inform the Granger's and the Parkinson's of what had happened to the two girls.

Minerva was wracked with guilt, the girls were taking while only being in her care for what seemed like moments and to see the two families breakdown in tears was heartbreaking. She vowed to get the girls back no matter what it took.

Now here she was walking the length of the headmistress office again and again. Her mind was overloaded trying to fit together pieces of information she had gathered. Trying to decipher the clues she was given and come to some understanding of what this madman or whoever it was would want with her star pupil and the girl's fiancée.

She could not for the life of her understand what it all meant. The ring that Sally-Anne Perks had received, the cryptic message in the girl's subconscious and Minerva was beginning to believe that the dragon attack not too long ago may very well had been staged by the very same perpetrator.

Kingsley had issued warrants out for the arrests of auror Kent and his accomplice however neither of the two had been found. A search of their apartments brought about nothing but a piece of paper containing a long list of letters. Kingsley was positive that the letters symbolized initials and Minerva could only agree as a few of the double letters were circled, included an H.G. half way down the list.

It was now New Year's Day and they were no closer to finding the two young ladies now than they were a week ago. Minerva finally felt all of her energy leave her as she collapsed into her chair. Tears of frustration were beginning to form as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Permission for the admittance of Mr. Arthur Weasley, Ms. Ginerva Weasley and Ms. Millicent Bulstrode into Headmistress McGonagall's office at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry." Came the low automated voice from the Headmistresses floo.

The elderly witch raised an eyebrow at the unexpected visit. "Permission granted." It was no sooner given as three bodies came flying out of the green flames and crowded around her desk, all talking at once.

Minerva raised her hands in silence. "One at a time if you please. Arthur please what is all this?"

Mr. Weasley signaled for the two girls to sit down as he turned back to the Headmistress. "I think we may have been given a clue to find Hermione and Pansy Minerva."

The witch quickly stood from her chair her heart beating faster. "You have!? Where!? What is it!?" Arthur handed her an emerald bracelet.

At Minerva's questioning look Ginny moved closer to the edge of her chair. "It's Pansy's bracelet! I know it is because she showed it to me the day after Hermione gave it to her."

Minerva looked closer at the piece of jewelry then back at the younger redhead. "I don't see how this is a clue to the girls disappearance Ms. Weasley."

The two Weasleys looked over to the third person to continue. "An elf brought it to me this morning with a message." Minerva nodded for her to continue. "She said that it's time I repaid my debt to the one I admire and she said to show off my bracelet to Ginny Weasley. Then she said that if I ever need her again all I need to do is call her name."

Minerva's heart was now pounding, this could be the break they needed. "Could you please call this elf Ms. Bulstrode?" Millicent nodded before she called Rinky's name.

With a pop the small elf appeared before them. She looked around at the people surrounding her nervously then up to the burly brunette seated in the chair. "Mistress called Rinky?"

Minerva walked around the desk and kneeled before the creature. She looked down at her with kind eyes and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Rinky could you tell us where you acquired this bracelet please?"

Rinky squirmed in place as she looked at the floor. "Rinky cannot tells _you_ Miss, Master has forbidden it. Rinky can only tells wizards in the families that Rinky serves." At that remark Rinky looked pointedly at Millicent.

The elder witch understood the silent communication. She looked to Millicent while addressing the elf. "Do you serve the house of Bulstrode Rinky?"

She nodded her little head vigorously and Minerva returned the gesture. "Miss Bulstrode could you please ask Rinky the same question?"

Millicent looked down at the elf confused, she couldn't remember her family ever possessing an elf named Rinky but agreed. "Could you tell me where you got the bracelet from and why you brought it to me?"

Minerva frowned at the lack of a please at the end of her question but could only assume to blame the girl's upbringing for her lack of manners to an elf.

Rinky was still nervous but she quickly obeyed her Mistress. "The bracelet was given to Rinky by Miss Pansy. Miss asked Rinky to give it to Mistress Bulstrode along with the message. Rinky had to obey because Rinky once served Master Harlan Bulstrode and was passed on to Master Bulstrode's daughter Mistress Violetta. Rinky must still serve the house of Bulstrode though so Rinky brought Mistress the bracelet."

The whole group grew excited including Millicent, who saw the professor gesture to her to continue. "Can you tell me where Pansy and Hermione are Rinky?"

"Yes Mistress, Rinky can. Miss Pansy and Miss Hermione are in Master Black's manor in Glasgow." The elf smiled, so determined she was to see the two girls safe and sound.

Minerva frowned. "Master Black? I'm sorry Rinky but I believe you must be mistaken. There are no more males in the Black family line living. The few Blacks that are left are all women or men who were born from a mother from the Black family."

Rinky shook her head violently. "No Miss is not right. There is one more Black, but no one knows of him."

Millicent finally catching on brought the elf's attention back onto her. "Tell us who this Master Black is please Rinky?"

The elf grinned happily at her for being asked so nicely by one she serves. Her Mistress Black was the only pureblood master to ever be so nice to her. "Master Armand Black is being the only son of Mistress Cassiopeia Black who is being the daughter of Master Cygnus Black and Mistress Violetta Bulstrode."

To this Minerva and Arthur shared puzzled looks. The redheaded man looked down to the elf. "Forgive me Rinky but did you say Cygnus and Violetta Black? I thought their daughter Cassiopeia died seven years ago unmarried and childless."

The elf looked at her Mistress for permission and the girl nodded back. "Mistress Cassiopeia Black was being…taken advantage of at the age of fourteen. Master and Madame Black be thinking it was Morfin Gaunt, uncle of He-who-must-not-be-named. Mistress was with her parents around the Gaunt home when Mistress wandered off then the Master's son Pollux discovered Mistress after the attack."

Minerva looked shocked and appalled at the information. "When Master Black learned that Mistress was pregnant she was sent to a convent for witches in Italy. Rinky was sent with Mistress so Rinky could take care of Mistress while she was with child. Master Black was given away when he was born to an Italian pureblood family named Accorso. Master's name was changed from Armand to Armando. Master Cygnus tried to find a husband for Mistress but when he couldn't he purchased a small manor and sent her and Rinky there. When Mistress died seven years ago she left a letter to Master telling of Master's birth."

Ginny looked sadly from her father to the headmistress then back at the elf. "That's awful."

Rinky nodded gravely. "It was, Mistress cried for a long time and passed away with a sad heart. Master Black was only living heir so has inherited Black manor and all of Mistresses possession including Rinky."

Arthur held his chin in his hand. "Tell us more about your Master Black Rinky, what does he want with Hermione and Pansy?"

Rinky began to fidget once more, still nervous but becoming less so around the strangers. She didn't even need to look at her Mistress for permission to answer knowing it would already be giving. "Since Rinky be first knowing Master Black, Master has been being angry all the time. Master Black never screams or throws tantrums like Master Cygnus Black or Master Bulstrode but is always pacing in the office and muttering curses. He speaks mostly of Master and Madam Black, of how they be abandoning their daughter and about the wizard who fathered Master. He be saying how pureblooded ideals of marriage be making offspring mad, crazy like Morfin Gaunt and Bellatrix Lestrange."

She then looked up at the elder witch who was still kneeling before her. "Master moved into Mistress Black's home after his mother's passing and since then he be in the office collecting books and scrolls from all over. Master be spending hours looking them over and making notes and charts. He barely needs Rinky and almost never calls for Rinky to serve except for meals."

Minerva took the small elf's hands into her own. "Rinky do you know what information was in the books and scrolls and what he needed them for? This is very important my dear elf."

Rinky blushed a dark greenish hue at the professor's words. "Rinky does miss. Rinky peeked at them once in a while when serving Master his dinner. All the books and scrolls had names of all different pureblooded families. Master was charting the pureblood lines back and labeling who be what till he finds ancestor in the families that were muggleborn. Master finds muggleborns in all the pureblood families."

The shock of this was felt in the air, especially in Millicent Bulstrode. "What!? That can't be possible! My father said that our family has always been pureblooded so our family couldn't be on there."

Rinky bowed her head in deference. "Rinky be sorry for displeasing Mistress Bulstrode but Rinky is afraid it's true. Rinky saw muggleborn ancestors in the Bulstrode family line in the tenth and eleventh centuries Mistress."

Ginny couldn't decide whether to laugh at the absurdity of it all or get angry at everything that the wizarding world has gone through because a few snobbish families couldn't be bothered to trace back their family line, she settled at being angry. "You have got to be joking! Are you telling me that everything that we just went through against Voldemort was all for nothing!"

The elf flinched back at the sound of Ginny yelling and at the dark lord's name. Minerva curled an arm around her shoulders to comfort her. "Miss Weasley! Please calm yourself!"

Ginny stood from her chair, pushing it back slightly with her wrath. "Are you kidding me!? How can you tell me to calm down after what we just heard!? After so many innocent people died!? My brother Fred!? Tonks and Lupin!? Dumbledore!? Harry's parents!? And all for what!? Because of some lunatic who wasn't even a pureblood himself!"

Minerva saw a flash of heartache on Arthur's face at the mention of his son's name. She could understand Ginny's anger but now was neither the time nor the place for it. "Miss Weasley while I am inclined to agree with everything you just said there are more important matters at hand! Such as the location of your friends!"

The fiery redhead had the good grace to blush before apologizing then sat back down. Minerva was continuing to comfort the frightened elf but was then surprised to find Millicent join her down on the floor. "It's alright Rinky, no one's mad at you. There's no need to be scared." The Slytherin awkwardly patted the small being on the back while the headmistress smiled gratefully at her.

They gave the elf a few minutes to compose herself while Ginny apologized profusely to her before Minerva continued her questioning. "Rinky are you able to bring us to where Miss Granger and Miss Parkinson are being kept?"

Rinky nodded her head while wiping away the fat tears that fell from her eyes. "Yes Miss, but Mistress must comes to or spells on the manor won't let others in."

Minerva nodded then turned her head to face Millicent. "Very well, Miss Bulstrode I am sorry to have you included in such a dangerous feat but would you be willing to do so to save your classmates? I promise that as soon as you apparate there with myself and the aurors I'll have one of them apparate you right back out. I will not have you placed in harm's way."

Ginny stood abruptly once more and smiled apologetically when the elf flinched again. "I'm going to!"

"Absolutely not!" Was the response from both her professor and her father. Arthur shook his head while pointing to his daughter. "You're not going Ginny and that is finally. I know you want to help Hermione but it is far too dangerous. I will go with Minerva and the aurors and I promise I will bring them back."

Discouraged Ginny nodded her head in understanding and slowly sat back down then looked back up at her father, her eyes pleading. "Please find them dad. Hermione's my best friend."

Her tears only reaffirmed his determination to keep his promised as he placed his palm against her damp cheek. "We will poppet, you have my word."

Minerva stood and pulled out her wand. "I'll send a patronus to Kingsley and as soon as he arrives with his team we'll be on our way." With a wordless spell she sent her cat patronus out the window. "Miss Weasley you are welcome to stay here in my office if you like, I can have Winky bring you some tea."

Ginny shook her head as she stood. "That's alright Headmistress, I think I'll head back to the burrow. They went to the ministry to see if there was any new information on their disappearance so they weren't there when Millicent came. I'm going to wait for them there to tell them."

McGonagall noticed that the elf was becoming nervous again as she wringing her little hands together and chewing on her bottom lip. "Is something wrong Rinky?"

The big dark brown eyes turned up to her, unsure if it was her place to say what she was going to say. She had to tell though so no harm would come to Hermione. "Rinky is afraid that Miss Minerva and the aurors will only be able to apparate away with Miss Pansy. Miss Hermione will not be able to."

The headmistress frowned "Pray tell Rinky why ever not." She feared the girl to be hurt as apparition could cause further damage to an injury. "Please tell me she is not hurt."

Rinky quickly shook her head no and waved her hands to dismiss the fear that had entered in the older woman's eyes. "No no! Miss Hermione is not injured! But there is something youse must knows. Miss Hermione…is being with child."

Gasps flew all around, the loudest by Ginny who swiftly knelt down to the elf and took her hand. "Please Rinky, Please tell that it's not because your master did…you know what…to her."

She shook head negatively, winching slightly at the tight grasp the young witch had on her hand. "No Miss, the Master is not being the father of Miss Hermione's baby."

McGonagall breathed a sigh of relief only to turn worried once more. "Do you know who the father is Rinky? Is it one of the men assisting your master?" The disbelief of the situation etched into her voice as she spoke. Her concern for her pupil's physical and mental state outweighing all else.

Rinky nodded her head up at her. "Miss Pansy is being the father…or…the other mother Rinky supposes would be more precise."

The small elf almost laughed out loud at the looks on all their faces. Each person was utterly and completely dumbstruck. It was Minerva who spoke first. "Whut…?"

**: Hi everyone just wanted to leave a couple of little author notes:**

**:Note 1: I just wanted to point out that I do know it takes at least three weeks before you can really find out if a woman is pregnant or not but I decided to speed up the process for convenience sake.**

**:Note 2: to the reviewer named dff1. Just wanted to let you know how much I truly appreciated the comment you left (fake smile). It's so wonderful to have such an honest and in-depth observation made by someone who only read the first chapter. Amateur writers such as myself benefit so much from comments like "The author is a complete retard" And "fxxx writers like that". While I myself will admit that my first couple of chapters weren't great I don't think they were that terrible and it was, as I said my first fanfic. I also think that I've gotten a bit better over the last few chapters and think that for you to make that comment makes you a d***. I don't know if you yourself are a writer or not but if you are shame on you. Writers on sites like these should encourage their fellow writers not tear them done. Critiquing is one thing because at least that is to help benefit us to better our writing but all you did was make a comment to be mean and degrading and all I can say is if you don't like someone's work enough to actually give the whole story a chance then don't bother commenting at all. On behalf of anyone else who has received cruel comments by you or anyone else just to bring them down I say F*** you and give you a double bird salute A**hole.**


	16. Chapter 16: Rescue me

**Just wanted to give a little warning that this chapter has a few scenes that involve the act of attempted rape in case the subject makes anyone uncomfortable.**

"Ok wait a minute. You're telling me that Hermione…our Hermione…created a potion to help same sex couples have kids?" Ginny looked from the headmistress to the minister, who had arrived moments earlier, to her father. It was clear from the looks on their faces that neither Kingsley nor Professor McGonagall had been shocked by this revelation.

Ginny knew all about the thesis papers and projects that had been assigned to the eighth year students due to the constant whining of her brother and Harry. She knew that Hermione had to pick one that was connected to her chosen profession she just hadn't known it was going to be one that impacted the entire world!

"That would be correct Ms. Weasley. Believe me when I first read Ms. Granger's thesis I myself was as equally stunned and quite frankly at the first passage had believed it to be nothing more than a rather high and impossible goal for her. After having read the entire piece as well as the formulas and reconstruction to potions that are already in existence I couldn't have been more pleased or proud. I knew that if there was anyone who would be able to bring this theory to fruitation it would be my most prized pupil. It would seem as if I was correct in thinking so however it has come at a rather dire situation." McGonagall looked grimly at the minister in response.

Shacklebolt and his four most trusted unspeakables had arrived quickly after receiving the professor's patronus. After having being told of the circumstances of discovering not only the girls whereabouts but also the problem that had arisen involving Hermione the group was now brainstorming on a solution to rescue the captives.

Ginny and Millicent had both decided to stay until the group was ready to go after the girls. Millicent stayed mostly because she was too stunned by what the house elf had revealed. Her only response to the shock was "Damn…I knew I should have asked her out first."

Rinkellama had left once the minister and his staff arrived so as not to bring any suspicion to her master. It seemed that as much as she wanted to help the group to rescue Hermione and Pansy there really was only so much that the little elf could to do without truly going against her master's wishes.

Minerva walked around behind her desk, placed her palms upon it and hung her head. "Ms. Granger's project was already underway when both girls were taken from the manor. From what she had told me she had already given the potion to two of her mice of opposite genders. She said she would know in a few days if the male who had received the potion and the female that did not were expecting. According to Rinkellama Ms. Granger had no choice but to offer herself as a guinea pig, for lack of a better word, in order to spare herself from a forced marriage to another."

Arthur sat on the armrest of his daughter's chair with one arm around her shoulder's. "It's absolutely ridiculous! He's no better than the pureblooded zealots who force their children into arranged marriages! Even if the girls are now safe from that mess we have to figure out a way to get them out of there and quick. Goodness knows if this scoundrel will keep his word and god forbid he has plans to take others there."

Kingsley was leaning against the fireplace with his arms crossed. "His idea is completely absurd, though I've got to admit that the research and discovery that he has made about the pureblood lines is outstanding."

With that he stepped away from the fireplace and began to pace back and forth with one hand rubbing his chin and the other behind his back. "Perhaps we're thinking about this the wrong way."

Ginny gave him a sour look, Kingsley looked like he had something up his sleeve but she wasn't sure if she was going to like it. "What do mean?"

The tall man stopped in front of them all and scratched at his rough cheek. "Well perhaps it's not exactly necessary to quickly get the girls out so much as just away from him." With the confused looks on their faces he began to explain. "Look because of the situation that Ms. Granger is now in we obviously cannot apparate her out. The fireplace is not connected to the network so we won't be able to floo her out either. A muggle car would draw too much attention and a broom would never be able to get back out through the wards without someone in the black family riding it or without an elf of the house. The only way we'll even be able to get in is because of Ms. Bulstrode's connection to the house elf but once we're in we can only go out the same way unless he removes the wards."

Everyone nodded in agreement including Millicent who at this point was actually getting excited about be able to do something useful. "Well what if we don't actually attempt to leave with them. What if instead we rescue the girls, make sure that they are safely protected by us then surround Accorso and make him a deal?"

Ginny looked over to the headmistress and could see the woman's face beginning to turn a shade of red that would give any one of her family members a run for their money. Her nostrils flared and her eyes narrow as she stood straight up glaring daggers at the Minister of magic. "I must not have heard you correctly Kingsley, did you say make him a deal?"

Kingsley nodded his head completely unfazed by the death glare. "I did Minerva, now please let me explain…"

"Are you out of your DAMNED MIND!?" Everyone, even Shacklebolt was taken aback by that. Like Hermione, McGonagall never cursed. Screamed yes, curse no. "You're suggesting that we go in there wands blazing, take the girls and then what!? Stick around for a cup of tea while we discuss his surrender!? Tell him he can walk free if he lets us leave with the girls!? I will not have that! Because of that monster one of my girls was forced into making a life altering decision at eighteen years of age!"

Kingsley put his hands up to calm the woman done. "No No professor you misunderstood me. We don't know how many people he has working for them or how many of them work for the ministry. We also don't know how many others were bewitched like Ms. Perks into an unwanted engagement. Make no mistake I will not allow that man to walk free, however there may be a way to have him come with us of his own free will."

Ginny and Millicent looked at one another skeptically before both crossed their arms and leaned back into their chairs. A russet eyebrow shot up "Now this I've gotta hear."

Minerva crossed her arms as well copying the two younger girls. "So do I."

* * *

><p>Pansy was lying down on their bed with Hermione curled up against her. The two hadn't been able to leave each other's side since the news of their expectancy had been confirmed.<p>

After the initial shock wore off the two had finally been able to bask in the glow of Hermione's pregnancy. They weren't sitting around discussing names or anything like that yet but they had finally been able to come to the point where the idea made them smile at one another in joy.

After Accorso verified her pregnancy Hermione was told that he would need another vial of the potion within a few days. Since he would not be able to use their pregnancy as proof to other purebloods that had similar leanings he would need to tell one of them about the discovery of the potion and allow one to test it themselves.

Accorso had promised that once this was done he would perform an unbreakable vow with the girls. He would swear them to secrecy of everything that had happened and of their knowledge of him and his work in exchange for their freedom.

The man had planned to speak to Gunnar Rowle, son of Thorfinn Rowle, first. Since the boy's father was sentenced to life in Azkaban he no longer hid his preference for a male companion. He was now the sole heir of the Rowle estate so no one could stop him from living his life the way he wished. He would be the perfect candidate to offer up the potion to because when Accorso had first told him of his plans he made no effort of hiding his desire to sire a child but would not sacrifice his new found freedom or his new boyfriend for that matter at the expense of a new blood line heir.

It has now been a full day since Pansy had asked Rinky to deliver the bracelet to Millicent. She had seen her for each meal since then but the elf would not say a word to her and popped back out of the room before Pansy could ask anything of her. She was starting to think that perhaps her plan hadn't been as successful as she had hoped until the couple was suddenly startled by her appearance at the end of their bed.

"Miss Pansy, Miss Hermione. Rinky has message for youse from friends of Mistress Bulstrode."

Hermione who hadn't been told of Pansy's plan looked curiously at her girlfriend who only grinned back in response. The darker haired girl nodded at the elf to continue.

"Rinky was being told that the misses should ask the master if they's could go outside for a few minutes of fresh air this afternoon. They should tell the master that he should comes to so to keep an eye on the misses and that youse could all see the garden by the back gate where Rinky is being at the same time." The small elf whispered conspiratorially, her eyes shifting from side to side and behind her like she expected Accorso to jump out from under the bed at any moment.

Pansy bit her lip and looked out the window to see the sun was high in the sky. It was almost noon that meant they had to do this within the next half hour or so. "Rinky would you mind going to your master and asking him if we could have a word with him." She looked over to the small elf and winked.

Rinky shook her head up and down then disappeared.

Hermione placed a hand on Pansy's arm and turned toward her. "Pansy what's going on? What is she talking about?"

Pansy patted the hand on her arm and placed a kiss on the girl's forehead. "I promise you'll find out soon love."

The elf returned only a moment later. "Master says he is sending someone to your room to leads you to the parlor room now. Rinky is going to the garden now to gets some vegetables for your dinner." And with that she left once more.

A few minutes passed when they heard their escort knock at the door and opened it to find one of Accorso's men that neither girl knew the name of.

Like a few days ago the two girls were being lead down the hall at wand point while Pansy tried to think of a reason for them to ask Accorso to allow them to go outside and have him there as well.

No sooner had they turned the first corner than they found their path blocked by none other than Marcus Flint. The three stopped dead in their tracks as Flint nodded to the one behind them. "I'll take over from here Duncan. My uncle says for you to go find Avery and be ready to get the girl at the sweet shop in about an hour."

Duncan, their escort, seemed to be pleased by this news. Pansy could only assume that this girl at the sweet shop must the one he had chosen as his _victim_. As he walked away both girls could feel their heart rates picking up. They were now left alone with Flint and he didn't seem to be in a hurry to take them to his uncle any time soon, this was not good.

"Think you got one over on me don't cha Parkinson? You know you always were a little too big for your britches even when we were in school together. I should've known then that you were nothing but a dyke that wanted to play like the big boys." He started towards them and they moved back. He opened a door to the right and ushered them inside roughly pushing them through the door.

Pansy pulled Hermione behind her as they were backed up against a desk in an unused office and she stared down at their assailant. His beady eyes narrowed at her and the scowl turned into a smirk at her move. "I don't care what my uncle says or that your silly little potion worked. She's going to be mine and there's nothing you can do about it now. Might as well say goodbye to that little bastard in there because when I'm through with you it will be moving out and mine will be moving in."

Pansy snarled as she pushed Hermione further back. "You're not going anywhere near her or my baby you fucking pyscho!"

He smiled evilly at her as he pointed his wand at her face. "I've wanted to do this to you for years Parkinson…Langlock!" He then pointed his wand to her legs. "Locomotor Mortis!"

Hermione helplessly took her girlfriends hands into her own while looking into her eyes. Pansy could not speak and she couldn't move her legs but her eyes pleaded with her love to run and get out of there.

The witch turned around to the sound of Flint's laughter and pressed her body back against her lover's. His eyes were already tearing her clothes off as they stood there and he slowly took one step at a time closer to her. "Now she can watch while you're taken by a real man. Don't worry love, once you've had me inside you you'll forget all about that little bitch behind you."

He rushed the last few steps forward and pulled her away from Pansy throwing her to the ground. As she laid there Flint took once last vindictive glance at Pansy before pointing his wand to Hermione's stomach and laughed. "Time to make room for Daddy's little bundle of joy."

Flint had neither the time to scream nor feel the pain as something round and hard collided with his equally hard head. He slumped to the floor with a thud to Hermione's astonishment as she watched a heavy crystal ball paper weight roll away from his body.

She looked up into her love's dark eyes, her eyes that shifted from Hermione to the wand that now lay on the floor beside her feet. Hermione quickly took up the wand and pointed it at the other witch. "Finite Incantatem."

As soon as she was able to move Pansy pulled Hermione up into her arms and held her tightly against her. The girls without even thinking about it moved a hand to Hermione's stomach and both sent a silent prayer of thanks to whoever was listening. Hermione pushed her face into the crook of Pansy's neck and burst into tears. "I was so scared."

Pansy placed her hand on the back of Hermione's head and rocked to sooth her. "So was I baby. I don't know what I would have if I lost the two of you."

Their ears perked at the sound of footsteps approaching. Hermione looked at Pansy then to the wand in her hand as the sound was getting closer.

Accorso opened the door a moment later followed by Duncan and Terry Higgs. They found the girls huddled together next to a writing desk and Marcus face down on the floor. He sighed while shaking his head down at the fallen young man. "Idiota…" He then looked to the two girls, one in tears clutching onto her mate for dear life while the other looked ready to tear the throat out of anyone who came near them.

In a calm and steady manner he knelt besides Marcus and pressed his fingers to the boy's throat. Hermione peeked down as he did so and raised her head up enough to whisper out. "Is he…he's not…?"

Accorso looked up at her gently before shaking his head negatively. "No Signorina he is simply unconscious for the time being." He stood and looked from his nephew to the girls. "I can only assume at what has happened but I believe I have a good idea of what has taken place here."

He turned toward the boys behind him and signaled toward Terry. "Mr. Higgs would you mind bringing Marcus to his room and confining him there. Be sure to take his wand before you leave." Terry nodded and levitated the still body moving it out of the room.

Duncan gulped as Accorso looked to him next. "I swear sir I didn't know what he was planning to do. He told me you wanted me to go get Avery and get ready to go to the shop and bring Heather here."

Accorso's eyes narrowed at the boy. "Then you are just as much a fool as Marcus! Today is Monday and everyone knows that Honeyduke closes his shop on Monday! The girl is not even there today!" Duncan lowered his head and stepped further away as Accorso turned back to the girls.

"I beg your forgiveness my dears. Had I know what that idiot was planning I would have put an end to it before it even began." Pansy held onto to her love tighter as she nodded her head to him.

"He…he was going to…to kill our child." Hermione sobbed as she looked up at him. "Then he was going to…to…" Accorso came closer and placed a calming hand on the girls shoulder. "I know my dear, I know. I wish that I could have spared you this traumatic experience but I am grateful that Signorina Parkinson was able to subdue him before he could to act upon it."

Hermione wiped the tears from her face and looked up at the man. "I need some fresh air. Please sir could we go outside? Just for a little while? Maybe there's a terrace in the back we could go out onto or perhaps a garden we can walk around? I'm just finding it so hard to breathe in here." She sniffled as she shuffled into Pansy's chest.

Pansy turned her face into Hermione's hair away from Accorso to hide her smile. '_God you are bloody brilliant Love'_ she thought to herself with a wry grin.

Accorso seemed to think the request over for a moment before nodding agreeable. The wards surrounding the house also included the back garden. The girls would not be able to make an escape nor signal anyone of their presence. He deemed it safe enough to grant the favor. "Of course my dear. We will take a walk through the garden while we talk of what you wished to discuss with me, come."

As Hermione pulled away she unclenched her fist around a hair tie that she had been holding onto and pulled the article onto her wrist as the elder man lead them out of the room and into the hall. She took Pansy's hand into her own as the three followed by Duncan descended the spiral staircase then down the corridor and out the back door.

Accorso guided them down a path and through an archway into a large garden area. There were patches of the garden dedicated to flowers of different varieties and others that bore vegetables like tomatoes and such. There was obviously some type of charm over the garden to prevent the cold December air from affecting them.

As he walked beside them the older wizard held his hands behind his back and took in the beauty of his mother's precious garden. It was the only living physical evidence that he had left of his mother's tender hand and care. "So tell me why did you ask to see me?"

Pansy had placed herself between him and Hermione. She didn't want anyone other than herself near her lover right now. She tried to think of any reason she could to have summoned a meeting with the man, she didn't need to think for long though because Hermione once again shone through at the situation.

"It's about the potion that you requested of me sir. You told me that the first person you would be approaching about it would be a man. The thing is that if he agrees and decides to go through with the experiment such as I have then there is an additional ingredient that I will need once he and his partner are successful." Hermione looked over to Pansy who was looking slyly around the garden. She spotted Rinky working around an area dominated by a growth of onions.

The elf gave her a subtly nod then moved over towards the tools to retrieve a small burlap sack. On her way back over she waved her hand over the lock of the back gate then made her way over to the onions and began pulling them out of the ground.

Accorso stopped his stride and turned towards the young woman. "And what exactly will you need Signorina? I will be sure to do my best to retrieve it."

"The thing is that the different ingredients in the male changing potion will allow the male to sustain the womb that is needed to hold the unborn child after the male is impregnated but their bodies are unable to produce the hormones that are readily available in a female's body. I was able to extract estrogen from Coco and produce a weekly supplement to give to Toby. I can't do the same to a human female though. The only solution would be to get a muggle prescription for estrogen and crush the pills then add them to the potion." Hermione caught a slight movement from the corner of her eye and forced herself not to follow it. The small glance she did get though was enough to see that they were not alone in the garden.

Accorso pursed his lips together and nodded. "That is reasonable enough, I will see to it immediately. In the mean time I will have you and Signorina Parkinson in the…"

"Stupefy!"

"Incarcerous!"

"Accio Wand!"

The two first jinxes shouted were quickly blocked by a protection spell cast by Accorso. But the third, cast by Minerva McGonagall, pulled his wand from his grasp. He was stunned to find himself surrounded.

Pansy moved to grab Hermione and pull her towards safety but Duncan grabbed a hold of Pansy first while Accorso pulled a blade from his robes and took a hold of Hermione. "No! Hermione!"

Anger coursed through his eyes as Accorso looked at the group that surrounded him. "How!? How did you find this place!?" From the corner of his eye he could see his house elf cowering next to a wheel barrel. "You!? You betrayed your master!?"

Hermione pulled the hair tie off of her wrist and the accessory changed back into its original form just as Accorso aimed his dagger and threw it with all his might towards the elf. "Mutatio Vestem!"

Rinky saw the sharp object coming towards her but did not move either out of fear or obedience to accept her punishment. She closed her eyes and waited for the sharp pierce of steel to enter her body. Instead she felt something soft and solid hit her in the face.

She opened her eyes and pulled a white shirt off of her head. "Clothes?" She whispered. Looking up she saw that Hermione now had a wand in her possession and it was aimed in her direction.

Accorso stared stunned at the transformation of dagger to clothing before feeling the sharp jab of an elbow into his ribs and he went down gasping for air.

Hermione spun around towards Duncan. "Petrificus Totalus!" The boy straightened into a solid statue then fell onto the ground.

Kingsley stepped up between Hermione and the incapacitated man. "Incarcerous!"

Pansy ran towards Hermione and grabbed her, McGonagall ran towards them as well and engulfed the girls into an embrace. "Oh thank goodness you girls are alright!"

The former Slytherin looked up to the Minister and motioned towards the house. "They are more of his men inside. At least four or five more, plus an unconscious Marcus Flint locked up in a bedroom somewhere."

Kingsley looked to the three unspeakables besides him. "Find them. Make sure they do not escape. Search the house for any others." The three men nodded and ran down the path making their way inside.

McGonagall pulled the girls behind her as she trained her wand on the man bound on the ground. Kingsley conjured up a chair and sat the man down in it. Arthur Weasley moved to Hermione and Pansy pulled the girls into a hug. "I'm so glad you're safe. We've all been so worried, Ginny and boys have barely slept a wink since you two disappeared."

The Minister loomed over the Accorso who look up in defeat. "You've ruined everything. You have no idea what I was trying to do. I was ridding the world of pureblooded arrogance and stupidity! I was ridding their lines of the disease of madness!"

Kingsley deep voice spoke calmly down to their prisoner. "We know exactly what you were doing Armando Accorso or should I say Armand Black? We know everything that you had planned as well as all of the information that you've gathered on the pureblood families."

"Then you know that what I do is for the good of the wizarding world! I do this to make it better! When the heirs of all the great houses realize that they have been lied to then there will be no more prejudice against muggleborns or half-bloods! No one will shun innocent family members who cannot control who they were born unto!" Accorso pleaded looking from the Minister to McGonagall then Arthur.

McGonagall face grew menacing as she stalked forward. "It does not matter how noble you believe the act to be! To force others to wed someone they do not love is an act no better than what pureblood families have done themselves!" She moved over and motioned to her charge. "Look at Ms. Granger! Look at her! Do you think she wanted to be forced into becoming a mother this early in life!?"

Hermione lifted her head from Pansy's chest and gave the headmistress a solemn look. "You know?" She whispered tearfully.

McGonagall, with her wand aimed at Accorso's face, looked over her shoulder at Hermione. Her face was kind and caring. "Yes my dear…I know and I promise everything will be taken care of."

Accorso scoffed at the exchange before looking straight at McGonagall. "You may hate me for my part in Ms. Granger's condition however even she can understand the benefit of this all. Think of how long she would have had to wait until she was given the approval by the ministry department head to begin human experimentation? Now because of her we know her potion works and the whole of the wizarding world can benefit from her genius. As they will mine when the elite families find out just how _pure_ their blood really is after all their heirs have married and diluted their bloodlines with that of muggleborns."

The Minister of magic pressed forward and waved a hand to Minerva to calm herself. "Who are the other muggleborns that you have forced into marriage. Give us their names and the names of any other accomplices." Accorso sneered as he turned his head away.

Kingsley moved forward and pressed his wand against the man's throat. "I will admit that all of the research you have done and all the facts that you have gathered is quite remarkable. I will also admit that when the truth is learned our world will go through a great change. That is _if_ the wizarding world ever learns of your discovery."

Accorso's brow creased as he stared into the dark man's near black eyes. "What do you mean?" He swallowed hard at the look Kingsley gave him.

The Minister pulled back slightly as he gave a look to his fourth unspeakable to keep a wand trained on him. "As I see it Mr. Black, you have really only two options right now. Bare in mind that no matter what you choose you will still spend time in Azkaban following a very damning trial."

Crossing his arms behind his back he stood in front of the elder wizard holding authority in his stance that his position gave him. "Your first option is that you can remain silent about everything, you will be given a trial and more than likely spend the next twenty odd years in Azkaban. All of your research and work will be confiscated by the ministry and locked away, never to see the light of day again. No one will ever know about what you have discovered."

Accorso's eyes widen at the implication. "You wouldn't!? You couldn't!? You can't keep information like this from the public! They need to know!"

Kingsley smiled triumphantly at him as he shrugged. "It wouldn't matter to the ministry either way. New laws are being written as we speak to protect the rights of muggleborns and to try to put an end to the prejudice."

Accorso's face reddened in rage. "Laws can only do so much! Things will never change if they continue to believe that their blood is superior! They must be brought down!"

Kingsley crossed his arms in front of his chest now as he noticed from the corner of his eye the others from the house being escorted out. "Well then you have option two. Name your accomplices, all of them including those you have working in the ministry, and give us the names of all the muggleborns that you have taken already. You give us that and I will personally make sure that all of your work is publicized. In fact I will make sure that copies are made and each family gets one in their morning owl post."

Pansy could see the man weighing his options and before he could speak his decision she threw in a condition of her own. "Minister? He has someone in the student village working for him as well. That's how Terry Higgs got in and kidnapped Sally Anne."

Accorso looked over to her as she said this. His face held neither resentment nor anger in it, just defeat. He sighed deeply as he hung his head. "Very well, I give up. I will tell you everything on your word that you will make everything public including my research of pureblood inbreeding being the primary cause of insanity down the line. You must also promise that the ministry will do everything in its power to persuade the children of pureblood families to branch out and marry outside of the lines in order to save themselves and their progeny."

Kingsley gave one firm nod of his head. "You have my word. I will even have a contract draw up once we get to the Ministry of Magic holding cell." The minister signaled to his men to move out. As they approached the back gate he had Accorso wandlessly remove the wards around the house and they all began to line up and leave.

That was when Millicent came out of her hiding spot behind the wheel barrel from beneath an invisibility cloak and followed the Minister out. "That was bloody fantastic!"

Hermione was still huddled into Pansy's side as they followed Professor McGonagall through the back gate. "Oh wait! My things are still in our room! The mice are still there to and our wands are in there somewhere."

One of the unspeakables who was escorting a prisoner out pulled out two wands from her inner robes. "Found this in the parlor room. Are they yours?"

Pansy and Hermione sighed in relief to be reunited with their wands. Hermione nodded in thanks before looking over to her Professor. "Can I go and get our things professor? I wouldn't feel right about leaving them here, especially the mice."

McGonagall gave her the go ahead and Hermione turned towards the house when Pansy grabbed her hand. "I'll go with you."

Hermione smiled at her then gave the girl a peck on the cheek. "I'll be fine. It'll only take me a few minutes then I'll be right back, ok?"

As Hermione enter the house Pansy stood waiting for her at the garden with Mr. Weasley and the headmistress. She looked over to the road that lead to the back gate and saw a car pull up. When she gave the headmistress a questioning look McGonagall smiled back. "It would have taken too long to set the fireplace up with a floo connection and since Ms. Granger cannot apparate in she's in we thought it best if we brought you two to the ministry through other means of transport."

Arthur smiled as well as he nudged Pansy. "Kingsley thought about using brooms till Ginny told him that whoever got stuck on the one with Hermione would up end being choked to death."

The two laughed together with McGonagall sniggering behind a hand. Pansy looked over to the team of unspeakables and their captives to see them all being magically bound together before they apparated away.

Terry Higgs had his left leg bound to Zachary Kenwood's right leg, Zachary's left leg to Avery's right. Avery was bound to one of Accorso's unnamed men and that one was bound to Duncan.

'_Wait a minute.'_ Pansy's eyes once again scanned the captives before her eyes widen. "Where's Flint!?"

Hermione passed down the hall and up the stairs steadily making her way towards the room that she and Pansy had been held in. She could finally breathe easily again and she smiled as she made her way down. She couldn't wait to see her family, Harry, Ron and Ginny. The last week had honestly had her wondering if she would ever get to see them again at times.

Stepping into the room she spied her four little mice sleeping peacefully in their cages on top of the table. She moved to grab them when she heard the door being slammed behind her.

Hermione pulled out her wand and spun around but before she could aim a hand grabbed onto her wrist while the other took her wand away. Her arms were held in a vice grip once her weapon was removed and she looked up into the face of Marcus Flint.

The corner of his mouth turned up into a sneer. " 'ello Love." He moved forwards and threw the brunette onto the bed. Pointing the wand behind him he cast a locking spell on the door. "It's just you and me now. That bitch of yours isn't here to save you."

Hermione crawled backwards on the bed as he launched himself forward. He pulled at her ankles and placed himself on top of her as she struggled. When she began to scream he crushed his lips onto hers to muffle her. He pinned her arms and legs down and lowered himself on top of her.

When he pulled away he laughed at her. "There'll be none of that now pet or I'll have to get rough with you and neither of us wants that now do we?" Just as he moved both her wrist to be pinned by one of his hands there was pounding on the door behind him.

"Hermione!"

"Ms. Granger!"

"Flint if you touch her I'll kill you!"

Glancing to the door then back to Hermione Flint's grin widen showing off his crooked teeth. "It'll take them at least an hour to get that door opened and by then…" He ripped open her shirt and touched the tip of the wand to her stomach. "…I'll have already done away with your little worm. It'll only take a few minutes...then I'll have my fun with you."

Hermione's terror filled eyes stared up into Flint's crazed ones. "I thought you were locked in your room? How did you get out?"

"One of the benefits of no one knowing that you're an unregistered animagus is that you can sneak out with no one the wiser. So after I transformed into my raven form and flew out of my window I flew around the house and saw the aurors in the garden. I knew you would come back in to get your potion so I snuck back in and waited for you in here." He raked his eyes over her paying particular attention to her breast on display.

"I was in the village on Halloween, one of raven's in the tree. I'm the one that Imperio'd that girl into telling Perks into going in the maze." He trailed his wand around her rib cage.

Every touch of his wand sent shivers to Hermione's spine, every look of lust to her body made her want to vomit. She shut her eyes tight as his wand teasingly circled her bellybutton, squeezing out heart wrenching tears.

"Now you're mine." He aimed his wand to the middle of her abdomen and with his eyes gleaming began to utter the unforgivable that would rid him of the obstacle within her womb. "Cruci…"

Hermione could feel a powerful blast knock Flint's body off of her own and opened her eyes just in time to see his body slam into the wall. She sat up as she watched him fall to the floor once again unconscious.

Turning to her left she found Rinky standing beside the bed with one clawed hand raised. The small elf lowered her hand and climbed onto the bed beside her. "Is Mistress alright? Rinky came as soon as Miss Pansy knew that the boy was missing!" She snapped her fingers and fixed the torn shirt as well as removed the locking charm on the door.

Three bodies came rushing in immediately. Arthur went straight to Marcus and bound him as McGonagall and Pansy ran to her side and pulled her into their arms. "Hermione are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

Hermione shook her head as the two women held her. "He held me down and he was going to Crucio me to make me lose the baby. He ripped my shirt open and he started touching me." Pulling back up she looked over to Rinky.

"You saved me. I don't know how I'll ever be able to thank you." Hermione took the elf's hand into her own, Rinky blushed in response. "Rinky will do anything to protect her kind Mistress."

Hermione frowned as she heard Rinky's response. "Mistress?"

Rinky nodded her little head quickly. "Yes. Mistress Hermione helped to free Rinky from Master Black and saved Rinky's life. Rinky now serves the house of Granger. Rinky is honored to serve you Mistress."

Hermione understood the elf reasoning but the idea of owning a house elf didn't exactly sit right with her. She didn't want to hurt the elf's feelings however and she nodded in acceptance. "Very well Rinky but I have a few rules. One, don't call me Mistress just Hermione. Two, you're getting paid for your service and you'll get vacation time as well and third is that you are never to injury yourself because you think you've been disobedient."

Rinky's eyes grew to saucers. "Paid? Oh my…Mistre…ur Hermione is much too kind! Please…Rinky is not wanting to be paid! Rinky is just wanting to serve Miss and her family."

Hermione smiled but shook her head in dismay then looked over to her lover. Pansy had a pensive look on her face when it suddenly changed to mirth and understanding. "So that's how we got a house elf."

McGonagall, Hermione and Rinky all looked at her in confusion. Pansy smiled at the three before looking back at her love. "I'll explain later."

One of the unspeakables entered the room and assisted Arthur in removing Flint's body. McGonagall rose to her feet and collected the two cages on the table, handing them over to Pansy, then taking Hermione's potions bag in one hand while placing her other on Hermione's shoulder she looked down at the girls. "Come now, let's get you two home."

The two followed the elder witch out the door and then out the house. They turned to look at the house once more before smiling to one another and stepped into the waiting car.

As they started to drive down the street Hermione leaned her head down onto Pansy's shoulder. Wrapping one arm around her Gryffindor's shoulder Pansy leaned her own head onto Hermione's and the two drifted off into a light sleep as they rode along.


End file.
